Tea Shoppe
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Alice Hamilton decided to go out for a night on the town with her friends, Hatter decided to mix that night in his club. This starts a chain of events that has love, adventure and a mention of wonder in our world. AU, M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1 Dedicated to my Reviewers

**Dedicated to the following, tardisintheSGC, Raeni, Rue mo, Bkwrm, Hatter's Girl-17, Missysnow, Duchessfaleen, RleFay, Alaina Downs, Smiles2go, brumier, angelbaby.**

**Without these awesome people reviewing, this story would of never been done. Truly! This is their reward for reviewing my story. **

**Yep here is the promised Chapter. And the good news? I am thinking of making it into a story later on. I could see this happening. I also have another story in mind and a one shot involving Jack. This probably will not be posted until after I finish the current story.**

**Alright so here is the deal. I wrote this for my reviewers, not realizing that I could not just send it them. But not wanting to go back on my promise here is the chapter. I really am sorry guys. I really meant to send this to you individually and wait to post. I will write more on this in the future. Forgive me?**

**Disclosure: I do not own Hatter or Alice or Alice in Wonderland. (Sounds familiar huh?) I do however, own the plotline that is sitting in my head for this chapter and ideas aka possible chapters in the future!**

**tardisinthesgc , Here is the chapter that threatened to drive me nuts as we spoke on Facebook. I told you I would send it to you! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland featuring Katy Perry_

* * *

Alice decided to accept her friend's invitation to go to the new 'in' club in town. She couldn't remember the name, but these new clubs came and went all the time and she couldn't see what the big deal was about this one.

She has been working hard both at school and at work and hadn't seen her friends in a long time, a fact she was quite familiar with as her friends have no problem reminding her about it. And of course she knows that even though they have promised not to try to set her up with another random guy in the club, it will happen after they start drinking. They simply can't believe she could be happy alone and are genuinely concerned about her. She was happy being herself, not playing some love struck fool, and didn't think she could dedicate the time to a real relationship that she thinks it needs, if one could even be found in clubs.

She called up her friend Leigh and asked her if the offer was still open. "Of course Alice! You will love where we are going tonight. Well, maybe not…but who cares? After dancing and a lot of drinking, does it matter? The music is so awesome; they've got one of the best DJs in the city."

Alice laughed at her friend's eagerness to sell her on an idea that she had already accepted. "Leigh! Enough! Now where should I meet you?"

Leigh thought for a second and thinking back to the times they had gone out in the past and the condition they had been in afterwards, asked, "Can we come over there? You have room and we can get a limo for the night and have a real time on the town."

Alice sighed knowing the responsible thing would be to do that, otherwise she would need to be the designated driver for the night and she wanted to let loose and remember why she is working so hard for after school, but then thanks to her family, she didn't really need to work. "Sure, what time should I be expecting everyone?"

Hatter was busy at his new nightclub making sure everything was ready for the night. He was trying to hide himself here since after he had made it in LA, his life had gotten out of control for awhile. But this way he can still do what he loves and still produce for others. The club was owned under his real name, but most people know him by MH. For this place, when he DJs, he has the name his friends know him by: Hatter. It was the only way he can protect himself from all those bloody gold diggers. He has known his fair share of them and luckily knew them for what they are. Also, his nickname played into the club's theme. He smiled wryly at the thought.

Hatter turned in his chair and looked out on the city below him and thought. He hasn't spun for awhile; maybe tonight he will enjoy himself and keep an eye on the club. As he perused the thought, he decided that he will do that and mix pleasure with work. Of course he will need Dormie to work with him to throw off the scent and in case he needed a break, but Dormie was great at making it look like he was doing all the work and that Hatter was merely eye candy. The thought caused Hatter to smirked; even not knowing who he truly was, the ladies seemed to throw themselves at him, no matter how much he showed he was not interested. As long as he was not mean spirited about the refusal or used any of them, there was no reason that he couldn't enjoy the attention, was there? Hatter turned to make the calls to put his plans for the night in place glancing at the clock and noting that it was time to open up in a couple of hours.

Alice was dressed in a blue mini skirt dress and red tights, with heeled boots. Her friends had tried to get her to wear something different, but she had refused to get dressed up just so they can try to set her up with someone. She was comfortable and that was all that mattered to her tonight. She walked outside thinking it was warm enough that she didn't need a jacket tonight and got into the limo with Leigh and a bunch of their girlfriends. They all grabbed a glass of bubbly and raised their glasses. "To Alice: may she remember how to have fun tonight!" They all laughed, including Alice, and drank to the toast. Alice turned to Sam and asked, "Where are we going tonight?"

Sam was a petite woman with ice white hair and dark blue sapphire eyes that she came by naturally from her mother and she was another of those friends who understood Alice. "You don't know?" Alice shook her head no.

Sam looked at Leigh and asked her, "You didn't tell her?"

Leigh looked sheepish and replied, "Do you think she would have agreed to go if I had told her the name?"

Alice looked at both of them and told them, "All right, I'm here and very unlikely to jump out of the limo if you tell me where we were going, so c'mon give!"

Leigh was what you thought of as pure energy. She was 5'5, auburn hair, and bright green eyes. She was the life of the party and often Alice had commented if they could harness her energy, it would end the energy crisis by itself for most of the world. But in spite of this, she was a loyal friend who would do anything to make sure you were ok. But there were times that Alice was ready to kill her, and this might be one of those times if she didn't cough up the name of the club. How bad can the name be?

Leigh looked sheepish. "It's called the Tea Shoppe. The main DJ's name is Hatter and well, umm you can guess the theme."

Alice sighed. Her name was the bane of her life. She had been teased about her name and the Alice in Wonderland story. What made it worse was when people learned that her great grandfather was Charles Dodgson, or as most people knew him, Lewis Carol. Not many knew it, but she always cursed the day her mom had decided to humor her great grandfather's wishes and named her Alice. She had normally tried to avoid any situations that screamed Alice in Wonderland, but Leigh and Sam had convinced her in the past few years to embrace it and not run screaming from it. She was trying, but seriously? "Tea Shoppe?"

Sam answered quietly while the rest of the girls in the group drank their champagne and were laughing and carrying on their own conversations. "The theme is the Mad Hatter's Tea Party and their alcohol is based upon the teas. I have heard that the owner has been very imaginative and has come close to making quite a few tastes like teas. And the main DJ is pure eye candy and wears a hat everywhere."

Alice looked out the window, resigning herself to try to have fun, and noticed that they were drawing close to a place that had a huge line wrapping around the corner and down the street. Wow, she hadn't seen a club be this popular for a long time. She then thought of having to wait in line that long. She turned and looked at her friends and begged, "Please tell me one of you has a way in without waiting in that line."

Leigh and Sam looked at each other and then started to laugh. Their friend had no idea how beautiful she was and how many times the three of them opened doors that normally wouldn't be. She was 5'6' with mahogany hair that fell below her shoulders and rich blue sapphire eyes. Her work and great genes gave her a body most would kill for. But she never had a clue and would protest if they tried to tell her. But tonight, they did have a way in…

Sam finally put her out of misery and told her "We're expected. A friend of mine's a bar tender in there and pulled some strings and got us on the VIP list." Of course when he heard it was Alice, he had been scrambling all over trying to make sure everything would be perfect as he had a huge crush on her.

Alice sighed in relief and then the limo door was being opened by the valet and the girls all got out of the vehicle. Sam walked up to the guy at the head of the line and told him their names. He checked the list, nodded, and opened the doors for them. She looked back and raised her eyebrow, Alice and Leigh laughed at her, then walked up, linked their arms around each other, and walked into the Club. The rest of their friends followed them inside, still giggling excitedly.

Once they got inside, Alice almost stopped, looking around with amazement at the Club; there was trees everywhere and tables with mismatched chairs and white tablecloths. The ground underneath the tables looked like grass, and as she looked at where the DJ booth was and it looked like a windmill. The Bar was cleverly disguised as a longer assortment of tables with tea pots steaming slightly all over it. There were pastries all along the length that Alice thought were fake until she watched a woman pick one up and eat it. She looked up and realized the ceiling looked like a night sky with comets and shooting stars going through it randomly as she watched the stars twinkle at her.

Sam and Leigh led their party down the pathway to…a ring of Mushrooms? She realized the owner had put the VIP level above the mushrooms with dance floor in the middle of the mushrooms on the lower level. Alice had to give credit where credit was due, this club was awesome and the owner had gone above and beyond in designing it. She climbed the stairs and they went to the table marked 'Alice in Wonderland'. Alice shook her head and thought, if it got us in, I'm not complaining! She sat down with her friends and they all started to talk and generally have fun sampling the assortment of drinks in front of them.

Hatter looked out at the crowd and was enjoying himself. Dormie was working with him and keeping his mouth close as normal. He looked up at the VIP area, intrigued by the group of women up there that he had seen walking through the club heading in that direction. He remembered seeing a large party reserved under 'Alice in Wonderland' and wondered at the moniker and figured that they were that group. He shrugged and got ready to spin another record to hopefully lure them down below to dance. If they looked as good as they did in the glance he had seen, they'd draw others on the dance floor.

Alice was getting bored listening to the girls talking as she didn't care much for the gossip like most of them did and heard a driving beat start. She tapped Sam's shoulder and when she leaned closer, she told her, "I want to go down and dance. " Sam nodded and tapped Leigh's shoulder next to her and pointed downstairs. Leigh flashed a grin and stood up. The three women walked down and joined the crowd on the floor.

Hatter saw three of the most beautiful ladies make their way to the floor. Well, all three were beautiful but one… one intrigued him. He watched her with her friends and wondered what her story was, what she was doing here, what was her name…. was she single? He thought for a second and signaled Dormie to take over and made his way to the dance floor to watch her; Dormie should be fine since he had a few songs queued up and ready to go. Hatter couldn't think of the last time a woman had caught his eye like this; he was curious and wanted to investigate.

Alice was having a blast; she like to dance, but normally didn't go out much. She glanced to her left and saw a pair of dark chocolate eyes meet hers, her stomach did a quick flip; she blinked and lost the eyes in the crowd. She missed the intensity and warmth she had felt when meeting them and frowned, wondered what had happened. Alice felt a quick tap on her shoulder and turned to see Sam cocking her head at her quizzically as if asking if everything was ok. Alice nodded and the three kept on enjoying themselves.

Soon enough of course, people had to try to cut in. The three friends were used to men trying to cut in all the time, but they had developed ways to gently relieve them of the assumption that the woman in question was not interested if they were not. Of course there were some who wouldn't take a hint, but they had ways to deal with them.

In this case, the guy in question was very drunk and therefore not understanding hints. Furthermore, it looked like he had planned this out… He grabbed Alice from behind and proceeded to grind with her. Alice flicked her eyes to Sam and Leigh and they understood and tried to move closer to help her. Alice stepped away and loudly said, "Get off!"

The guy leered at her and told her "C'mon, looking and dancing like that tells me you need a man to… dance with." He leaned closer and Alice backed off from the smell.

She could see that his friends were helping keep her friends away and she was getting a little nervous. He grabbed her again and pulled her close to him, not caring she was fighting him.

Before he could do something, a hand grabbed his shoulder and swung him around to see a very angry Hatter. He told him in a hard tone, "The lady told ya no. And a gentleman always honors wha a lady says."

Alice was shocked that the eyes that had caused the odd but pleasant feeling in her stomach were here… defending her? She was grateful and a little flattered; most people and her friends didn't try to help her, knowing she could handle herself very well. But this was one dangerous situation and she had felt very uncomfortable. She had a bad feeling about this guy and was grateful for the save. Her savior glanced at her and indicated with his head slightly that she needed to try to move away. She looked quickly around and saw that the only safe spot would be beside brown eyes, since all the other ways were blocked.

Lonnie looked at this man that had come out of nowhere and had taken away his fun. Who did he think he was? He attempted to push away the smaller man so he could get back to his entertainment for the night and was shocked when the man didn't budge at all. Then he noticed the woman who had caught his attention move to the guy's side. Without even glancing at her, the guy moved slightly to be in front of her, effectively making sure that he could not get to her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lonnie demanded angrily.

Hatter at first was puzzled why the woman who had caught his attention didn't leave until he realized that this bloody scum bag's friends had blocked her in. Instead, she had assessed the situation and moved to the safest spot in the circle, by his side. He moved slightly to make sure if the drunken man made a move towards her, he would have to get through him. Where were the bouncers he had hired to make sure situations like this did not happen?

Hatter replied to the man in a cold voice, "You'd better bloody leave now, my friend, or you will regret whatever you try to do to the lady here."

Lonnie stared at the guy getting a bad feeling that this is not going to end well. He glared at the guy. "Whatever, I was just trying to dance with the lady." He stalked off, figuring he would try again when he was sure the guy was elsewhere. He hadn't seen the guy earlier when the girls had come through and caught his attention. He probably was a bouncer or such. He whistled and walked away not looking back.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief and then brown eyes turned quickly and asked her "Are ya alright, did the bloody scut harm ye?"

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was genuinely concerned. "No, just frightened me." She took a deep breath and thinking that she needed to thank him… and to be honest, she really wanted to know his name, said "Thanks. My name's Alice."

He glanced at her as if making sure she was alright and answered, "Yer welcome. Nice ta meet ya, Alice, name's Hatter." He glanced around again noticing the crowd and still feeling… protective, asked her, "Ya want to get off the floor and get a drink?" And maybe answer some of my questions…

Alice looked at Hatter and noticed the nice build, the hair that went where it wanted and oh ye Gods thank you! The accent and felt the odd feeling in her stomach return and smiled. She really needed a drink and she didn't feel worried about being with this man who had saved her and would like to get to know better? She glanced over her shoulder to Sam and Leigh and let them know she was going to the bar. They nodded and gave her a look that she all too well recognized; she will be getting the interrogation later.

Alice turned back to Hatter and noticed that he had seen all of their byplay and was still patiently waiting for an answer. "Sure." This free fall in her stomach has got her feeling so…

They walked off the dance floor together to satisfy their mutual curiosity about each other…

* * *

**Yep thinking of doing a story off of this. I may draw out their first meeting some more, but you guys get the basic idea…. This has been bouncing in my head for awhile after I was driving down the road listening to my iPod and hearing this song.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2 It Will All Turn Out

**Ok I got the idea with all your lovely reviews that you would like me to continue this. Of course it helps when you guys bribe my beta to work with you guys and she asks for it to. LOL!**

**This is still dedicated to the ladies who reviewed Alice and Hatter. Love you all and hope you enjoy the ride!**

**After tonight, you will either get an update on this or on Revelations, Legends and Champions. I just didn't want you to think I abandoned this.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. Just the idea behind my story and I DO own my characters. If you want to use them, ask me. I share…**

**Tardisinthesgc, here you go. LMAO well it's not 42, but at least it's something right? **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Haven't Met You Yet, by Michael Buble_Hatter stopped at the edge of the dance floor and waited for Alice to catch up. He then put his hand gently on the small of her back to lead her to the bar and to… well, he wanted the guys he had noticed giving her looks to know she was with him_, for now at least_. He was working on the more…

* * *

Alice had followed as close as she could to Hatter until they cleared the dance floor. She almost paused when he stopped, but then he had put his hand on the small of her back and indicated the path they were to go down. His warm hand gave her goose bumps and she wondered at the fast reaction she was having to this man. Since she has been going out these past years though, she has found that these feelings on one side or the other never seem to last. He'll grow bored with her, or be scared off by her job. Or the worst is using her; one had tried to do that. She kept a close grip to her feelings on that one. She will enjoy these pleasant sensations until they go their separate ways as her exes normally do.

Hatter went to the end of bar and pulled out a chair for her, he had chosen high bar chairs that he could find in every style imaginable to give the bar the tea-table look. Right now he was really glad he did, this way he can talk with her without maybe being bugged by the staff. But if he found one of his bouncers, well, he may need to have a word with them. There was no excuse for any lady to deal with that type of behavior in his club. And to have it be Alice! He gripped the chair he was holding out for her hard. She looked so fragile and frightened when that guy had grabbed her, Hatter hadn't even thought and acted.

Alice was shocked and pleased that he pulled out a chair for her. She also noticed that they were at the end of the bar, and there was the wall on the other side of her and he would be on the other. She wasn't really worried, but either he planned something, or he just picked somewhere he can protect her. The thought made her smile and she thanked him.

"Well me mum would have me hide if she found out that I was not bein' a gentleman to the ladies." Hatter smirked at her as she laughed. Alice had a pleasant laugh.

"Well you can let your 'mum' know that you are being quite the gentleman to me. It's kind of pleasant to find out there are gentlemen still around. And especially in clubs!" Alice was chuckling, surprised to find herself being truthful with him, which pleased her since she really hated to play the flirting game.

Hatter liked her forthrightness and then frowned at her comment. "I apologize for that bloody git-"

Alice interrupted him "Hatter, it isn't your fault. He planned that out a little too well. Thank you again for helping me." She shivered and he noticed.

He shrugged out of his brown leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Here this may help. The club is cold fer the dancers and drinkers."

Alice was shocked again at his manners. But before she could protest, she realized that his coat was warm and that she _wa_s cold, probably a slight case of shock at her close call. "Thank you" she quietly said.

"Yer welcome. So…now on to those awkward questions that normally arise at this time." Hatter grinned at her.

Alice laughed in enjoyment of this one; he was smooth, she will give him that. "Hmm let's see, you already know my name, and that I am here with my friends. The next? Either what drink do I like, my sign or am I single? Which one was it?" She grinned at him, waiting on his answer.

_All of them!_ Hatter smirk grew wider and his dimples came out. He really liked the spirit of this one, he turned and signaled one of the bartenders and they nodded, before he turned his attention back to Alice, he notices that the bartender took a double look at Alice. He frowned but tucked it away in the back of his head. That took care of the drink… "Well, I'm guessing you're either single or I'll be having a jealous boyfriend on me back here shortly. And yer sign?" And he let a puzzled look cross his face, "Why'd I be wanting that?"

Alice was enjoying this so much. "Hmm that just leaves the drink and then I am out of the lines I've been given through the years."

The bar tender walked down to give Alice and Hatter their drinks. Alice turned in shock that the drink that she liked upstairs being given to her here, but then she recognized the bartender. "Scott!, what a pleasant surprise to find you here!"

Scott smiled at her. "Yep I helped Sam plan this outing for you, hope you enjoyed yourself and come back here more often."

Hatter was frowning at Scott lightly flirting with Alice. _Calm yerself down Hatter! She's not yers yet. And it looks like ya may be owing Scott here a favor if he got her to come 'ere!"_ Hatter cleared his throat softly.

Alice looked at him and smiled. "Scott is one of my friend Sam's close friends. He has come along a couple of times to help us out when we all want is to have fun and not deal with guys." She smiled at Scott.

Hatter realized that while Scott may have feelings for Alice, she didn't return them. He relaxed. "Scott here is one of me best bar tenders. I'm glad that he got ya to come in, and I will make sure that you and your mates are on the VIP list from now on. That being you still want to come here after that bloody scutted git."

Alice at first wondered how he could make them permanent VIP's in this club. The all the pieces fell into place and she realized that Hatter was _the_ Hatter Leigh and Sam told her about. The DJ. The _cute_ DJ. Her heart dropped a little realizing that this whole meeting was meaning nothing. She was just one in a long string of girls to him. She should have known.

Hatter was watching her face and he caught the slight look of dismay on her face. He was then shocked when she straightened and went to take the jacket off and he asked her, "Alice, what's wrong?"

Alice looked at him and was surprised to see the genuine look of confusion on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize who you were. I don't want you to get the wrong idea, so I'm going to head out."

Hatter stared at her. Wrong idea? Bloody 'ell, what was she talking aboot? He decided to continue their honesty with each other and asked her, "Alice, what idea do you think I have?"

Alice sighed, why was he making this hard? And why was her head starting to pound so much? She answered him. "The idea I may be one of many girls you have around."

Before she could say anything a look of understanding crossed his face. He glanced at Scott like 'do you believe her'? "Alice, I don't have _any_ girls hangin around. Ask me mate Scott here. "

Scott nodded reluctantly, he could see how the cards were falling here, but he knew Hatter would treat Alice right. And after this many years, he knew he wasn't going to get her attention. The best he could do was what he had been doing, being a brother to her. And Hatter, no matter what others thought, well Scott had seen the way he brushed the girls off, not unkindly, but in a manner that left no doubt that he was not interested. He treated the staff like family and Scott had seen Hatter defending Alice earlier on one of the cameras below the bar.

Alice stared at Scott in shock that he verified Hatter to her. Scott was protective of her and acted like a brother to her and the girls. He was usually the one that talked her out of the relationships that she talked herself into when she was younger and hoping to find love.

Hatter watched her and was actually pleased that Scott had helped him. "Alice, I honestly can say you have intrigued me and I will enjoy getting to know you better. This may be a one time meeting, or one of many, I will leave that up to you. If you want to leave, please wait here with Scott and let me get you a ride home. That bloody git is still here and I don't want you to have to deal with him." He watched her eyes, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake, but he was hoping it will all turn out well in the end. He was willing to work to make it work, but he wanted to give her the choices.

Alice was thinking it all through. She was tired, her head was starting to pound even worse, and… she really wanted to get to know Hatter better. He intrigued her as well. She pulled the jacket closer to her and softly told him, "If you have somewhere we can go to talk, and with some aspirin, I think I would like to know you a little better. Plus, you're right, that, umm how do you so eloquently put it, that 'bloody scut' worries me, quite frankly."

Hatter relaxed and smiled. He told her, "I have aspirin and the office up top is quieter than here and warmer." He looked at her closer and then glanced at Scott. He realized now what he should have realized earlier, she was in shock. Hatter kept a tight rein on his temper and promised himself a thorough talking to his staff. Scott was looking at her and he nodded and left to get the office set up with a blanket and real tea to help Alice. He thought of something and stopped, turned around and signaled Hatter. He would let her friends know she was alright and take care of that for him. Hatter nodded and made a note to give Scott's performance a thorough look through and see how he could reward him.

"Alice." She had closed her eyes and opened them quickly to see Hatter standing next to her with his hand held out to her. She glanced up at him and put her hand in his. He relaxed some and helped her stand and led her towards the door to the upstairs area. Once they got in there, he noticed the fatigue on her face and picked her up bridal style. She groaned softly and her forehead creased in pain as she rolled her head into his shoulder. He got a little more worried and quickly but gently moved up to his office.

Scott opened the door and frowned down at Alice. He looked at Hatter and asked, "Did he slip her something?"

Hatter frowned and couldn't think of when he could of, but then he asked, "Was the normal array of drinks provided them at their table?"

Scott frowned "Yes, but Alice ordered down as she normally would and I made her drink and sent it up."

Hatter thought back to how well planned out the incident on the floor was. "Bloody 'ell in a handbasket!" He looked angry as he tenderly held the girl, nay, Lady, in his arms. "Scott, get down to the rest of her mates and make sure they are ok. Find one of the bouncers and have them stay with them until they leave, and find someone you trust to work the bar on the top for them. I didn't open it per yer request, but I think it would have been safer for them if I would have just put you up there." He closed his eyes thinking of how much problems that scum licking imbecile may have gotten his club and Alice into. He walked over to his leather couch and gently placed her on there. He stared down at the woman that had completely caught him. He knew it may happen to him at any time, but it seemed fates like to laugh at him for this situation.

Scott looked at him, and realized his boss must have fallen hard. He softly told him "Hatter, Alice liked you up to when she thought she was to be part of a harem. Alice is work, though. She's well worth it, but you'll have to work hard to make you guys work it out. You'll need patience and time. Let me know if you need me for anything, and get some of that tea you swear by in her." Hatter nodded and Scott went down to check on the rest of he and Alice's friends.

Hatter stared down at Alice, grabbed the tea service from his desk and brought to her. He poured her a glass and then crouched down and softly called her name. "Alice, I need you to drink some of this Tea."

Alice could barely stay awake and was aware this was not normal. But what was going on? She heard Scott tell someone something about her, but she could barely hear through the pounding in her head. Next thing she heard her name said softly and something about tea? She was thirsty…

She groaned and then opened one eye, which closed against the glare. She heard some swearing and then the bright light was gone. She opened the eye again and saw there was a soft glowing light from the ceilings, and then noticed Hatter looking at her with worry.

"Alice, I need you to drink some of this. If this doesn't work then I'm taking you to a hospital. I think that… that... bloody hell, that scum licker may have slipped you something."

Hatter was getting worried and he was mad since she had mentioned the headache and he had a light shining down on her. He had turned it off, just leaving the ambient light and she seemed to be able to handle that.

Alice took the tea glass and drank the contents. She made a face and softly said, "Why does anything good for you taste so bad?" Hatter laughed weakly as she made another face and finished the tea. He took the glass from her and seated himself on his coffee table and watched her. He noticed when the headache went away since her forehead smoothed away and soon he realized she was sleeping and he sighed in relief; maybe it had been just shock.

There was a soft knock on his office door and Scott came back in with the two ladies that had been on the dance floor with Alice earlier. The blonde told him "We sent the other girls home, but we needed to make sure Alice is ok. And, well we wanted to meet you. Scott here has vouched for you, but well-"

Hatter interrupted her gently, not wanting to make a friend of Alice's mad but not wanting to wake Alice, "You had to see it with your eyes. I don't know if he did give her something, but she's sleeping normally now. I was just going to get Scott and have a car take her home. But I would greatly appreciate it if someone could stay with her?"

Sam looked at the man and could see Scott had called it as usual; he had feelings for Alice and unlike most men, he was comfortable and secure dealing with these feelings. "Scott told you this will be work, right?"

Hatter was getting worried with Scott telling him this and now one of Alice's mates now telling him this. "Why are you all telling me this?"

Leigh spoke up. "She pushes guys away; she can't see why anyone would want her. She doesn't see her beauty, her thoughtfulness or anything else. One guy was all it took for this to happen to her, and she still hasn't gotten over it. So we're letting you know, since it looks like you like her, and Scott says you'll treat her right and that she liked you."

Hatter wondered how many sentences that really was in the back of his mind, but he realized that they were giving him their support but that he will have to work to get her trust. He nodded and told them "Thank you. Now I need to get her home safe without-"

Scott interrupted him, "Boss, it's past closing and the staff made sure the guy is gone."

Hatter glanced at him and told him, "It's not that I don't trust you Scott, but that git had it planned. I'll call one of the cars and have two leave here. Alice was frightened, and until we know otherwise, I don't want that look on her face again. Just let me do what I need to."

Scott nodded, hiding a small smile. He almost wanted to kiss that bastard—Hatter is being protective of Alice, and Hatter was always protective of what he loved. This bastard had brought that to the fore and nothing anyone could say would dissuade Hatter. Now for Alice…

Hatter made the calls he needed and once he received confirmation that the cars were downstairs, he gently picked Alice up again and took her down the stairs. Leigh opened one of the limo's doors and he gently put her in the limo. He stared down at her face and softly moved a lock of hair off her cheek and then climbed out. Scott was there and nodded to him as he and Sam climbed in the limo and Hatter softly closed the door.

Leigh had watched him. Making one of her famous snap decisions, she leaned up to him and hugged him. He looked surprised and she told him, "That's for taking such good care of her. Now let us take over, we've had many years of experience taking care of Alice."

Hatter nodded and opened the other door for the ball of energy and she got in. He closed the door and both limos left the garage leaving him staring after them.

* * *

**There we go ladies and gents. Hope it met with your approval!**

**Here is the deal. This story is out of my head completely. I am honestly more anxious with this than I probably need to be, but it's the honest truth. Let me know what you think, I am doing this with no plans but some ideas in my head of where I want to go. Which is different from Alice and Hatter and Revelations, Legends and Champions, there a lot of the ideas are written down and actually discussed with a group of people. This one only gets the location discussed.**

**So please review and let me know what you think. Really. **


	3. Chapter 3 Lost in This World

**However you are getting this now, this story is taking off in my head. Leigh wanted me to update not liking how I left Hatter in the garage. So she can be bossy and well, I … I have no excuse. You try going against her!**

**Also in case anyone missed it in Revelations, I am having muse issues. Per the recommendations of my beta and many others, I will work on this one for awhile. The good new? I have finished up to chapter 9 on this. I will NOT be giving up on Revelations, just need to **_**talk**_** with my muse and teach her some things…**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. Leigh, Sam and Scott are mine. If you want any of them, well, you have to ask them. Send me a message and I will pass it along.**

**Tardisinthesgc, told you it was stuck in my head! See what you started!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All That I Am by Ryan Huston_

_

* * *

_

The next morning Alice woke with a slight headache. She was confused, since the last thing she remembered was a guy in a bar… Brown eyes… The brown eyes brought a smile to her face; she hopes that she is rather wrong about guys... since she rather have him… Then she frowned in thought, trying to remember his name.

"Urgh! What the hell did I drink last night?" Alice was agitated as her head started to pound a little more and she felt sluggish; she never drank much not wanting to forget her infrequent bouts of freedom from the pressure of school, work and the charities she works on. She needed something to remember until she could get out again.

Her door opened and Sam walked in with a drink in her hand. "Here drink this, it tastes awful, but damn does it work!" Alice glanced at her and then drank the contents. It was tasted disgusting, but it also tasted… familiar.

Sam looked over her. She couldn't tell if Alice had any negative effects from last night, but Scott had knocked on the door this morning with this tea for them. He warned them it tasted awful but he swore by it. When asked where he got it all he answered, "Hatter, he was still up and worried about Alice."

Scott was still downstairs after noticing the girls are all feeling bad, and thinks that whatever Alice had, was in all their drinks. Hatter was going to be mad. If Alice and any of the girls came back, they would have their own room, especially if Alice came back. Hatter was worried that she may not want him and told Scott that he wanted to have her choose him, if she did, he would do anything and everything to keep her, but he wouldn't force Alice into anything. Scott's esteem for Hatter rose at that, he was here to see what he could do for his boss.

Scott made the girls breakfast, knowing most of them will be gone and it will end up being his three girls at the end. Too many times out partying with them has shown him that the other girls really mooched off of Alice, but she enjoyed the large parties. It made her feel safer, but he hoped she will wake up to reality soon with them before one hurts her. Sure enough, by the time his girls arrive in the kitchen the rest of the group had cleared out.

Alice came in with her hair still damp after her washing her hair wearing loose black yoga pants and a turquoise t-shirt and collapsed into a chair holding her head, she could barely stand washing her hair. Scott looked at her concerned and asked, "Did the tea not help?"

Alice lifted her head and told him, "It took care of the headache, but I feel bad all over still. What happened? And not that I'm complaining, but why are you here cooking breakfast?"

Scott frowned and while thinking they may want to take her to see a doctor to make sure there were no lasting effects from last night, answered her. "We think that bastard that had you on the dance floor may of slipped something into your drink or drinks. And I'm making sure you are ok."

Alice gasped, memories flooding her brain of a man grabbing her from behind and...trapping her? And brown eyes rescuing her. She had been talking to brown eyes… and why does everything go in and out of focus? She gets frustrated feeling there is something she _needs_ to remember. "Scott, who is the brown eyed guy in my memories? The memories are all weird… What the hell?" She bursts out in frustration, then feeling sick to her stomach got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Sam and Scott run in after her with Leigh following behind a second later, hearing her being sick, the friends look at each other.

Leigh ran and threw over her shoulder to her friends behind her, "Help her to the car, I am bringing it up, she needs to see a doctor now!"

Scott and Sam nodded and as soon as Alice stopped they came in and helped her up carefully. "Alice we need to get you to the hospital. Whatever he gave you is reacting badly; we had hoped you weren't as affected since the rest of us weren't." Alice nodded and didn't argue. They looked at each noting that this not good.

Scott mouthed to Sam, "Call Hatter. He will want to know about this…" She nodded and ran to his phone on the table as he helped Alice slowly to the car.

Hatter was sitting in his chair staring out at the city, his thoughts on Alice. He wasn't complaining that she was the one that made him fall…in love? Hatter thought about it and decided it didn't matter if he called it love or whatever. It is love and there is nothing he can do now about it. He is leaving it in Alice's hands, her small slim hands that according to Scott can throw a man across the room. He smiled, remembering Scott telling him that men had left knowing that. He liked the image-

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and he answered it, "Hatter."

"Hatter, we are taking Alice to the hospital, I know you wanted to wait for her to come to you but-" Sam got out before he interrupted her with worry in his voice, "Which hospital?" Sam told him and he hung up.

She got out to the car before they left and handed Scott his phone and a nod letting him know Hatter was on his way.

Once on the hospital and the triage heard what was wrong, they rushed her back to ER. The three friends waited in the ER until one of the Doctors came in asked for a "Ms. Leigh Larik, Ms. Samantha Moen, and a Mr. Scott Lytle?" The three stood up quickly. He came over and told them, "Ms. Hamilton's records show that you are the people to talk to?" They nodded since all of Alice's family was deceased and they were the closest to family to her. "You should have brought her in sooner, but we are giving fluids to her and taking tests to see what was given to her. Due to the nature of this, the police are on their way to take statements. Now for other matters, can one of you fill out the paperwork for her insurance?"

Before any of them could say anything, they heard a voice say "I will take care of any medical expenses for Ms. Hamilton's care."

Hatter had walked in, and spotting Scott and Alice's mates standing, made his way to them and hearing the last bit had spoken up. He was unaware of Alice's financial state and frankly didn't care. He took care of those that mean something to him. And she meant a lot.

Scott smiled and told them both, "If you look further in her records, you will find there is no reason to fill out any paperwork on Alice." The Doctor frowned and, punching a few things on his tablet, looked shocked and hurriedly said, "Y-yes… I see. I will let you in to see her once we have her moved to her room." He practically ran out of the room.

Hatter looked after him and then looked and them and raised an eyebrow. Sam took pity on him and told him, "She owns the hospital."

Hatter's mouth fell open in shock. "Owns the hospital? How do you own a hospital?"

Sam couldn't help herself and laughed. "Alice's family was very well off. They made a lot of investments, like the hospital and others." Then she frowned, thinking of the guilt her friend always felt and how hard she drove herself. She continued slower "Alice has, let's say a _need_ to contribute to her family fortune or at least manage it correctly. She kills herself working, with school and charities. She needs to do none of it, but, that is Alice."

Hatter realized that they were telling him something big. His Alice was a workaholic from feelings of guilt. She received no pleasure from the money and works hard to prove she doesn't need it. He wondered why she has these feelings and hoped he could find out more in the future, and maybe help her?

Scott watched his boss, who may be becoming a friend. He softly told him, "Alice believes her money is the only reason guys like her." And watched Hatter glance at him and then understanding dawn across his face. Scott knew his boss didn't need money. The club was enough to make anyone rich, but he had suspicions that Hatter didn't need the club.

The Doctor came back and was much nicer to them as he escorted them to the back. In his haste he didn't notice there was one addition to the party that there shouldn't be. The three friends smiled thinking this was much easier than they thought to get Hatter to Alice. The smile faded away as they walked in the room that Alice had. She looked very pale and was hooked up to many machines.

Sam asked quietly in shock, "Is she ok?"

The doctor, Mark, glanced at her and told her, "We don't know what the person gave her, but she is reacting badly. The good news is that whatever you gave her helped with the worst parts. It looked like some new substance, and a very addictive one at that. That's what her problem is now; she is going through the withdrawal stage. Oh yes, this is a very new and nasty drug."

Hatter stared at her. She looked nothing like the fiery woman he had met last night. He heard the doctor and wished now that he had beaten that bloody slurvish son of a bitch to a pulp last night. He took a deep breath and noticed that the doctor had left. He glanced at Scott and told him, "There will be some turnover at the club once we figure out what happened. That this happened to anyone, much less Alice is inexcusable. Would you mind helping me and Dormie?"

Scott realized that Hatter was telling him he trusted him and that he was being given a promotion. He was happy about that, but not that it was over something happening to Alice. If he found the person responsible… and he realized that was why Hatter wanted him to help. He had a personal vested interest like Hatter, Scott nodded agreement to him.

Before either could say anything else, a voice interrupted softly, "If you don't mind, we would like you to hold off on that Mr. Temple."

The group turned and saw a plain clothed detective in front of them. "I would like to stop the drug and find out who is pushing it out. From your statement you just made, I take it you think it was someone in your club?"

Hatter looked at the guy and then indicated that he would like to step outside. The detective nodded, and opened the door. He watched Hatter walk over to Alice, and softly caress her face with a very tender look on his face. But when one of the tubes touched him, his face grew hard and he turned around and walked through the door, with Scott following behind. The detective realized that he was dealing with a man in love, very much in love with the woman in the hospital bed. He sympathized with the hell the man must be going through seeing his love in a bed, and knowing she was there because of his club.

They stepped outside and a nurse noticed them and came up to them, "If you follow me, there is a room set aside for private conversations." They nodded and followed her to the room and went in. Hatter leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Scott looked at him and the Detective and sat down on one of the chairs.

The detective cleared his throat and started. "My name is Riley and I work for Narcotics. I was alerted to this since this was the second known incident of this. Both times are linked back to your club Mr. Temple. We have watched the club, and between what I know and what we observed, know you have nothing to do with it." Hatter nodded, not showing any emotion, but Riley remembered what he had seen and knew that this man can control his emotions very well. He must be spitting mad, Riley knew _he _would be if it was his girl in that room.

Riley continued. "Can you tell us anything? If Miss Hamilton is like the other victim, her memories will be hazy and she may hardly remember a thing. It's lucky for Miss Hamilton that you intervened, Mr. Temple, and then took care of her afterwards. And then her friends taking such quick action, is also helping the second part of the attack."

Hatter was upset listening to what Riley had said and glanced at Scott and saw that he had widened his eyes on something that Riley had said. To take his mind of it, Hatter then asked the thing that bothered him now, "Second part of the attack?"

Riley watched him and answered him, "The addiction withdrawal. We suspect there are other victims to this drug, but the first was thankfully able to make it to her home and called 911. We got most of her story out of her before she fell asleep. Once they fall asleep they seem to forget what had happened. The next day she complained about her headache and went into seizures. The hospital staff here is very good and saved her life. That's part of the reason we want to know what you gave Ms. Hamilton, Mr. Temple; it may help save other lives."

Hatter listened and glanced at Scott. Scott seemed to be thinking and then looked up at Hatter and told him, "She remembers brown eyes, and she was mad she couldn't remember more, Hatter." Hatter's heart dropped and he realized due to his stubbornness he may have lost Alice all because his pride wanted her to come to him, and not have anyone intervene. But luckily Scott was there, and while he hated to say it, this drug was in her system. He had acted before knowing what he was doing when he heard Sam tell him Alice was being taken to the hospital. And he now knew he would need to work to gain her trust and attention from the beginning.

Riley and Scott watched Hatter and both realized that they didn't want to mess with this man. The pure hate that flashed before them on his face made them both blanch. Scott knew it was due to Hatter being mad at himself, but he never wanted that on him.

Hatter then turned to Riley, and handed him two packets… of tea? Riley looked up at him in confusion. Hatter said shortly, "Me mum came up with the blend. It works for almost anything. We gave Alice one cup last night for her headache, and I gave Scott a few to give out this morning for any hangovers."

Scott spoke up and said "Most of the girls were feeling bad, but only Alice, Sam and Leigh drank any."

Riley nodded and asked, "Can you get me a list of the girls so we can have someone check on them?" Scott nodded and when Riley gave him a notepad and pencil gave him the girl's information. Riley grabbed his cell phone and made some calls, stepping out of the room.

Scott looked at Hatter and reminded him, "She remembered something about you Hatter. She didn't forget you, and she knows there's more." Hatter nodded shortly and then sighed. He looked at Scott and told him, "I'm more upset with myself. I finally found someone that I love, and I was going to let them walk away. What kind of man am I?"

"A man in love, we all make mistakes. I guess that why they say a fool in love." Scott answered.

Hatter gave him a look and nodded. "I won't leave Alice. Especially until I can make sure she is safe. Course I thought she be safe in me own club!" He laughed bitterly to himself.

Riley walked in hearing that and told Hatter, "Mr. Temple, your club was probably targeted because of the safety level and how popular it is. Until this happened, your club was deemed one of the safest clubs in the city. And I have no doubt you could clean it again. But we are asking your help, to use those skills and help us find those that have done this. I ask again, is there anything you can tell us that may help?"

Hatter sighed and then recounted what they had pierced together last night. Riley took notes and then recounted it to them. "So from what I understand, Ms. Hamilton orders her drinks normally specially and in a batch of other orders so hers could not be singled out, right?" they nodded and he continued, "And you Mr. Lytle made her drinks yourself and sent them with the rest. Ms Hamilton was accosted on the dance floor by a man and his friends held back her friends. You rescued her, Mr. Temple and took her off the dance floor to the bar. When you and Mr. Lytle thought she was in shock, you brought her to your office. When she was weaker than you thought she should be, you talked over the chance of her being drugged and then gave her some of this tea. Once she was sleeping normally, you had her taken home and her friends watched over her last night. This morning she had a light headache, you gave her more of the tea, and after her shower, she got sick and you brought her here.

Mr. Lytle thought and then said "She wouldn't have taken a shower to think about it. She may have washed her hair, but she was down too quick for a shower knowing Alice."

Riley looked up, interested, and clarified, "Ms Hamilton may have not showered? One of the methods of administering the final dose we suspect is a patch." He turned and went out the door in a hurry. Hatter and Scott right behind him.

They ran down the hall to Alice's room and grabbed a nurse. Riley demanded "Did anyone check her for a clear patch?" She shook her head no, and ran in the room only stopping to slam the door in their faces. They heard a lock turn and Scott grinned at Hatter, "Guess they want to make sure you don't see anything."

Hatter glanced at him and realizing Scott was trying to ease the situation, fired off, "Well at least I will in the future, old son!" Scott stared at him and after Riley started to laugh, so did he.

* * *

**I have one more chapter to update an probably will do it tomorrow. Now here is the deal. I will keep this T until probably the 9th chapter. And then it will be a M Rated story. No Smexing just well you will understand when you get there. **

**I love all the reviews and I will get back to you guys soon. I have no way to explain but to tell you this has been a great week, and a truly hecklacious week. My boss was out of the office and my work load increases normally by 3 times when she leaves. On top of this was month end. Add more aggravation, and lastly, I had some meetings that went absolutely great, but cut into my time to do all that aforementioed work. One took a whole day and the other took most of a day with alot of little meetings coming out of it for the rest of the day. Needless to say I was aggravated so severely yesterday and gave up. I am now reading up on this story and will get those reviews answered soon. Your reviews actually helped me so much when I wanted to go running and screaming from the office. I thank you since I need my job. LOL.**

**Please review... It really does help a bad day to read them and know I am doing good somewhere!**


	4. Chapter 4 Is It All My Fault

**Here is another chapter. I also am checking over Chapter 10 before sending it off. Just so you know there is alot more coming. And the chapters are increasing in size as we go. The current one before I go back is close to 6,000 words. Last night I was trying to tell my husband about this and we got to the end of this chapter after going through multiple stores looking for a movie. When I told him that he stared at me and asked if he had the short version. lol...**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. Hmm.. Now we got Scott, Sam, Leigh, Riley. Oh yeah some doctor Mark. **

**Tardisinthesgc, but you regret this now.. Just Kidding! I hope!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: What if by Safety Suit. Why cause I really like it._

* * *

Hatter, Scott and Riley waited impatiently outside Alice's door. They were waiting to see if there was a patch on Alice that may help them know more about this nasty new drug. The door soon opened with a nurse holding an evidence bag with something in it. Riley grabbed the bag and ran down the hall yelling over his shoulder that he would get back with them.

Hatter turned and asked the nurse politely, "Where was it?"

The nurse replied, "On her upper arm and hard to spot with how small and clear it is, luckily Ms. Larik saw it."

Hatter had a flashback of the bloody arse grabbing Alice's upper arm and realized that was when she was drugged. Right in front of him and if he had been faster, then she would be fine. Hatter made a fist and tried to keep himself in control.

Leigh saw his look and hurried to him and waved her hand in front of him.

Hatter blinked in surprise at the small woman in front of him. "Yes?"

Liegh looked up to Hatter and told him, "You _did_ save her, Hatter. I was there, and saw the whole thing; you couldn't have been there faster had you known what was happening. But imagine if he could have had his way with her?" Leigh shuddered. "As it is, Sam and I are lucky the only bare skin we had was our hands, we'll check our tights tonight when we go home."

Hatter stared at Leigh like she was nuts and Sam started to laugh. "We wear skin colored undershirts that are skin tight since we get cold at the clubs. Alice normally doesn't so she doesn't bother, we're lucky if we can get her to take a jacket. But that's why we probably feel bad, but not as bad as Alice. We didn't get it applied correctly and then we took it off last night when we changed."

Scott was watching Hatter carefully and could see him just staring at Alice when one of the girls was not talking to him. He realized Hatter needed a minute, got Sam's attention and indicated Hatter. She realized he was being very still, not like she had observed him at the club and lately. Sam casually mentioned, "I need something to drink, Leigh will you come with me?" Leigh looked at her and then Hatter and nodded.

Hatter barely heard them leave. His eyes were only for Alice. He walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that was next to it. After a couple of minutes, he looked at Scott and asked him, "What would happen if she don't remember me? I-"

Scott interrupted and told him, "We will help her remember, Hatter." He would do nothing less for this man who had dropped everything to come here to be with her. He realized he had just had a crush on Alice, nothing like Hatter's emotions for Alice. Yes they were quick, but it was not like they got to do the normal dating scene.

Hatter nodded and sat there with Alice, eventually taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it, watching the vitals and hoping she would wake up. Eventually the visiting hours were up and he still stayed by her side until the nurses made him leave. Scott took him back to the club and Hatter went up to his office and thought for awhile, staring out at the city below him. Once he came to a series of decisions, he then called Scott up to his office.

When Scott entered, he saw Hatter sitting in his chair looking at the city. "Scott, I want to promote you as head of the floor. I trust you, and even though we are going to be playing a dangerous game, I want someone to be specifically looking at the floor personally and, for one see if we can notice a trend and see if we can put paid to it."

Scott nodded. Hatter continued "I think it be best if I be absent for awhile. I have other interests that I need to keep an eye on. This be normal for me, in fact I have stayed here this month longer than previous months since the club started. You and Dormie will be charge. And Dormie is not to know _anything_." Scott was surprised; did he suspect Dormie?

Hatter turned to him and Scott almost stepped back at the intense look in his eyes. "For Alice I will take no chances. And this is who I am doing this for; I know I can trust you. And that is all I know for sure. Understand mate?"

Scott nodded, thought for a second, then asked, "What about Alice?"

Hatter had turned to look at the city, but at Scott's question, he turned back and looked him in the eye and answered, "I will be there of course. My interest in her was pronounced last night and today. It will mark nothing as unusual. And if I am needed, I will be here."

Scott agreed and the two of them got to work on what their plan of action will be. Scott was impressed with Hatter; most guys would be fighting their emotions… Maybe it was a Brit thing? He looked at Hatter and realized it was because Hatter trusted his instincts, and those instincts had taken him out of the DJ booth and set him on this path. Scott was grateful after hearing from Riley that there had only been one other victim, but more suspected.

* * *

A couple of mornings later Alice woke up feeling awful, but not as bad as before. She looked around the room and saw flowers everywhere that she guessed were for her, she also saw a chair pulled to her side of the bed like someone had been there and wondered which of her friends it had been.

A nurse opened the door and smiled at her. "Ms. Hamilton! We are so happy to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

Alice replied, "Not as ill as before but not well either." She remembered something and asked questionably and softly, "I had some sort of tea and it made me feel better, may I have some of that?"

The nurse brightened. "Oh, the tea! It tastes really bad, but your young man left some with us for you, and for us to test to find out what it is. It helps with the drug you know." She left before Alice could ask any questions.

Like who was her young man? And what drug? Before she could think anymore a knock sounded on her door and then Sam came in, noticed that Alice was awake and she had a huge grin spread across her face. "I am so glad you are awake! Everyone will be happy once they find out." She frowned and then told Alice, "We need to get you better so I don't say anymore corny crap like that again."

Alice looked at her and grinned. Then all of a sudden she had a flash of the warm brown eyes that had plagued her earlier with the feeling that there was something she was forgetting. Something important, Alice looked at her best friend and couldn't help herself and her curiosity. "Sam, why do I keep remembering these beautiful brown eyes and who is my young man?"

Sam smiled got wider and before she could answer the door opened, and brown eyes was standing there with flowers in his hands, Alice's stomach felt like it was in free fall, _he really was gorgeous_. He looked and saw Alice awake and a big smile spread across his face clearly happy to see her awake. Then a minute later it fell like he remembered something.

Alice stared at him and could feel her frustration building again. Why can't she remember? She always remembers and she can feel that what she forgot was _very _important. Her frustration got the better of her and she demanded of him, "Who are you, and why am I so mad that I don't know!" Alice could feel the tears threatening to fall, and angrily dashed them away. Alice normally didn't cry; she didn't want brown eyes to think she was weak. She looked again at him, and fell apart. She wanted to feel safe and she knew that he would do that… _and had done it already?_

She couldn't stop the flow of tears anymore. Before she registered what had happened, brown eyes dropped the flowers on a table and was at her side faster than Sam who had been standing closer to her. "Alice!" He dropped in the chair by her bed and grabbed her hands and held them in both hands. Alice turned to him with her frustration evident in her sapphire eyes.

Hatter couldn't help himself and he raised one hand and gently wiped tears from her face and said softly "Alice. Please don't cry, let me fix whatever is wrong please." She stared at him knowing that this felt right and feeling like she should know who he is…

Hatter had never expected her to know him, much less to be so frustrated that couldn't remember everything that her tears of frustration fell down her face. He had been overjoyed to see her awake until he remembered she probably didn't remember him. Now he just wanted to fix what made her so sad to see him.

Alice felt calmer… safer with this man. She leaned into his hand and looked into his eyes. He just stared at her looking partly in shock. Alice realized he may not answer her and looked for the only other source of information in the room. She turned and looked at Sam, hoping that she can clear up this mystery.

Sam looked at her friend and could see the frustration. She too was happy Alice felt something for Hatter and it made her want to tell Hatter 'See we told you not to lose hope.' She saw the question in her face and taking pity on both of them, softly answered her. "Hatter."

Alice gasped as more memories flooded her brain of that night, how could she of forgotten him? She turned to him and simply told him, "You saved me." He had not only saved her from the man on the floor, but she now remembered her deciding to give whatever this was between the two of them a shot.

Hatter smiled at her, happy; he held her hand wishing he could gather her to him, then before he could stop himself, he told her, "And I'm still wondering why I need to know your sign."

Alice stared at him in shock and then started to laugh. Sam smiled at the sound she had missed so much. Hatter was glad she was no longer sad and loved the sound of her laughter. When she calmed some, she cheekily told him, "I'm still not part of a harem right?"

Hatter stared at her with such a tender look on his face for a second before he smirked and said, "No, but we can start one if you want one, Luv."

Alice grinned and told him frankly, "No, not now, at least. I think I'll have a handful with just you." His eyes widened a bit but she never lost her grin. She had made the decision to try, and she wanted him to know it. Especially since she was still unsure of why she was in her hospital…

Hatter's grin matched hers and he replied, "Well, if you think you can handle me, I have no problem trying. But I'll need whatever that sign is, according to you." And sighed to himself, he was right to trust his feelings so far. She was perfect for him, with her comebacks and the obvious ability to set him straight. He wouldn't mind working to keep her and will do what he can to make her see it.

Sam was enjoying watching the two of them react to each other and was happy Alice had remembered more. She could tell that Hatter brought out Alice's snarky side that most people didn't see. They'll need each other, first to get Alice through the last of the withdrawal, then to catch the person who did this. She didn't envy them, but if they can work their way through all this, they may have a chance.

Alice was happy. She remembered what was bothering her, and she had realized that while they spoke, this must also be her young man. She definitely remembered their conversation and the one that followed after where they both basically told each other they were interested in each other. From there it was hazy but she did remember him taking care of her, and that damned tea. Now she had made sure to follow through with her decision. Until he didn't want her anymore…

Scott walked in later and was surprised to see Alice awake and holding Hatter's hand while she spoke with Leigh and Sam. She looked at him and her smile got bigger "Scott!"

He walked over and gave her a little hug and glancing at Hatter's and Alice's joined hands quipped, "Well I guess I don't need to answer your question from breakfast."

Alice laughed. "Nope." She replied, popping the p.

He grinned back at her; now that she was awake, maybe Hatter will pay more attention to the club and the plan that Riley had put together. They really needed Hatter's eyes on this since Riley had been correct in the room that Hatter seemed to have a knack for finding out people in his organization that are detrimental to the well being of people both in the establishment and to him and his.

Hatter saw the look in Scott's eyes and groaned. "When I promoted you, you were supposed to take some of the work off of me, mate." Hatter's grin never faded though.

Alice looked back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. "Promoted him? Why did you promote him? Not that Scott probably didn't deserve whatever work you wanted to put on him, he was having it too easy anyways."

Scott shook his head at her and replied. "Alice, not everyone is a workaholic like you, my dear. There's nothing wrong with enjoying life and not wanting to spend every minute focusing on others."

Alice rolled her eyes; it was a conversation she'd had many times with Scott, Leigh and Sam. They think she works too much and she doesn't think she works enough. It was a conversation that they seemed fated to have for many years. Maybe after school she can relax.

Hatter had been watching her and realized that he may have a bigger job in front of him when this was all over in getting her to realize there was a saying 'stop and smell the roses' for a reason. But he can sort of understand her reasoning since he had done the same when he was trying to make in LA. You don't stop or someone else will come along and make it better than you can. Then all your work would be for nothing. You needed to ride the coattails of success on whatever ride it wants to give you. But the deal was not her trying to make money and success. She already had it. There was some reason she felt guilty for it. That will be what he'll need to address.

Hatter asked Scott, "Is everything alright or is it you just want me to check over your work again?" He smirked at Scott, knowing when he puts it that way it riles up Scott.

Scott glared at Hatter and warned him, "If you don't behave, I'll tell Alice who you are!" He had been shocked when he had found out not only Hatter's real name but who he is also. He recognized the name and he was sure the others will too since they go out partying more often. Now he liked dangling it over Hatter, knowing that he will never give the information out unless Hatter told him he could. But Hatter didn't know that, right?

Hatter glared at him and decided to diddle Scott. "You do that and I make your arse redundant."

Alice had been intrigued but she looked at Hatter and noticed there was glint in his eyes like he when he was mouthing off to her over the past couple of hours and realized that Scott was being conned. She looked away at Leigh and Sam and saw that they were trying not to laugh as well. "Hmm and what would I care, Scott? Hatter will tell me sooner or later." She looked back at Hatter with an innocent look.

"Oi!, you think you can just diddle me woman?" Hatter was clearly enjoying himself, his accent was getting thicker. He couldn't help himself and grinned at her.

Alice grinned back at him and quipped back at him "How bad can your name be anyways? Wait… it's not Mortimer is it?" She shuddered in sympathy.

Scott couldn't help himself and started to laugh at Hatter's complete look of disgust on his face, Sam and Leigh joining him seconds later. He choked out through his laughter, "You best tell her boss, she _will_ get worse until you tell her."

Hatter stared at them and shook his head. "You think you are all so bloody smart, do ya?"

Alice battered her eyes at him and said "Yep." She didn't pop the p this time since her head was starting to pound again. She winced slightly.

Hatter had been watching her and noticing the wince commented, "Right, now I think it is time for either more tea or whatever cocktail they have made up for you now Alice."

Alice looked at him frustrated. Before she could say anything Hatter told her quietly, "Now you want to get better so that we can get that bloody arse wipe and put him behind bars. Not that I'm happy with this, but if you insist, I'll wait. But only with the guidelines we agreed upon." Hatter stared into her eyes making sure she understood the risks and what he was sacrificing for her. But he did understand her need to do this and that is why he will help, with stipulations.

Alice sighed and nodded. She'd do what it takes to get out of here; she wanted revenge for the guy who had put her here and Hatter was going to give that to her. With some guidelines, but he will do what he can. She said with false cheer, "Where is that tasty tea?"

"Actually, we're giving you an IV, since we know what is in the tea." Mark walked in the room with an odd colored bag in his hand. "Hatter's mom was very talented. All natural, but with what I have seen, a very good blend of medicinal herbs. Of course that gives it the awful taste, but with this, it should make your withdrawal easier." He added the bag to her IV and turned to Hatter, "Please let her know she may have saved other's lives with this also." He left after checking her chart, making a comment that visiting hours was almost over.

Her friends took the hint, carefully hugging her and leaving the new couple alone for the rest of the time.

Alice turned to Hatter and told him, "Hatter, I'm not good with relationships. So if anything happens…" She trailed off, not wanting to say what she knows is the truth: it will be her fault.

Hatter looked her in the eyes and told her softly, "Well we are in a fine fiddle aren't we? Me who never been in a relationship and you who not be good with one. Alice, why don't we just make a go at it and see what happens, because I am not going to give up."

Alice looked at him, and felt a faint stirring of hope. "That sounds like a good idea… at least until that harem is around."

Hatter smirked at her, "I guess I will have to make sure you don't need a harem, huh, Luv?" They grinned at each other and Hatter reached out a hand and gently cupped her face. His grin faded as he stared at her, and then slowly, so she could pull away if she wanted to, leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. He was careful, but he poured his feelings in that kiss but left it to her if she wanted to return them.

Alice's breath was taken away with the depth of the kiss. He was leaving it up to her, but she not only felt the same feelings, she was surprised that she wanted to return them to this man who, she had learned had dedicated himself to making sure she was ok, although he was very much aware that she may not remember him. She gave him her feelings freely and with no hesitation.

Hatter was overwhelmed that she returned his feelings. He ended up being the one breaking the kiss, but he leaned his head on hers and told her softly, "Will that help delay the harem for awhile, Luv?"

Alice still had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened. Wow, can Hatter kiss! She agreed while she tried to pull herself back together and opened her eyes to Hatter's smirk. _He could tell how he affected her!_ She blushed and his smirk got wider. "I'll take that as a yes." He kissed her forehead and told her softly, "I'll be back in the morning, Luv." And then he left, while Alice was still trying to bring herself down from that kiss. WOW!

* * *

**Wow. I am reading this so I know what is going on when I get the reviews... I can't wait for you guys to get where I am since I really love these two and they are definently taking this story and spinning it themselves. I try to do one thing, and they laugh and take me elsewhere. **

**Ok I promised I will answer Reviews, So I am going to try to do it here, if I forget anyone, please let me know... You guys are truly very awesome!**

**Duchessfaleen, Thanks for the treats! I actually really enjoy your reviews, the ones from your first impression and then the ones you send later in detail of what you like in the story. It makes my day and I really enjoy the fact you care that much! **

**Rue Mo, Thanks, I never knew I had this in me actually! thanks to you and others, I am actually thinking of trying to publish this! After I get alot more feeback. And yeah you have no idea... Is it sad I hate the bad guys so much? My husband was laughing at me when he heard the plans and mentioned I really hate my bad guys. **

**Raeni12345, LMAO! You actually caught that! Yep I had to give credit and homage where I can. And you are the only one who caught on about the last name. My friends caught on to the other names I used and have figured out where I got them, but they didn't know about that one. Here is the more you asked for and there is MANY more chapters waiting to beta'd. I am sooo overworking her.**

**Geminii524, Thanks! I am so glad you like it. I have a definite character in mind for Hatter and you guys will love it I hope. He is a mix of many people, including my husband in his reactions. There are other influences also, hopefully I make him into his own character that no one knows the other characters he is based on! But you always write best on what you know.**

**Shout outs, to my friends and family who put up with my obsessions and have to listen to me work out points with me and help give me input. And even forgiving me when I hold them hostage in the hair place and make them read part of it. Love ya Amanda! **

**I really am nervous about this story and love it also. This is truly one that means something since it is one of many stories I have made up in my head when I am bored or need to escape. Luckily I found you guys, and me beta that with one email helped out immensly and then continues to encourage me in emails and on facebook. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Until the next chapter and more fun... Oh yeah.. In case I forget, this will be upgraded later to a M rated due to later chapters. I will leave it T until then. Sorry for those who rather have outtakes, there is no way to seperate it out. Please review and make me smile for the rest of the day. I will post when I get new chapters, but my beta is trying to help me with Revelations also and solve that conundrum.**


	5. Chapter 5 Show Me a Garden

**So… Long time no see? Here is the good news. I am up to Chapter 20 of this one. Awesome chapter one of my favorites so far and one that I have been trying to write as either a one shot or part of a story. If fit so well with what was going on at the time, that it made it into this story. **

**For those that read Revelations, happy news there also. I did write an outtake and another chapter, I whipped my muse in line and she is listening to me. I refused to speak with her about that story until she listened. Hated to be so mean but... you guys were patiently waiting!**

**As you can see from my activities, I am so extremely busy and so is my beta. So please be patient with us! We have real lives and they like to interefere. Specially when they are tall, blonde and claim to be my husband. Who is waiting for me unpatiently to come to bed. LOL. So with no further ado, (Besides thanks and legal stuff) here is the chapter. Read below...**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. This is my idea and I am running with it. So there! **

**Tardisinthesgc, but you regret this now.. Just Kidding! I hope!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. _

* * *

Alice looked around her room as they waited for her to be released from the hospital. "It looks like a garden in here. How the heck am I supposed to take this all home?"

Hatter chuckled from where he was sitting. "You don't have to, luv. I can and will just fill your house with them, later." He loved bringing her flowers and watching her face. He had been shocked to learn that only one other guy had brought her flowers. No one will talk about him, but when he offered to stop bringing them, Alice had looked at him sad. That was the last time he brought it up.

Alice smiled at Hatter; he offered to take her to his place since the police were sure that the guy that drugged her on the dance floor of the club knew where Alice lived. The info gathered on him said he was very vindictive and all that probably saved Alice from being kidnapped that night was Hatter's trick with the cars. But once Leigh showed up at Alice's place, they knew he knew how to find her. The notes he had left on her kitchen table attested to it. While he may be able to find Hatter's place, it was so well guarded that she should be safe there. She was nervous about this, but Hatter had made it a stipulation of her getting out of here and helping with the plan.

Hatter watched Alice play with the sheet. He knew she had been upset when she found she couldn't get to go home, but had agreed to stay with him as his place. He had been livid when he had found out her house had been broken into, the sheer amount of damage they did to the place and had laid into Riley. Alice was fragile enough that she didn't need that on her also. Scott told him it took a lot to be invited into Alice's home.

Hatter had beefed up the security on his place and screened every person personally. No one will hurt or get to Alice in his home. Unfortunately, he was unable to do that in the club, but once Alice was 100%, they'll work on that. Riley was enthusiastic that Alice wanted to be part of the plan. He thinks that Lonnie will take the bait and go after her, especially if he is frustrated from getting to her everywhere else. He will take great pleasure in taking her from Hatter in his own club after their confrontation. It had been commented upon on the note that her boyfriend or boy toy wouldn't be able to protect her.

Hatter moved closer to Alice and reached for her hand. "Alice, we will get the arse wipe and then get on with our lives. This is as temporary as you wish, after he is caught and locked up. I just wish you to be safe luv." He stared into her eyes, hoping she won't end up resenting him.

Alice sighed, holding his hand, told him "I know, Hatter. I'm just sick and tired of being such a burden on others; it goes against everything I am. But at the same time I'm not stupid and would like to sleep at night without worrying." She felt guilty for what Hatter thought he needed to do for her.

Mark walked in before Hatter could answer her. He had been intruding a lot when Hatter was here. If Mark was here around the close of visiting hours, he made sure Hatter left, unlike the rest of the staff who would let Hatter stay later, encouraging their romance. Hatter would be happy when Alice is gone from here, letting him spend time with her without the good Doctor bothering them.

Mark looked over at them sitting close to each other with their clasped hands, frowned so quickly that Hatter had wondered if he had really seen it. Mark then looking over the release paperwork told Alice, "Now your papers say that you will not be home. We will need to know where you are in case we find something and need to advise you. This is a new drug so we're not aware of all of the side effects."He stared at her, pen ready, expecting her to answer him.

Before Alice could answer, Hatter replied, "If you need to get hold of Alice, you have numbers that you can contact her on. Due to the ongoing police investigation, we are not to give out where she will be staying." Hatter was getting really suspicious of the Doctor. He was unsure if the guy was part of the drug gang, or if he was just jealous.

Alice stared at Hatter at first and then realized he was protecting her again. She would have given her information if Hatter was not here. Who knew what Mark wanted it for! She squeezed Hatter's hand and nodded her head in agreement. She just wanted to leave, she was starting to get paranoid and even more worried.

Hatter felt her squeeze his hand and when he glanced at her, he saw Alice's face. She was fairly knackered out; he realized she needed to be taken home. He turned out and asked "If there is anything else, I be taking Alice out of here now, you can reach us on our numbers." He held out his hand for the dismissal papers and Mark reluctantly gave them to him. Hatter put them in his leather jacket and leaned down to help Alice up. Her stuff was already at his place thanks to Scott and Leigh. Everything else Sam will be by to pick up later; it helped having the owner of the Hospital being the patient.

Alice accepted his arm as she stood up. Once she was standing up, he moved his hand to the small of her back. She shivered and David looked at her quickly to make sure she was alright. She nodded and started forward, eager to leave. Hatter realized what happened and while he walked with her, he knew he was smirking; he loved it when she reacted to him.

They walked through the hospital and met up with Scott as he led them to the basement which had a couple of cars waiting for them, he told Hatter everything was ready. Scott gestured to the cars and told them, "Pick whichever you want, they all know what to do."

Hatter nodded and took them to the Jaguar, helping Alice in and then following close behind her. The driver was one of his normal ones and he nodded to Hatter in the mirror. The cars all started forward and left by different exits.

Alice looked at all the work everyone was going through for her and felt guilty. Hatter reached for her hand and held it tightly. She realized that it was also for this man beside her. He had this need for her to be safe and this was to help him. She was shocked at how much he cared for her. But from what Scott told her, he was totally in love with her and Scott was very observant when it came to her.

She was tired and laid her head on his shoulder. Hatter quickly turned his head, then he realized what she did and he relaxed. He murmured to her softly, "Lift your head for a sec luv." She did so and he put his arm around her and coaxed her to lay her head against him again as he held her. She smiled and could smell the leather jacket and the same spicy smell she has smelled for the past couple of days as he helped her through the last of the withdrawal.

Alice frowned as she thought of what she had gone through and she only had a mild dose. She felt sorry for anyone else who has had exposure to the drug and wondered that if there were others addicted and getting their fixes, how they were going to bring them out of it. She was never so happy that she had intrigued Hatter in the club. She closed her eyes and rested, feeling safe.

Hatter watched the scenery making sure no one was trailing them. He relaxed some when they exited Pittsburgh and headed to his place. It took awhile after that with all the twists the driver was doing to make it hard for someone to find his place. After awhile, they turned down the road and neared his place. As they pulled up to the gate, he watched carefully as the guards checked the car then checked the credentials of the driver. They then looked back to confirm who exactly was in the car. When they were waived through, he looked down at the woman that he was in love with. Hatter smiled as he then gently woke her. "Alice, we are almost home."

Alice lifted her head and felt groggy. She blinked slowly and looked out the windows. She only saw trees and grass and looked at Hatter confused.

Hatter gestured with his head for her to look forward. AsAlice looked from him to the front of the car, she saw a large house with lights on come through the trees in front of them. It was a house that had a look of England but was clearly modern and… huge. She was clearly flabbergasted, turned and stared at Hatter.

Hatter chuckled at her look as they pulled in front of the house. He had no idea where she thought he lived, but when he moved here to Pittsburgh, he had found this site that satisfied his need for solitude. It allowed him the privacy to do his work with no one knowing better who is coming and going. The driver got out, opened the door. Hatter exited checked his surrounding then turned and extended his hand for Alice.

Alice exited the car while she looked around, while she knew she had money, this blew her away. She stared at Hatter wondering who he was really. It had been an ongoing joke to them, he still hated the idea of Mortimer, and as Scott had told him, she had gotten worse as time gone by. But now, now Alice thinks she is now going to need some answers. Then a random thought crossed her mind and Alice grinned to herself, thinking _well at least he isn't after my money!_

Hatter was watching her nervous, since no one before today had really seen his house that knew him in Pittsburgh. He had not been here for Scott's and Leigh's reactions, but the one reaction that mattered was the one in front of him. "Alice?"

Alice turned, looked at Hatter and realized he was nervous. The expression didn't fit him and before she really thought she said "It's beautiful, Hatter. " He smiled but still seemed nervous. "Hatter, what's wrong?"

Hatter moved closer to her and told her "Your friends and you are the first ones here from the city. No one but Scott and Dormie know who I am." He stared at her, making a snap decision based on his instincts, told her, "Let's go inside. I'll tell you everything Alice."

They entered the front door and Alice looked around amazed. It was just like the exterior, a mix of modern and old, wood and stone throughout the place. But it gave the impression of being warm and inviting, as she looked in the rooms as Hatter led her through the hallways. She caught a glimpse of a formal living room as they walked past and she wondered where he was taking her. Finally they came to the back of the house and she gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a casual room, with a fire burning in the stone fireplace, but the main focal point was the backyard and the view from there of city lights below them. She could also barely make out the Ohio River. Hatter led her into the room and seated her on the couch by the fire. He seated himself casually on the table in front of the couch and grasped her hands, looking into her face.

Hatter took a deep breath, trusting those instincts that had led him to her, told her, "Alice, my formal name is David Temple, but the identity you may know me as is MH, or Mad Hatter." Hatter decided not to hold any blows and just get this over with; his stomach and heart were aching, worried she may reject him. "I left LA because I was sick of the scene there and moved here to Pittsburgh. I still produce, but I had this mad crazy idea for a club and decided to try for it. Imagine my surprise and happiness that it not only has done well, but it's getting famous. And the most important to me is that I met you because I took a chance and followed my dreams."

Alice stared at Hatter, realized that was why he could afford this place and didn't worry about money. He was more famous as a Mix Master than Dr. Dre or Timbaland! But she listened to him and when he said he was happy that all he did in his past, made it possible for them to meet. She realized he was sitting there staring at her intently waiting for her to answer. Even more, she realized he was nervous that she will reject him. She smiled at him and decided to relieve his mind.

"Hatter or David, whichever you want me to call you, I have my own secrets… I am the great granddaughter of well the man you know as Lewis Carroll. My family has since then made some wise investments." She smiled at him. "I don't live like this, but there are reasons for this." She faltered remembering the accusations flung at her in the past. "But…" She looked at Hatter and smiled. "I'm glad you did follow your dreams and I took an offer to go out and have some fun."

Hatter slumped in relief that she did not reject him. He looked back at her and asked, "You still want to give this a go then?"

Alice smiled and leaned close to him and kissed him. Hatter reached up and cradled her head to him as he kissed her back. When they separated, he murmured to her, "I take that as a yes." As he watched Alice smile at him, he thought how lucky he was. He pulled her off the couch and into his arms. Then he moved them both back to the couch so they can just sit there, cuddling, watching the city lights and the fire.

Alice relaxed in his arms and stared out at the night. Hatter held her and rubbed soothing circles on her arms both realizing that they had no interruptions for once, both enjoying just sitting here with each other.

Hatter rested his head on hers and couldn't believe his luck. Here is a woman that accepted him as he was and didn't want his money. She just wanted… Him. He softly asked, "Were you serious when you asked me what I wanted you to call me?"

Alice was resting in his arms and answered softly "Yes."

Hatter thought about it and told her softly "David. No one calls me David and I would like you to call me by my name." He looked down and met her eyes and told her "But you can call me whatever you like and I will come, no matter who or what is in between us."

Alice stared at him. "David…" She couldn't say anything and he looked down at her.

David stared down her and told her "Alice, I care for you a lot. I know this is fast, but I feel so much for you. I am willing to wait for you and work for this relationship. Whatever it takes to make this work, I'm willing to do." He hoped that this was not too fast, but he refuses to lie to her ever. He was warned that there was a past boyfriend who had caused a lot of damage. He will be working to solve that after the current crises.

Alice thought. She knew David cared for her a lot and knew she cared for him. This was moving fast, but she really liked David and had decided to take a chance with him. But they were moving so fast and it reminded her of… him. What he did to her and actually continues to do. _Did she want to throw this chance away? Did she want Jack to rule her life and to take this from her?_ She shuddered and looked up at him. She decided to take a page from David's book and just tell him, "David, I'm not good for you. I come with a lot of baggage and problems." She stared at him and told him "I want to try, I really do, but I don't want to hurt you. And I seem to hurt men and-"

David stopped her with a kiss that he poured into it his love for her, not expecting much from her, but after a moment of hesitation, she answered him with equal passion. When they came up for air, she looked at him shocked at what he did and her reaction to it. David told her softly, "I don't care Alice. If you want to try, I will do what it takes to make us possible. And luv, that kiss tells me you want to try. _We_ will deal with all the problems that come our way together."

Alice nodded and David pulled her back in his arms and they sat there staring out the windows. After awhile he noticed Alice was falling asleep as he looked down at her. He smiled, easily stood up with her in his arms and made his way up to the bedroom he had made up for her. He had given her a turret room thinking she may like it. David couldn't ask now, but the one he was giving her was next to his master suite and had its own bathroom. He didn't want her too far from him in case something happened. David laid her down on the bed, pulled her ballet shoes off and pulled the blankets over her. He looked down at her and moved her hair gently from her face. He went to leave and her hand found his as her voice sleepily asked, "Stay please, David. I… I need you."

David turned back, saw the fear on her face and nodded. As he pulled off his shoes, slid in beneath the blankets, stared at her as he softly told her, "You be safe here, Alice."

Alice looked at him and softly said, "I know, but, David.. it's just..." She stopped, then just asked him "Will you just lay here with me and help me forget the world?" Her blues stared into his brown eyes pleading.

David smiled and told her "All you ever have to do is ask, Alice." He gathered her in his arms and lay there with his love and listened to her fall asleep in his arms. He will be so careful with her, though he knows she is stubborn and wants to take care of herself, he will work around her. He settled himself and fell asleep holding his love in his arms, his world complete for tonight.

* * *

**Yep fluff and moving the story along. I had spoken with a multitude of people trying to find the perfect city for my story. And of all people, my parents gave it to me. Just so you know what the criteria was: snow, a city that you can see the city lights from about the 4****th**** floor of a club, a city that a club like Tea Shoppe could make it, but be close to a rural area that Hatter (opps excuse me David!) could have his home. They laughed at me and told me about Pittsburgh which is basically where I am from. Using their advice and a lot of Google, we agreed it will work. AND I put them on the side where I was from so we can use some local places in the stories. I actually would have never thought of it so I am glad they listened to my griping!**

**The house I have for Hatter/David is: (I hope it comes through!)**

**Ok so the picture is not coming through. Go to my facebook page. Tea shoppe has it's own album that I will update as I find pictures. The link is below, take out the spaces please. Or follow the link on my author page.**

**http: / / www. facebook. com / ? aid= 2090299 & id = 1156973636 & saved**

**Ok the note above was from when I originally posted this. A lot has happened since then. I have written up to 20 on this. I am waiting to get the chapter back for Revelations before I write more on that one. My beta has read the story up to 20 and is keeping me abreast on her thoughts. (Some she can't help but laugh at.) I also have a team of betas who are working with me to get this on another site. I am sharing their feedback with Tardisinthesgc and we are working on improving my work that I wrote. (mostly these chapters.) For any of you interested in Twilighted, I will let you know when I post the story over there. **

**Let me know what you think. And be patient with me and my beta, I am writing, got my muse in line and everything! Please hit that review button and make me a very happy person on Monday. Which I will need since I know how bad tomorrow will be with my boss gone.**


	6. Chapter 6 Know It By The Feeling

**And yeah.. I wanted to continue on this while I am thinking about it… More fluff with some tension, but I need our couple close and since there is no Jabberwock or Mad March chasing them and threatening them, they have to do this the somewhat hard way. LOL!**

**Ok.. I am leaving that above to show you about my characters. I **_**meant**_** for them to have a fluff day and they didn't agree and did what they wanted. Read on and you will see. More on author's note below.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. Soooo Yeah there. **

**Tardisinthesgc, here is yet another chapter…**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback _

* * *

David woke up to Alice sleeping in his arms and smiled. That was the best night of sleep he's had in a long time. He could easily see this how they wake up every morning, but he was aware that he needed to take it easy with Alice. Though he wouldn't mind his bed…

As David watched Alice smiled softly in her sleep, he was amazed again by her beauty and the fact that she would want to be with him. He knew he was good looking, but she cared about him, not because of that, but because of who he was. That happened so rarely in this day and age.

David thought for a second and as much as wanted to stay here, he had some stuff that needed to be done. He looked at Alice then decided that it wasn't as important as she was. He made plans in his head to make her breakfast. He kissed her softly and murmured, "I'll be back, luv." He carefully got out of bed, and, after making a stop in his room for a quick shower and change of clothes, made his way downstairs to his kitchen.

Alice slowly woke up. She had a vague memory of David telling her he will be back. But she smelled the heavenly smell of coffee and bacon and her stomach was telling her she had to get up. She opened her eyes and looked around, slightly bewildered. She realized that David must of brought her here last night, since she clearly remembered being in the casual family room curled up with him. She vaguely remembered asking him to stay with her last night and him agreeing.

Alice stretched her hand out. She could feel some residual faint warmth and smiled, realizing he did sleep with her last night. She sat up; saw out the windows facing the bed the hills coloring with the cloak of fall. She loved fall and especially loved winter here in Pennsylvania.

Fall with the trees changing colors and all the apple festivals, winter was great to curl up on the sofa or a comfy chair with a fire and just watch the snow fall softly. It was especially beautiful at night when all the snow muffled the sounds and it just was a peaceful time.

She looked around curiously; saw that the room was done in light browns and a light moss green that extended the earthy tones of the downstairs motif in here but this was restful. It reminded her of being in a forest.

Alice sighed in contentment. She appreciated the quiet beauty of the room and its view until her stomach decided it really was hungry, _why_ won't she get up to find the food she smelled? She laughed at herself and wondered why she felt so carefree and light.

She saw a door partially open. She got out of bed and walked over to it curious; saw it was a full bathroom. She smiled, entered it and washed her face. When she turned around she saw a fluffy robe hanging on a knob. Her smile got wider as Alice put it on, there being a slight nip in the air. She liked to be cozy and warm in the morning, especially this morning.

Exiting the bathroom, she found another door in the bedroom. Thinking it was either a closet or the way out, she opened it, saw it led out of the room. As she exited her room, she saw that there was another room a little bit down the hall. Looking the other direction, she saw the stairs leading downstairs and promised she would explore later.

Alice padded down the stairs and followed her nose to the kitchen. She walked in, stopped leaning against the arch, watching David make breakfast. He was wearing some black casual pants and a dark grey t-shirt. He was standing barefoot, with his hair slightly damp curling on his forehead and neck. He was watching the pancakes in front of him intently.

Alice felt that free fall in her stomach again and smiled. She couldn't take anymore of just watching him so she straightened and walked in the kitchen. Alice was feeling daring this morning, walked up to him and slid her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

Without missing a beat, David turned his head, kissed her forehead and told her, "Mornin' luv. We need to be quiet since my girlfriend is upstairs asleep."

Alice laughed and replied, "Well I guess I should mention that the said girlfriend is awake, very hungry and on her way. I guess I better get out of here before she makes her way downstairs and find us."

She went to pull away and David turned in her arms, wrapped Alice in his arms and pulled her to him. Alice relaxed in his arms and heard him murmur, "Hmm, let me deal with it luv, methinks I found a better girlfriend right here in me arms." Alice grinned and looked up at him.

David looked down at his girl's face and couldn't resist having a quick kiss. He did so, then kissed her on her forehead before turning to check on the pancakes and flipping them.

He commented to her, "Please grab yourself a cuppa coffee or tea, I wasn't sure which you liked so I made both. The tea is me own blend."

Alice preferred tea mostly, but college had taught her that coffee was a necessity for late nights and early mornings. Plus, while she really loved the smell of it, she drowned hers in creams, flavors and sugars in order to reduce the bitterness. So she was intrigued to try David's tea. She poured herself a cup, saw a jar of honey set out and smiled. She put a large dollop in her tea, sat down at the bar as she watched David and drank the tea that was actually quite good, it reminded her of fall mornings.

David finished the pancakes, put them on a plate and brought everything to the bar. He smiled, seeing her drinking the tea and refilled her cup and his. Then he sat down to eat with her.

Alice took a bite of the pancakes and told David, "Well if you ever need a day job, you could make it as a cook." She grinned at him as she ate what could be the best breakfast she has ever had.

David grinned back at her. "Well, you never know when I may need another line of work. Plus, I need to show my skills to you to entice you not to need that harem you know."

Alice laughed. She loved how he could joke with her.

They spent the rest of breakfast teasing each other and she helped clean up afterwards despite his protests. She found however, if she kissed him each time he tried to protest, it stopped them for a little bit. It also made cleaning up longer since she suspected that he protested a little too much, but she enjoyed the kisses.

When they were done, David grabbed her, pulled her to him and gave her a serious kiss, reminding her of last night's kiss. She melted in his arms and returned it.

When they broke the kiss, David held her close and then told her softly, "Go ahead and take a shower luv, I need to take care of a few things. Then I will be at your disposal for the rest of the day. Just come and find me in the den after you're done."

David then led her to the door to the den, kissed her briefly and let her go, watching as she climbed the stairs. He grinned and then opened the door. David left it open as he made his way to his desk, he wanted to hurry and finish with his work so he could spend the day with Alice.

Alice found herself smiling as she walked up the stairs. She didn't know what this feeling was, but she was enjoying it.

She went in to take a shower and almost moaned when she saw there were no less than five jets in the shower, five! She took a longer shower than normal luxuriating in the feeling of being massaged by the water. When she decided enough for today, she got out, dried her hair. She went out and frowned seeing the small amount of clothes that Leigh had brought. _No help for it._ Alice found one of her favorite outfits, changed into her comfy jeans and a light navy sweater, happy to be not wearing scrubs or that detested hospital gown. She was very glad they were there, considering what she had been told. She gave herself a look in the mirror, smiled at her happy expression and made her way back to David.

David was sitting in his office trying to control his temper and staring at the bouquet of flowers. He was trying to figure out who sent them, how they figured out where Alice was when Alice walked in and gasped then said, "David! You didn't need to buy me flowers today also!"

David turned to her and said shortly, "I didn't, Alice."

Alice frowned and walked up to see who sent her flowers. The only people who knew she was here was Scott, Sam and Leigh. Alice couldn't see any of them sending her flowers, much less a bouquet like this. Looking at them made her realized they weren't like the ones David had been bringing her, they reminded her of… Alice paled and before David could say anything, she grabbed the card.

**_"Alice, sorry to hear you were in the Hospital. By the way, who is your friend?"_**

Alice realized it was Jack and somehow he was still keeping tabs on her. She slid to the ground boneless; she had hoped, _prayed_, that chapter of her life was over.

David had been angry that someone could have found her so quickly. He was also puzzled on the message and its meaning. It was obvious whoever sent it wanted him to read it since it was not in an envelope. But watching Alice's reaction told him the bouquet was unwelcome and he was at her side quickly.

"Alice?" She felt David's arms slide around her, pick her up effortlessly as he took her around his desk. She barely registered him seat himself on his chair holding her to him.

David tried again, "Alice. Tell me what you are thinking, please, luv." He held her and rubbed his hand on her back waiting for her to answer him.

Alice shook, then looked up at David and told him softly, "It's Jack. We dated for about a year. I broke up with him after I found out about his lies. He didn't take it nicely. I thought it was all over." She waved her hand at the flowers, "But obviously it isn't. David, Jack is not nice and-"

David held her close and told her, "I told you that _we_ will face any troubles together. That does not mean until the first one appears and then I run. You be mine and I protect what is mine." He stares at her and then his face softens; "Besides, I be wanting to repeat this morning every day, if it be possible, luv."

Alice stared at him then she relaxed. She needed to trust him that he will keep her safe; she was already beginning to trust her heart to him. She burrowed into him, needing to be close, to feel as safe as possible.

David held her close, knowing that what was she needed, all the while silently cussing the bloody arse named Jack. He knew he was going to have to deal with all of this, but had foolishly thought that he would have time to deal with it. David held Alice, softly told her that he would keep her safe as he hugged her to him.

Alice finally calmed down, tried to think while she felt safe in David's arms. "David?"

David closed his eyes in relief that she had calmed for a second, before he answered her, "Yeah Alice?"

Alice pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "How did the flowers get here?"

David frowned and answered her, "They were delivered to the front gate, luv. One of the guards brought them to me while you were in the shower. I was trying to figure out how someone found us before you came in."

David took a deep breath. He needed to know more about her blooming ex boyfriend so he could protect and help her. But he didn't know how fragile she was right now. But his instincts told him to ask and he has not gone wrong yet with them. "Alice, I hate to ask this, but I need to know more about this Jack."

Alice thought and while she didn't want to revisit that time, she acknowledged that she lived it in some fashion all the time. David deserved to know about it.

"Jack was the guy all the girls wanted in college to pay attention to them. He would charm them all and… Well, I thought ignored them. Imagine my surprise when he showed an interest in me. I had nothing going for me, especially since no one knew about my money since I thought I was playing it low." Alice frowned trying again to remember how she gave it away.

David had a sick feeling to his stomach. He suspected this had been either the beginning or the final pin in Alice's guilt over her money and thought he knew how this story was going to go. He waited to see if he was right that this was how her story played out.

Alice continued, "I first refused his advances, thinking it was some kind of joke. My roommates Sam and Leigh tried to encourage me, saying my looks had captured his interest." Alice chuckled to herself on the thoughts of her friends.

David almost shook his head. She really had no idea how beautiful she was. He hugged her closer to him.

"Jack started to send big bouquets of flowers to me and I honestly was confused. He had also started to make friends with my friends, trying to get to me. I had no idea why he was so persistent, but he continued this trend and eventually wore me down to where I agreed to go on a date. I kept waiting for the joke to happen that night. Instead he took me to Hyehold and treated me like a queen. I was completely fooled."

Alice sounded so bitter that David kissed her head and told her softly, "I'm sorry, Alice. You should be always treated like a queen, for that is what you really are."

Alice smiled and relaxed. "This continued for eight months, during that time, he had started to isolate me from my friends and I never noticed. Then one day he walked into the apartment that I shared with Sam and Leigh and demanded that I get a new place since they were taking up too much of my time. The way he said it made me mad. We got in a fight. Jack told me that I was just a spoiled little rich girl. He stormed out of the apartment and I fell apart. He came back the next day, apologizing, saying he had just had a bad day and took it out on me. When I wouldn't open the door, he showered me with gifts until I forgave him. But I was sure to try to spend more time with Sam and Leigh. They had started to go to a dojo, encouraged me to go with them. That was when they introduced me to Scott who also attended the dojo and was an old friend of Sam's. At the time, I was unaware that they were getting worried about Jack."

Alice took a deep breath; this was the hardest to tell, to admit. "I had been to this particular dojo when I was younger. The sensei remembered me and once I went back through the lines, allowed me to have my old rank back. This took some time and, following my instincts, I never told Jack. I made up stories and Sam and Leigh helped, relieved I was no longer as wrapped up in him as I had been. The dojo was both the end to our relationship and a savior for me. Jack accused me of being unfaithful to him with Scott. I tried to defend myself and told him Scott was just a friend. He got violent, but thanks to me being active again, I could defend myself quite well. Jack was quite mad afterwards at being humiliated like that and told me that he would have never dated me if it hadn't been for my money. I was such a lousy girlfriend that he had to go and find his… his enjoyments elsewhere."

David was almost stiff with anger, that bloody scuttling git tried to _hurt_ Alice! Then he was cheatin' on her? David ground out past his anger, "So he was two-timing you."

Alice was still lost in the pain of the past and agreed. "Yes. Later I found out he had been doing it the entire time. I was so hurt when I found out. It took awhile before I tried to date again. When I did, the first date was nice. Then the guy demanded on the following date, we go somewhere nice and that I pay for it. I was mad and dumped him on the side of the road. But, I noticed a pattern start to emerge from there on. I finally found out that Jack had been either telling them about me, or setting up guys trying to get me back. When that didn't work he basically stalked me. I got a restraining order out on him. The only relief that provided was that he couldn't contact me directly. But he continued to harass any guy I tried to date until I finally gave up. This continued for years and then over the last 6 months it stopped. I thought he had finally moved on, I really hoped."

This last remark was said so softly that if David hadn't been holding her, he wouldn't have heard her. David was livid, the way she acted, how she had tried to push him away last night all made sense. This blooming idiot had almost ruined her for true love. He had single-handedly made it where she didn't think she was a good girlfriend and guys only wanted her for her money. He gained control of his anger and softly told her, "Alice, I told you we will deal with this. I love you, and I am not going to let him near you in any way unless you want to see him."

Alice jerked her head up to him, surprised that he admitted it so easily that he loved her. But as she thought, he had practically has said it this whole time and he had been calling her his luv all this time. She sighed wishing she could say it so easily back to him, but she was scared and wanted to make sure before she said those words. Before she could say anything however, David continued.

David realized he had said the words that he felt and didn't want to panic her. "I told you before I am willing to wait and work for you to feel the same for me. There are no pressures here luv. I just always want to be truthful with you."

He held her and kissed her forehead softly and let her think through what he had said. David knew that she was it for him. He had always thought there had to be somebody for him out there, and he has now found the one he will spend forever with. David will fight for her, be there for her and do anything to make her his.

Alice sat there in his arms and could feel his love for her as he held her. She thought this was all too fast, but she remembered last night and told herself that she had known how he felt for her, him admitting it was nothing new. She also remembered this morning and him admitting that he wanted more mornings like it in the future. She agreed with him. Alice could let Jack in and let him ruin this, or she can work and see where this led. And she wanted that.

Alice turned her head and softly told him, "David, I… want more of this morning and more of us. I want to see how we turn out. Nothing has changed my mind, but you need to be aware of Jack." She searched his eyes to see if he understood.

David realized she was worried about him. He made a mental note to see what he could turn up on this Jack person, but he answered her, "LA was no picnic, especially for a 16 year old kid from England trying to muscle his way into mixing. I can take care of me and you, don't you be worrying." He kissed her and then he tried to lighten the mood, "What you be wanting to do, luv? We have the rest of the day to do whatever you wish."

Alice stared at him and then grinned, "Well I need to go shopping and get some clothes since Leigh told you there was not much she could bring from the house."

She grimaced remembering Leigh's call yesterday to David and watching him drop into an icy façade. He was very nice to Leigh and told her that he will take care of it. But his face and how he held himself told her he had been very angry on her behalf.

David grimaced and sighed. "Shopping it is. Are you wanting to call Sam and Leigh to join us?" David dreaded going shopping and waiting forever for them to choose an outfit. Today will be torture shopping for an entire wardrobe, but he will not let Alice out of his sight.

Alice laughed at his suffering expression and told him, "I think you might be able to give me any impressions that I need." She smiled up at him.

David looked at her and grinned, "Well I _do_ have good taste as anyone can attest. I have you don't I?"

Alice groaned, buried her head in his shoulder and she felt him laughing. He picked her up as he stood. He helped her stand and glanced at the flowers.

"I will take care of those; you grab a jacket and meet me by the door."

His voice had lost its playfulness and Alice glanced at him, saw his eyes narrowed and nodded. She was not scared of him, but she caught a glimpse of that aforementioned 16 year old man that fought to make him famous. She then thought of something and told him softly, "David, I don't wear jackets unless I absolutely have to. They are too confining and well… I don't get cold easily."

David was jerked out of his thoughts by her comment and looked at her; he had almost forgotten he wanted her to be happy. He figured he will have someone else dispose of the bloody flowers. He then grinned, grabbed her hand and said, "Well, what are we waiting on?" David started to pull her down the hall as she laughed and said "Shoes?"

David stopped realizing he was still barefoot. He then glanced at Alice seeing her with another pair of ballet shoes on. Making a quick decision, David picked her up, threw her over his shoulders as he ran up the stairs with her laughing and screaming for him to put her down.

Alice couldn't believe how fast he had snapped from being pensive and angry to this playful man. But she really liked this playful David, though she was not scared of the other David, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had no idea where he was taking her but they passed the door to her room and entered the door she had noticed earlier. He walked in, crossed the huge room and dropped her on the bed.

David wanted her in his room, but he also knew that he had to wait longer for what he wanted. But looking down at her on his bed and laughing up at him, it was enough for now. He grinned, dropped on the bed beside her and told her "Think you be funny, Alice? I tell ye it be a great thing to be shopping with no shoes."

Alice laughed at him and told him "I don't how it is in England or in LA, but here in Pennsylvania we have this little saying in most of our establishments of: No shirt, No shoes, No Service."

David growled at her, bounced on the bed hard enough to make him fall on top of her, holding himself above her by his arms, trapping her under him and playfully told her "So now you be prejudiced here?"

As Alice started to laugh harder, he watched her, was happy that she was out of the mood her bloody ex had put her in.

Alice was enjoying herself, looked up at him and saw David smiling at her. She watched his face and felt the butterfly's having another party in her stomach. She really enjoyed this, it made her feel somewhat normal and that they may have a chance. The next thing she knew, she felt David's lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her, loving the feelings she feels.

David felt hope arise stronger that Alice feels for him, when she answered his kiss. He loved her and what man in love wouldn't like to know his love returns his feelings. He ended the kiss and softly told her "Stay here, I will be right back and we can leave." He gave her a quick kiss, stared into her eyes and smiled as he stood up watching her. He turned, walked to his closet and when he opened the doors he heard a gasp. He swung around to see Alice leaning up on her elbows, obviously have been watching him and her mouth hung open at him.

Alice could not believe it; David had a whole _room_ for a closet! She had heard of it but never seen it before. "A whole _room_? How many clothes do you have?"

David relaxed and quipped back at her, "It's not the quantity but the quality, luv." He motioned her to come beside him and look in the room. Half of it was empty, David had moved some stuff around earlier that week, but still it was organized and while there were still a lot of clothes, hats and shoes, it was also quite spacious.

Alice noticed that half of it was empty and looked back at him asking "You want to buy some more clothes? Or did you just not have anything that you could organize into that area?"

David laughed , swung her into his arms as he commented, "Everything is where it needs to be, luv." He squeezed her and then told her, "Now I need to get dressed, you go and occupy yourself in the bedroom." He smacked her bum and pushed her out the doors as he went to shut them. Then he reopened them smirking and said "Best keep it clean, luv, or we may never make it out of here." And he closed the doors on her laughter.

* * *

**Well. That took a long time to get them back to where I wanted them at. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Ok I will reiterate… No I have NOT given up on this. I am up to chapter 21 getting ready to write chapter 22. Revelations has a new chapter and an outtake also waiting to be beta'd. I am ALSO working with another beta website and Twilighted (Part of the packaged deal) to get some input on this. It has helped and my poor beta can work on helping more than holding my hand. LOL.**

**I love you all.. Readers, Reviewers all of you.. I feel so bad that real life is kicking my but right now and I haven't answered reviews… If I have, well then I forgot! It's been that bad! I am losing myself in writing to get escape and it helps but then I feel so guilty when I can't remember if I review or not. **

**Now.. Go read Crumbs in the Butter by Brumier. Awesome.. Made me cry. Then being silly, I was on my angsty chapters redoing them with what I had learned. Short summary (I know too late!) I was crying all day over her work and my own. **

**Here is a quiz.. How many lines from Alice are in here? **

**Also feel free to follow me on facebook. I talk there… A lot… Maybe too much… LMAO!**

**Love you all and thanks for reading, you honor me!**

**Fairfarren!**


	7. Chapter 7 Maybe I'll Think That 2 Myself

**Ok I think unless Alice and David have other thoughts, (Author glares at both of them) this will be a fluff chapter.**

**So... You guys have Tardisinthesgc and Alaina Downs for this chapter. One got it done (and the next chapter but more on that at the bottom), the other begged for me to post. I told Alaina that I would take peer pressure, so here it is. **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just sit here and play with the characters. He he play… Now on to the fun! **

**Tardisinthesgc, yep another Tea chapter. Maybe this one will go to my plans…**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Daylight by Matt & Kim (This is the Bacardi commercial music with the guy walking back in time in bars… It just appealed to me..)_

* * *

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Daylight by Matt & Kim (This is the Bacardi commercial music with the guy walking back in time in bars… It just appealed to me..)_

* * *

Alice is still laughing as David closes the doors to the closet. She is so happy, she cannot explain it. She continues to chuckle as she looks around his bedroom. It is done in browns and creams, very tasteful and restful. She already knows he has great taste with the decor for the house and the bar. But often you can tell someone's true taste with their private areas. That he has no problem with her seeing his most private areas and invited her to look around, tells her he truly doesn't mind her in his private life.

Before she can do more than look around, the doors open to show that David has changed to a teal button up, with the top three buttons undone with a black vest, black jeans and shoes. He doesn't have a hat, causing her to have a flashback to Sam and Leigh telling her he wears a hat everywhere. She enjoys his hair going wherever it wants and truly doesn't mind seeing him without a hat.

David opens the doors to the closet and sees Alice standing there in his room in a shaft of soft morning light. His heart turns over in his chest at her beauty and the love he feels for her. He grins at her and starts to walk over to his bathroom to make sure his hair isn't too bad when Alice walks over to him and hesitantly hugs him. His grin gets bigger as he kisses her head, pulls her closer and asks, "What's this?"

Alice can't help herself, she'd had this need to hug David when she saw him looking at her, but was unsure if it would be welcome. He puts that to rest when he kisses her and pulls her closer. When he asks why, she answers, "Just because… And I wanted to check on huginess."

David looks at her with his eyebrow raised, "Huginess?"

Alice glances up at him with an innocent look and tells him, "Well I needed to see if this outfit was ok for hugs. You know some outfits are unhuggable."

David chuckles to himself and asks, "And is it huggable?"

Alice keeps her straight face and tells him, "Yes. But I may need to check later in the day, it may change."

David can't help himself and laugh. "That's good luv, I would have had to change if it didn't pass the huginess test. And anytime you need to test the huginess, please feel free to do so."

Alice loses it and starts to laugh. "I will be sure to inform you of any loss of huginess."

David pulls her closer and shakes his head. Life with Alice will definitely be aces and that makes him, oh-so very happy. "You ready luv? Or should I say, do I pass all your tests for us to leave?"

Alice steps back, looks him over and makes a motion with her finger for him to turn around. David does, trying to hold in his laughter at her as he shows off for her. She walks up to him, puts her hands hesitantly to his hair and runs her hands lightly through it, throwing off shivers that David tries to hide from her. "You'll most definitely not pass as Hatter," Her voice drops as she lets her hands rest on the back of his neck. Staring at him, she adds softly, "But you will most definitely pass as David."

David looks back in her eyes and slowly kisses her. When they break for air, he tells her, "Then I guess we can go, once you decide who you want to be with today," and watches her, wondering at her answer.

Alice smiles and says, "David, of course. Though I wouldn't mind seeing Hatter once in awhile, but he belongs to a club, I am not sure if he wants anything to do with me." She smiles at him watching his reaction.

David stares at her and tells her softly, "Alice, all of me wants you; I am just unsure how much you want of me." '_And more of you than you can ever imagine,'_ but he thinks that it maybe be better to keep that part to himself for now.

Alice realizes this is something that worries him and she tells him, "All of you. But just think, that will help me put off starting with the harem with all your different selves!"

David throws back his head and laughs. He tugs Alice closer to him and murmurs, "Life most definitely will be aces with you!" Before she can say anything, he walks over, grabs a black jacket, carries it back to her and offers his arm to her.

Alice looks at it and then back at him, "No carrying me back down the stairs?"

David replies cheekily, "Not now, but I can later."

Alice grins back at him, puts her arm through his. The two of them exit his room and go down the stairs to the front door. David moves forward, opens the door for her and grandly gestures her out of the house as she chuckles. Alice can't remember the last time she has laughed so much and has had this much fun with anyone.

When they walk out there are two cars waiting for them. Alice stops, notices the Jaguar that took them home and the other one next to it reminding her of a new Corvette but with classic lines. She looks back at Hatter and he tells her, "I was leaving it up to you, do you want a driver today or just the two of us?"

Alice looks at both, thinks of how nice it had been to be able to relax with David yesterday on the way here. But then she looks at the other car and something in her really wants to be in it. Then, her practical side comes through, reminding her of the hassle of parking and she tells him, "A driver for today but I _really_ want a trip in that car, David!"

David comes up behind her, puts his arm around her and tells her softly, "We will soon, luv. If you want it that badly, we will." And then he grins and says, "I am glad of the second choice, I have a feeling that I will need the services of someone else before the end of the day."

Alice chuckles, realizing he thinks she is going to spend a ton of money and quips back at him, "This isn't Rodeo Drive and I am not Julia Roberts, dear." She laughs, goes to the door the driver had opened when David had signaled that they were taking the Jaguar.

David stands there and a wide grin stretches across his face at her endearment. He then chuckles and follows her thinking that she may be in for a slight shock. He _has_ told Leigh and Alice that he would take care of the problem, and he plans to do exactly that. Plus, she will need some clothes for some trips he needs to make in the future that he wants her to join him on. He murmurs to the driver, "Southworks and keep an eye out if you may?" The driver nods back at him and he climbs in after Alice.

He settles in, pulling Alice in his lap while asking her, "What part of Julia Roberts did you not like in Pretty Woman, besides the most obvious?"

Alice smiles and answers, "Besides she was a hooker? The fact she got hit by Jason Alexander."

David nods and then says, "Not that she got taken care of by her rich and very handsome boyfriend?"

Alice looks at him and tells him, "Well, can Richard Gere's character really be classified as her boyfriend?"

David grins at her and then in a serious tone tells her, "It, of course, depends on your take on it. But can we compromise and call them love interests?"

Alice grins back at him and answers back in the same tone of voice, "Yep, that can be agreed upon."

David laughs, thinking of how much fun later will be and hugs her to him. "Well then, now that is settled, I do have some things I need to ask you."

Alice looks at him and raises her eyebrow at him, encouraging him to continue.

David is still smiling and loves how she gave as good as she got with him. "I will need to go out of town in a couple of weeks. I would really like you to join me, Alice. Especially since we are not sure where we will be in the investigation."

Alice stares at him and then asks, "What about my school and work?"

David answers her quickly, "Sam and Leigh have spoken with your instructors and they advised me that, according to the instructors, you have one last test to take and you will be finished. Your sensei has said to not show yourself until this situation is resolved and said to follow your gi, whatever that means. Alice, you are important to not only me, but to Sam, Leigh and Scott, and now it sounds like others as well. We want you to be safe. Plus you didn't tell me you were achieving your Doctorate."

Alice is thinking about the words of her sensei, basically follow her heart and to trust in it. '_I am beginning to Sensei!'_

Then, Alice realizes that David has asked her a question and she answers, "It's not a big deal. I just wanted to make sure that I knew what I could do, before I started to manage the family assets. I didn't want to make a mistake and cost others their livelihoods."

David shakes his head and really wishes he can get his hands on the bloody git, Jack.

He softly asks her, "You do have advisors who are running it now that you are going to keep on and ask for advice right?" When Alice nods, he continues, "Alice, nothing is going to take the place of actually doing it. Book knowledge is great, but you need to temper it with experience." He stares at her and tells her softly, "You need to make sure you make time for the good things of life or else you won't understand those working for you. They are working for those good things and working for you is a means to that end. Each one has their own idea of what their good thing is. Now I am not saying being a playgirl is what they need, but they also need someone who understands why they are working." He hopes he can start to undo what that bloody arse rag has done to her which will make them being together more possible.

Alice stares at him, remembering Scott telling her that David is the best manager that he has ever had and that Scott has heard the same from the others in the bar. He has great business sense, which she knows already since not only did he have a thriving club business, he also has made his money young while managing not to lose it. Here is someone who has come from nothing and has worked very hard to get where he is now. David is trying to tell her that it's okay to have fun, but also, to listen to others who may know more than her. It's fine to work, too.

"David, I… I don't know what to say. I have this need to prove myself that I can handle and make money on my own. But let me think completely about what you have said and let it sink in. It makes complete sense, but it's contrary to what I have been told."

David nods, telling himself Rome was not built in a day and then asks her, "Are you willing to come with me then?"

Alice looks back at him and says, "Well you managed to take away all my objections, so yep."

David becomes concerned and tells her, "Alice, luv, I am not trying to take away your choices. This is up to you completely. If you don't want to, then I will make other arrangements."

Alice puts her hands on his face and says, "I was teasing you David. I understand and I suspect I will be going slightly stir crazy depending what happens in the next couple of weeks. But all in all, I like to spend time with you." She leans closed to him, staring into his eyes as his arms tighten around her. "I _r__eally_ like to spend time with you." And then she kisses him softly and leans back to see what his reaction will be.

David stares back at her and pulls her back for another kiss, then he gently holds her closer as he softly replies, "Hmm that's good, since I don't think I will letting loose of you any time in the future."

They sit there like that, enjoying being near each other for awhile.

Before too long, they pull into the Southworks and their driver opens the door for them. Alice climbs out first and then David follows. He cocks an eyebrow at the driver and he nods slightly. They were followed but he had shaken them off. David wonders who had followed them; he has two arse wipes to choose from now.

Alice stands and looks at the area in front of her. She doesn't mention to David that her family had a part in this area's revitalization. When the steel mills shut down, her family had tried to help. They loved their new adoptive city and had been upset at the basic shut down of it. Many people were out of work at once and there were too few jobs available for all the people who had been highly trained in their field. These poor people were being told they were only good for minimum wage grade. The Hamiltons had instigated a couple of these projects and watched as the economy slowly took an upward turn over the last couple of decades. Alice looks proudly at the people shopping and children laughing in what used to be a steel mill only a few decades ago.

David walks up to Alice, grabs her hand and asks, "Well, it's no Rodeo Drive, but I think you can find a new wardrobe here." He grins down at her.

Alice's eyes widened and she quickly says, "A new wardrobe? David! I didn't need a complete new wardrobe, do I?" Alice didn't think it was quite that bad. Then she frowns, she doesn't normally spend that much money.

David saw her shock and quickly drops her hand to grab her arms while looking into her in the eyes. He didn't realize that she'd not known how bad her house had been wrecked when it had been invaded. "Alice, after this, if you want, we can go to your place. I would advise against it. Leigh, Sam and Scott were upset as it was. But, please let's just forget our troubles for now and enjoy a day together. If you want, we can just find some clothes and do whatever you want afterwards." Thinking about it, he doesn't think anyone has mentioned that her house had actually been trashed and is unlivable. He knows it will upset her, he himself had been livid. But now, David just wants this time together for them.

Alice nods, makes a conscious decision to enjoy the day and then smiles, "I guess I need a new wardrobe if I am going to be hanging around you. Don't want you to be ashamed to be seen with me." She grins mischievously at him, dismissing, as he'd requested, the bad for now.

"Oi! What you trying to imply?" David relaxes and releases her arms to hold her hand again.

Alice glances at him up and down, then pointedly looks at herself. "I dress comfortably, not like I am going to some magazine photo shoot."

David shakes his head at her, "Is that what you think? You never sacrifice comfort for fashion, luv. You _make_ fashion out of what is comfortable for you. Let me show you how it's done."

With that starts a whirlwind tour through boutiques, department stores and much, much laughter. True to David's words, he helps outfit her in clothing that sacrifice nothing for comfort, but look great on her. The only time they actually argued was when she found out he was paying for it all. She only gave in when he reminded her that she had agreed that he will take care of it when she was told in the hospital. She told him that had been a dirty trick to pull on a weak, defenseless woman on the mend, but he wouldn't budge. When she tried to add up what he was spending, she noticed there were no tags on anything. He was just a bit too innocent when she mentioned that tidbit.

But all in all, Alice enjoys their time together. They hold hands and steal kisses from each other and act generally like a couple. When she complains that she is hungry, he glances down at her quickly.

"I'm sorry luv, I forgot about feeding you." David stops and looking around at what is close by, he asks her "Cheesecake Factory be fine?"

Alice closes her eyes and tells him, "They make some of the best fettuccine alfredo around."

David laughs and starts to guide them to the restaurant. He gives them their names and is surprised when they are seated quickly. David glances at Alice and she looks away grinning. "Alice?"

Alice glances at him and sees him staring at her. "My family helped plan this area. This particular restaurant was one of the major places they worked to get here. To entice them, they gave them the pick of the lots as long as we never have to wait for a table."

David laughs. "This is a first time for me. Usually I get the tables, not my dates, or in this case my girlfriend."

Alice picks up on that quickly. "Dates? Girlfriend? As in many dates and singular girlfriend?"

David glances at her, decides to be honest with her and replies, "Yes. Like I have been on many dates, and you're my first girlfriend. I have high standards you know."

Alice almost chokes on the water she is drinking and fires back. "Either you lowered them for me, or I wonder about what those high standards of yours are."

David's smile fades for a second, would she never accept a compliment from him? He leans closer to her and softly says, "If anyone's standards were lowered, it was yers fer me, a fact that I hav' been rejoicing in."

Alice stares at him; she hears the English accent coming though and notices that when he is being serious or emotional, it comes out stronger than other times. She wonders what makes him think she lowered her standards for him, especially as he has done nothing but treat her with love and respect. What woman wouldn't be attracted to that?

David is staring in her eyes, watching her until they are interrupted by a waiter. They give their orders and David keeps his patience as the waiter flirts with Alice. She doesn't react to it, and David wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even recognize what the waiter was doing. This woman was totally unaware of her own charms.

Alice patiently waits on the man to leave, then asks David, "So are we finished shopping or is there somewhere else you like to take me?"

David leans back in his chair and stares at her. "Well you need some sleepwear, right?" He watches as Alice blushes and chuckles. Then, he leans closer to tell her softly, "I think you will definitely need to model those for me. I need to really make sure those are huggable."

Alice laughs at him at that. "But isn't all 'sleepwear' huggable?"

David grins back at her and tells her, "But I need to make sure!"

Before they can banter anymore, their food arrives. They share some of each other's food. Alice is unaware of the looks they are getting from different people, but David isn't. He notices from the older couples they receive knowing looks and indulgent smiles on their faces while watching them. From the girls, he gets admiring looks and they shoot either hateful or jealous looks to Alice. Alice gets guys looking her up and down, and he gets evil, measuring glances sent to him. He makes note of those and altogether enjoys it all.

When they are finished, he waits for the check to appear and when it doesn't he glances at Alice. She smiles and tells him, "My treat for the day."

David smiles and thanks her. He then rises and pulls out her chair, helping her out of it and putting his hand on the small of her back while escorting her out of the restaurant, smirking. Alice glances at him and shakes her head.

David and Alice leave the area and wander back to the shopping center. David sees a little boutique that he haa been looking for and guides her to it. They walk in and a bell rings. He glances down at her and grins before he hears, "Hatter, me mate! Ya been all right?"

He looks up and sees his friends Albert and Sonya walking to them. They both pull him into a hug and then Sonya notices Alice. "Oi! And who is yer mate Hatter?"

David smiles and pulls Alice close to him. "Sonya, Albert, meet me girl, Alice. Alice, this be some of me mates from across the pond."

Albert looks at Alice admirably and tells David, "Hatter, you be one jammy bastard! Alice, nice to meetcha."

Alice is confused at the vernacular but she figures she will ask David what Albert said later. "Nice to meet you both."

David laughs and tells them, "Alice needs a new wardrobe and I brought her here last to finish it off." He looks down at Alice and both Albert and Sonya could see he is completely gone for Alice. They grin, happy for their mate.

Sonya speaks up. "Alice, if you follow me, I will show you what we have. Hatter, you stay right here." When David makes to protest, she shushes him, "Hatter, you need to let the lady surprise you!" She grabs Alice and pulls her towards the rear, shouting out, "Albert, keep him occupied!"

Albert glances at David and grins, "So Alice huh?"

David grins and tells him, "She came into the club, and she caught me fancy. There was an altercation on the floor, some bloody git manhandling her, and I went to help. The rest is Bob's your uncle!" He purposely leaves out the drama, his mates not needing to know about that.

Albert laughs and claps him on the shoulder. "Hatter, you most definitely are one jammy bastard."

David looks him in the eye. "You have no idea. She knows everything, and still wants to be with me. And she be blue blood here in Pittsburgh!"

Albert stares at him. His mate has landed himself one that he doesn't need to worry about is only around for his money. He is happy for his mate. He's deserved this for long time. "Well, she must care for you."

The two friends continue to talk while they wait on the ladies. Alice and Sonya come back and David looks at Alice. She is laughing and at the same time is slightly embarrassed. But she walks up to him and laces their fingers together, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Sonya watches them, happy at the sight they make. Hatter has found someone she approves of, but she notices the weary look on Alice's face and tells Hatter, "You best be taking the lady home Hatter! She fair be knackered!"

David glances down, sees that Alice is indeed weary and he smiles. "This was our last stop, Sonya."

Sonya hands the bags to him, he glances at her with an eyebrow cocked and she nods. Sonya had taken care of the bill. He says his farewells to his friends with Alice thanking Sonya for her help. He wraps an arm around her and they make their way out of the shop.

It has gotten dark and they both can feel the cold air coming off the Monongahela River. Alice has been surprised at how cold it has gotten. Before she can even react, David stops, puts his jacket around her shoulders and then puts his arm around her as they make their way to the car.

It is things like that, David not even thinking and just doing things for her, that make Alice's heart beat faster. She works her arms into the sleeves and is grateful for the additional warmth. She normally doesn't get cold easily, but she would not be surprised if they have their first big frost of the season tonight. She smiles in anticipation of the coming fall and winter seasons. She glances up at David and wonders how it will be with him, watching the first snowfall.

David is watching to make sure no one would mar today. It has been fun, he can see Alice is relaxed and happy. He doesn't want anything to affect that unless it is him, and only in a good way. They make it to the car with no mishaps and their driver has the door open waiting for them. The ride home is quiet with Alice resting her head on him like yesterday.

The guards at the gate check them as thoroughly as they did yesterday. Once through the gates, the driver pulls up to the house and then goes ahead and pulls into the garage. Alice yawns, she is too drowsy to look around. She just gets out and when David sees her sway slightly, he picks her up.

Alice smiles up at him and tells him tiredly, "Hmm.. I could get used to this. Can we just have a cup of tea and relax for a little bit to unwind?"

David kisses her on the forehead and tells her, "Whatever you wish, luv."

He carries her into the house and to the family room in the back. He settles her on the couch and tells her, "Stay here and I will be right back." Alice nods and stares out to the city lights below them.

David goes to the kitchen, starts the tea and then helps the driver deliver all the bags to the upstairs hallway. He grabs one of Sonya's bags, looking into it sees a lounge set in blue and grabs them. He also goes into her room, grabs the robe he'd left for her earlier and brings them down to her.

Alice is thinking about how wonderful today has been, besides Jack's unwelcome interruption. She is smiling when David comes back in and hands her some clothes.

"Here, go get comfortable while I finish the tea." He helps her up and walks her to a bathroom.

David then takes off up the stairs as she watches him, smiling. She changes, folds her clothes and makes a mental note to be sure she takes them up with her. The material for her pajamas is very soft, she loves them and the color, a midnight blue with light blue paisley designs on them. Sonya had sworn that David will love them too.

She comes out of the bathroom and makes her way back to the back of the house.

David is there setting out some tea cups. Hearing her footsteps, he looks up and smiles at her. He has changed into a soft dove grey lounge pants and a navy blue shirt.

Alice sits back down on the couch and David drops into the space next to her. He then reaches out to grab her tea and hands it to her, "One large dollop of honey right?"

Alice smiles at him, not surprised he had noticed how she took her tea this morning. He smiles back after grabbing his cup, leans back and puts one arm around her, pulling her carefully to him. They sit there watching the city lights and finish their tea.

After awhile, Alice sighs and tells him, "Thank you, David. Today was the most fun I have had in a long time."

David kisses the top of her head and tells her, "You're very welcome, Alice. I would love you to have days like this all the time. I certainly enjoyed it."

He looks down, catches her yawn and tells her, "Time for bed luv."

Alice groans, "Why do you have to have so many stairs?"

David chuckles as he takes her tea cup and his and sets them on the tray. "Why should you worry about stairs, luv? I seem to carry you up them more often than not." And with that he stands and picks her up.

Alice smiles and tells him frankly, "I think you just like showing your manly muscles off."

David begins walking to the stairs and replies, "Are you complaining, luv?"

Alice immediately snuggles closer to him. "Nope. Makes me feel girly."

David laughs softly and thinks to himself she is no girl, nope, he has all woman in his arms. He reaches the top of the stairs and when he goes to open her door, Alice speaks up hesitantly.

"David, I…" And stops, she is embarrassed to ask this, it is too early for their relationship; it has just been over a couple of months! But she'd felt so safe last night…

David looks down at her, seeing her face and tells her, "You can ask me anything, luv. What you want?"

Alice still hides her head, but remembering this morning, how it felt knowing he had slept beside her, gives her the courage needed and she shyly asks, "Can I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep nothing else."

David smiles and tells her, "I would love that."

He turns, walks them down to his room and goes inside. He puts her down gently and leans past her to pull the blankets down. She smiles shyly.

Before she can get in, he reaches out to her and pulls her in his arms. "Alice, there is no need to be embarrassed. I told you I would love to repeat this morning, and that included waking to you in my arms. I am honored that you feel the same luv." He kisses her gently and then as she gets into bed, he tells her he will be back in a few.

David walks downstairs to make sure everything is locked down. He cleans up their tea things and does a run through of security. He is smiling broadly as he does this. He stops in the downstairs bathroom and grabs Alice's clothes, turns off all the lights. He makes his way to his room, dropping off her clothes in the guestroom and hoping this is to be a permanent thing, her being in his room, his bed. '_David, don't get your hopes up too high!'_

Alice is lightly dozing and when she feels David getting into the bed. When he pulls her into his arms, she finally feels safe and at home enough to fall completely asleep.

* * *

Fairfarren ~ Wendy


	8. Chapter 8 Lost My Legs

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Old Dirt Hill (Bring That Beat Back) Dave Mathews Band_

* * *

The next morning David wakes first and smiles to himself, feeling Alice still in his arms. He is always late to bed and is an early riser, but as he glances at the clock, he sees that he has slept in, well for him anyway. He lays there enjoying her in his arms and hopes in his heart that she wants this always. He can do this every morning and every night, easily and with pleasure. He holds her closer to him, closes his eyes while relaxing in the warm bed with his love in his arms and the cold outside. He feels, well… calm, serene almost.

Alice slowly wakes out of a sound sleep, feeling safe and loved. That is the only way she can describe how it feels waking up in David's arms. And she really likes it. Alice has a flash of how nice it would be to wake up like this every morning.

Part of her is screaming it's too soon for such thoughts. She shouldn't be feeling this way yet, but the rest of her, her heart, brain and soul, they tell her this is what love is. Alice freezes and thinks her way carefully through that. Is she in love with David? That scared part of her heart that Jack had hurt the worse tells her no, she can't be, he'll hurt her, don't trust him. But even as those thoughts skip across her mind, she realizes she does trust David and these feelings… She will see where they lead. But she knows she cares for David, trusts him with her most precious and unfortunately, most beat up item, her heart.

Alice opens her eyes, moves slightly and David murmurs sleepily, "Not yet luv, it's way too comfortable in this bed with you. Methinks we got our first frost last night." Then he kisses her by her ear.

Alice sighs and relaxes in the bed per his request. He is right about how nice and warm it is in the bed, and when she pokes her head out of the blankets a little more she feels how cold it is.

David smiles to himself feeling her stirring in his arms. He thinks about his pondering from earlier. He decides to again trust his instincts, thinking he can just ask her and see what happens. David asks softly, "Alice, how did you sleep?"

Alice snuggles back in his arms and replies, "Very good, you?"

David reminds himself to remain calm as she wiggles temptingly against him and answers her, "Mmm, best sleep I have had since I was a tot." He kisses her again, but lower on her neck. '_Not now David!'_ He scolds himself, reigning himself in. He nuzzles her hair and comments casually, as if it wasn't a huge deal for her to not only live in his house, but to be staying in his bed, in his room; "What are your feelings in doing this, sleeping here, all the time?"

Alice would have froze, but since this is what she was thinking earlier, she instead lightly says, "But what of your other dates and such that you want to bring back here? Won't I cramp your style?"

David smiles and his heart rises as he comments back to her, "Well, since the only woman I want in my bed and on dates with me is the one I am currently sharing a bed with, I think I can deal with it."

Alice turns in his arms, lying on her back to stare up at him as she asks softly, "David, we're not moving too fast are we?"

David looks down at her, kisses her mouth softly and replies, "Since I plan for this to be the beginning of our lives together, it depends how fast you want to get to the rest of it. It doesn't matter what others think, just what we think, since we are the ones who are living this life. I already told you I love you and I am in this completely. I am not going to change my mind, decide this is not love or not worth it and leave you. I look forward to each day with you and think how I love you being in my life and bring such joy and laughter to each day. I know there will be the bad to go with the good, but as long as you're by my side, we can deal with it all. And it will be we, luv. I will wait for you, no matter what you say." David looks into her eyes and waits for her to reply.

Alice's heart melts at his reply. She stares at him, can see the complete sincerity in his eyes and realizes it_ is_ their lives. She completely trusts this man. He has stayed by her side during the withdrawal and that had been her near at her worst. He has seen some of the worst and instead of making himself scarce, he was there every minute he could be and encouraged her through it all. He stood up for her in the club, then he took care of her afterwards. David was there at the hospital the day after they met, just for her. He invited her not only into his home, but has told her he loves her and wants her there with him for the rest of their lives.

As she catalogs these things and other stuff he's done for her, like picking her up and carrying her whenever he is worried about her or always brewing her soothing tea to calm her nerves. These little things, like making sure _he_ wore a jacket in case _she_ got cold, always giving it to her without thinking at her first shiver. Alice realizes she is falling in love with him. There is no other answer to her questions than that.

David stares down at her and continues to wait for her to reply. His heart is beating fast, but nothing he told her is untrue. But he has learned that his Alice is a thinker and he needs to let her think and sort her feelings.

Alice finally snaps back and looks him in the eyes, wonder flowing through her as she realizes that yes, she is in love with David. Then she takes in the tension flowing through him and remembers he is still waiting on her answer. She reaches up and pulls him in for a kiss pouring her newly realized feelings into it.

David answers her in kind and meets her emotions with his own, his heart lifting in hope that this might mean… When they surface for air he searches her eyes for the confirmation.

Alice looks back at him and tells him, "Yes."

David grins at her and she grins back.

Alice's grin falters some and she tells him, "David… I really don't know how to say this right. I really don't have your gift for words. But," Alice stops and stares at him, she wants him to know his feelings are returned, but she is nervous to put herself out there.

David watches her and tries to be patient.

Alice takes a deep breath and looking into his eyes, tells him, "I have said this to so few people in my life. And each time it has ended painfully for me. But I trust you and I know I am falling in love with you." She wants to hide from him with those so-easily said, but so-powerful words now uttered between them.

David doesn't think this morning could get any better and he whispers lowly to her, "Alice, you know I love you and you have made me so happy knowing that you feel the same. But as I told you, we will go as fast as you need us to go. You have control over this relationship and the speed we take things."

Then David tells her, "With that said," he rises above her, crashes his lips to hers, kissing her like the fate of the free world depended on it. She answers him back with just as much passion. He trails his hands down from her shoulders to her hips and feels where her night wear has slid up, giving him a little sliver of skin to explore. He caresses it as they kiss and he can feel her hands on his neck playing with his hair.

He moans at the feeling, coming up from the kiss. David looks down at her glazed eyes and bruised lips. She looks back at him and then smiles, bringing him down to her again for another kiss. David obliges her, his heart beating hard, he feels like he is on cloud nine. His love, loved him!

Alice loves this David, this passionate man who loves her. She loves all the incarnations of this man she knows and she further relaxes into this kiss. She especially loved when she made him moan. She smiles under their kiss; David leans away from the kiss and stares down at her smiling.

David knows they will have to get out of bed, because if this continued, he guaranteed they wouldn't leave the bed for days. And he didn't think Alice wanted to go that far with him yet. So he turns it playful and tells her, "Thank you, but now we need to be moving you in here in case I need the guest room for your harem, luv."

Alice can't help herself and laughs. Then, she looks up at him and says playfully, "If you keep that up, I definitely won't need a harem to take care of my… needs."

David moans feeling himself harden at her words. Resting his head on her forehead, he swears, "You be trying to kill me, Alice. That is what you be doing to me."

Alice laughs at him, but then she looks in his face and sees the naked desire in his gaze. She looks at him puzzled and frankly shocked that he would want her that way.

David sees the look from her, then purposely grinds himself into her and kisses her hard. Then he moves his kisses to her ear and tells her, "You did this to me. Alice, you have me desiring you every second of the day. But as I promised, you control when and how." He forces himself to stop, stares back at her and seeing her desire on her face, leans down and kisses her softly. He murmurs to her, "You control us, luv, completely. I will wait for you." David makes to roll to the side, but Alice holds him still, staring at him.

Alice never knew she could have a man desire her for herself. She actually thinks of herself as undesirable and this is part of the reason she can't understand why David wants her. But as he just proved, and is still proving, he wants her, not just her mind, her money, her soul and heart, but her body.

Alice looks at him and asks him wonderingly, "You really want me?"

David's heart drops for his love as he tells her, "Always." He wants to wring Jack's head off his body for what he's done to her.

Alice stares up at him and says, "No one ever wants me."

David just stares down at her and then he tells her softly, "Jack was an idiot, luv. When we were in the restaurant last night, men wanted me to drop dead so they could have you. The same thing in the club; you are very desirable to men."

Alice looks at him and says plainly and bluntly, wanting to be wrong, "But this is the first time you-"

David kisses her hard with a tinge of demand, then tells her, "Because for one thing, I wanted you here in bed with me every morning and didn't think you would say yes to me horny self. And for another, I told you I wouldn't pressure you. But I do _want_ you, luv. I be raised a gentleman by me mum and she would box my ears if I didn't treat you that way. I love you Alice. All of you."

Alice stares at him and then smiles as she says to herself in amazement, "You, one of the most desirable men in at least two countries, want… me."

David watches her face carefully and tells her softly "And only you, luv." He kisses her, then he shifts to his side, gathers her in his arms, holding her tight as he repeats to her, "Only you." They lie there together for awhile longer until David sighs.

"We still need to move you in here, luv. I am actually eager for you to be settled in my, no, our room."

Alice laughs at him, "You really want that guest room clear?" as she feels him moving away from behind her.

David stops, leans down to her and says, "No, I want you in here before you come to your senses." He pecks her on the cheek and then gets out of bed.

Alice laughs and then she stops, "David"

He walks over to her side of the bed, looks down at her smiling and says, "Yes, luv?"

Alice stares up at him and asks, "How bad is my place?" She sits up slowly, watching him.

David stops smiling, sits on the bed while gathering her back into his arms to support her as he tells her, "It's quite bad from what I have been told." He hesitates and to make sure she understands, he clarifies for her, "It needs to be gutted. But me asking you to stay here, I am asking you to do it on a permanent basis. I really do not want to wake without you in my arms. But I understand if you just want to stay here until we redo your place."

A tear rolls out of her eye. That had been her mom's place when she was Alice's age. She'd moved out with Alice's father when they married and then in the tradition of her new family, the Hamilton's, kept it for her daughter. To have someone destroy her family home is extremely painful. She can't help it and starts to cry in David's arms.

David holds her closer, feeling her let some of her anguish go. He runs his hands through her hair trying to soothe her.

Alice can feel David comforting her and is comfortable enough with him to release her anguish. After awhile she calms down, feeling a little better for the release. David pulls back enough to wipe away her tears.

Alice looks up and tells him, "It was my mom's before it was mine. The Hamilton's always has a place for either the eldest female or male to have when they are ready to move out. It was a lot of her stuff there."

David stares at her and he says softly, "I am sorry, Alice; we can go and see if there is anything salvageable."

Alice looks up at him, thinking about it. She makes a decision and tells him, "That would be nice. And so that we can see how much work it will be to make it ready for someone else. Since I seem to have a place to live with a man that not only loves me, but I love also."

David's face tells her all she needs to know, that she's made him happy and he'd been worried that she would want to go back. They both know this is a huge move for her and he is making sure she's aware he understood this.

David hugs her closer to him and simply says, "Thank you. I will try my damnedest not to make you regret it."

Alice pulls back and tells him, "I know you will. But you will need to remember that I do come with a lot of baggage, David. And as much as I wish otherwise, I have a feeling we both will need a lot of patience."

David replies to her, "As long as you remember that 'we' and I remember it also, we will make it work." He hugs her to him again.

Then to lighten the mood, he comments, "Well since you didn't let me test the huginess of these yesterday, I can at least attest to them passing today."

Alice can't help herself and giggles.

David kisses her head and puts her back on the bed, smiling at her. "You can use the shower; I will get you some clothes so we can get moving."

Alice then thinks of the guest shower and grabs him before he can leave.

David looks mildly concerned until she asks, "Is your shower as good as the guest room? Cause as much as I hate to admit it, the shower I took yesterday was heavenly and I won't give that up."

David laughs at her and says, "It's better and bigger." His eyes darken with desire and he leans down, kissing her passionately, before telling her, "Later, I will show you what all can be done in that shower with two people that would not be possible in the guest shower." He then leaves the room with Alice staring after him.

Alice shakes herself and realizes living with David will be interesting. She thinks back to how this morning started and shakes her head. She woke up, never dreaming that by the time she got up and out of bed, she'd not only be waking in his bed while she stayed with him indefinitely, but instead be moving in with him, into this room and his bed. The biggest shock? Alice admitting her love to David and that he, of all people, finds her very desirable.

Alice smiles to herself musing on the changes she is making in her life and then when she reaches the master bathroom, she gasps, all thoughts scattering.

David must really like space. His room was huge. There's a room for a closet even, but this… this is simply amazing. It has a huge bathtub for two built in the wall, above it lengthwise, a huge window through which she can see outside and see the trees growing right up to the window. On the wall closest to the bedroom, above the bathtub, a fireplace is placed invitingly and on the other holds a shelf unit with some bottles of liquids resting on them. Facing the bathtub with a lot of space is a large vanity with two sinks and a spot for a woman to get ready. Right now there is simply a plant arrangement there.

As she walks further into the room, she sees a room for the toilet and then on the other side is a sight that makes her stop in amazement. It's a room done in the same warm cream marble as the rest of the bathroom, but has a glass front. And when she says room, it is really big enough for a regular walk in closet. And there's shower heads _everywhere_. There are plants growing in the room, and a skylight shaped in a doughnut around the central shower head in the ceiling.

Alice just stares until she feels David's arms wrap around her. "I didn't hear the water running and saw the door open. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alice turns around, sees him smirking at her and asks him, "Did you design all of this - this room, the house?"

David looks down and tells her, "Yes, I wanted a house that I could be comfortable in and wouldn't settle for anything. This is my true home and no one but you has seen the rooms that mean the most to me. There are three rooms in this section of the upstairs. The other guest rooms are either downstairs or there are guest houses out on the grounds that I offer to the bands that come here for me to work with. But I am essentially a private person and someone who likes me comforts. So I designed and decorated to me taste." He kisses her, '_He just couldn't ever get enough of her'_ and tells her, "If there is anything you wish to change, luv, well you live here also now. And I want it to feel like it is yours, since in one way or another, it is."

Alice just stares at him and then glances around the room. He wants to know if she wanted to change anything? "David, this is the biggest and most comfortable bathroom I have ever seen. I have no idea what I would even change in here or the rest of the house. It's perfect."

David sighs and looking down at her, he says, "It was nice before, a house that was comfortable, but with you here, it has become a home and now it's perfect. But I know there will be things added and I can't tell you how much I want that. I want you to be happy."

Alice stands there in his arms. She is overwhelmed, but at the same time she understands the feeling. It is the same feeling that lets her sleep so well in his arms and what helped prompt her to agree to living with him so soon.

She can't help herself and comments to him, "Well, at least I understand about the shower, and David, you could add a bed in there and still maneuver around easily. I don't think there is much you wouldn't be able to do in that room."

David tightens his arms around her and tells her huskily, "Alice, you are really trying to kill me. I swear it! Now I will be taking an ice cold shower with that thought in my head."

Alice laughs, turns in his arms and looks at him. His eyes are dark with desire, but the kiss he gives is unbelievably gentle. He lets go of her, goes to a door she didn't notice in her earlier inspection of the bathroom, pulls out a towel and indicates the robe he has brought in. David then walks to the fireplace and hits a button on it, lighting it. She can feel the warmth coming off of it, she'd not been thinking of how chilled she must be. He turns to her and says, "I didn't see anything but the stuff I leave in the guest bathroom. Did you have anything you need?"

Alice shakes her head 'no' and tells him sheepishly, "I forgot to pick up stuff yesterday while we were out."

David nods and he tells her, "We will get whatever you need, Alice." And then he looks at her and tells her, "We will do this together, luv. If you want, I can get Sam, Leigh and Scott to be there also."

Alice thinks and agrees. It will be hard and she will need her friends, plus she's missed them. Then, she thinks of something. "David, what happens if Jack or that guy shows up or even worse, follows us back here?"

David reaches out to her, pulls her to him and reassures her, "No worries, luv, I will make sure there are plenty of people there. As for here, I don't know if you noticed, but I have guards patrolling the area. It will be hard to get into here. Plus we can both defend ourselves, luv. You did send Jack packing yourself right?"

Alice relaxes and tells him, "I just don't want to bring trouble here to you."

David can't help himself and laughs. "Alice, I brought trouble home when I followed me instincts and went to see more of you in me club. I don't regret a single minute of it. It brought us here to where I am holding you in me arms, knowing you love me. Not only that but that you are moving in with me, not until we take care of this drug ring, but permanently. Knowing I will be waking up to you every morning." He pulls back, stares at her and repeats for good measure, "Not one single quota of it do I regret. It is worth it all."

Alice smiles at him and hugs him. Then, knowing they needed to get a move on if they wanted to get all this done, she tells him, "I think you have a cold shower to take and me a nice warm one to take."

David groans, then grinning mischievously asks, "Are you sure I can't join you, luv? It will be faster."

Alice controls herself and asks him, "Do you really think it will be faster?"

David looks down at her shocked and breathes out, "Well, it may be, but it will reduce the wastage of water most definitely."

Alice taps her finger against her lips in thought. "Hmmm." Then, she sighs dramatically in regret. "No, I think I will need some private time to worship the shower gods and to give thanks to them for the room."

David laughs and tells her, "Aces… Life is definitely going to be aces. Now I need to go duck my head in some ice water. I will be back to make sure the shower gods didn't demand a sacrifice of you." He kisses her and leaves the room to her chuckles. Life is most definitely aces.

* * *

Fairfarren ~ Wendy


	9. Chapter 9 A Place to Rest My Head

Song I listened to for this chapter: Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic. (yep they are one of my favorite bands.)

Alice finishes with her shower and sighs in contentment. She canCome on in.I already took one cold shower and seeing you there like that is not helpin He comes up to her and sees that she is looking for something, so he asks,

Alice looks at him and says,

She indicates her hair and David grins.

Alice laughs and nods. David turns around, grabs some clothes he has outside the door and hands them to her. He looks at her, remembering she has nothing but a robe on and groans. He pulls her to him and tells her,

Alice laughs at him and gently pushes him out the door. Before closing the door, she tells him,

She turns, sees that he has grabbed some jeans, a light long sleeved shirt and a sweatshirt that she had cajoled him into getting yesterday. There is also some nice underwear that matched but weren she has to support her Steelers! But, all in all, they are the perfect clothes to have to deal with a mess.

Before she can get upset, she tells herself, Deal with it when you get there.

She gets dressed and feeling funny, knocks on the bathroom door. She hears David call out to her and she goes in. He has made the bed while she was in the shower and is dressed similar to her in jeans and a sweatshirt. He is sitting on the bed with a comb in hand and pats the spot in front of him. She smiles, moves to the bed and sits in the indicated place.

David takes the comb and softly begins on her hair. He loves AliceSo I take it the shower gods were happy with your worship?They were most gratified. I told them any shower like that needed to be want them upset with us, would we?Nope, they may take the hot water away. You may survive on cold water showers, but I need the hot water.I most definitely need us off of this conversation. Picturing you in a hot steamy shower is not helping matters. I give up

Alice smirks, enjoying the fact that she can make this man feel this way about her. It is completely exhilarating.

David smiles to himself. He will do whatever is needed to make Alice more comfortable with the fact that she is desirable.

David continues to pull the comb through her hair and asks,

By this time, Alice has relaxed completely and is practically goo under his talented hands. Answering him, she says,

David puts the comb down when finished and folds her in his arms. s up to sooner we go the sooner we can get this over with. The waiting is now getting to me.d made for her while she showered and asks what she would like to eat.

Alice thinks and then mischievously asks,

David grins and tells her,

Alice holds her hand to her mouth in horror and says,

David raises his hands in defeat, saying, m sorry! English boy Butter?Yout know what apple butter is? I will order some later from Soergel

David remarks back to her, Do you have a thermos? I didn

David nods, goes and makes them a thermos of tea with honey already added to it. He holds out his hand and once she takes it, he leads her to the garage. He flips on the lights and she stares. It is full of cars and trucks. She sees the Jaguar and the Corvette from yesterday among many others. He leads her to a SUV and helps her get in the passenger side. He walks around, gets in the other side and turns the key already waiting in the ignition.

David looks at her and comments, He hits the button for the garage door and exits while making sure he hits the button to close up not just the garage, but the house also.

Alice smiles and tells him, t need to worry about your , there are no worries on that end, luv. I am sure I will be able to meet your

Alice grins at him. She watches him, noticing he is a conscientious driver that checks everything. When they come up to the guard shack, he slows and rolls the window down. He softly talks with them; mostly letting them know there may be some trucks with deliveries later, and to not let them up without him being there. They agree and he also offhandedly remarks that they need to change Alice to a resident status. The guard nods and opens the gate for him. David leans back, rolls the window up and takes her hand in his once again as he goes through the gate.

David asks,

Alice looks at him and asks where they were.

David glances at her when he realizes she has no idea where they really were.

Alice answers him,

David nods, squeezes her hand and then turns the car in the proper direction. Alice stares out the window and wonders what she is going to find once they arrive. She gets lost in thought until she feels David squeeze her hand again. She glances to him.

David is making sure no one is following them and when he notices no tail, he glances over to see Alice staring out the window with a worried look on her face. He guesses she is worried on what was waiting for her at her home.

He tightens his hand around hers to gain her attention and when she looks at him, he tells her,

Alice nods at him and glances out the window.

David frowns at his inability to make her feel better and asks her,

Alice turns to him, asking,

David is relieved when he receives the verbal response and says,

Alice stares at him and chuckles.

David glances at her like she is nuts.

Alice shakes her head. s Pizza in Ambridge the best. I do either cheese or green peppers and 4th Street pizza?Well I can live with that. At least no anchovies. Dead pickled fish would have been a deal coming from someone who commented he was an English boy? Don

David shudders and comments, beans. Me mum tried to make me eat them and I flat out refused.s street. She directs him to the yellow house and he pulls in. Alice sees that her friendAlice, if you don

Alice nods, stares into his warm chocolate brown eyes in order to ground herself and takes a deep breath.

He nods and asks her to wait. She agrees and he gets out of the SUV. David checks out the area as he makes his way to her side and opens her door. He helps her out and laces her fingers through his. He shuts the door and they make their way to her front door. He feels her grip his hand harder when she sees that someone had kicked their way through the solid door. But she doesnAlice!t even see Leigh as she shoots across the room and collides with Alice, hugging her tightly. If it hadnLeigh, while I don

As he suspects, Leigh screams and, more importantly, releases the two of them.

She demands of Alice.

Alice smiles and nods. Leigh screams again, jumps up and down in place, completely excited. The four of them all break out into laughter at her antics. David watches her, enjoying her smile. Leigh had seen Alices hand and pulls her towards the back saying that they have put what can be easily saved back there since it can be sealed up. Sam goes with them and David watches the girls walk off.

David looks over at Scott and tells him, t know any better yesterday and allowed them into the house; today, the guards documented them and destroyed them.s face goes hard.

David moves where he can see Alice and nods,

Scott glances at the girls, watches as Alice getting upset but still handling it well. Scott is also watching Sam as he says,

David catches his glance and nods.

Scott looks at David shocked. t see that coming for awhile she agreed to move in with me permanently. I was working on making sure until this was all solved, but I cannot tell you how happy it made me. We know it He glances at Scott and tells him,

Scott closes his mouth, looks at the girls but sees they are involved with Alice and doesnSmart move, man. Honesty is going to go far with her after Jack.I never would have seen this. I mean, she knows you care, you stuck by her in the hospital through her withdrawal, but for her to admit her feelingsre working magic, son.t believe the destruction and how little is able to be easily saved. She feels David wrap his arms around her as he tells her softly, He turns her to face him, looking her in the face and the relief on his face makes her blink. And he pulls her closer to him, needing to reassure both of them that she is okay.

Alice realizes that he is right butt help it; she breaks down in the safety of his arms.

David holds her to him, feeling absolutely helpless as his woman breaks. He looks at her friends and sees the same feelings mirrored in their faces. Scott holds Sam as she has tears falling down her face while watching her friend and Leigh stands there also, her tears falling quietly.

Leigh cans loving embrace, but by her friends as well.

After a little while she calms down and tries to explain. David holds her tighter and closes his eyes against the pain in her voice.

Sam speaks up and tells Alice,

Alice looks up and takes a deep breath; she stares at DavidRight. Well, I guess we need to see what else can be admitted it to herself and might finally be able to get over with it, buster!Jack has been sending bouquets to Hatter

Sam and LeighThats words, s what Hatter called , that sums it up well. I imagine after listening to him after Alice

Sam grins remembering his rants when Alice couldnHe definitely has the benefit of living in England to, umm, let She then cocks her head to the side.

Scott looks down at her, glad he finally has the sense to see what has been in front of him all along.

Sam looks up at him and shakes her head.

With dismay, Alice surveys the room that had always been her safe hide away. She knows they have tried to clean it up, but she can smell what had been done in there.

David is livid. He knew they had cleaned up the physical proof of what had been done, but it still reeked. No wonder Leigh told him nothing would be able to be used. Even if she hadnSam and Leigh never knew about this. They wondered why I picked this room instead of the one across the hall which is bigger and had a bathroom to may be too heavy, but if you can lift it, it needs to come with don He is angry and she lifts her head to meet his eyes. He realizes she is over the grief and has now transitioned into anger. She studies his face and nods, realizing he feels the same as her.

She stands up and, looking over the room, realizes that nothing else was really irreplaceable. The only things that mattered are in the box, as well as the fact that she is alive and has a place now with a loved one. She still goes over the house with David, Sam, Leigh and Scott. The four of them decide what can be kept. She indicates the items she will like at the house and the rest is too destroyed by various means to keep.

When they are finished Alice is sick to her stomach and wants to go home and sit under scalding water. She feels dirty. David carries out the box that is to go home with them tonight and makes sure the rest will be delivered to the house tomorrow.

He then sees the exhausted faces of her friends and asks them softly,

Scott tells him,

David nods and gets in the driverI bought her stuff yesterday and forgot to give it to you earlier. I packed all her for taking care of her, Hatter.s earlier thoughts, but sees no one following them. He doesnAlice, we

When she doesnt really want to leave her side if possible tonight.

As he carries her up the stairs, she wakes up and looks at him.

m taking us up to our , I need to shower. I don

David looks down at her, realizes she is slipping into shock from the harrowing day. He hurries her to their bathroom. He is glad he had turned on the fireplace since it shares a wall with the bedroom when it is fully lit. He has lowered the steel guard so that both rooms will be warm for them and it is welcome as he carries her through. He puts her down so that he can start the shower and hears her dry heave into the toilet. David comes in and holds her hair for her as she is sick.

Alice sits down, completely exhausted. She had been unable to eat anything once at her house and she gasps while shivering. David picks her up and comments as he undresses her quickly,

Alice smiles weakly at him but feels awful. She can barely stand and David realizes this quickly. He swears to himself and quickly strips as he holds her up. He picks her up, walks them both in the shower. He closes his eyes in appreciation of the hot water, but he can feel her still shivering.

David puts her down and tries to rub warmth into her as he turns up the temperature. He flips a switch and steam comes out with the water. He holds her to him, desperate to warm her up.

After five minutes, he feels her finally relax. David relaxes with her and they slump down to the ground as the water beats down on them. He pulls her into his arms tightly. She shivers every once in a while, but it is nowhere as bad it was earlier.

David sits there holding her, realizing how angry he is at the people who did this. But at the same time, he is amazed at AliceBetter, luv?When you are ready, luv. I am not pushing for anything at all, just needed to be sure you were alright. The shower gods may have drowned you without me here, since you wouldnt let that happen until at least you have lived here for a little bit; makes me look bad if I lose my girlfriend in a couple of days of us being together and my housemate of less than 24 can And then she reaches up and pulls him down to her in order to finish the kiss he had started earlier. He moans into her mouth and when the kiss ends, he kisses down her chin and up to her ear as she sits there panting in his arms.

He pulls back and looks at her to make sure she knows what she is doing. Alice looks back at him and tells him,

David stares at her and realizes she had recognized that smell in her room. He holds her closer and whispers, m so sorry, baby. I am so, so the hell does that sort of sick shit?t have an answer for her. He has seen some messed up stuff in his life, but today certainly took the cake. He holds her, kisses her, tells her he loves her and he agrees with her over and over. While at the same time he knows, if he ever catches who had done it, they likely would not live through it. Not after watching Alice like this.

Alice calms down, looks up at David through her eyelashes and takes in his look. She understands him and agrees with it.

Then thinking about where they were, she leans away and takes him in completely. She likes what she sees; she really likes what she sees. He is lean and wiry, but he has muscles in all the right places. She looks up and sees him smirk as he asks her,

She smirks back, knowing he has looked her over as well.

David moans and looks at her through his hair hanging in his eyes. He straightens and tells her while staring in her eyes, He stares down at her with his desire and lust making his eyes dark and she feels him stirring under her.

Alice is completely turned on and gasps, as she kisses him. He tightens his hold on her as he kisses her fiercely. When they break for air, he tells her,

Alice stares at him. She can feel how badly he wants her and she asks him, How can he keep making sure she knew it was purely her choice?

David looks at her and tells her softly, t want you to ever regret it. Because I want to romance you and not have this be because of something somebody else did. Because I want you to want me for the right reasons. But, with all that said, if you really want me, I will make you scream with pleasure before I finish with have all the time in the world to do this, Alice. There is no need to rush it and every reason to build up to it as we have started to. The only difference now is that we may be more comfortable with each other

Alice realizes she really has found a diamond in the rough. She leans her head down on his chest and realizes he is right. She wants him now not for love, but for something else. And she wants all the same things he wants.

David calms down, knowing she has come to her senses. He leans his head on hers.

Alice replies wearily,

David kisses her head and says,

Alice sighs, looks up at him and whispers,

David stares down at her. He then sighs, noticing the look on her face and tells her softly,

Alice nods sleepily. David carefully stands up with her still in his arms and hits the all stop button. He sets Alice down and moves out of the shower to grab them both towels. He wraps one around him. David sees her sway with exhaustion and helps her dry off, walking with her to the bedroom. He guides her to the bed and then goes to find something for her to wear. He is too tired to search through the bags they had yet to unpack, so he grabs a shirt and some boxers of his for her to wear, and a pair of boxers and lounge pants for himself. He changes quickly and comes back to help Alice. Once she is dressed, she falls back to the bed and he tucks her in.

Alice reaches for him as he leaves and murmurs,

He shushes her and dropping a quick kiss on her forehead, telling her, ll be right here.s place, he flips a switch. He can see the shades pulling down and the extra security cameras turn on. He nods once the security light comes on showing the premises are safe. He puts the lights on a 30 second timer and moves back to their room.

The lights turn off before he gets there, but the moonlight coming through the window shows him Alice in their bed and he smiles. He crawls into bed and before he can completely settle, Alice turns, slides into his arms and sighs. He looks down, sees her fall back asleep and that is his last memory as he falls asleep while holding her tightly to him, unwilling to ever let her go.

***A/N: To see all the awesome pics that couldn't be posted here as well as many other things of interest, visit my blog at kittyinaz dot com (clickable link in profile)! All chapters are posted there first, so come on over!***


	10. Chapter 10 I'll Be Alright

**Ok I have some news at the end… I won't make you wade through a long Author Note at the beginning… But you have to promise to read the one following the chapter.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I instead have these weird dreams and needs to write all this down frantically as I sleep type many many times.**

**Tardisinthesgc, thanks again for your help with this and with trying to help me deal with Revelations!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Over my head (Cable Car) by The Fray_

* * *

Alice was very restless that night with nightmares and was startled awake by them many times. David held her and soothed her each time. When she would fall asleep, he thought of what he wanted to do to the people who had done this to her. He fell asleep about four am when Alice finally fell into a sound sleep.

It was after noon when David woke. He remembered the night before and pulled Alice tighter to him. He could smell his shampoo still in her hair and lightly smiled. David realized he would need to be calm for Alice today. She had a bad day yesterday and her sleep pattern from last night probably didn't allow her much sleep. He would be surprised if she didn't wake grumpy.

Alice felt David moving and woke slowly. She remembered all the nightmares from last night and David soothing them away. She sighed and turned to him, trusting that he will make her feel safe.

David felt her turn, he looked down at her as she turned and burrowed into him. He pulled her close and kissed her head. He closed his eyes as he felt her shivers, promised himself a turn in the gym and the punching bag in there later.

Alice tried to forget yesterday. Well, the bad parts of yesterday, seeing her home destroyed and violated had torn her apart. If it wasn't for David and her friends, it would have been devastating. Instead it had torn her heart apart. She was unsure if she can ever step foot in the house without those images coming into her head. She couldn't hold her pain back anymore and her tears fell.

David felt his chest getting wet and held Alice tight. He rubbed her back and softly told her, "Alice, I am sorry. I wish there was so much more I could say, but there isn't. I love you and will take care of you to the best of my ability." He kept saying that over and over as well as anything else that came into his brain. He hated knowing she was crying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Alice lay there in David's arms letting go of her grief and not only hearing him trying to sooth her, she also could feel him through his chest. When she calmed down she felt him loosen his arms, then she felt his hand under her chin, pulling her face up.

David felt it when she finished crying and her body relax. He let go with one arm and used the other to pull her face up. He searched her face trying to see if she was ok. He saw her eyes reddened from crying but still full of love for him, he leaned down and kissed her.

Alice lost herself in his kiss; she needed the connection to him. She gave herself over to the kiss and lost herself in him.

David broke the kiss and leaned his head against her forehead. He still watched her carefully knowing she was still very fragile. When Alice looked back at him, he smiled gently at her.

Alice smiled and told him softly, "David, I love you and thank you."

David told her softly, "You never need to say thank you to me, Alice. That is love, doing things for the other and being there. I would _never_ knowingly leave you to face anything like that alone, Alice."

Alice sighed and laid her head on his arm. Relaxing completely and she told him softly, "Love may be all of that, but it's also not taking advantage of the other. And you have done that also, what you did last night; I don't think another man could have done that." She frowned in thought and told him honestly, "If you would of, I wouldn't have blamed you."

David frowned; he thought of what she said and told her, "I would have blamed myself when I looked in your eyes this morning, luv." He leaned down and kissed her on her temple. "Alice, I was not joking when I told you I wanted to romance you. Take you out to dinner and then go see a show or go dancing. I want you to have all that Alice. You deserve it."

Alice looked up at him and smiled at him through her tears.

David reached up and brushed them away and said, "I really hate to see these, luv."

Alice replied softly, "Not these tears David, they are tears of happiness; of amazement that someone like you loves me."

David sighed, kissed her gently, then looked into her eyes and told her, "I be the lucky bloke here, Alice." And he kissed her again, leaning over her and holding her to him, lightly caressing her lips then he moved his lips as he kissed along her jaw line. David couldn't help it, he wanted the little he could have before he stopped himself, but at the same time, he wanted her to always remember that he wanted her. He smiled when he heard her sigh in pleasure.

Alice relaxed knowing that David won't take it too far and enjoyed him kissing her. It felt wonderful to know she was loved and desired, especially after last night. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. He gave her a last kiss and looked down at her smiling.

She smiled back at him and asked him, "How do you do that?"

David looked at his love confused by the question and asked, "Do what, luv?"

Alice shook her head and told him, "Take my mornings and no matter how they start, make them into all about us and making me happy when we get out of this bed."

David's smile got bigger and told her, "That my dear, is part of having a man love you and when said man has to beg to have his woman stay with him, he does everything in his power to make sure she is happy with him."

Alice looked into his eyes, then pulled him down then kissed him passionately and with little hesitation, David answered her kiss. He felt himself harden with their mutual passion and he moaned into her mouth. He then rolled them over and had her on top so that he could run his hands down her side in a vain attempt to not push her into anything she didn't want.

Alice panted when David moved from her mouth to her neck and back up to her ear. She couldn't believe that he was still controlling himself, but she remembered her one other time and knew she was lucky. But as his hands ran up and down her body, she found herself wanting more.

David was shocked when he felt Alice move on top of him, he stopped to look at her and could see the naked desire on her face for him. He smirked and told her softly, "I love you, Alice" then kissed her softly trying to bring the two of them down back to earth.

But Alice did not want to be calmed and begged him. "David…"

David was fighting not to take her now. He thought and flipped them again to buy him some time. But his Alice wanted more from him. He moaned and buried his head in her shoulder. "Alice, luv. Cor do I want you." He kissed her neck, then down to her shoulders and listened to her sounds of pleasure as he left open mouth kisses on her. His shirt was big on her and he used this to his advantage giving him access to more of her than he would have had without it… Encouraged by her sounds and by the look on her face, his hands moved his shirt up on her and he spanned her waist with his hands, amazed at her soft skin. Without thinking he moved down and kissed her stomach.

Alice gasped at feeling him leaving open mouth kisses on her stomach and feeling him lifting his shirt up higher to give him more access to her skin. She couldn't help the noises coming out of her; she loved what he was doing to her.

David worked to gain control of himself, he kissed her as he moved back up her body to her mouth and kissed her. "Cor, Alice, I love you." He peppered kisses on her mouth, face and anywhere he could until he could feel them calming down.

Alice looked up at him and smiled. She knew she could trust him, she could not only see his naked desire for her in his dark eyes, she could feel him as he laid on her and yet, even though she would of welcomed him making love to her, he restrained himself.

David finally just looked down at her making sure she was aware of his love and desire for her. Once he was sure, he lay on his side, pulled her to him and rested one hand on her stomach under the shirt and the other supported their heads. He sighed, kissed her under her ear and whispered, "Never doubt that I love or desire you." Alice snuggled closer to him and they lay there for awhile just enjoying being in the bed together. But life interrupted by a large noise coming from Alice's stomach.

David laughed and kissing her head, told her softly, "I guess that is our cue to get out of bed, luv. Besides, since I didn't get my wish to have you moved in our room yesterday, why don't we call a down day and get you settled in. I think we both could use the time."

Alice nodded, as she felt David move behind her, sat up and stretched. His shirt rode up on her, she felt his arms wrap around her and him say, "If we didn't have those trucks showing up sometime today, I would keep you in these clothes so I can feel and see this skin."

Alice laughed, "I could just stay in these clothes they are comfy." Then she turned to him and asked in a serious voice, "But, are they hugable?"

David laughed, then kissed her neck and down to her shoulders and as she gasped softly he told her huskily, "They are hugable, but they are _very_ kissable and tha' is unacceptable for others to see."

Alice said breathlessly, as he continued to prove how kissable the clothes are, "So… Kissable is acceptable only in… ohhhhh… private?" She was proud that only one moan had made its way in her words.

David smirked and kissing his way to her ear, murmured "that would be right on, luv. Though there are degrees of kissable. Right now these are _extremely_ kissable." And he covered her mouth with his, demanding entrance with his tongue. She gave it readily, he swallowed her moan as he ravaged her mouth and laid claim to it. His hands were on her stomach, he held her close and moved them up slowly, grazed the bottom of her breast with his hand. She made a sound of pleasure as she gave into him. He slowed down, after awhile of his stroking her stomach and teasing her breasts, he lifted his mouth from hers and said, "Don't you agree?" As he waited for her to respond, his smirk growing larger as it took awhile for her to gather herself together to answer him.

Alice could feel the warmth of his hands radiating up to her breasts from where they rested. She could feel her nipples hardening with desire and finally looked up to see him smirking down at her. "That was a dirty move, David!" And he laughed at her, but she could feel his hands tightening and then he told her, "and you don't play dirty yourself, Alice?"

Alice narrowed her eyes and told him, "Game on, David. Game on." David laughed harder.

He looked down at her and flicked his fingers up and seeing her react told her, "Are you sure, Alice?"

She looked at him, got out of bed, walking to the bathroom, she reached down, took off his shirt. Alice then looked over her shoulder as she tossed it as she walked in the bathroom.

David stared at her and told himself, "Yep, she's sure." And he grinned wider and grabbing her robe, followed her into the bathroom.

Alice was still shocked at the size of the room and before she could make it to the sinks, she felt her robe descend on her and then David's arms follow as he trailed his hands lightly over her breasts as he reached down to grab the ties. Looking into her eyes in the mirror he helped her put her arms through the sleeves, pulled her robe closed and tied it, resting his hands on her waist. Alice never knew you could be turned on by something so simple and she stared back at him. He turned her to him and pulled her into his arms. They stared at each other and David smiled at her.

Alice smiled back; she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. He was more than willing for another kiss and smiled when they broke it. He murmured to her, "As you wish, my luv. We go only as far as you wish."

Alice told him, "I know David. But you were right… This is so much better. And it helps knowing you are controlling it too, since you make me lose my head."

David smiled and then he pulled away, asking her, "Do you need to worship the shower gods this morning, luv?"

Alice laughed and told him, "No, I think we did enough of that last night. But I have no idea what clothes are in which bags, David."

David glanced at her and thought for a second, "You are wanting jean comfy or more comfy than that?"

Alice smiled and told him, "Yoga pants would be a blessing right now with a shirt. I have no idea how much work we need to do, but I rather just be me if that is okay with you."

David had started to move out of the room, but hearing that he turned around and told her, "Please don't be anything but yourself with me, Alice. Since it was you I fell in love with." He smiled and left the room.

Alice stood there smiling then went to wash her face. David dropped off her clothes . Alice noticed he had just put a shirt on, when she pouted; he had laughed and left, leaving the door still open. She grinned, acknowledging the change in their relationship as she turned her back and got dressed in the clothes he had left.

She came out, noticed he had opened the doors to his closet and was looking inside. She walked up, put her arms around him and asked, "Am I going to destroy your feng shui of the closet?"

David glanced at her and told her in a puzzled voice, "No…"

Alice nodded and told him, "Well if you are sure, then I guess I can survive using this room."

David was looking faintly amused and asked, "And if I would of said yes?"

Alice looked at him and said, "Well, you know to someone that is trained in the Japenese arts would never want to destroy someone's Feng Shui and I would have had to not move in this room."

David couldn't help it, he laughed. "Good thing I had made the room for you already, eh?"

Alice glanced at him and this time she was the puzzled one. "Made room for me?" She looked around, saw the same empty places as the last time and looked at him.

David pulled her to the front of him and told her, "Remember that I told you I had already known that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" He waited for her to nod agreement and continued, "Well, I had a bug up me bum, made room for you in here and everywhere else. I didn't dare hope to see you use that room for awhile, but it gave me a faint feeling of hope that I would see your stuff in here."

Alice stared at him and smiled. "You really believe we are here to last, David."

David stared into her eyes and told her softly, "I believe we are forever, luv. We just need to deal with some minor trifles first. But there will always be trifles on our path and I am looking forward to us dealing with them all."

Alice couldn't stop staring back at him and told him, "Well, I can see how you made it." She kissed him, then turned and looking at the room said, "Is there some sort of organization in here?"

David grinned and told her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I think we need to unpack your bags before we decide that." And then he picked her up and throwing her over his shoulder, walked back to their bed that he had made and tossed her on it. And unable to resist, he jumped, landed with his legs and arms holding him over her, grinning, lowered himself on her and kissed her.

He murmured to her, "Alice, I can't get enough of you." He kissed her on her chin and continued, "I think we will need to take frequent breaks for my new addiction." He continued to kiss her, evaded her tries to kiss him back. He could hear her frustration and smirked. He then in turn moaned when he realized she was not wearing the bra he had left. "Naughty, Alice!"

Alice grinned and told him, "Point to me."

David growled at her, then purposely moved his hands up her shirt and skimmed her breasts, remembering her reaction to it earlier. She arched her body towards him at his touch; he smirked as he traced them softly and told her, "I think the point went to me." Then he felt her nipples harden and smirked. "No, I guess the point is yours still. Two points." David then raised the shirt and unable to resist, he sucked gently on her nipples. He heard her moans and smiled. He continued to enjoy one before he moved to the other. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

Alice was shocked at the possessive look on his face when he told her, "These are mine, luv." She nodded turned on by his look and he moaned himself, seeing her desire.

David knew he needed to calm down, but her sounds were driving him nuts. He lowered his head, rested it on her and told her, "You drive me crazy with need."

Alice sighed and told him, "I'm sorry."

David looked up quickly and told her, "it's nothing bad, luv. I just don't want to be moving too quickly for you or us. But I cannot deny me love of your body and I am not going to lie and say I be not happy with what we have done." He smirked down at her, "And I be thinking that you like it too if your responses have anything to say."

Alice smiled up at him and told him, "I like it so much I even gave a brief thought of going topless for awhile." She grinned up at him as his eyes widened.

He moaned and told her, "Killing me. Never thought someone could die so happy" and Alice laughed.

David looked down at her with so much love in his eyes, on his face and she could watch the desire darken his eyes as his gaze dropped to her breasts. His hand moved up and massaged one then the other before his mouth dropped down onto the other one. Desire drove through her as a steam train as his mouth worked wonders on her breasts. She didn't even try to hold in any sounds of pleasure from his ministrations. She felt him smirking, could feel his reaction on her leg and it made her desire for him increase in his restraint.

David looked up at her, moved up and kissed her thoroughly. She loved how possessive he was, but at the same time loving and kind. He wanted her to understand she was his, but that he would take care of her and love her.

David calmed himself kissing Alice. He ended the kiss and told her, "mmmm I really like these little interruptions. My addiction to you has seemed to have found another part that will need to be fed." He kissed her, pulled down her shirt, making sure to tweak her hard nipples as he pulled it down.

He pushed himself up and told her, "stay on the bed, I'll bring your bags to you and you can start sorting things out." Giving her a quick kiss, he left her on the bed and brought her the bags. They worked the rest of the afternoon, joking and taking 'addiction' breaks until her clothes were sorted.

Alice stood up and almost tripped with the blood returned to her legs. David reached out and caught her. "M'kay luv?" Alice nodded and stomped her legs trying to get blood going back to them.

David watched her and tried not to laugh. Then he thought, got up as she moved to the closet, he caught up with her. David picked her up and pushed her against the wall inside the closet. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her passionately. She moaned, she felt him tugging her shirt up and then to her surprise, he removed it completely. He then rained kisses down on her shoulders, breasts and everywhere. She gasped and held onto him as he ravaged her upper body and unable to keep quiet, she moaned his name, "David".

David heard her, managed to control himself and look up at her. "I'm so sorry, Alice. I have no excuse, I had meant to be playful, but when you wrapped your legs around me, luv, I am so sorry-"

Alice reached up, grabbed his chin, forced him to her mouth and she let him feel her desire. When they came up for air she told him, "I was not complaining. I loved it, knowing you can lose control and that I did it. I can't explain it or how you can manage to stop us."

David looked in her eyes and he could see she was telling the truth. He told her, "I desire you and can barely control myself. But I just wanted to bring you pleasure today and realize what you do to me."

Alice tightened her legs and told him, "You have done an absolutely wonderful job."

David smiled at her, he then leaned in, kissed her and told her, "Maybe I will take you up on your offer to go topless."

She grinned down and was about to retort when they heard the doorbell ringing. David cursed and Alice let her legs go loose. David caught her and set her down. He grabbed a shirt, handed it to her and after watching her yank it over her head, he walked over to a monitor in the wall, turning it on, he saw the trucks from her house here.

He looked back at Alice and told her, "Either you will need more clothes, luv, or you will need to stay here. I would appreciate you staying here until I make sure that they are who they say they are." Seeing her nod, staring at the screen, he walked over and kissed her, cupping her head in his hands. "I love you. I will show you everything later, luv, just for now wait for the all clear if you want to come down."

He went out, passing by the dresser, he grabbed his cell phone and as he walked out the room he made a call to the gatehouse to find out why they didn't call. After talking with them he made it to the front door and opened it. He spoke with the men and directed them to bring the pieces inside. When they turned the other way he looked up at the camera and nodded letting Alice know it was fine to come down.

She came down dressed and they worked to place the pieces in their home. But David noticed Alice was nervous and when he glanced at her worried, she mouthed to him that she will tell him later. Though she glanced at the camera and raised an eyebrow at him asking him if it was on, and he lightly nodded. She nodded and they went back to figure out the last pieces. David stuck by Alice's side and he saw some of her nervousness fade but not disappear.

The last truck was opened; Alice gasped and turned to him quickly. David stared at the destroyed furniture in the truck and held Alice. She trembled for a second, then stood still and stepped away from him. She then asked in an icy voice, "Someone might want to tell me what happened."

David though, was staring at her, could see it was a front and he nodded.

He turned, looked at the men in front of him and they shrank back from the look on his face.

"Umm boss, we locked the trucks last night and were only to drive them here this afternoon and that is what we did. There was no need to open them."

David stared at the man who had spoken and told him coldy, "If I was you, I would report to your boss, let him know what happened and let him know I am very displeased. Now leave."

The driver blanched but nodded, closed the doors and locked them. The others got into their vehicles and they all left.

Alice walked back into the house, stood there staring at nothing until she felt David's arms around her. She stiffened and asks him softly, "Are you sure no one is hanging around?"

David had been hurt until he heard the fear in her voice and told her, "Hold on and I will." He grabbed her hand and she followed him into the office. He sat down in the chair and she stood by him, her hand gripping his shoulder hard as he checked the cameras. After he had double checked all the cameras, he reached up, using her hand on his shoulder, pulled her in his arms and asked, "What's wrong Alice?"

She looked up at him and told him calmly, "One of Jack's people was here, David."

He froze, glanced at her quickly and asked, "Why didn't you say anything? I never wanted you to feel threatened in our home."

Alice closed her eyes, "He may have left Jack. But when the last truck was opened, I knew he was there to watch me."

David was mad that the blooming arse wipe dared to have someone attack Alice here. It was not a physical attack but a still an attack. He pulled her up and asked, "None of your stuff is in here or in our room right?" Alice looked at him and nodded no.

He pulled her to him and muttered so only she could hear. "I need us in our room and while we are in there, I will sweep the house for bugs. Our room is camera free and the closet is a safe room. The whole room is a safe room." He pulled away, looked in Alice's face, seeing determination in her eyes, he nodded and they left with him touching her lower back. When they made it to the room, he showed her a button and pressed it, which locked the door. He then grabbed her hand, walked to the closet and going to the monitor that was there, he showed her how to set the security from it, then how to run diagnostics. After starting the bug search, he pulled her into his arms.

"Alice, luv, we need a way for you to tell me if you feel like there is something I need to know." David held her close.

Alice laid her head on his chest and relaxed in his arms knowing he would protect her. "David, right now I can barely think." She stopped and David noticed.

"What is it Alice?" He lifted her head so he could look into her eyes and saw her pain in her eyes. "Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "I just want one day for us. But this is normal for Jack. He probably hates the fact he cannot get to me physically or know if he is getting to either of us." She opened her eyes and stared into David's eyes.

David tightened his arms. _The bloody arse wipe did this to her?_ He calmed himself and told her. "We can deal with it luv. And he can only win if you let him. Today can be still about us." He pulled her closer and just held her.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes and then the system beeped at them. David looked down, saw Alice staring at the screen, he gently let her go. David walked over to the screen and tapped on it. He felt Alice coming up beside him; he reached out and pulled her close to him as he softly told her what he was doing.

Alice listened quietly as he explained the workings of the scan he had ran, until he paused unexpectedly. "David?"

David started to swear and he looked down at Alice. "I was right and he did bug a couple of pieces." He tapped a few button on the screen and it brought up a couple of pieces. David looked back at Alice and asked, "Do you remember where those pieces are, luv?"

Alice stared at the screen and she clenched her fists. Her voice was hard with fury as she asked "David, can you tell how long something has been bugged?"

David turned to her quickly, seeing her anger he answered, "Depends Alice. Why?"

She was still glaring at the screen and spat out, "One of those was my dresser and the rest are pieces that were scattered through my house, scattered enough that if they were bugged at that time, he could have heard anything."

David stood absolutely still as her words triggered his protectiveness and anger, what Alice didn't know was the one that she had indicated as her dresser and a couple others were not just listening devices. He literally saw red that the blooming arse licker dared not only to try to get into their home, but that he may have watched Alice in her home.

David quickly realized that he needed to think clearly, especially with Alice here and angry. He turned, walked out of the room and headed down to his den to grab what he needed. Alice stared after him and then followed him, her curiosity winning out marginally over her anger.

David walked in his den, walked to the desk. He opened the lower drawer, pulled out a black bag and looked up at Alice with a questioning look on his face. She nodded, took him back upstairs to the guestroom and gestured to her old dresser. David nodded, walked over to it and stared at it. He frowned, looked back and motioned for her to come closer.

Alice tried to figure out what he was doing, but when he motioned for her to come closer, she walked to him without hesitating. He pulled her over to the window, pulled her in front of him he stood at her back and held her. He then leaned forward, kissed her neck and made his way to her ear and murmured, "Alice, don't react, but where do you think a camera could have been hidden on your dresser." Alice froze at what he said. Before she could give them away, he took and sucked her ear in his mouth, which she gasped at. "Alice…" She took a deep breath; she glanced at the dresser and then told him "Hatter, enough. Let me look over my dresser and see if it got damaged. It was my mom's you know."

David sighed and released her, knowing she understood when she used his nickname. He turned and watched her, leaning against the wall as she looked at her dresser. He could see her hand trembling and his eyes narrowed. He will take care of this, but he needed to look at what the bloody fucktard was using.

Alice looked and then she saw something shiny on the one of the birds eyes on the side of the dresser. Thinking quickly she grabbed it and shook it. When it was loose and moving, she told David, "Hatter, I think that I need to fix this. This birds eye is loose and so are some of the other carvings."

David nodded and came over saying, "Let me see luv. Maybe it can be fixed easily, if not we can call someone in to fix it." He leaned down and staring at it, realized that the bloody arsehole had somehow replaced the carving with one that holds the camera. He nodded and told Alice, "Let's see the other pieces and make sure there wasn't any other damage." He stood up and held out his hand, which she took and they walked out of the room. He pulled her into his arms and told her softly, "I will take care of this Alice. Give me a couple of hours and they will be all gone, eh?"

Alice nodded and softly told him, "David…" She hid her head in his chest and David held her, comforting her, telling her, "It's not your fault luv. Don't ever even think of it. Let's go and you point out anything you think is 'broken' and I will become the doting boyfriend trying to fix it for you and breaks more than I fix."

Alice chuckled, "Doting boyfriend?"

David looked down and asked, "Which part are you objecting to?"

Alice glanced up and coyly said, "well hmmm. My doting boyfriend would be hurrying to fix this so we can return to our previous fun. But, then maybe said doting boyfriend didn't enjoy our previous activities."

David stared down at her and smirked, "Well then, I guess we better hurry so we can return to said previous activity." He leaned down and said huskily in her ear, "I am really interested in the topless activity meself." He then kissed her neck, released her and indicated that she show him where to go next. Alice stared at him and giving her head a shake, walked past him, trailing her hand across his waist. He straightened quickly in shock and heard her say, "Point to me." He grinned and shook his head, his shy little Alice was getting bolder and followed her to take care of the intrusion into their home.

* * *

**WOW! You guys get all the updates! I better get some nice smiles out of the reviews tomorrow.**

**I said it somewhere.. But I do update my profile with the chapters and song lists. It may help you out, or at least reassure you all that I am still writing.**

**My beta is taking a break and I will be posting the chapters to this pretty quickly. I will be working to try to finish this one this month. No promises, but I will be trying. **

**Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers, Specially for the little one shot I did. It was pretty well split on what got posted, so instead of writing, I posted all three chapters. Enjoy!**

**Love and many thanks to all! And again, please don't hesitate in reviewing, I really will need the smiles tomorrow!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	11. Chapter 11 Show Your World To Me

**This one lets them blow off steam, get steamy, and then learn more about each other. LMAO. **

**Told you guys I was working on getting this caught up. I am actually trying to write the next chapter…. So you will get this one without me going over it for the 4****th**** time. Yep I said it four times. Sad? **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. If I did, ummm hmmm What can I say? Oh yeah.. Wet Hatter... I give you another one... cause I love you all!**

**Thanks always to Tardisinthesgc and duchessfaleen. Also a shout out to Rue Mo for cheering me up today. I really needed the positive reviews I did receive today. You all helped... Rue Mo just went WAY above to thank me for the updates... And it made me smile in a crappy day.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Crash Into Me by Dave Mathews Band. (Actually one of my all time favorite songs. Accidently hit it and realized it worked well.)_

_

* * *

_

Alice showed David the remaining pieces and they found the bugs on all of them. David then proceeded to 'fix' everything. Alice watched him, wondering slightly how he knew how to do it, but more upset that Jack had done this. She watched David, noticed his set shoulders and how stiffly he held himself as they went, signaling his anger clearly to her.

When David was done with eliminating the intrusion into their home, he took his bag back to the den and put it away. He stood there leaning on his desk trying to calm himself. Some of the bugs were new, but others had been added over a long period time. He gathered the last camera was installed about 6-8 months ago. He had remembered Alice mentioning Jack leaving her alone about that time, but then he could get his sick addiction he had for her another way. David realized he needed some physical activity and glanced up seeing Alice watching him, leaning against the doorway.

Alice had watched him working to bring his temper under control. When he glanced up to her and she saw the look on his face, she felt her knees momentarily weaken.

David told her, "I need to work off some steam, luv. Do you want to take a kip or join me?" Watching her, he realized she was fairly knackered out, but he left the choice to her as always.

Alice watched him and told him, "Since I don't think I can get much rest without you, I will join you."

David nodded, walked quickly around the desk, taking her hand and led her through the house. He went to the garage but turned right moving down a hallway she hadn't noticed before, after walking for a minute, he opened a door and led her down the stairs to the basement. He mentioned causally, "There is an inside pool and full gym down here. If you go through the kitchen into the pantry, there is a door downstairs into the wine cellar. The only other thing that is downstairs is me studio. I will show you that later, it has an interior and exterior doors, since I usually don't welcome people into the house."

Alice stared at him then around the room they entered and realized this is probably why he looked so fit. She noticed the mats and mirrors on one side of the room and when he released her hand she made her way over to them.

David watched her and casually mentioned, "I box and have picked up some things on the streets. But you are more than welcome to use what you wish, Alice."

Alice nodded and trailed her hands over a punching bag. She then turned, kicked it and that started the release of all her pent up emotions. She proceeded to kick and punch the shit out of the bag.

David watched her in amazement. He had heard she was good, but watching her and knowing she was releasing her emotions, not thinking clearly, amazed him. He snapped out of it, still watching her, making sure she was alright, stripped off his shirt and went to the weights, proceeded to work some of his own frustrations out.

As they both worked their emotions out, Alice calming down after awhile and determinedly worked herself hard. She needed to feel the movements and eventually she dropped into the state that allowed her work her body and calm her mind. Her movements became smoother and more deadly as she didn't need to hold back against the punch bag.

David continued to watch her, when he felt calmer he went and leaned against the wall. As he watched her and realized she really could take care of herself. But he knew that while he was glad she could, it wouldn't stop him from trying to make sure she didn't need to. He let her continue but he started to notice her slowing down, not being in as shape as she was before she had been in the hospital, and waited for her to realize it.

Alice slowly came out of her trance, could feel her muscles singing to her and promising that she will be sore soon; but at the same time, she felt better. As she stopped and stood there panting, she felt David's arms wrap around her. She leaned back on him barely able to stand as her exhaustion made itself known to her, knowing he would support her.

David felt her weight in his arms and held her. He stared at her in the mirror and she stared back at him, sharing this time together. David lowered his head, kissed her neck and watching her as he left open kisses on her sweaty skin, licking the salt as he moved down. He heard her gasp and could feel her heartbeat pick up under his mouth. He continued to worship her neck and moved his hands down to her shirt. He murmured into her ear when he moved back up it, "You're overdressed, luv" and he then pulled her shirt slowly up, trailing his hands on her body as he took it off.

David tossed it behind him and pulled her back to his chest, feeling her smooth skin on his chest as he slowly trailed his hands up from her waist to cover her breasts with his hands. Her head dropped back on him as he continued to kiss her. "Alice, open your eyes."

Alice snapped her eyes open at his voice, it was husky and more of his accent was coming through. She stared at them in the mirror, his hair sweaty from his own workout and seeing his chest pressed against her back with his pants swung low on his hips, with his happy trail visible. Remembering what she had seen last night and knowing where it led, made her go weak in the knees. But watching him as he kissed her neck, feeling and watching his hands on her breasts, seeing the dark desire in his eyes undid her and she moaned out his name "David..."

David's arms tightened around her hearing his name from her lips in that breathy moan. He stared at he then released her to quickly swing her around to face him, he kissed her passionately, demanding entrance into her mouth and proceeded to take ownership of it. When he finished that he reached down to her bum, lifted her up as he trailed kisses down to her breasts. He worked on finishing what he had started upstairs before they were interrupted, and encouraged by her sounds, claimed as much of her as he could. He would not take her yet, but he will make sure she knew she was his. He felt her hands on his back as they held unto him and could not only hear it in her voice when he did something that she liked, but could feel it in her hands, her body.

Alice felt like she burning from the outside in, every touch, kiss, and breath leaving trails of fire on her skin. She completely surrendered herself to this man that claimed her in his love for her. She was panting and moaning in his arms and wanted more…

David slowly lowered them down to the mats and fought to control himself. He knew they needed to slow down; he would not take her like this for their first time. But he could not get enough of her taste and with the addition that she had surrendered herself to him, made it hard to stop. But he managed to get control enough to stop and lay there with his head on her chest panting. He felt her hands touch his head and run through his hair as they lay there panting together, coming down from their high. When he managed to catch his breath he raised his head, stared at her as he moved up her body to where he could kiss her softly. "Alice… Before this is all over, you may just kill me."

Alice lay there slowly feeling the thrumming in her body slide away, smiled up at him. He had managed to loosen her muscles and she felt great. She was no longer worried about why he stopped, he shows her every time how much he desires her and with as much as he shows her, she could not deny his desire or her desire for that matter. "David, before all this over, you may not be the only one dead."

David smirked down at her and kissed her again. He then sighed, feeling her heart beating against his chest. "You want to head upstairs and clean up luv?"

Alice thought and told him honestly, "David, I don't think I can make it up all those stairs."

David grinned down at her ,jumping to his feet, he put his hand down and helped her up. "I will always be here to carry you, Alice."

He went and grabbed their shirts, but when she reached for hers, he pulled it away from her, "You promised me topless luv. I be taking that promise now." And he pulled her close to him, kissing her, feeling her nipples harden against his chest and smirked down at her when he pulled away.

Alice laughed at him as he turned, holding her hand, they started up the stairs. When they reached the top, she paused, when David turned to look at her she asked, "David, are you sure?"

David told her seriously, "I wouldn't allow you to be walking around like that if I thought I had missed anything." He pulled her to him, told her in a voice thick with his accent and husky, "Ya be mine Alice. I be not allowin' anyone to see you like this but me." And he kissed her hard.

When he broke the kiss, Alice stared at him and nodded. He kissed her again briefly, sweetly and then led her back to their room. When she stopped looking at the stairs and he saw her tremble, he picked her up, took her up the stairs, peppering her face with kisses whenever he glanced down. He carried them down the hall and through to the bathroom. He set her down, started the shower, turned around and raised an eyebrow.

Alice realized what he was asking, and she smiled. "Can you handle it David? There will be worshipping involved."

David licked his lips and told her huskily, "Aye, there definitely will be worshipping involved. But we go only as fast and far as you wish."

Alice stared at him feeling her desire for him peak, she walked to him, pulled him into her she reached down and untied his pants. David watched her as she loosened his clothing. He stepped out of his pants and boxers as she pushed them down. He continued to watch her as she shyly removed her own clothes and he pulled her to him saying, "So beautiful, Alice. Thank you."

She ducked her head, amazed at her daring, but trusting him not to take this further than she wanted. She felt his hand lift her face up to him and he kissed her tenderly. Then he opened the door to the shower and gestured her to enter. She did but was surprised when he didn't follow. He held up a finger and went to grab the bag Leigh had given him last night. He grabbed her essentials and brought them with him into the shower. He put them on the shelves, grabbed her shampoo then moved over and pulled her gently under the main head. As she watched him, he poured some of the shampoo in his hand, reached back, put it back on the shelf, and then turned her so he could wash her hair.

Alice relaxed feeling him gently massage her shampoo into her hair. David continued to wash her hair and wash her body, silently worshipping it as he had promised. When he was finished, he cleaned up quickly and he went to grab his shampoo, but she beat him to it. She looked up at him and realizing he was a tad too tall for her, she tugged him over to the seat built in the wall, seated herself on it and then tugged him down. He smiled, did as she asked and sat down in front of her, in between her legs.

Alice worked his shampoo into his hair and smiled feeling it. She loved his hair. She rinsed out the shampoo and before she could do anything else, she felt him kiss her thigh and she looked down at him. He grinned, tugged her until she slid off the seat and into his lap. He held her close to him and told her softly, "I love you Alice." They sat there for awhile cuddling in the warm room.

David told her softly, "I need to check in on the club. There is additional security and Riley has asked that we show up a couple of times. Do you feel up to it tonight or do you wish to do it another day." David looked down at her and told her softly, "I would like to date you Alice, to dance with you. I was robbed of the chance before."

Alice smiled up at him and told him, "With you with me, I will be happy to go. But we need to call Sam, Scott and Leigh." She turned serious, "I don't want to be alone."

David nodded; knowing as well as she did that he couldn't have her as close to him as he wanted. But then he smiled down at her and told her. "I will make the arrangements, you just get ready." He kissed her and they got up. He hit the all stop button and made his way out in the bathroom, grabbing them some towels. He handed one to her and used the other to dry off. He handed her a robe, grabbed his from the back of the door, shrugged it on he walked out.

Alice smiled to herself. She was not as nervous as she thought she would be, going back to the club. A lot of that had to do with David and her belief that he will not allow anything to happen to her. Another part of that is she was already getting tired of all the stress of having this hanging over their heads. She wanted to get on with their lives and she knew that they couldn't unless they take care of this.

Alice proceeded to get ready. She inspected the bag she had seen David pull out her shower stuff of, saw it had new cosmetics and everything, realized Leigh must have put it together. Leigh was the one who had pushed most of it on her over the years. She was smiling as she got ready, feeling a bit more feminine using her products. When she was done, she hesitated, wanting to put them away but unsure of where. She was startled when David spoke up.

David had made his arrangements, gotten mostly dressed and came in to check on Alice. He leaned against the wall seeing her smiling and getting ready. He never cared about the other woman he ever had in his place in LA, nor could he even understand why anyone would enjoy watching someone getting ready. But watching Alice, he loved watching her anytime and seeing her get ready, knowing she was doing it for him, he loved it. When she was finished, he saw her hesitate, tried to see why and when he saw her look at the bag realized she was trying to figure out what to do with her stuff. "You can use the vanity and put the stuff away as you like."

Alice turned and saw him standing there in a bright blue shirt left unbuttoned, with a black leather jacket in hand and black jeans. Her mouth watered, feeling that free fall in her stomach again. _God is he handsome!_ She blinked and looked at where he was mentioning.

David smirked at her look, then followed her glance as he moved quickly and picked up the plant. He moved it to the top of the shelving unit by the bathtub. "Don't worry about it tonight, luv." Then he frowned slightly and then looked up at her. "Alice, I am going to be probably in the booth for a little bit. I know you like me without a hat but…"

Alice walked over to him and kissed him. "David, I understand. I like the hats too." She smiled up at him.

He pulled her closer, took a longer kiss from her and told her, "Thank you. And before you ask, I am _always_ David to you. Unless you need to tell me something, then use Hatter."

She nodded remembering him mentioning they needed a way for her to tell him if she noticed something.

David smiled down and then released her, "You need to get ready, luv."

Alice nodded and left, throwing over her shoulder, "By the way, you passed the hugable test, but I will need to retest when you finish getting dressed, since there is no _way_ any woman will see you like that." David laughed at her and went to finish getting ready himself.

When he was finished, he walked into the bedroom, tossed his jacket on the armchair, worked on buttoning his shirt when he heard the closet doors open. David glanced up and stopped what he was doing; he may have been drooling for all he knew.

Alice walked out wearing a black dress and high heels. It was sleeveless and simple, but on her it stopped his heart. She noticed him staring at her and was suddenly shy. "Is this not alright?"

David walked over to her, pulled her into his arms, crashed his lips on hers with all the feelings he was feeling. When he pulled back he told her, "More than alright, luv. But methinks I be making sure you be by me side at all times to make sure everyone knows whose you be." He then frowned and asked, "Alice, won't you be cold?"

Alice smiled at his worry and told him softly, "Well I guess you will have to make sure I won't get cold."

David moaned and shook his head. "Be dead before the end of the night."

Alice laughed, looking at him, started to finish buttoning his shirt. He stared down at her, when she reached the second button from the top, he stopped her. David captured her hands and raised them to his lips kissed them softly watching her. "Thanks luv."

Alice told him softly, "Told you, you needed to finish getting ready, since if I am yours, you are _mine_."

David nodded smiling, kissed her briefly and told her softly and seriously, "Always luv. Always."

Then in an attempt to lighten the moody he cocked his head to the side and said, "Well this dress of yours is certainly hugable and is very kissable. But I guess I can allow it." He then flashed his cocky grin at her.

Alice grinned back at him and told him, "Well since that was what I was aiming for, I guess I hit my mark"

David looked down at her and asked, "What mark?"

Alice turned, started to walk out of the bedroom and told him, "To drive you crazy of course."

David laughed as he went to grab his hat and jacket, he knew he loved this interaction between them and he loved his woman. He would never be bored with her.

He caught up with her before she started down the stairs and he escorted her down. She made to go to the garage, he instead tugged her gently out the front door. In the driveway was the car she had admired two days ago. She grinned as he walked her to her door and opened it for her. As she slid in, she found it warmed already and glanced at David as he shut the door. He moved quickly to the driver's side, got in, tossing his coat and hat in the back seat. He put the car in gear, glanced at her and asked, "You ready, luv?"

She grinned at him and told him, "Extremely."

David grinned back at her and took off. Alice laughed in enjoyment and his smile got bigger. They had to slow for the guard shack, but after they were through it, he opened the car up on the road. He loved this car; it hugged the road and was a joy to handle. There were only two in the world, but it was well worth the money for the enjoyment it had brought to him and now to both of them.

He took them to Ambridge and Alice glanced at him. He casually mentioned, "I just wanted to take us to grab a quick bite to eat. Nothing fancy." She nodded.

They pulled into a small restaurant and she glanced at the sign and smiled sadly. David noticed it when he opened her door and asked, "If you don't like it here, I can take you somewhere else."

Alice smiled at him, kissed him on his cheek and told him, "This is fine, David. I will tell you more once we are seated."

David looked into her eyes, saw she was being truthful, nodded and escorted them inside. Once at a table and their order s was put in, he took her hand in his.

Alice knew he was curious and looking at him told him softly, "When my mom was pregnant with me she had a craving for this place's macaroni and cheese. She begged my dad to pick her up some and he thought she was joking. She only asked the one time and after being told no, she let it drop. Later when he found out she had been serious he had felt bad about it. She teased him about it until the day they died." She smiled and a tear slipped out, as she fondly remembered the story.

David reached out and brushed the tear away and told her, "If your mum was like you, she probably gave him hell about it too."

Alice laughed, "Oh yes she did. It was one of those stories passed around at parties." She sighed smiling.

David watched her and told her softly, "Thank you, Alice."

Alice looked at him quickly and realized she never speaks about her family. "David, my family and I were very close. For them to die when I was young, it is hard to think about them."

David looked at her and told her softly, "I understand Alice. They be sounding amazing. I just like to hear about you and they are a big part of you. But whatever you want to tell me is fine."

Alice thought and then she smiled. For the rest of dinner they spoke of her family. He laughed at the family traditions that started from one of her grandmothers wanting nice pictures for the albums, and gave the children one Christmas present the night before that were always pajamas. And how the generations have carried it on. How her mom and dad redecorated the tree after her every Christmas night when she was younger. He enjoyed hearing about the little miniature schnauzer named Noel eating more meat than she weighed in less than a minute when her dad had turned away from the grill or the other dog that carried spaghetti jars in his mouth. These stories and more showed David why Alice acted normal and not like how another woman would growing up with her wealth. He also saw her relaxing as they talked and he made sure to pay attention to how much her mom and dad was around.

After dinner, he paid the bill and pulled out her chair. He leaned down and asked, "You are fine, luv?"

Alice looked up at him, nodded and told him, "Thanks David, I haven't thought of those stories for years."

David smiled and opened the door to the car for her. She got in, when he got back in and them on the road; she smiled and said, "Now on to the entertainment."

David cocked his head at her while keeping his eyes on the road as he made his way to Duquesne Incline and his club.

Alice told him with her smile getting bigger, "Watching the women there hate me when I walk in with you."

David laughed as he pulled into the club, turned to her and kissed her. "Not as much entertainment as I am going to have with the men, luv." He laughed, grabbed his jacket, setting his hat on his head, got out of the car, tossing the keys to his valet. David warned the other valet away from the car with a look and opened her door to help her out. He leaned close to her, "This is going to be lovely." And he escorted her into his club.

* * *

**Ok her dress: (On my facebook page, look for the link on my profile.)**

**And I put some of my life in here. The story about her mom was about my mom when she was pregnant with my brother. And no she has not let my dad forget about it **_**yet**_**. And yes Maple Restaurant in Ambridge is still there. I checked. **

**The traditions from Christmas? Mine also. We have gone so far to buy pajamas for our parents now. And the one year I moved to Arizona and thought they forgot me, worse one in my life. I didn't say anything, when it was found out the pajamas hadn't made it, frantic preparations were made. Between my family here and my bio dad in Arizona who really didn't like each other, I had pajamas. I was 15 years old. Since then everyone has them and we all make sure. Cousins, girlfriends/boyfriends everyone that is around at the time.**

**And the decorating the tree? That **_**was**_** me. There are pictures somewhere to prove it. I liked the ornaments in one area of the tree. That's it. **

**The dogs. Both when I was younger living in Pennsylvania and it was hilarious. The story about Noel is still told to this day by everyone amazed she ate 12lbs of sausages. She weighed like 10 lbs if that and he only turned away to answer a knock on a window. And she stayed there licking her lips afterwards. The other was Adam, a Belgium Teruvern, who actually carried spaghetti jars in his mouth, or held my dad's hand while they watched tv. The picture below is of a dark colored one like him. (again it didn't come through, but I put it on the Tea Shoppe album.)**


	12. Chapter 12 I Did It Again

**Ok.. I found out something this week. I can either write or post. So maybe every other day? You guys let me know what you think. I just can't read through these and then write… Too many dang words!**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I get to take the characters and have them dance to the music in my head. **

**This one was made for David and Alice… The song was too perfect.**

**TardisintheSGC and Duchessfaleen. You both deserve your own Hatter to do with what you will. You guys are just the bomb.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: OMG (featuring will.) by Usher. Yep really listen to it… I did then I got really excited to write this!_

* * *

David escorted them into the club, guiding Alice with his hand on the small of her back. He grinned as he saw the reactions of the ladies in the club, especially the ones who had been trying to get his attention for awhile now. He knew that Alice was laughing as he felt her shake and her huge grin on her face. He understood her feelings, since he had been feeling them for her since the beginning. He remembered escorting her off the dance floor hoping she would be his, smirking at the men at the time since he had been with her. Now he moved his hand from her back, wrapped his arm around her waist as they moved closer to the VIP area he blocked off for them, he was taking no chances in showing who she was with and belonged with.

They walked up the stairs and he heard Alice say something. "Luv?"

Alice looked at him and repeated louder, "What is it with you and stairs?"

David laughed, leaned closer to her when they reached the top as he absentmindley nodded to the bouncer there, answering her, "Maybe I like to have you in me arms in any way, Alice." He then kissed her forehead grinning down at her.

Sam was standing there in Scott's arms and Leigh was speaking with Riley who was in plainclothes. They all turned to watched the two and their private moment. Sam and Leigh glanced at each other happy. Hatter was working miracles with her. Alice positively glowed with the love she had with him and was allowing to show. She hadn't looked this way even with Jack and they loved it.

Leigh tapped Riley on the shoulder, to let him know she was leaving then took off in her normal exuberant way. Luckily David saw her this time and braced them both from her hugs, laughing at the pixie.

Alice hugged her best friend, looked over at Sam and Scott. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

David saw her and smiled, he then glanced at the men, and they nodded. David noticed Riley's eyes fall on Leigh a couple of times and wondered if there was something in the air. He then shrugged; he was in love and may be seeing it where it was not.

David then leaned down and reluctantly told Alice, "I need to go down to the booth. I will be back. If you want to go down, make sure everyone is with you." He then kissed her and told her, "I will dance with you and spend time. I just want to get the floor going first."

Alice smiled and told him, "Get to work, you need to be earning our food."

He grinned down at her, kissing her one last time, he groaned and told her, "Killing me…" And he glanced one last time at the men, and once he got their assurances, he left.

Scott released Sam and asked Alice, "You want something to drink? Hatter made sure it was stocked and I personally made sure it will be safe. In fact, I am _your_ bartender." He grinned at her and she laughed at him.

Alice threw one last glance at David, watching him make his way to the booth. She then moved away and went to join her friends. She teased Sam and Scott on their relationship, happy that they were together. Sam had liked Scott for awhile, but had mentioned he had liked someone else and she wouldn't interfere. No matter how much Alice had tried to encourage her, she had refused to make a move.

Riley watched the interactions of this small group and found he liked them as people. Leigh caught his attention. Her energy amused him and her obvious loyalty to her friends was a high point in her favor. Of course her looks helped. He hoped that the glances she gave him indicated she felt the same.

Sam was smiling widely watching Alice. When she glanced at Scott and Leigh she could see that they felt the same way. This Alice was one they had not seen in a long time. She was more confident and she was so obviously in love. She was also so much more comfortable in herself and in fact Sam idly wondered if Hatter and she had done the deed.

They were up there for a while before Alice sighed, glancing at the dance floor. Scott heard the beat and glanced at her, knowing she really liked to dance. He asked, "You really would like to go down there wouldn't you, Alice?"

Alice sighed and told him, "Yes, but I also know David wanted to be here with me when I went to the floor."

Sam arched her eyebrow and said, "David?"

Alice blushed and answered, "Hatter."

Sam looked at her and Scott took pity on Alice. "Darling, David is Hatter's real name."

Alice spoke up softly, "He asked me if I would call him that. And only use Hatter if there is something wrong."

Riley and Scott nodded thinking that was wise and not shocked that Hatter had thought of something like that. Not after him helping with planning the deal with the club and drugs.

Leigh spoke up, "Didn't Hatter tell you that you could go down if we all went with you?"

Alice nodded. Leigh continued, "Well, we can go down then since I know I want to go and so does Sam." She grinned at everyone and heard the guys sigh knowing they will go along.

The group made it down to floor, while the guys kept an eye out for anyone who got too close to the ladies as they laughed and made their way.

David glanced up, saw them enter the dance floor and smiled. He wondered how long it would take her. He looked at Dormie and after queuing up the songs he wanted, he indicated that he was going out. Dormie looked out and seeing Alice, frowned but nodded. He thought the broad was taking up too much of Hatter's time, but he didn't say anything.

David frowned to himself seeing Dormie's reaction, but he put it away to speak with Scott about it later. He made his way to his love as the next song queued up and started. As he watched as Alice started to dance, acknowledging Scott as he made his way behind her, he moved his body along with hers.

Alice's heart jumped at first, but then she recognized David's body and his smell as he moved with her. She relaxed smiling as they moved together as one.

David leaned closer to her, putting his hands on her waist as they moved, sang lightly in her ear with the music... "Oh my gosh… I fell in love with shortie when I see her on the dance floor."

She shivered, moved closer to him as he continued to sing, "Baby let me love you down…There is so many ways to love you… Got me like, Oh my gosh, I am so in love, I found you finally..." He kissed her neck as they moved. She never knew dancing could be this erotic.

David moved with her, loved feeling her body as she moved with him. When she moved closer to him as they danced he brought his arms around her and trailed his hands down her sides. Then turned her around and danced with them close moving, but able to stare at each other. He smirked at her and she grinned back at him. David kept an eye out from habit on the people around them but he mainly only watched this woman in his arms and loved this time with her.

Leigh watched them and was grinning. Hatter loved her so much. Watching the two of them, she knew they were it for each other, as long as Alice didn't try to over think things as she has been known to do. But seeing Hatter's devotion to her in the hospital and seeing them here made her think, he will not let her go easily. And as long as he does remind her of their love, and continue to treat her the way he obviously does, they may have a chance.

The two of them stayed in each other arms and enjoyed their night dancing. They eventually left the dance floor with the other couples, made their way up to the VIP area and spent their time getting to know each other better. Eventually it was time for the club to close. David casually asked if they would join him in his office, everyone agreed and they stood, with David escorting Alice, leading them up to his office.

Once inside his office, the noise of the club silenced. Alice looked around curiously, since the last time she was here she had been drugged and out of it. She noticed the windows that looked out on the river below and Pittsburgh's city lights. She smiled at his big white winged chair.

David glanced at her, seeing her smiling at the chair, tugged her over to it, seated himself on it and her on his lap. He glanced and saw their mates had settled as couples on the rest of the pieces in the room. He held her loosely in his lap and promised himself that soon he will test this dress in all it's kissability and hugginess. "I made my own observations, but did anyone else notice anything?"

Riley perked up from where he was shyly holding Leigh's hand, "You noticed something?" He had seen Hatter wrapped up in Alice all night and figured he could give him this night with his love.

Scott and Alice laughed. Scott had see how his boss could look like he was wrapped up in one thing and notice five others.

Alice remembers all the times he had been wrapped up in something and shown later he had been paying attention. Like remembering her preferences for tea…

Alice took pity on her friends and told them, "David always seemed wrapped up in something, but he still is observant of things around him."

David chuckled and said, "When you grow up in the streets in England, you learn to be observant or you git your arse handed to you."

Riley nodded, this jibed with what little he could find on this man. He had been quite shocked at what little he could find on Hatter, with him being a famous person and in the public eye as much as he had been. But talking to him has shown that he was a man, who deeply loved the woman in his arms, and no matter what may of driven him before, his number one priority is to make his love safe. Then he would do the same for their friends. He used his wealth, which was considerable, to make his dreams come true, but he also was the best manger that his employees had ever had, his other businesses did just as well and the same was said.

David thought and asked again, "Did anyone observe anything?"

When no one spoke up he said, tightening his arms around Alice, "Well, one of the guys that was there that night was here. Not the main person, but one of his friends and he was very interested in Alice here. That is why I never left your side, luv, after that." The last was said softly as he held her close to him.

Alice nodded, not worried, she trusted David completely. She felt him relax and his arms loosened their hold on her. She turned, softly laid her hand on his face and he nodded, agreeing that they will talk about this later.

Scott watched them smiling. He pulled Sam closer to him, he was now very happy that Alice and Hatter had found each other. Their love made it obvious to him that Alice had never felt the same about him. The time in the hospital made him realize that the one that cared for him was Sam and he gently courted her until she gave into him. Imagine his surprise when he learned that she had always cared for him, but she knew he was infatuated with Alice and caring for both of them, didn't say anything.

David sighed and turned his full attention back to their friends. He had not really had friends like these since he left England, and he found he really enjoyed it. His eyes flicked to the clock and seeing the time, he casually mentioned that unless they had anything else to discuss, he needed to finish a couple of things. The others took his hints and after much hugs and goodbyes, Alice and he were left alone.

He walked over and hit the lights, dimming them down and allowing the city lights to show clearer. He walked back to the chair and her standing there watching the city lights below. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She leaned back on him and they stood there. He kissed her head and feeling how weary she was, he tugged her over to the chair and pulled her in his lap. "I have wanted you here, in my arms, all night, luv." He said it softly.

Alice smiled up at him, reached up and kissed him. He struggled to keep the kiss innocent but Alice could tell his feelings and opened her mouth to him. That was all the invitation he needed and he deepened the kiss. He swallowed her moan, his one hand slid up her leg and then moved up her dress, feeling her smooth satin skin. They broke the kiss and stared at each other. David glanced at the door and back at Alice. He needed to lock the door soon. He didn't want to take a chance there was someone in the building with them. But as he thought more on it he muttered, "Alice, I need you… We need to get home."

Alice shivered with the raw need in his voice, she went to stand up only to have him pull her down and she straddled his waist. He cupped her face; brought it to his face as he kissed her while his other hand moved down to her bum and pulled her to him. She felt him and breaking the kiss told him, "Either let me up so we can get home or-" She never finished the sentence as he rocked into her and covered her mouth with his.

David kissed her, but he knew she was right and they needed to head home. He sighed and released her. "Alice… you be killing me, but you be right. I nee' to get us home." He helped her stand, she leaned forward to straighten the strap on her shoe, he moaned and cupped her bum that he had caught a glimpse of. "Alice…"

Alice felt herself get wetter with the raw need in voice and with him touching her. She gripped the desk as he leaned close to her and told her, "Home. Now!" She nodded and moved around the desk. David watched her, moved quickly around and grabbed his jacket, handed it to her and then went to lock up the office.

Alice watched him holding his jacket and when he turned back to her, he growled out, "Alice, it be 40 degrees out there. You be daft if you think I will allow you to walk out of here in that dress without a jacket. Put the bloody thing on."

Alice nodded and smiled, secretly pleased to have someone who cared for her. She never liked it when Jack had been bossy with her, but David did it out of love.

David watched her, grew impatient, grabbed the jacket out of her hands and held it for her to slip it on. She did so and when it was on, he looked at her, grabbed her arm and they walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he stopped and glanced at her. She realized he really was worried about someone being there. She dropped her smile and nodded to him. He opened the door and went first, checking the area and then reached for her. He put his arm around her then led her quickly through the club to the exit below. He walked in there fully prepared for an attack. He was trying to remember why he had not had them exit with everyone else. He made it to the car, got her inside and him making his way to the driver's side. Once the car started, he relaxed reading the gauges and seeing it had not been messed with.

He peeled out and had them on the way home quickly. He glanced at Alice and asked her softly "Alice?"

She jerked her head to him, she saw him glancing at her as he maneuvered the car down the incline. They reached the bridge quickly and once he was on the 67, he let go of the shifter and trailed his hand up her thigh. She gasped and he smirked. "David…"

Still smirking, he trailed his hand up her dress, brushing her sex and then bringing it back down. He heard her mewl and murmured, "Soon luv." Then he continued to tease her only taking his hand off her to shift the car.

Alice was squirming in the seat when he pulled into the gatehouse. Hatter had pulled her dress back down before they turned in. He answered the questions from the guards, trying not to be impatient. When they were cleared, he hit the gas and drove quickly to the house. He had not allowed her to touch him, knowing he had very little control if she did that. As it was, he hit near 60 down his driveway and hit the garage button, barely cleared it as he slammed them to a stop. He jumped out of the car, made his way to Alice's side, threw open the door and pulled Alice into his arms as he hungrily demanded her mouth.

Alice was panting and too far gone to care anymore. She needed him so badly, she could tell he wanted and needed her. She moaned his name and heard him curse. He grabbed her and carrying her moved as fast as could to their room. She kissed him everywhere she could reach and he moved faster.

They made it to the room; he stood her up and dragged his jacket off of her. He was panting with his need and Alice was not helping with her noises. He forced himself to calm, it had to be the hardest thing he has _ever_ done.

Watching her on the dance floor and then dancing with her, he had wanted nothing more than to posses her completely. But when he felt a prickling and noticed the man watching her intently, his protective instincts kicked to the fore. David kept a hand on her for the rest of the night unable to let her go. But the kiss and feeling her in his lap slowly eroded his control. By the time their friends had left, he wanted nothing more than to see that dress on the floor and her moaning his name. He knew he needed to take their time with this, but with her giving him everything made it hard. Then she had stood up, he caught a glimpse of her legs leading up to some of her gently curving bum and he didn't even think, he just yanked her down to him and claimed her. He managed to claw control back, but he had been holding onto it with his fingernails. And then she leaned down again. He knew he had been a little rough on her, but he needed to get them home. He tried to control himself, but he also enjoyed working her up in the car.

David pulled her to him, cupped her face with both hands and kissed her hard. He used his hands and letting them trail down her neck, then across her shoulders and he slowly removed her dress. Then he groaned realizing she had not worn a bra and wore a thong. "Alice… You have driven me crazy with need." And he claimed her lips again as his. He could feel her unbuttoning his shirt and smiled. He took it off once she had it undone and then it was his turn to moan, feeling her mouth on his chest. He felt her hands working at his belt and pants. David bent his head down to watch her and trailed his hands up and down her body, smirking when he felt her tremble under his hands. When she freed him from his pants he saw her pause for a second and that was all it took for him to grab control for them.

"Alice… Cor, luv, I want you so much… But are you sure?" He pulled her face up and stared at her. She looked back at him and told him, "I want you David. I want to be yours… But…" And that but was what decided it for him. He wanted her without there being a but. He pulled her to him and hugged her hard. "But, what luv?" He wanted to know so he can help her.

Alice sighed and though her body was crying for release, she remembered her first and only time. And shook. This is why she was bad for David. She tried to turn away from him and he held on to her tighter and told her, "Alice, tell me. There is nothing that is so bad we cannot deal with it." He forced her head up and seeing the look in her eyes, his face softened and he told her, "Tell me luv, please."

That please shook her. He never really said please, he implied it, but rarely pleaded with her. He was smoothing her hair away from her face and basically trying to sooth her without knowing what was wrong. She was so ashamed and couldn't bring herself to tell him.

David watched her, realized that she was ashamed. He picked her and took them to their bed, held her close to him, rocking her and trying to think of how he could fix what he had done. "I'm sorry Alice. I should have had more control."

Alice jerked, realizing he thought this was his fault. "David, it's not your fault. It's me." She choked and he held her closer.

David soothed her and tried to think what it could be. When one possibility came to mind, he stiffened and asked, "Alice, did Jack, did he force you?"

Alice shook her head no, buried her head and said miserably, "Maybe that would have been better."

David froze. _Ask her what she means mate._ "Alice?"

When she didn't answer, he reached down, forced her head up to his and he asked again, his tone telling her he was not letting this go. "Alice?"

Alice sighed and he could see her embarrassment vividly, but he didn't relent. When she saw he wouldn't let this go, she sighed again. Looking away from him she told him, "I have been with one person, one time. And I was so awful that he didn't want me." And tears fell from her eyes as she admitted her shame.

David held himself still from wanting to murder Jack. He had almost ruined Alice. The bloody git had probably taken what he wanted from her and not given her pleasure. Then for him to never do it again and later tell her she was so bad, he had to go elsewhere. He gathered her closer to him and told her, "Alice, this is why you wanted to stop? You thought you wouldn't be able to please me?"

Alice had her head hidden and nodded. She was just so ashamed she wanted to die; she had no idea why she thought this would never come up. "I understand if you want me to leave. I am a tease and I am so sorry." Alice thought how she should have turned him away like all the other men. But she had real feelings for him and thought it may be different. But now… It would be better if she left than wait for him to tell her to.

Before she could move, David held her close to him and flat out told her, "You are not leaving Alice. Ever. Understand?" He waited until she nodded.

When she tried to say something he quieted her and continued. "You are no more a tease than I am. Jack was a bloody arse wipe and don't think what he did and said to you was the truth. I not only _want_ you, but I _need_ you. And not just a means to pleasure luv, I need you physically in my life, I would accept not touching you over not having you. But with that said, you cannot judge how you would be from one time. And each time it is different, especially when you are with one you love. Jack sounded like an arse and probably got his own pleasure from you, not caring how it was for you."

Alice looked up at him and David was more worried with the dead look in her eyes. She really believed she could not please a man. This must have been part of what drove her to be alone and maybe even work as much as she could. But here now, she was scared she was going to lose him because of what one man has told and shattered her.

David was lost and didn't know what he could do to make her believe him. He held her and he remembered her shock that he would find her desirable. It had taken him to be rather graphic to prove it with his words. But how to show her? He leaned his head down on her and kept telling her he loved her.

Alice never answered him. He held her all night and eventually heard her fall asleep. He continued to hold her and worry was paramount in him. He realized it was getting colder, tucked them both in bed and wrapped his arms around her. He could not lose her, not now, not over this. He finally fell asleep.

Alice woke up before David. She lay there and couldn't think of a way to solve this. She got out of bed, went to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door, locking it. Alice turned on the shower and went in there, sat in the corner of the shower and cried.

* * *

**Yeah you guys can hate me later… There is a reason to my madness. Just remember that there are 25 chapters written/writing. So obviously they are together… Please trust me. I will try to update again soon.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. You made a truly crappy week bearable. Special thanks for all my readers on facebook. Your words of encouragement meant a lot. And yeah I am goofy. I like Fridays and try to think of fun things. And me and my friends get talking? Yeah we have fun. You are more than welcome to join in. **

**I have posted a pic of the Duquesne Incline at night for you guys. Thought you may want to see it. It's on my facebook page.**

**I gotta go, I still have one more chapter to read through for Revelations. Yeah you guys owe your fellow readers… They guessed the answer to my question and you get 2 updates tonight!**

**Please review!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	13. Chapter 13 These Broken Wings

**Ok you guys really need to thank the ladies on Facebook. To be honest, I know all their real names, but have no idea who they are here. I just love their input. You guys have some stuff you need to read at the bottom.. Now.. I think per one of my ladies at work put it, "Finally!" **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I get to write the smexins in my head for them.**

**Tardisinthesgc, Duchess Faleen, and Brumier. Thanks. Just thanks. You guys help me out and have no probs talking to me whenever I bug you guys for anything. Plus thanks to the ladies on Facebook. I appreciate your comments! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Savin' Me by Nickelback_

* * *

David woke up and for a second terror consumed him when he realized Alice was not in his arms. He jerked straight up then he heard the shower and relaxed. He rubbed his head moving down to his back of the neck as he woke himself up. He glanced over, realized the door to the bathroom was closed and his heart dropped. He got out of bed, made his way to the door trying it and realized it was locked. Alice had locked him out.

David turned, slid down the door and held his head in his hand. How could last night go so wrong? He admitted to himself that if Jack was here in front of him, he would kill him with his bare hands. That man had done everything in his power to make Alice be unable to be with anyone. He had no idea what Jack's obsession with her was, but David realized it didn't matter. He had his woman on the other side of this door and it was locked. By her. And she would have left last night if he hadn't told her he wouldn't let her go. He had never been more terrified of something than of the fact he felt like she was slipping out of his fingers. All because of the bloody git and his own hormones.

David didn't know if he should just pick the lock and enter the room, or let her hide in there. He felt torn in two. As he sat there, David became aware of another noise and swore. Alice was crying. But at the same time it made his decision. He will keep his promise, fight for her and he could not stay out here while she was in there and listen to her cry. He stood up, walked in the closet, grabbed his kit, and then hurried back over to the door to pick the lock. In the back of his head, he thought that he needed to either teach Alice how to do this, or have keys made and hidden for her since there were no keys currently for the locks in the house... or have her added to the computer.

Alice sat in the shower. At first she started crying and soon found herself sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She really loved David and wanted him to save her. But she knew it would be a long and hard road. David didn't deserve to have that. But last night he told her she was not leaving in tones that booked no objections. She had weakened and agreed. Why didn't she just leave? And then she remembered all the good times, she realized she couldn't, because she loved him. She found herself in a catch 22. Alice could only hear Jack's hateful words telling exactly the ways she didn't please him and how he had to finish himself off. She bowed her head and gave up, sobbing.

Before she knew it she felt David's arms around her and he was pulling her into him. She tried to fight it, but soon gave up as he held her closer. She just held herself stiffly in his arms, all the while longing to relax in his arms.

David had come in and watched her for awhile, before he couldn't take it anymore. He walked in quickly, sat down and pulled her in his arms. She tried to fight him, but he held her closer refusing to let her go again. He felt her stop, but before he could relax, he realized she was not letting herself relax. He held her, telling her, "Alice, I love you and will not let you walk away from us or try to drive me away." He pulled her face up, looked into her red eyes as her tears continued to fall and told her softly, "We will work through it all. I love you and you love me."

Alice stared at him with her sobs racking her body and he tried again, "I am so sorry, last night was a mistake. I never should have gone that far. But luv, give me a chance to prove he is wrong. Please."

Alice closed her eyes to his love, his begging. She gasped out between her sobs. "I'm no good for you. Let me go David. It would be easier."

David's heart completely dropped, he held her closer to him and told her, "Never. I will never let you go. I don't want easy, I want you. I told you before and I will keep telling you until you understand. I love you. You told me you love me. That is all that is needed and we will work through all this." He kissed her head and told her "Alice…" wanting some response from her. He needed her to respond and not have a repeat of last night.

Alice tried to fight it and finally she whispered, "Save me… if I am worth saving." She closed her eyes, hating that she was going to drag him into her personal hell. David didn't deserve this, but she couldn't help it. He was right. She loved him, God help him.

David heard her. He held her tighter to him as he felt complete relief flood through his body. "More than worth saving you, luv. You be worth more than me own life." He kissed her head and held her as she cried in his arms.

When she cried herself out, David carefully lifted her and left the shower. He grabbed a towel and brought it with him as he brought them back to their bed. She clung to him when he tried to leave to grab them some clothes, he abandoned that idea quickly, just climbed into their bed and held her. She finally relaxed and he held her realizing she was sleeping. He was somewhat terrified in falling asleep with her, but he finally fell asleep with her, his arms wrapped securely around her.

Alice woke and felt David wake with her, his arms tightening around her as if making sure that she was there. She felt awful, but she stared up at him trying to see if he regretted keeping her.

David felt her move and woke up. He relaxed when he realized she was just awake. He felt her watching him and he looked down at her. Unable to resist it, he kissed her and then laid his head on hers. "Alice, never do that to me again. You were tearing me apart. There is nothing we can't face together luv. Capiche?" He stared into her eyes. He hated starting in on her so soon, but he needed her to understand.

Alice nodded and when she would have looked to the side, David held her cheek and asked her, "I hate to ask, but what did that blooming piece of a stinking arse wipe tell you, luv." He needed to know what he had to work to overcome.

Alice felt shame burning on her cheeks and told herself that if she wanted him to save her, she would need to tell him. She spoke softly, but David heard every word. "Jack had been after me to make love with him. I finally gave in and expected too much. He took me to the Fairmont for it and told me he wanted it to be special for our first time. I had been giddy and scared. He ordered room service and basically wined and dined me. He knew I was a virgin and he made some comments that after this, I will belong to him only. No man will truly want me after this and no woman forgets her first time. He asked me a few times if I was sure and I had been eager to get this over with. He had been most persistent about it and, well, had made me feel like I was a prude for not giving it to him all this time."

Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "He had me lay in the bed after I had removed our clothes and he played with my breasts and ummm…" Her cheeks flamed higher. "He made me give him head. He told me to stop pretty quickly and then lay back on the bed. He felt me up and told me… That I need to loosen up and this was going to hurt. He was right and soon was thrusting in and out of me. When I… tried to tell him it hurt, he got disgusted and stopped. He… Made me finish him off with my hand and told me I was okay. Later when I threw him out of my apartment when we broke up, he told me I was the worst lay he ever had, that even a rapist could get off. Then he told me that he had left that night, had one to one of his girls to ease his frustration and they were the ones that he had sex with after that night." Alice had tears coming out of her eyes and she told him, "I couldn't even get him off really anyway. Even rapists can get off raping an unwilling victim and I couldn't even satisfy him willing."

David was livid. The arse licker basically had forced her into giving him her virginity, then told her she will never forget him and humiliated her. He didn't do anything to give her pleasure. He had taken all her hopes and dreams and completely shattered them about physical relationships. He made sure she wouldn't try again after that. He closed his eyes, calmed himself and told himself that he will find this cad and have some words with him. But he needed to fix what he had done to his love.

David opened his eyes and looked down to Alice. "Alice, you weren't the one who didn't satisfy, it was he. Now answer me some questions please, luv. And be as honest as you can be. Right?"

Alice stared at him, she could see his love and anger in his eyes. But his voice and his arms around her showed only love. She nodded.

David asked, "I am sorry, luv, this will be the last time I ask these. And I am not asking for me own pride, so honestly answer." When she nodded again he kissed her. "To be blunt, when he played with your breasts, did it feel like when I do?" He stared at her and noticed the shame on her face but she nodded no.

Alice opened her mouth and he nodded encouraging her to explain, "You make me forget everything…" She smiled remembering the times and gently tells him, "I love it when you do it, you make it seem like you are worshipping me."

David smiled, kissed her and gently told her, "That's because I am. You letting me touch any part of your body is a reason to worship it."

He looked at her and when she smiled, he nodded. "Alice, when I kiss you, how do you feel?"

Alice frowned and answered the first impressions that came to mind. "Depends on your mood, but mostly loved, wanted and… desired."

David's smiled went wider then fell with his next questions, "Did you feel the same with Jack's kisses?"

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "At the time, they were magical, now, now… looking back at them with your kisses as examples, they felt like they were businesslike."

Hatter nodded, took a deep breath and asked her, "What you felt last night… Both in the car and when we came in, did you feel like that with Jack?"

Alice looked at him quickly and she told him in a puzzled voice, "No."

David stared at her realizing she really didn't know why that would matter. "Alice that is what you should have been feeling with Jack on your first night. That is what he should of encouraged you to feel like. Alice, he basically did rape you with how he treated you."

David pulled her close to him and holding her, he told her, "Alice, luv, I promise you that it was not your fault. He didn't care for you. If he did, your touch alone should have gotten him off; the thought alone is enough to make me lose it. Jack did everything to make it where you were treated as though you were no more than a blow up doll and didn't allow you to do anything that would have pleased him, long enough _to_ please him." He held her and sighed. "I am so sorry, luv. No woman should be treated like that, much less you."

Alice listened to him in shock. Sam and Leigh are the only two who had known what had happened. And the only reason they knew was that they came in at the end of that day and had overheard what Jack had been telling her. They tried to tell her what he did was wrong. But she didn't believe them. _Because you were ready to believe the worst about yourself that day._

Here was David telling her the same thing. His questions also helped since he pointed out the differences, which were mostly on how David made her feel. She wanted him last night, she just had been terrified that he would leave her afterwards and she didn't want to lose him.

Alice looked up at him and told him, "I was so scared last night I would make you disgusted with me and want me to leave. I couldn't take it if you rejected me, David. I love you so much that it would have torn me in half."

David pulled her closer to him and told her in her ear, "Nothing you ever do will disgust me to make me want to leave, Alice."

Alice smiled up at him, then her grin shifted and she said, "Even if I fart in bed?"

David felt his heart lighten even more and told her, "That's pretty serious, but nope, not even then."

She chuckled and then her face fell, "David, I am so sorry, I didn't believe in us. I would have left if you wouldn't have stopped me."

David closed his eyes on the memory and told her, "I was not kidding when I told you I will never let you leave me. Alice, this is love. What we have is more precious than anything and people would kill to have it. I will not let it get away from us without me kicking and screaming all the way." He opened his eyes and stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

Alice stared back into his brown eyes and she told him softly, "Promise me, David. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. That is actually why I wanted to leave is save me the heartbreak of knowing there was no more chances with you. I can't explain it, but I guess if I left, I may have fixed it on my own and could come back to you. But if you left, there would be no hope."

David thought about her words and while he could see what she was saying, he told her, "Alice, I promise you I will fight for you, but there would be no hope for me if you left. I would be a wreck and to be truthful, I would have come after you and there is no where you could hide from me." He stared in her eyes and he was being truthful. He would never let her go; especially now that he knows she loves him. He leaned down and kissed her.

Alice relaxed in his arms and returned his kiss, trying to show how sorry she was and how much she loved him. She also ran her hands up his body feeling his lean muscles on him. She wanted to know that she was his, she wanted to be his.

David felt her deepening the kiss, her caresses and he returned her feeling in the kiss. David then pulled back to stare at her. "Are you sure, Alice? I don't want you regretting this."

Alice looked up at him and told him softly, "I will regret not doing this and I do regret this not being the ending of yesterday, David. I want you and I wanted you yesterday and the day before."

David moaned, kissed her again, crashing his mouth on her mouth then demanded entry into it. He claimed her mouth, exploring every bit of it. He battled with her tongue and overwhelmed her. Once he had fully claimed her mouth as his, he proceeded to worship her neck and shoulders. He worked hard to take this slow and give her pleasure. He had always planned to do so, but after what he learned, he will make her scream his name multiple times.

Alice was soon panting with need and begged David, "Please…" She didn't know what she wanted, but she wanted, no, _needed_ more from him.

David looked up, smirked. He moved down to her breasts and lightly bit her nipples, then lathed the pain away. Her sounds got throatier and he smiled as he worked to bring his love pleasure. He loved these sounds she was making. He moved his hand down, stroked her and teased her like he did last night. He was rewarded with a gasp as he actually teased her down there. As he ran his fingers down her clit, she bucked up to him. "Alice… Cor… You are so beautiful." He continued to work, to tease her and then he moved two fingers inside her as he watched. He was determined that she find only pleasure for now. He stroked her, as she tried to move, to pull him down; he kissed her and rubbed her nub of nerves.

Alice felt like her body was on fire and David was the one torturing her. But she felt so wonderful. She could feel this pit of fire start in her belly and before she knew it she was screaming for, "David!"

David smirk grew even larger as he leaned down and kissed her. She returned his kiss with all the passion she felt. He pulled back then she felt him lower himself down her body, kissing and caressing it every step of the way. Then she was shocked when she felt him lick her where his hand had just been. The feeling was indescribable as she gasped his name and arched her back.

David grinned, continued to work on her clit and bring her to orgasm again. He wanted her loose also; since he knew it may hurt her since it had been a long time since Jack. And he was not sure if the bloody git had even done it correctly. He soon felt her walls tightening on his tongue and her moaning out his name. She tasted so divine, he had no idea why Jack never did this, but he was thrilled that this was his to show her first. He cleaned her up, lapping the juices from her then moved up her body to her and kissed her.

Alice tasted herself on him and it made her want him. She panted "David… Please…."

David looked down at her and told her, "Alice, it may hurt. I promise to do 'at I can, not to 'urt ya, luv.."

Alice nodded, but she was past talking, she needed him in her. She reached out and stroked him, shy and nervous. David moaned and told her huskily, "If ya keep tha' up luv, I won't be able to last." She shot a surprised look at him and let him go. He moved to be on top of her, he positioned himself at her entrance and asked her one last time. "Alice, are you sure? We can stop now and work up to this later, if you wish, luv." He was panting with his need but he wanted her to be sure.

Alice looked up at the man she loved, dragged his face down to hers and kissed him as she wrapped her legs around him. He moaned and slowly pushed his way in her. She answered him and felt him slowly slide inside her. He came up against what he suspected he would find and he paused. Alice moaned and he told her softly, "Luv, this is going to hurt. " Alice looked up at him confused and he gently smoothed her hair and told her, "Alice, you still be a virgin. If you wish, we can stop."

Alice was shocked. But she realized it didn't matter and closing her eyes, told him, "Don't ever stop David."

David stared at her, his vision of Aphrodite in front of him and told her, "Tell me when you are comfortable" and he broke through, sheathing himself in her fully. He threw back his head and yelled, "Bloody hell, Alice, Cor does that feels so bloody good, you be so tight, God!" David rested his head on her, told her how much he loved her and good it felt to be in her. He barely knew what he was saying as he worked to bring himself under control.

Alice was shocked it didn't hurt as bad as what Jack had done. It took a few minutes but she noticed how large David felt in her and soon realized it felt good, _very good_. She became desperate for some friction and bucked up at him.

David felt her move under him; he leaned up and staring down at her, started to move slowly. Alice gasped and he felt himself harden even more seeing the naked lust and love she had on her face as he claimed her.

Alice could feel that fire in the pit of her stomach grow again and she panted out, "David, faster… More!"

David was holding on for her, it felt so good to be in her, but he quickly complied, driving himself in her, and shifted her legs higher so he could be in her deeper. When he thrust they both moaned feeling him slide in deeper. He maintained the speed, hearing her beg him for her release. He could feel his release coming, reached down, rubbed her nub of nerves and they came together, shouting each other's names. He rode out their release and as they gasped for air, he felt his arms trembling and he went to pull out, but Alice stopped him.

Alice felt him beginning to pull out, not wanting to lose that connection with him she tightened her legs and asked "Not yet, David, please."

David looked down, nodded and carefully rested his weight on her. He then rolled them on the bed so that Alice was on top. He raised his head and kissed her. "I love you so much, Alice. And you are most definitely mine now."

Alice smiled down at him and told him. "And you are mine." He held her tighter and kissed where he could reach. Alice looked at him quickly and asked. "David?"

David was loving this time with her, he was kissing what he could and he smirked when he realized he was already hardening again. He knew he couldn't do anything, but he wanted his love to know how much he desired her.

Alice gasped as she felt him harden in her and sat up straight; that movement caused her to notice the soreness, but it also brought pleasure. Alice thought for a second then she moved her hips some more. David moaned from the pleasure and gripped her hips to steady her. Alice looked down and asked, "David, what do I do?"

David was panting and answered her, "What ya be doing is great luv. Oh blimey is it great."

Alice smiled and moving her legs more securely underneath her, she lifted herself off and then dropped back down watching David's face. She saw his eyes roll back, her smile got bigger and she worked on both their pleasure. Because it felt so good to her also, she felt another orgasm coming and threw back her head as she rode him to her completion.

David watched her come undone and knowing it was him bringing her that pleasure, it kindled that fire in him. But he needed more, he needed to go hard and fast, but restrained himself knowing she will be sore. But as she came down from her orgasm she told him, "David, help…"

Alice could feel him hard in her, but she can barely move. She wanted to, God did she want to, she never thought this would feel this good, but her legs were shaking so much. So she asked.

David didn't have to be asked twice as he flipped them over. He pushed back inside, but before he started Alice reached up to him and demanded, "David, I want you in deep." She was flushed but she bucked into his, needing to feel him buried in her and he did as she asked. He went hard and as deep as he could and he could feel her tightening as he pounded into her. He leaned down and panted into her ear. "Mine Alice. You are MINE!" He released into her as she screamed his name. He panted and pulled out this time as she lay there.

David pulled her into his chest and as they lay there gasping for air; he told her, kissing her lazily, "Mine forever Alice. I love you."

Alice lay there in his arms and agreed. She snuggled into his chest and told him, "Yours, always and forever love."

The two of them lay there enjoying the effects of their lovemaking. David stirred, kissed her, and told her to stay there.

She raised her head in protest, he tenderly told her, "I be pouring you a bath luv, to try to help with some of that soreness you may be having." He leaned down, kissed her and then left. She soon heard the bath water start and smiled. So much different from what happened before.

David came back in and saw her lying there smiling. He walked up, picked her up in his arms, carried her into their bathroom, gently placed her in the bathtub and then climbed in there with her. He brought her back to rest on his chest and held her as they relaxed in the bathtub.

David could not stop touching her. He loved her body, her mouth, all of her. He never would have dreamed that he would end up taking her virginity, but he smiled thinking, _bloody git couldn't even do that right_ and David never thought he would be happy about that. He held her close to him and told himself that he will never let her go.

* * *

**Ok now they have done the deed. Hopefully no one will be upset… It only took 13 Chapters. And My co-worker says I have stalled long enough. She was unhappy with Alice and Hatter!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments. Sometime my computer/iPad/iPod Touch/Stupid Phone will not let me post a reply. But I do appreciate it. (And yes for one reviewer, I tried to answer by all of the above. I REALLY tried.)**

**Facebook. Ok guys here is the deal… I talk a lot on Facebook with my readers. I ask questions, post polls. Because I can get real time answers. I also talk with people about my ideas and such. Also. You guys have my cousin to thank for this, she came up with an idea I really like. I want to start a fic that is based on songs. But here is the deal. I moderate along with two volunteers. The two volunteers are just to read the entries. And they can be like anything, but have to have a song and have at least one line from the song in there. And it has to have Alice characters in it. I would like to have the characters in the year the song came out, but will not reject ANYTHING that is well written. This idea came about because she and I were brainstorming on my new fic that I will be writing for her. I will be researching songs since this story will take place over at least 25 years. I commented how everyone has a picture in their head of something when they hear a song. Mine? Ice Ice Baby, I was getting ready for my seventh grade Homecoming Game. And they played it like 9 times in the 2 hours I was listening to the radio to get ready. Or What If… That song always reminds me of Alice and Hatter, it was the catalyst for me to write. It was after a long day of soul searching, irritation and so on. Somehow the song just inspired me and look where we are now. So let me know what you think….**

**Also… (here is what I was talking about on Facebook…) I spent today at work thinking of my stories. I spend a whole night editing. I spend anywhere from 2-4 nights writing a single chapter. (Soo many words, soo much going on… you see my dilemma). I can finish Tea Shoppe this month. But I think it will be rushed. I have so much planned and don't want to rush it. I also have my muse talking to me about Revelations and don't want to lose her. She has been VERY repentant over what she did and she is feeding me some great things! Of course it could be that she is Wonderland as one reviewer has mentioned… yeah right. (whispers, yikes!) So hear is the deal. I will leave this up to you readers. I made a promise to write for my cousin. She will have a hard time and wants to do something fun while she is recuperating from her surgery during the holidays. She is excited to be reading and betaing one of my stories. So I will be writing the new story for her. What do you guys want to happen? Let me know. And please, I feel so bad right now, but I feel it is only fair to let you know what is going on. I think Tea Shoppe will be at least a 35 chapter story, but to cover it, it may be 50. Revelations will be about the same. What can I say, I have big plans for both of them and personally love long stories. **

**If you guys can answer in reviews and in Facebook, I would appreciate it. I love talking to you all! **

**And one last question that haunts me. Does anyone care about the songs?**

**Oops.. Sorry for those who aare reading this or got it done twice. But important note. Hatter and Alice are being Sexually Safe. I just find it a mood killer to read about them talking about Pills or Doign the condom thing. So yes they are being safe and as far as I plan, Alice will not be pregnant. But things have a way to change. Just throwing that in there. But not as far as I plan. Got it?**

**Love you all and many many many MANY thanks to all of you who make this worthwhile to be doing this.**

**Fairfarren ~Wendy**


	14. Chapter 14 The Keys to My Heart

**Now some fluff…. Love you guys! But as they say.. the sweet before the sorrow….**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I am now just being an voice for the characters… That is why I need my music to be right to help the voice… **

**Thanks again to all my readers… Hope you love the chapter… made it nice and fluffy. And especially to all those on Facebook who tried to help. I got some great music out of it!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Back at One by Brian McKnight_

* * *

David ran his hands up and down Alice's arms as they lay in the bathtub. He had turned on the air in the tub and the fire place earlier, had lit the candles around them. The two of them had watched the sunset through the window just moments ago. They had spoken softly about nonsense and just taken the time to reconnect after this morning's happenings. David was feeling at peace, his love loved him and everything was right between the two of them.

Alice laid her head on David's chest, weary and sore, but happy. She had no idea what she had been missing all this time. She knew now, probably better than most, that it depended on your emotions with the one you were with, but it also depended on the person. David had tried to tell her this yesterday, but she had been too wrapped up in what she felt and she had been so ashamed of that night with Jack.

Alice sighed and decided to work on forgetting the past since the man behind her was her future. She knew they will have more hiccups in the future, but David had promised her he would not give up on them. She will do her damndest to not give up on them. She remembered how she felt this morning when she had tried to even imagine a life without this man. Tears fell from her as realized how close they came.

David felt her tears when he went to hold her. "Alice?"

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "I am so sorry David. I… We…"

David held her closer and told her, "Alice, it didn't happen. Please luv, if you dwell on what if's then you will miss the what are's. The what are's are our love, what we have together and what happened earlier. The coming what are's are the ones I am looking forward to; our future, us making sense out of our lives together." David took a deep breath and told her, "and us making our future _together_."

Alice heard the emphasis on together and smiled. "I promised you I was yours, forever and always." She said it simply since it was the truth. He was it for her. They just had to deal with her head and everything messed up in it.

"David, I mean that, but I am fully aware that this is a going to be an uphill battle. I am a very messed up individual-"

David leaned down and put his finger on her mouth. "Alice, I love you, but please belt up. I am aware that there are going to be issues. But we will deal with them. I can't promise that we won't fight, that we won't storm out of the house needing some distance or that everything will be the bees knees. But we love each other and as long as we come back to each other, it will all work out. And I was not lying when I said I will come after you." David caressed her face and told her softly, "I love you from now and until the end of time."

Alice sat up, winced a little and then turned to him. David stared at her and she could see his love on his face and she smiled.

He smiled back and softly asked, "Are you ready to get out luv?"

She nodded just staring at this amazing man.

David got up and grabbed one of the towels he had sitting on the side of the tub and gave himself a quick rub down then dropping it, reached for another one and for Alice. As she tried to stand up, he reached quickly for her and helped her out. She leaned on him, little surprised at her being sore but nowhere as bad as with Jack. She was puzzled, but decided that she will ask later.

David grabbed the two robes, he bundled her into one and smiling, kissed her gently before grabbing his and shrugging it on. He turned to her, seeing her leaning on the counter, grinned. There was pride in that look, but more love than anything else. David leaned down and picked her up bridal style. Alice laid her head in between his neck and shoulder, the place felt so natural to her. She closed her eyes, completely content.

David looked down at his love as he made his way through their room. He smiled again as he took her down the stairs. He needed to make sure she eats and he figured she would be comfortable in the family room. He smiled bigger, thinking that he may actually get to use it for that purpose in the future.

Alice realized it was taking longer than she expected to their bed and opened her eyes as they walked through the bedroom doors. She was curious where he was taking her and asked him, "David?"

David looked down and told her, "Alice?" He was smiling.

Alice laughed at his happiness and asked him, "Where are we going?"

David looked ahead to make sure he won't trip on the stairs and told her, "somewhere."

Alice rolled her eyes and told him, "Obviously somewhere. I was asking where that somewhere is."

David carefully maneuvered down the stairs, remembering why he never carried her down the stairs before. "In the house."

Alice snorted and told him. "Really? Well, that's good since I think we wouldn't be dressed to go outside the house."

David made it down the stairs without killing both of them and carried her to their couch. "I think we would be fine outside of the house… as long as no one sees you."

Alice settled on the couch, David handed her a blanket and she gave him a blank look.

David laughed and told her, "I forgot, you don't get cold." He leaned down, giving her a smoldering look, "I know you make me nice and warm, luv." He kissed her briefly, then stood back up and told her, "I will be back soon."

Alice grinned and took the time to look around. She could see some lights outside, in what she assumed was the backyard, but the city lights she had seen the nights prior were turning on now that full night was coming on. As she watched, she realized this was the first day that they had spent completely here. And then coming on the heels of that thought was the realization she had not been here a full week. It was amazing the ways things have worked themselves out.

David watched her from the arch to the room. She was sitting there thinking and with the slight smile on her face, it was all good thoughts. He smiled and came in the room with two cups of tea. "Luv, I am making something for us to eat, but thought you might like some of this."

Alice looked up, smiled and then she smelled… "David that is more of that tea isn't it?" She threw him a glance and he laughed.

David handed her the first glass and told her, "Drink this and I will give you the other cup. Me mum swore by this stuff. Just drink it for me, luv." He watched as she grimaced and sighing, drank the cup as fast as possible.

Alice couldn't believe how bad this tasted. She finished and waved the cup above trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

David chuckled in sympathy; he had been doused with quite a few cupfuls in his life. He took the cup from her, handed her the other larger mug and watched her sniff then drink a hefty swallow of the tea.

Alice was surprised and grateful. She liked this tea and it tasted of fall and nights. She could taste apples in it also. She glanced up and told David, "I like this one."

David grinned down at her, kissed her head, he left her saying "Dinner be ready soon, Alice."

Alice grinned and nestled down enjoying being taken care of.

David finished the quick pasta dinner he made and brought it out for them. He brought the tray and then whimsy stuck him, he headed back in the kitchen, grabbed a couple of things putting them on the tray and he carried it out to Alice, whistling.

Alice heard him enter the room, turned to look at him and laughed. David had a tray full of their dinner and he had put a vase in the middle of it, with a stick in it with a miniature top hat on it. He grinned at her, put the tray down, handed her a plate of the pasta and he took the other.

Alice just stared at the vase and was still grinning. "A top hat?"

David smiled and told her, "People give you some of the most damndest things with a nickname like mine."

Alice and David ate dinner talking about nothing really, just falling back to their lives after yesterday. When they finished, David cleaned up their plates, brought back a tea pot. He refilled Alice's mug and sat back with her feet on his lap as they watched the lights below. He absentmindedly began to rub her feet and found out she had a ticklish spot when she jerked them out of his hands. He glanced at her.

Alice looked sheepish and told him, "I have one ticklish spot on my feet and that is it."

David stared at her amused, "So as long as I don't touch by your toes, I can rub your feet."

Alice huffed. "Hey this is serious! I have hurt people in the past for messing with the one ticklish spot on me."

David stared at her trying not to laugh as she curled her toes. "Got it. No touching that area unless I want to get hurt."

Alice shook her head. "Here I try to warn you of danger and you think it is more amusing to mock it. I see how this is. You don't take me serious."

David almost laughed at her expression. He replied, "I take you serious Alice. But think about it. You are going to hurt me, the man you profess to love just for trying to massage your feet. Most women beg their men to do that."

Alice stared at him and told him, "Ok. You are losing ground fast mister. You pulled ahead of those other guys for the head position for my harem. But now, I think Alberto may respect me more."

David almost lost it. Once he controlled his need to laugh he told her, "Alberto? I thought Philip was the one I was competing against. Or was it Mortimer?"

Alice rolled her eyes and told him, "Alberto pulled ahead when he used his accent. You know those accents drive a woman crazy." She glanced at him, her sapphire eyes laughing.

David grinned and told her, "Well in me own experience, accents don't count for everything." He stared at her, his own eyes reflecting his amusement and as always the love he had for this amazing woman.

Alice flung her hair and told him in a lofty voice. "Well all those rolling r's may have tipped the balance. Because if he can do that with a word." She faked a shiver, "Then what else could he do with his mouth?"

David leaned close to her and said, "It depends if he even has a clue what to do." He leaned over her, and told her huskily, "You already know what I can do."

Alice swallowed and then told him, "Yes, but maybe I need to experiment. Make sure I have the best man for the job. I was told the man makes the difference."

David was inches from her face and he stared at her, "Methinks luv, you have the best right in front of ya, ya be looking in the right place already."

Alice licked her lips and then cleared her throat that was suddenly dry. "Maybe I have." She stared at him and wondered how they went from the playful banter to this.

David was smirking, watching her. "Aye luv. Methinks you need to take a closer look at what you have already."

Alice smiled. "I think I already have." Then she ended the fun by closing the small difference between them and kissing David.

David closed his eyes and kissed her back. When they broke their kiss he smiled at her and remembering a song that seemed to fit them, he sang to her quietly. "It's undeniable that we should be together, it's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never." He kissed her forehead and then staring into her eyes continued, "The basis is need to know, if you don't know just don't know just how I feel" He moved and pulled her to him. "Then let me show you that now that I'm for real, if all the things in time, time will reveal."

Alice watched him smiling, melting inside listening to him sing to her, "One, you're like a dream come true, two, just wanna be with you, three, girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me and four, repeat steps one through three, five, make you fall in love with me." David stared down at her and finished, "If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one." He kissed her passionately, when they came up for air, he told her, "I love you so much, Alice."

Alice stared back at her love and told him honestly, "I love you too, David." Then she smiled and told him, "How am I even supposed to beat that one? One of the most famous mix masters and artists just sung to me. And I can't even carry a tune."

David couldn't help it and laughed. Pulling her close he whispered, "I had to have something you can't compete with luv. Life would be too boring if you could beat me in everything. I also had to one up Alberto."

Alice laughed and turned in his arms to face him, told him, "Oh, you felt a need to one up Alberto. I thought you were not worried about it."

David smirked at her, kissed her and told her softly, "Well you know possession is 9/10ths of the law. And I not only possess you now, I did it completely earlier and will continue doing it every time I can."

Alice licked her lips and arched her eyebrow at him. "Every time?"

David replied to her, "Every day, every hour, every minute, every second, you allow me." He then kissed her neck moving down slowly, nipping and licking every part of it.

Alice moaned her train of thought was lost in a haze of pleasure and pure want. She gasped when David moved her robe so he could get to where her shoulder met with her neck and he sucked hard.

David marked her as his and smirked. He stopped and looked at her as she lay there with her eyes heavy with desire. "Ya be mine Alice, as much as I be yours. "

Alice opened her eyes wider and seeing him watching her, told him, "I love you David." He smiled, fell to the side of the couch, gathered her to him and they lay there.

Eventually Alice blurted out, "David, I don't understand-" She quit realizing this may not be the time and place to ask that question, no matter how it bothered her.

David nuzzled her neck and encouraged her to continue. "Alice, there not be any reason you cannot continue that question with me."

Alice closed her eyes in pleasure and hummed. David stopped and waited for her to continue. Alice finally opened her eyes to look at him and he stared at her obviously waiting for her to continue.

Alice took a deep breath and asked, "David, it doesn't matter. I will find out later."

David continued to stare at her. Alice sighed and asked, "You're not going to let me just wait are you?" David shook his head slightly and continued to stare. Alice sighed again. "I was wondering why it didn't hurt worse."

David narrowed his eyes and he asked, "It didn't hurt worse?" Dangerous thoughts went through his head.

Alice looked away and told him, "I was much sorer with Jack. I could barely walk afterwards, and we barely-" She choked on what she was going to say.

David calmed himself and promised himself yet again he was going to pay a visit to this so called man. Jack really tried his best to ruin her. "Alice, what he did to you, was inexcusable. What we did was make love. Many times. If I had controlled myself better, you would be less sore, but then we both wanted it, didn't we, luv?" She smiled up at him and nodded. David kissed her softly. "I am sorry Alice. I wish I had been here during that time. I would have treasured you as much as I treasure you now."

Alice sighed and told him, "There is no turning it back. But David, I don't think things would have turned out like this if it had not been for what has come in the past. I love you and I am glad for what we have now."

David smiled and he held her gently to him, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. They lay there quiet until David sighed. He levered himself up, and looking down at Alice, told her softly, "I hate to do this luv, but I need to ring someone. It's still a little early for them, but I need to take you to bed soon."

Alice was drowsy and nodded. She didn't even protest when he tucked the blanket around her, replacing his lost warmth. David smiled, promised himself to return quickly, kissed her cheek and then went to the den. It was time to see what he can do about ending the issues confronting them and taking care of his businesses across the pond.

Alice was barely aware when she felt David pick her up and carry her to their bed. The next thing she knew was when he put her in bed, asked her softly to sit up. She struggled up and then she felt a shirt was being put on, smelling like David. She smiled and lay back down in the bed. Alice felt him enter the bed a couple of minutes later, his arms around her and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Alice woke up and could feel his arms around her still. She smiled and then gasped, startled when David lazily told her, "Good morning luv."

David chuckled at her gasp. "Did you really think you were awake before me?" He pulled her tighter to him.

Alice stretched in his arms then she opened her blue eyes to his brown and said wonderly, "I don't hurt."

David smiled at her, "Good. I was hoping all the love I lavished on you yesterday, would pay off in the end."

Alice stared at him, and then she slowly smirked. David's smile grew into a cocky grin and he asked, "Alice?"

Alice moved her hand from her side and slowly caressed his chest. "Don't you wear shirts?"

David would have purred if he could of. He moved his arm down and teasingly, lightly trailed his fingers along her leg and moved it up her body, pushing his shirt up. "Not if I can help it." He continued to move his fingers up her, tracing invisible patterns on her skin. He enjoyed watching the goose bumps rise on her skin and seeing the shivers as he teased her. He pulled his shirt off of her so he could have complete access to her body without any impediments.

Alice bit her lip trying to control herself, but she quickly gave it up as a lost cause when he made it to her breasts and she gasped trying to get air.

David smirked then he lowered his head to her breasts trailing his tongue on them, tracing his way slowly, maddeningly to her nipple. When he took it into his mouth it was hard and he sucked at it, listening to her sounds of pleasure and feeling her hands in his hair, holding his head to her. Then he moved to the other one, repeating the process. But this time, he felt her hand leave his hair and moving down, caress him through his sleep pants, and he moaned as he lightly tugged on her nipple.

Alice gasped and she arched her body into him. She needed more of him and realizing that it had felt good to him for her to touch him; she untied his pants and moved them down some. David, realizing what she was trying to do, raised his hips. She was shocked when she realized he had gone commando, but she was also pleased, less clothes to bother about. She gently took hold of him and moved her hand gently up and down his shaft, amazed that he had fit in her so well yesterday.

David had to stop and control himself. Her soft touches undid him more than anything else ever had. "Alice, luv. What you be doing feels fantastic. But if you continue, I be coming undone here quickly." He looked down at Alice. She stared back at him and after stroking him a couple of times more, smiled and told him, "You just feel good to me, but I rather have you inside me."

David groaned and moved his hand down to ensure that she be ready for him, only to find her soaking wet in her desire for him. He looked at her and she moved her legs for him and begged, "Please David."

He sucked in air and lowering himself, he put his head at her entrance and pushed into her slowly. "Ya never need to beg me for this, luv." He moved himself slowly in and out, taking care with her and wanting to make this last for both of them. "It be a honor to be the one you wish for."

Alice felt her body singing as he made love to her, slowly, excruciating sweet love to her. She couldn't help the moans falling from her mouth as she felt him slowly enter and withdraw, going deeper in her each time. His whispered words of love enhanced the feeling and the only thing she can describe it being like, was being worshipped from her head to her toes.

David grit his teeth, doing this felt so good and he never wanted it to end. He caressed her, worshipped her, loved her with his whole being and the feeling was indescribable. But he could feel her walls tightening and knew they would be falling into bliss soon.

Alice felt the fire taking over her body and David picking up his pace some as she started to pant. "Oh God yes… David!"

David looked down and unable to help himself, he picked up his pace. He soon felt them start to come and gasped "Alice!" as he thrust deep in her, emptying himself in her, claiming her as his once more. He could feel her coming and milking him as he gasped in her arms.

Alice was coming down from her orgasm and felt David leave her body then gather her close to him. She sighed in contentment as she felt him nuzzling her hair and leaving sweet kisses on her neck. She moved her head to give him better access.

David smiled and told her softly, "Now this, this I could very easily become addicted to every morning."

Alice softly replied, "Me too." Wiggled back in his arms. They lay there for awhile enjoying the peace. Alice thought of something and asked David, "How was your phone call last night?"

David told her lazily, "Not as productive as I had hoped. I may be needing to fly out sooner than I had hoped. That reminds me, what's the status of your passport, luv?"

Alice turned in his arms and faced him. "Passport?"

David smiled down at her and answered, "You know that little booklet that tells people what country you are from and where you have been in the past."

Alice just repeated again. "Passport."

David stared at her, "Alice, you do have one right?" David was trying to think of how he can deal with the other matter without needing to be there.

Alice looked up at David and told him in an odd voice and said, "Yes. But David… I have a slight problem."

David looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

Alice took a deep breath and told him, "I have this… thing about flying."

David cocked his head and repeated, "A thing about flying? What sort of thing?"

Alice winced and said, "I'm scared of flying. Actually of falling, but what is flying but falling through the air at a controlled speed? I mean-"

David laughed holding her to him. "Alice, I promise you, you will not crash in a plane. I fly all the time." He looked down at her and asked her, "Do you trust me?"

Alice looked back at him and answered him decisively, "Completely." Then she frowned and before she could say anything David kissed her.

David poured his love into the kiss and when he came up for air, he looked at her. "Alice luv, trust me. I will never allow anything to happen to you. And if something happens that I was not there to allow, I will fix it."

Alice nodded, already having told him she trusted him. Now she needed to put action to her words.

David smiled. "Now we need to get out of bed, if we are going to allow you to be able to move around today. Plus we may need to get some stuff for our trip."

Alice groaned, "More shopping?"

David shook his head remembering how he had thought the same with Alice just a few days ago. Who would have known she was not a shopaholic. Just another thing he loved about her. "Alice. How is it you are a wealthy independent woman who hates shopping?"

Alice blanched but replied glibly, "Because I am an independent woman who hates to be stereo typed."

David shook his head and gently told her, "Alice, there is nothing wrong with having money."

Alice looked down, "It is when you haven't done a damn thing to earn it."

David put his finger under her chin and brought her head up to meet his gaze. "Alice. I talked with Scott and the ladies, you have earned it and you have done great things with it."

Alice looked to the side. "David, you earned your money. You worked hard to do so and you have also taken care of it. I got mine from being born into a family." Her eyes misted over and she remembered how Jack had pointed out she wouldn't know what an honest day's work would be in her life since she never would need to it.

David sighed and asked, "Alice. Why do you think you don't earn your money? I have heard how you pour over the financials to make sure everyone is working and no one will lose their jobs; this on top of your school, your work and your charities."

Alice swallowed and told him in a small voice. "I will never know what it means to really work since I don't need to."

David pulled her closer. "Alice. I just told you how much you work. You are _not_ a playgirl. You work more than even I. Please just think about it." He hoped she would, but he had a feeling he will need to work on her more.

Alice sighed, tired of lectures. She needed to make sure no one thought she just existed to use her family's money.

David looked down and then grinned, "So either you come with me willing, or I will call Leigh and Sam."

Alice's eyes widened, "David! If you dare even think of acting on that…"

David grinned down and said, "What Alice? What can you do to the man you love?"

Alice looked up and then grinned, "No making love until you make it up to me."

David smirked and told her, "I think you would be punishing yourself more than me."

Alice raised an eyebrow and told him, "Oh I think I can stand touching you all I want. It's the part that you cannot touch me, I think that part you will regret." With that she grinned and slid out of his arms before he could react and she moved to their bathroom laughing.

David just stared after her and told himself, "She wouldn't… would she?" He took off after her, asking "Alice, you wouldn't would you?" He heard her laughing in the bathroom and he shook his head as he headed in after her. Cor he loved his woman, remembering the song that was stuck in his head yesterday, he figured 3 most fit her now.

* * *

**Ok I will admit I rewrote this one. I had something in here that would have moved us too far forward and violated a rule I personally hold. So you get this instead for an ending of the chapter. Hope you guys love it!**

**Ok here is the deal… I will be nice and say not nice times are coming up. Please let me know how you want me to pace these… I could write more… And post as I have been, when I feel the need. But I am not kidding, tough times ahead. BUT I also feel the need to write. This weekend I will NOT be posting… I will be in seclusion writing whatever I feel like writing. I have plenty to write! Maybe Sunday.. But I rather try to write on the weekends and work on editing on the weekdays. Yeah in a perfect world. **

**I am so looking forward to all these things. I feel like everyone is excited about the free for all One shots set to music. But no one has offered to submit. =o(**

**Thanks again to my readers and reviewers. I am not joking when I say any reviews are helpful since I am dead serious about seeing how the publication of it goes. SO any input is appreciated.**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**


	15. Chapter 15 When the Heart is Yearning

**Ok I was off by a chapter… This aint the worst… but it is leading up to it… Read on… more on David's history and about him in general.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I get to take them out for a ride in a car I want so badly…..**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall_

* * *

David walked in the bathroom looking for Alice and found her by the bathtub, staring out the window. She was frowning, when he came up and put his arms around her, she asked him. "David, I know this seems odd to ask now, but can anyone see up here?"

David had been nuzzling her neck feeling how tense she was and he answered her, "Don't worry Alice. No one can see us, the windows are tinted; the house is as secure as I can make it." David hesitated then asked, "Why the worry all of a sudden?"

Alice looked at him, frowning, "I feel like someone is watching us."

David stopped nuzzling her, feeling a cold feeling of dread go down his back, he straightened thinking fast. He quickly moved, turning Alice while shielding her with his body as he grabbed the robes that he had left on the vanity last night, handed her one and after making sure she was covered, threw his own on as he pulled her out of the room and into the closet. He strode over to the monitor, hit a few buttons and turned to Alice. "Get dressed, luv. I will need the other room to make sure." He turned and grabbing some clothing, he got dressed as Alice stared at him.

Alice was shocked at the man in front of her. He was deadly serious and moving with purpose she had not seen… since the dance floor when he defended her. "David, it's just a feeling."

David finished getting dressed and turned to her. "Alice, I told you before that I take protecting what is mine seriously and nothing is more important to me than you. Plus I have learned in the past to trust feelings. There is nothing wrong with making sure."

Alice nodded grabbing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. David glanced at her, turned and grabbed one of his long sleeve shirts that matched the color of her shirt handed it to her. "Wear this and some sensible shoes, luv." She may not wear what he wished she would, but in case she and his feeling of dread were right, they would be leaving for England sooner than he had planned. He wanted her warm at least.

Alice looked at the shirt, then glancing at his face, took it. David left to his safe as she tied it around her waist and put on a pair of tennis shoes. She looked around the room and grimaced.

David noticed her grimace and asked from the other side of the closet where one of his safes was. "Alice, what are you needing?" He was pulling what he would need from the safe to get them out of the country for a little bit. He remembered what little his contact could give him about Jack and was taking no chances. And there was little doubt this had something to do with Jack coming so soon after his phone call last night.

Alice sighed and told him, "Just wished I had a hair tie or something. David what is wrong?" She pleaded with him not knowing what had come over him, he had been joking with her, loving her one moment and the next he was this cold man. She knew he still loved her, but he was not acting the same as before. What was going on?

David pulled the last of what they will need out of the safe and turned to her asking, "Alice, where is your passport?" He stood there in his brown jacket and hat that she had met him wearing that night the club.

Alice stared at him and asked, "Where is the box you pulled from my house?" She wanted her David back or at least some semblance of him. She wrapped her arms around her body as she watched him.

David was thinking of what to do, turned to Alice and stopped. She was standing there watching him with her arms wrapped around her body. He moved to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her, he asked her, "Why didn't you just put on the shirt luv, if you were cold?" He looked down at her and saw her face. "Alice, what is wrong?"

She stood in his arms and shook. "David, tell me what is going on and why you are acting this way?" She looked up at him.

David's eyes widened at her look, he quickly cupped her face in his hands and murmured to her, "Alice, my love. I love you so much. Please just trust me; I only need to protect you. Let us see if your feelings are right. If so, then please do as I ask, and once we are safe, I will tell you what I know, which admittedly be not as much as I want. Can you do this, Alice?" His eyes beseeched hers and she nodded. He let go of the breath, he had been holding as he kissed her briefly and told her, "Now grab one of my jackets, luv and follow me." Alice turned, grabbed his black one that he had given to her a couple of days ago.

David strode out of the room and reaching back a hand, he felt her grasp it as they moved out of the room. They went down the stairs quickly, David moved to the den where he had hidden the box Alice had given him that night when they had retrieved it from her house. Once the two of them were in the room, David closed the door then moved the globe and the bookcase moved.

Alice just stared at it and then David. Why did he have a hiding place?

David looked up, motioned for her to keep quiet and to move to him. She did so, realized her box was here hidden and that he had done that for her. She had needed it safe and he had done that. She moved to it and opened it. Alice smiled and gestured for David to come closer.

David saw her smile and gesture to him. He moved to her side and looked in the box with her. He saw a section that had paperwork in it, but what Alice caressed was a picture of what he figured was her and her parents that she had pulled out of the other side full of photos and mementos.

Alice softly told him, "The last picture of my parents and I. Taken the day they died."

She got quiet and David put his hand on her chin and told her, "I will make sure it is safe, Alice."

Alice looked up at him and nodded. She grabbed her passport out of the box and hesitated, "David, do we need anything else, most of my-"

David softly interrupted her, "I have it taken care of Alice. But take what you need to."

Alice looked at him, turned and shut the box. She would let him take care of her.

David nodded a slight smile on his face that she was allowing him to take care of her by her own choice. He moved the box to a safer spot and motioning Alice out before him, he set the trap on the space. Unless the person knew how to move the globe and open the door or was accepted by the house, they were in trouble. He would show Alice this house in full later, so she will know how to be safe if he is not here. He motioned for her to follow him and he moved down the hallway towards the gym. He passed by the door and motioned for her to join him. He pulled her in his arms so he could show her this. If nothing else, he needed her to know where this is.

Alice was mystified why they were facing a blank wall when David leaned down and whispered, "Move with me luv and _remember_."

He moved his hand down her arm and raising it, he helped her find the spots in the wall and press them. He moved slowly so she will be able to find them in the future and whispered, "The last one I have to do, but once we are in the room, you can do it without any worries from now on." He moved his hand and pressed the last spot, the wall slid slowly back and then to the side. David pressed her forward and once they were in the room, he raised their hands to hit the button on the other side. He then walked forward, bringing her with him to a desk.

Alice was shocked and kept telling herself she will wait as he asked. David brought her around the desk and after touching it, it lit up and she realized it was a computer, the entire top was a touch screen. He punched a series of keys then he asked her to speak. "David?" He nodded, that was all it needed to recognize her from now on. He pressed her hand down on the table and it lit around it. She was now registered in the house and it would allow her in all areas. David relaxed a little. He pulled her close for a hug and a quick kiss on her head before leaving her completely, sitting in front of the desk and began to bring up the house defenses.

Alice just watched him amazed. She looked around the room and heard a slight humming noise in the background. It was completely stocked and she frowned trying to figure out why David had a room like this in his home.

David finished bringing up the defenses and told it to run. He looked up at Alice and tugged her into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Alice." He breathed feeling her there in his arms as safe as he could make her right now.

"David?" She didn't want to ask, but she needed some ideas of what is going on.

David leaned his head on her shoulder and then softly told her, "Me money is not all due to music, Alice. I invested a lot of me money in computers and such. I also taught myself a lot and actually have quite a few patents to me name. Computers come easy to me. But at the same time, I come from… let's say the seedy side of London. If it not be fer me foster parents, I not be the man I am today. But while you can remove a boy from the streets, you never remove the streets from the boy. That along with the enemies I made when I was in LA, well it just makes sense to make sure a body was safe in his own home." He rubbed his head against her shoulder.

Alice sighed. Every time she thought she knew this man she was in love with, she found out something new. "David, what is this?"

David relaxed some more. She still accepted him, knowing he was a street rat. "This be the headquarters of the house. The brain you could say and the ultimate safe room. No one can get in here that wasn't recognized by the house. That wall has sensors in it to read your heart rate and so on. If you need in here, it will allow _you_ in and no one else. There is a generator that runs this room alone and no worries about it running out of power. There be food and everything. Alice, there is no reason to be worried, I just be paranoid and like to make sure I have options. I should have brought you here earlier, but I thought we had all the time in the world."

Alice was so confused. "David, I don't understand. Why all this?"

David pulled her in close. "Because I like me privacy. And I knew if I ever brought someone here, I would want them safe also. I wasn't kidding when I said this was my home."

Alice was trying to figure out what was he trying to tell her when the desk beeped. David leaned forward then started to curse, while pulling her in closer until she was wrapped in a cage of his arms.

David had guessed when Alice said that she felt they were being watched that she was right, that be why his own instincts kicked in. But to confirm it made him mad, who dared to intrude in his place and why did he let his guard down? He realized he was holding Alice tightly enough in his arms that he may be hurting her and released her.

David kissed her head and told her, "You were right. We be leaving Alice, until I get a handle on this." He put his arms around her and awkwardly began typing on the desk, she made to move, and he tightened his arms. "Stay Alice." She stopped, tried to follow what he was doing, but it looked like he was doing multiple things and flipping through screens. He kept that up for a few minutes then hitting a few buttons, then desk went dark and looked like a black lacquered desk again.

David sighed and told her, "We need to go now Alice. Everything is ready and I let Scott know how to reach me. We will take the car since your purse is still in it." And that it can handle the speeds and curves he may need to do to get them away.

Alice just stood up; David moved them both quickly out of the room, down the hall to the garage not far from the room. They walked in, moved to the car and David opened the door for her. Once she was in, he moved to the driver's side, got in and had the car started and moving as the garage doors flew open.

David had already told the guards and they had the entrance unblocked. David passed them by, slid the car onto the road in a controlled drift, then straightened it and took off. He looked at the rear mirror and saw the car taking off from the trees trying to keep up with him, but he opened up the car and quickly lost it behind them. He was getting a bad feeling about this Jack.

Alice was gripping the seat hard, but she had heard the noise of tires on the road not coming from their car she looked back. Her heart dropped when she saw a black car take off from nowhere and try to catch them. _Jack_. She whipped around to see David and he had a set determined look on his face as he drove.

They sat in silence until they reached Pittsburgh Airport. They flew past the terminal and pulled up to the private entrance. The guards saw David, nodded politely and commented that the plane was ready. They checked their passports and then waived them forward. David took off driving to the last hanger and stopping the car quickly.

As Alice watched, a plane was standing ready and waiting for them. David opened his door, jumping out of the car, made it over to her. He helped her out, seeing her forgetting her purse and his jacket; he reached in to grab them. He put his hand on her small of her back and moved them to the plane. As they neared, there was someone waiting for them.

He handed them the jacket and purse, while he told them, "We can take off as soon as possible." He then escorted Alice up the stairs and before she could look around, he had her in a seat and he seated himself next to her. "Buckle up, Alice."

Alice was still in shock over what had happened. _Why was Jack following her again?_ She did what David asked. Before she knew it, the plane was taking off. David visibly relaxed, as soon as they leveled, he reached out, unbuckled her seatbelt, put up the arms between them as he pulled her to him. He needed her so much right now.

Alice laid her head on him, and said still in shock, "Jack? Why would Jack be doing this? David, what is going on?"

David held her close as he reassured himself she was here and told her, "I made a phone call last night to find out exactly that, luv. And I found out like you said he is trouble. More importantly to me, he is obsessed by you. In fact, that is all I found out in the phone call is that he was becoming unhinged not being able to see, hear or really know anything about your life now. I just never thought he would try to watch the house. I am so sorry, Alice."

Alice looked up at him and asked, "Why are you sorry David? Why should you need to be sorry? Why the hell should you have had to do all this?" Alice was getting angry and tired of all of this… crap going on. "WHY THE HELL CAN HE NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!" The last was shouted out in pure anger.

David pulled her closer and told her, "I don't know Alice. I really don't know. But I _will_ find out and keep you safe, luv. Let me get us safe and take care of what I need to then we will take care of the drug ring. After that, we will take care of Jack." David wanted to take care of Jack himself, but he understood why Alice would need to be in on it. But if it was between Alice's safety and her revenge, well her safety took precedence.

Alice was mad. She could feel David's arms around her, but she pulled out of them and stood up. She needed to move, or else she would dissolve into tears and she has had enough of tears where Jack was involved. She started to pace clenching her hands open and close while trying to gain control of her emotions and temper.

David was shocked when she pulled away from him, but as he watched her pacing he understood. She was used to taking care of herself and now things are being taken away from her. She was finding out her life was not as ideal as she had thought. Jack bugging her furniture had really hurt her; it may have shattered her self-confidence. That, along with the last couple of days was just a tad too much to take especially with what had just happened.

David watched her for awhile, but when she couldn't get control of all of her emotions and dissolved into tears, he went to her, picked her up and carried her into the back of the plane. There was a bedroom back here for the longer flights and he carried her to it. He sat down on the bed, holding her to him and let her cry herself out.

Alice couldn't take it anymore and it was either breaking something or tears. As she fell to the floor crying, she felt David gather her in his arms and take her somewhere. He murmured to her and held her as she cried. After a long while she was done crying and he just held her.

David kissed her head, rested his head against to her, needing the contact between them as he told her, "Alice, I love you so much. I just want you safe and take care of you. I know you don't agree with me and can take care of yourself, but I have this need to do so. I yearn for the day when you wear me ring on your hand and call yourself, me wife. I am willing to wait for the length of eternity for this to happen, but to do so; you need to be there for the length of eternity."

Alice raised her face to him and stared. She knew this was what he wanted. He had made that plain. But did he not realize that he already had all of that? Or rather, he would if he would just ask her and she needed him to ask her. He would take so much from her, he would possess her completely, that she deserved him asking her. She will give him everything, her heart, soul and body if he would just ask for it. She already knew he would let her do whatever she wanted, and would not only encourage her; he would stand there behind her supporting her every step of the way. And she would do the same since she would possess him just as completely. But she just needed him to ask her.

David looked down at the woman he loved with every molecule in his body. He saw her acknowledgement in her face, in her blue eyes and relaxed. He pulled her closer and moved them on the bed so that he could sit there holding her to him. Eventually they both fell asleep.

Alice woke slowly to David rubbing her arms. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her. "In a few minutes, we will be landing, luv. We need to get back to our seats." Alice looked at him and then outside the window and saw it was dark. She yawned and sat herself up.

David watched her wake and his smile got bigger. _Down boy!_ He moved to the edge of the bed, stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it, he helped out of the bed then he guided her back into the main part of the plane and once seating her, he moved to his seat next to her and buckled in. He grabbed her hand and held it.

Alice sat there and was glad her David was back. She had not been scared, but had felt lonely and lost. She glanced at him and saw he was staring at her with love in his warm brown eyes. She smiled and then frowned. "David, what are we going to do when we land?"

David frowned at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Alice realized he really had no idea about Jack. "Jack is from England. It cannot be any safer here than in the US."

David stared at her, with what looked like shock and then like something just made sense. Then he demanded of her, "What is Jack's last name Alice?"

Alice stared at him shocked he didn't know and answered, "Heart. Jack Heart."

David stared at her and his anger grew. "Jack _Heart_ is your ex-boyfriend? Oi that bloody rotten scum licking arse wiping son of a _**BITCH!**_ He dared attack me in my own home and go after me own woman?" David stared at her, livid.

Alice stared at David and for the first time could really understand what could frighten someone, seeing him like this.

David took a deep breath, controlled his temper, reached out and unbuckling her, pulled her roughly in his arms and told her in his heavy accent, "I be sorry luv. I be soo sorry Luv. But I knows Jack, he was once a mate of mine until he turned on us. Fer him to attack me like this, he knows I will not rest. And he has been playing me from the beginning. Alice, you were right to call him dangerous. But he will not be touching us here. I had not wanted to drag you into me family home without speaking with you about it, but this changes the game."

Alice rested her head on his shoulder and said exhausted, "David. How was I to know you didn't know who Jack was. But right now you could drag me in front of the Queen of England and I wouldn't care."

David smiled and softly asked, "What about a Duke and a Duchess?"

Alice shook her head and said "I don't care David. I need you and somewhere for us to talk safely."

David glanced at her, saw her face and held her gently as they touched down. "Aye Alice. I be taking care of it. Just follow me off the plane, and you can rest." Alice nodded and did exactly that, only pausing when the cold wind went right through her shirt. Before she could grab the shirt he had given her… this morning?, David had his black jacket open for her to slide into. She did so and he led her to the waiting car. He told the driver something she didn't catch and he slid into the car with her. The last thing Alice remembered was resting her head in his lap and him telling her, "Sleep Alice."

David watched her fall asleep and once he was sure she was deeply asleep, he pulled out his cell phone and called his parents. The phone rang once before his mum answered the phone. "David?"

David smiled and said, "Good morn to you, mum. I need a favor from you if you don't mind. I need to come home. And I am bringing someone with me." After getting permission he smiled and told her, "I love you too mum and we will be there shortly."

David relaxed finally, smoothed Alice's hair away from her face and stared down at her for the rest of the ride to his family home.

Alice woke up to David calling her name.

She blinked slowly and he told her, "We will be there shortly. Me parents are waiting for us."

Alice nodded, too exhausted to sincerely care. But knowing she will be mad at herself, she tried to make herself presentable and sighed looking at her clothes.

David grabbed her hands and told her softly, "They don't care Alice. They know something is wrong, they are not expecting you to look the greatest after running from our home, getting on a plane to fly here and coming straight to the house."

Alice nodded then she saw the house in the front windows and just stared. She then shook herself and when David pulled her face to his, she kissed him with all her emotions. He pulled back after awhile and told her roughly, "We can save that for later, luv."

And behind him, the door was opened. He got out and then helped her out of the car. He then escorted her to the doors, walking as though they will be opened for him and they were. When they walked in there were a blonde blue eyed man and a woman with long caramel hair and striking emerald eyes standing there awaiting them.

David walked them to his parents and releasing Alice, hugged his mum and dad. He then turned and proudly introduced Alice to his parents. "Alice this be me parents, Duke Carlisle and Duchess Esmeralda. Mum, Dad this be _my_ Alice."

Esme looked at the woman her son had brought home to her and welcomed her with open arms and told her, "Lovely to meet you, Alice. And please call me Esme. I know you must be tired after the trip David told me about. I will let you go rest and we can talk in the morning." She smiled at the lady in front of her, lifted an eyebrow at David and getting his cocky grin from him, sighed and nodded. She will be in David's suite of rooms. But then she glanced up at Carlisle and remembering their own relationship smiled.

David knew his mum was asking if Alice was staying with him or in another suite. Her look was full of reprimand, but love and understanding also. He looked at Alice, who was all but swaying on her feet and glanced at his father. Carlisle was watching her and nodded to his son. She needed to be in bed right away.

David picked her up, when she tried to protest, he leaned down and told her, "Alice, belt up. You would never make it to me rooms otherwise." She stared at him and he nodded to his parents who were watching them amusedly and went up the stairs quickly to his rooms on the top floor.

Alice laid her head in her spot and murmured, "You just like carrying me, David."

David looked down at her tenderly, as he turned the knob to his rooms and told her, "luv, I love carrying you, yes, but I much rather make sure you are in bed as soon as possible." He carried her through the rooms to his bedroom and didn't bother turning on the lights and made his way to the bed.

He set her down and quietly told her, "Strip Alice. I will grab something for you to wear luv." He left, went to his closet, grabbed some shirts and lounge pants and brought them back. He then looked at Alice and everything stopped.

Alice did as he asked, but she was cold trying to warm herself as she held an arm across her and looking around the room. The moonlight was bright and she could see that the room was large, but neat and full of mementos of a growing boy.

Then she felt David's arms around her and he huskily telling her, "Alice… Cor do I love you, if you weren't in me life, it would be so empty."

He kissed her neck as Alice leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her. She couldn't think, only feel as his hands caressed her body and his lips worshipped what it could reach. She moaned at the sensations he was causing.

David closed his eyes on her moan and he felt her working on his belt, trying to unbuckle it. He reached down, helped her, unbuckled his belt and he felt her unbutton his jeans as she turned in his arms, she moved her small hand down and caressed him. "Alice, if you keep this up, it will not be gentle." He could barely keep himself from biting and marking her as his own, where bloody Jack could not miss it.

Alice felt a rush of lust with his words, and staring in his eyes, deliberately pushed his pants down and stroked him harder.

David growled, turned her and pushed her on the bed, grabbing her hips and asking huskily, "Are you sure, Alice?"

Alice was almost panting with need, pushed her butt towards him and could feel him right there. Then he gripped her hips harder and thrust into her. She threw her head back in surprise and pleasure. "Oh God, David!"

David groaned in pleasure and hearing her words, he started thrusting in her fast and hard. Once he had her in the rhythm he wanted, he moved his hand down her back and reaching around her, pinched one of her nipples hard. He smiled watching her toss her head back in pleasure as he thrust deep in her, and he roughly handling her breasts. He closed his eyes in pleasure in feeling her tight, wet walls as he thrust hard and fast in her and hearing her cries of pleasure that he was causing. He knew he couldn't last long, and wanted her to come with him. He moved his hand down and finding her nub of nerves, pinched it as he came in her. He felt her coming with him and kept thrusting, shocked and pleased to find he wanted more of her.

Alice was shocked. This was more pleasurable than she would ever have dreamed of and to find that David was still going at her made her scream in pleasure. She was so sensitive that every movement was pure pleasure. She had thought she had felt him come with her, but this... was unbelievable.

David was slumped over her and pounding in and out of her as fast as he could manage. "Alice… oh yes… Cor do you feel so good." He closed his eyes as he felt himself starting to tighten up again. He was panting and not able to help it, he bit down on her shoulder as they came together and he heard her scream of pleasure and pain before his own orgasm overtook him. It felt like lights were blinding him as he rode her to completion.

They collapsed together on the bed barely able to move. David composed himself, pulling out of her; he moved to his side and gathered her to him. "I love you so much, Alice." He murmured loving words to her as he listened to her try to catch her breath. He kissed what he could and loved her with not only his words, but with his body.

Alice lay there hearing, feeling what David was doing, but unable to catch her breath. That had been amazing and so... primal from him. And she loved every minute of it. She smiled and reaching her hand back, cupped his head and reaching up with her own, brought his own mouth down to hers and kissed him.

When the kiss ended she looked up at him and told him, "That was indescribable. Oh God, David did it feel good."

David smiled down at her, any unease on taking her so roughly gone with her words and the look on her face. "You look like you have been thoroughly loved, Alice."

Alice smiled and told him softly, "I have been since I have met you, David." She then tucked her head in her spot and feeling him kiss her head and then covering them both, she murmured "I love you, David." And hearing him answer her, she fell asleep feeling safe and loved by her man.

* * *

**Ok.. If you have not guessed it, I like Twilight. And I needed an English name and could not get past Carlisle so I had to have Esme also. Author Shrugs her shoulders So sue me. **

**Alright… David is based on many characters that I like. One of them is mostly present here. Who can guess who it is? I will tell you the character is in a series of books. And no it is not Edward or anyone from Twilight. **

**Now… The next chapter is rough enough that I have been issued riot gear. SO. Listen up. I can post the next chapter tomorrow. BUT the next chapter will not be until Monday. Up to you guys.**

**Love you all so much and love the reviews. You owe Facebook fans for tonight… I asked and they answered.**

**Please review. You guys made me smile when EVERYTHING was going wrong. Late to work, ran around on an errand for a big boss man. Argued with said boss man… All started before 8:15. And didn't end until later… Lost my happy playlist… All my jobs failed… Have to watch the big boss man's assistant's desk for lunch… (They told me that was because they trust me but I think it had to do with her being my cousin… yeah that cousin… LOL!) And from there it went bearable until 10 minutes until I could leave… Then the actuaries called and we… ummm… conversed… for 30 minutes why we were doing things my way (Because their way was too much… 2 million records…) then the programmers got involved… And that was just the highlights. FML. **

**So the short of it? (I know too late!) The times I smiled was when my friends from LA teased me OR when I got a review. I cannot express how much you helped me from running around the office screaming "I have officially gone Nucking Futs! Deal with it!" Seriously. I was that upset. And I normally don't get that upset. It got so bad we had a fire alarm go off during lunch and I was told it was to give me a break. shakes her head. **

**Well I hope I gave you a laugh… Cause it was one of those days you laughed or cried. And to give me credit… I laughed. I felt like pulling a Scarlet O'Hara moment… But I handled it. But I wonder how I would of looked like in those curtains?**

**Oh yeah.. this song is on You Tube… My favorites. AWESOME video. I will post it on FaceBook.**

**Fairfarren ~Wendy**


	16. Chapter 16 Not Be Moved By You

**And it starts…. No more will I say...**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I get to have things happen.**

**Thanks to Duchessfaleen and TardisintheSGC. All this is huge thanks for all your help!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Everything by Lifehouse_

* * *

David woke up quickly then feeling Alice in his arms, relaxed. He lay there in bed with her and reviewed what had brought them to his family's home. Jack _Heart_ was Alice's ex-boyfriend. No wonder he could bug her house. He was unsure why Jack was in Alice's life again, but David was sure that it had something to do with him being part of her life now.

His poor Alice… First drugged with a new drug and having to go through a nasty withdraw. Then her home destroyed by the man who had drugged her, when he couldn't get his hands on her. On top of all that, her ex-boyfriend that had almost ruined her for love comes back in her life. All this while she is dealing with love that she never thought was possible. And now the man she loves drags her out of her country, into his own and then possesses her like a mad man after he introduces her to his parents, who are noble.

Listing everything brought home to him one important fact. He needed to give her some time. This is all happening so fast for both of them, and while it was not a problem for him, but his Alice needed some time to process what is happening to her. He didn't want her to become so overwhelmed that she may choose to walk away from him and that would be unacceptable, especially now.

All David had wanted from the beginning was to give her the romance he felt she deserved. That was taken away from them, but he decided to try to give it to her anyways. That will help her balance them out from the madness that was their lives right now. He needed to also see what they can do about getting the drugs out of his club and get their lives back on track. After all that he will deal with his bloody ex-mate Jack.

David leaned up on his elbow and looked down at the woman he loved lying next to him and wondered how anyone could even think of harming her. She was so strong but so delicate at the same time. He watched her sleeping and was overcome with the love he felt for this being that was everything to him.

Alice woke and when she opened her eyes she saw David staring down at her with love in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She stared at him wondering why he was awake already after everything that had happened to them yesterday and this morning. Her smile widened from the memory of last night. It had shocked her that he was so possessive, but at the same time it made her feel loved on how he did it and why.

Hatter smiled at the look on her face and lightly traced her face with his hand. "Alice, I love you so much." He continued to lightly touch her face and moved her hair off her face, his fingers worshipping and committing every touch to memory.

Alice closed her eyes, feeling his fingers lightly caressing her face. She opened her eyes and stared back at this amazing man in front of her.

David stared back, taken aback from the feelings coursing through him. He knew he loved her, but her complete trust and love that was coming from her, made him want to protect her with his life. His fingers traced down her swan neck and ghosted along her shoulders. He leaned down, kissed her softly as he gathered her into him and told her softly, "You're everything to me, Alice."

Alice closed her eyes feeling him, hearing him as he told her he loves her. His tender kisses, touches completely undid her, as it was clear all he was doing was worshipping her. But he was clear that he wanted nothing more than that. She sighed in contentment, loving just being here with him, especially after yesterday and how he was then.

David lay there with Alice in his arms and sighed in contentment. There was something about being in your childhood home with your parents that made you just feel safe. And in addition to have his love with him safe in his arms and they were both… content.

David and Alice lay there for a long time, enjoying the rare time for them just to connect with nothing hanging over them. The most that happened was David raining kisses on her randomly, needing the connection.

After awhile there was a knock on the door and David called out lazily, "Yes?"

His mother's voice came through "David, Alice. There is food downstairs; would you like to join us? Your friends landed and will be here soon."

Alice turned in David's arms in surprise as he answered his mum, "We will be down in a little bit, mum."

He looked down at her and smiled. "I invited Scott, Leigh, Sam and Riley here. We need to get rid of what troubles we can, Alice, so we can move forward."

Alice nodded and sighed, missing already their time in bed. David saw this, leaned forward and kissed her, "Soon Alice. I promise you soon. We will be able to share more mornings like this." He hugged her and then got out of bed, listening to her groan as she moved and sat up. He turned to see if it was her not wanting to move, or if he had hurt her last night.

Alice moved slowly, feeling so relaxed not wanting to get up. She looked up as David stood in front of her holding his hand out to help her out of the bed. She sighed and took his hand. He pulled her into his arms and murmured, "Luv, I am sorry to tell you there is not a shower here that needs the shower gods to be worshipped."

Alice grinned up at him and quipped, "What, you didn't bother redoing your bathroom here? The shower gods will be so disappointed."

David grinned down at this amazing woman and told her, "We can always discuss it with my mother; she loves to redecorate this place. I am sure she will listen to your reasoning."

Alice was laughing as they made it to his bathroom and she looked around, "Nope, not our bathroom at all."

David pulled her close and unable to resist, "But there is still plenty of room for two in the shower, luv." He smirked down at her.

Alice grinned up at him and asked with an arched eyebrow, "Do you think you can control yourself? We don't have time for anything more than a shower."

David's smirk grew larger and he told her, "I can control myself, but there is always time for us, Alice."

Alice laughed and smacked his stomach as she walked into the shower, "David, calm down, you think are bunnies with as much as you want me."

David smiled and after pulling out towels, followed her into the shower. He came under the water and put his arms around her, while telling her, "I just love you and want to show it all the time. I want that connection, luv, which I never shared with anyone. But I also love the fact that we can be together and it not be about sex." He kissed her and reached around her to grab the shampoo.

Alice laughed and told him, "Why is it when I can't go home, you always have your stuff and I get to smell like you all day?"

David grinned as he washed her hair, enjoying its length and weight as he answered her, "Maybe I like you smelling like me and in me clothes."

She was laughing, her sapphire blue eyes full of laughter and love as they stared up at him. He sighed to himself, enjoying this time and resolving that he was going to give her all the things they had missed. They finished the shower; he stepped out grabbing a towel and handing it to her then taking the other one and drying his hair then wrapping it around his waist as he walked out to grab them some clothes. He knew his pants would never fit her, so he reluctantly grabbed her jeans and found a shirt for her. Getting dressed quickly, he turned around to see her smiling at him.

Alice dried off and followed him, after checking her phone and opened the message on it as she watched him find clothes for them both and his distaste at not having clean jeans for her to wear. She smiled sadly, thinking of what she had just read on her phone then she grinned as she forced her thoughts on her boyfriend, the clothes horse. When he turned around dressed and saw her, his face brightened and he brought what he had found for her.

David had grabbed a cream button shirt that if he remembered correctly, was small on him. It will be large on her, but she will not be swimming in it and he handed it to her with her clothes.

"Leigh is bringing some stuff with her, but depending on how much longer we will be, I will get you some more clothes." He thought and told her, "Actually, I think that will be a great idea for you to have some clothes here and in the city."

Alice's smile got wider as she realized he was making more plans for them. She pushed aside the message she had; it can wait until she sorted it out. She got dressed and grinning at each other, they moved out of the room. Now that she was awake she could see this house eclipsed his in size. "Wow David."

David looked around and tried to see it through her eyes. "This house has been in the family for generations. It's quite sad that Mum and Dad couldn't have kids no matter how hard they tried."

Alice remembered that he had told her that he was adopted by them. They treated him like he was their flesh and blood last night. Alice would have not known he was not their child by their actions.

They continued down the stairs and David led Alice to the family dining room. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper and Esme was sitting next to him frowning as she was talking to him. "Carlisle, just give me the fashion section or I will be forced to hurt you."

David chuckled and told his father, "Dad, just give in to her, she won't leave you alone until you do so." He kissed his mum on her cheek and pulled out the chair for Alice to sit down. She smiled at him as she sat and he sat down next to her then started to hand her food on the table.

Esme looked at the two of them and smiled. Her son had found someone at last. She frowned at what Alice is wearing and tried to think if she had anything that she could borrow.

Carlisle was also looking over the two of them and was relieved to see Alice looking better than when David and she showed up unexpectantly.

He remembered David's look last night and realized that his son needed to talk to him on something that was separate from whatever had brought him home with Alice in tow and more friends coming in. He watched them eat and asked finally when his curiosity was overwhelming. "David, not that your mother and I are not glad you are here, what is wrong?"

David looked up at his father and told him shortly "Jack Heart."

Alice jumped a little and kept her eyes on her food. No matter what David said, she still felt like this was her fault and that all her happiness was a fleeting moment. She thought back to her cell phone she had seen upstairs with Jack's name on a text. Alice had read it and then tried to forget the contents, she is enjoying all she can and she was trusting in David, but she knew Jack and she had a feeling that whatever was in that text will ruin her happiness.

Carlisle saw her face and lifted an eyebrow to David who nodded. David needed to talk about Alice to him and Jack Heart was part of it.

Esme on the other hand was angry. "What has that man done now, David? I thought you were done with him."

Alice spoke up softly defending David, "It's not David's fault. It's mine."

Esme looked at Alice and seeing her face, told her just as softly, "Alice dear, Jack Heart was running tame in this house before David had an inkling that you existed. What happened between the two of them was due all to Jack. No matter what you think is your fault, isn't."

Alice looked up at Esme and Esme was shocked at the utter look of despair on her face for a second before Alice told her, "I was his girlfriend and he told me once he would never let me go. Because of me David is involved with him now when you thought David was done with him."

David heard the despair in her voice, moved quickly out of his chair to her side, cupping her face gently, staring deep into her sapphire blue eyes and told her, "Alice, it is not your fault and he will not touch you again if I have any say in it. If anything, it would be me own fault since Jack has an issue with me and would find this a great thing to bother about. I also let me guard down and made a mistake calling to find out information on him. I love you and will keep you safe from him." David stared in her eyes and worried. What he was afraid of earlier may still come to pass; Alice was blaming herself and may leave to protect him.

Carlisle saw Esme's pleading look to fix this, but his son was doing what needed to be done. He was worried on what was wrong with Alice that David needed to talk to him about. David was a great judge of character, from the time he spent on the streets escaping from foster homes that were abusive, and as well as his education. From what he can see, David knows what to say, but if he was worried, well then that made Carlisle a very worried man for his son.

Alice sat there staring at David and feeling like she was lost. She trusted David with her life and more importantly her heart. But she _knew_ Jack. Jack started all of this before he probably even knew who David was. And there was that text. She tried to think and was about to tell David about the text on her cell phone and hope for the better.

Before anything else could be said or done, the front door opened and Alice heard Leigh yelling for her, "Alice Hamilton! Where are you?" A smile appeared on her face; she rose from her chair and moved to greet her friends, glad of the escape for now.

David stayed where he was, her smile didn't reach her eyes and he was all of the sudden more frightened than he had been since she was in the hospital.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his father told him, "Go greet your friends, David. Stay by her side and when we can, we will talk. Love her and show her that love constantly. She is drowning in something." David nodded and rose to follow Alice.

Carlisle watched his son move from the room and felt Esme wrap her arms around him. "Carlisle, are Alice and David going to be ok?" He looked down at his wife and was overjoyed that they had found each other again and then found David. He looked back down the hall where he could hear friends greeting each other, and told her, "I hope so Esme. He loves her and she loves him, but she has something preventing her from giving in to that love." He kissed her head and they moved to the hallway to greet their guests.

Alice walked in the hall and was engulfed by a ball of energy and soon after by Sam. She found strength in her not to cry and hugged them back.

Her look was not missed by Scott or Riley nor the fact that Hatter had not followed on her heels and they looked at each other. They both snapped their heads up to look at Hatter when he did enter, stop and stare at the ladies, a blank look on his face, but his eyes full of worry for his woman.

Riley muttered softly, "There is something wrong in paradise; he is still as much in love with her as always, but something definitely happened."

Scott nodded agreeing and knowing Alice, she was blaming herself for what is happening. He sighed and went to hug his friend and shake his other friend's hand.

Sam looked at Scott and he nodded his head letting her know he knew something was wrong. Sam spoke up cheerfully as if there was nothing wrong and told Alice, "Well, we brought clothes with us for you, let's go to your room and get you into something clean. Not like you don't look good in Hatter's shirt." She threw a glance at her boyfriend and he nodded, he will work on Hatter. She moved up the stairs, not noticing Leigh was not following.

Leigh looked at Hatter and walked over to him. "Hatter, what is wrong with Alice? What is she doing now?"

David stared down at the pixie in front of him and told her softly, "She is blaming herself. She cannot understand it is not her fault and _may_ be me own fault. Not that it matters, the fault I mean, that rests solely on me old mate Jack Heart. But trying to convince Alice-"

Leigh nodded and asked him the only thing that mattered to her right this second, "You love her still, right?"

David stared at Leigh and told her with some of the anguish and worry that he was feeling evident in his voice, "She is everything to me, Leigh."

Scott and Leigh realized that he is frightened of losing Alice. Leigh hugged him briefly and told him, "She loves you, trust in that. We will work on what we can." With that she ran up the stairs and with her energy, caught up with Sam and Alice before they knew she was gone.

Scott and Riley moved up to flank David as he watched them ascend the stairs. Carlisle saw the supportive move the two men did and nodded. His son had true friends finally.

David turned and smiled at his father, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He looked at his two mates and told them, "Scott, Riley meet me parents, Carlisle and Esme. Mum, dad these be two of me mates from across the pond. Scott there is the manager of me club. Riley is the bobby in charge of the investigation."

Carlisle felt Esme's hand grow tighter. David's accent and slang grew when he was worried or emotional. "Nice to meet you both, I just wish the situation was not as it is with David's old friend Jack Heart in the mix."

Scott frowned, catching the reference to Jack again and turned to Hatter, "You know Jack?"

David looked at Scott and told him, "I do, he was a mate of mine. But I didn't know it was him until yesterday. I somehow was never told nor asked what his bloody last name was." He glanced up the stairs to where the ladies went and sighed. He went to a chair and sank down with his head in his hands.

Scott glanced at Hatter's dad and saw concern for his son on his face. Carlisle moved to his side and asked him softly, "David?"

David looked at his father and told him simply, "I feel like I am going to lose her if I can't get it through her head that she is not at fault for _any of it!_ Nothing that bloody arse licker did to her then or now was her fault." David was so frustrated, how could it go from this morning and the love they had shared and enjoyed between the two of them to a simple question bringing back all of her insecurities?

Scott moved to them and told Hatter, "Alice was severely messed up by Jack. It took a lot for her to stand up to him as she did, and quite frankly I was shocked when I found out. She has been terrified of him since she found out he was messing with her head with the guys she went out with. She finally relaxed these last months when he left her alone."

David looked at Scott and told him, "He bugged her house with both cameras and microphones. He could control her without actually controlling her. He probably had no idea what happened when the house got wrecked and she was in the hospital and then with me."

Everyone just stood there shocked at that. Esme held her hands to her mouth. Poor Alice, Jack was not the almost son he was when he was here. This man had taken that sweet girl, broke her and kept at her, breaking her more every time she tried to heal. Esme in shock asked, "But why? Why would Jack do that to her?"

Scott looked up at Esme and told her, "Because he wants her money. She is the descendant, the _only_ living descendant of the man the world knows as Lewis Carroll. On top of that her father's side is also very rich and she is the heiress of a very large fortune. He somehow found out this and went after her. Her parents died when she was very young and she was sent to a bunch of boarding schools and led a very sheltered life. She tried to be normal in college, somehow slipped up and Jack picked up on it."

David closed his eyes on hearing how alone his Alice is. This is worse than he thought and he knew how Jack had broken her now. He glanced at his father and saw him nodding at him, the same look in his eyes. He prayed to whoever will listen to him that they could put Alice back together.

Upstairs, Leigh took a direct approach to the issues at hand. "Alice, why are you putting Hatter through hell right now? He thinks you are going to leave him."

Sam's eyes widened at Leigh and she looked at Alice to see her gaping at Leigh. "I am most certainly not going to leave David!"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. But she knew it would be short lived. Leigh got them through this episode, but the true issues will need to be addressed. They calmed Alice down and giving her clothes and her makeup and she left them to go get ready.

Leigh looked at Sam and told her, "We need them both functioning. Once we get home, then we can deal with their issues. Well her issues but still the result is the same."

Sam looked at her and told her, "I hope we have that time. Leigh, she was fine earlier when we saw her, and from what I heard from Hatter she was fine yesterday. Something happened to make her this way. Alice may be starting to fall apart as we were warned before."

Leigh's face drained of color. "I thought that was over now that Jack was leaving her alone. And I had hoped that Hatter was enough to keep her from falling apart."

Sam looked at their friend and told her softly, "Jack has hammered at her psyche for years, it will take more than months for her to heal. But what is done is done." She turned and looked at Alice as she came out. And her heart fell. Alice was smiling and acting like all was fine but her eyes showed different. She glanced at Leigh and saw that she seen the same.

The friends joked as they walked down the stairs. David heard them, but then heard Alice's voice and it still had that wooden tone to it. His heart clenched, but he stood and went to her side and teased her, "My shirt was not enough for you, luv?"

Alice looked at this man, this man who loved her, and her heart broke. She will leave when he was safe and remove herself from this situation. This impossible situation. She had been reminded of that when she was in the bathroom and reread the text message. She will do as it said and leave David, Jack had promised to leave both of them alone afterwards. They just had to get rid of the drug gang as they were going to. Jack was also fixing her house. "Nope. It was not huggable material so I needed to change."

David looked at her and wondered again how this all happened. This morning had been perfect. "We cannot have huggable be jeopardized now, can we?" He pulled her into his arms, stared at his parents and friends with a mute look of agony on his face.

Esme watched her son and the woman he loved. She could see the love that Alice had for her son, but why oh why, will she not just trust it?

* * *

**Ok there is a lot more to come. Trust me. There is a reason to all of this. And if I tell you now, it will ruin the future chapters. Don't worry they still love each other. Don't forget... I will be writing this weekend so... today is the last day for me to update!**

**Ok.. My day was so much better. Thanks for all the well wishes.. They worked! Plus the new additional monitor helped also. **

**Ok David's influence… It has nothing to do with a Duke and Duchess being his parents. NOT Edward… LOL My hint was a character in a series.. Here is an additional Hint. He is married to a cop and the series is in the future. And no more Twilight Characters. Like I said. Needed an old fashioned name... and got Carlisle. If I do any more cameos from favorite books, movies and or songs... I will let you know.**

**Thanks for the reviews… I really appreciated it! I tried to upload this soooo many times and Fanfiction was having issues. I even tried all my families computers and none of them were working... So I am now off to don my Riot Gear. **

**Please review, I love them all and can NOT wait until I get your feedback. I will give you something to look forward to. Chapter 20 is my favorite. And it is others that have read it... And remember there are more chapters coming!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	17. Chapter 17 The Wounds Never Heal

**More angst. I know you all hate me but just trust me for a little while longer. Please? **

**You have Scubagurl22 to thank for this update. I felt bad for her and the internet blackout. BUT you may all hate me. Read on.**

**ScubaGurl22 Here you go. I promise the little arc I have going will be solved by Thanksgiving! **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. They just dictate what they want the chapter to say.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Everything Changes by Staind The song works guys. You may want to listen to it._

* * *

Leigh was crying for her friends inside. Riley had wrapped his arms around her, supporting her as they watched the most miserable thing she had ever seen after dinner. Alice faking being happy and being herself, all the while if you just looked in her eyes, you saw her misery. The same with Hatter, he was sticking close to her side and being as loving as always, but when he looked away from her, he was haunted. It was like some play and she just wanted to scream at both of them. But she already tried that and she thought that she had somehow made it worse.

Alice kept telling herself that she will make the most of the time with David until she left. She will treasure each moment, every touch. She had made small talk with everyone before dinner and during dinner had answered questions, joked with everyone while trying to keep as close to David as she could. But when no one was looking she relaxed her façade for a few seconds and wanted to scream in pain for what was going on. But, instead she gained back her mask and continued to work to make everyone believe that everything was fine.

David was breaking and trying to hide it from Alice. He could feel her leaving him and he had no idea why. He kept trying to think back and the only thing he could think he did wrong, was what he had done last night, but she had repeatedly told him she had liked it. And her eyes were not then at those times, what they are now. They had been full of love and trust at the time. Not now… They were full of misery. There was still love there, but misery is eclipsing it slowly and he was terrified when misery will overtake love. What would there be left then? Why would she stay?

Sam and Scott were aching as they watched their friends. Scott supported Sam, as they both tried to figure out what had happened. Through whispers through the day and dinner, everyone had been brought up to speed. But even for Alice, this was different. Normally she would distance herself from the man and then break it off. But Alice was grasping onto Hatter, if you caught her in the right moment, you would see despair and heartbrokenness on her face, before it was wiped away.

The three best friends were worried and could not do anything. They always could do something to make things fall one way or the other and this time; they had no idea what to do. Leigh had tried one of the methods known to work the best, to get Alice's stubbornness to kick in and it seemed to make things worse, not better. They all felt like they were failing their best friends.

Riley was puzzled over Alice's reactions and kept thinking there was something he was missing. That they were all missing that could solve this puzzle and make everyone happy. But that piece, it was elusive and no one could tell him what it was. So they were being forced to watch this parody of a couple in love go on in front of them and could do nothing.

Carlisle was worried for his son and he wished he knew what the missing piece was for Alice's story. There was an outside influence on this whole thing and he wished he could tell what it was. But there was no way Jack could get to her here. If he even knew where they went, since David could of gone anywhere in the world. With that removed out of the equation, what could be driving this misery?

Esme felt more guilt than everyone else; she had asked the question that had started this whole thing. This morning when David and Alice had joined them for breakfast, they had resembled a couple in love. Not what they were doing now. Not this play they were acting out for the benefit of the other. She had left the room a couple of times for odd items, but in reality to make herself gain control of her feelings as she watched everyone suffering, watching David and Alice.

Finally the night ended, David and Alice went upstairs to his room to go to bed after showing their friends their rooms. There was not even the hint of the teasing there should have been with Leigh and Riley. The friends all watched David and Alice make their way to the third floor where David's rooms are, all feeling for both of them and hoping that maybe in the morning everything will be better.

Alice and David walked into his rooms; she went to wash her face as David sat down on the bed trying to make sense of the day. How could they have went from the love and emotions they had for each other this morning, to where she was taking her time coming to bed, doing something he rarely saw her do at home. David looked up and watched her as she got ready for bed, made what he figured out later was the worst decision in his life, but he could not sit here and watch her go through the motions anymore nor could he go through them himself anymore. He wanted his Alice back.

"Alice, what happened?" David tried the direct path that had worked in the past.

Alice stood at the sink, looked up at the mirror and her hands shook. She tried to calm them by putting her weight on them as she tried to dodge the question. "David, I am just getting ready, nothing happened, remember there are no shower gods to worship for me to want to take a shower tonight."

David stared at her and asked her, "What happened, Alice?" He was not going to let this go. He couldn't, he wanted to fix this now and not go to bed angry. It had turned out a disaster last time.

Alice stared down into the sink, wishing this day had never happened or that she had lost her cell phone and told him, "Please don't ask David. Just leave it alone… _please_." She could not tell him. That was part of the deal and she wanted to have him have a happy life, which as long as she was in it, he would have no chance for one.

David was adamant. "Alice. I will not ask again. What happened?" He ordered her to tell him and later told himself that was what broke them. He pushed too much.

Alice turned and stared at him, shocked he had tried to order her, _order her,_ to tell him and got angry. Too much going on and she took it out on the only person in front of her, the person she was trying to make happy and sacrificing so much for.

Alice yelled at David, "I am sick and tired of being told what to do. You think all you have to do is get that commanding tone of voice and I will just do what I am told. I am sick of it, David! I am a human being and not a dog to be ordered about as you please! I told you to leave it alone and like usual you run over my objections. If this is how our life is to be, I reject you and it! You are being as bad as Jack, but then you were mates weren't you? Best mates if I understand the implications from everyone. Maybe you learned from him how to treat a woman so well." Alice was beyond mad being pulled from all these different directions and let it all lose. A lot of it was really directed at Jack, but David was the one in front of her and he was the one who had tried to order her to tell him. Like what Jack had done.

David sat there shocked then he grew angry at her accusations and yelled back at her, "I am just trying to save our relationship, Alice! I just want to know what happened from this morning and the love we had for each other to the farce that we had put on for my family and our friends downstairs! Do you really think you fooled anyone? I never treat you like a dog, I just wanted you to answer me, not sidestep the questions. You seem to just want to walk away from everything. I am not trying to control you!" David was angry, how could she compare him to Jack? Hasn't he shown her how much he loved her and how he had tried to heal her from Jack? How could she?

Alice stared at him and before she could even rein in her temper, it took the reins and continued to attack him. She told him, "If I seem to want to walk away from everything, then I guess I can just walk away from this, since it doesn't seem to matter to you either! All I want from you is to respect what I _want; _this is supposed to be about us, not you. If I don't want to talk about something, you don't have to push me to tell you everything! I may want to keep some things to myself. Is that so wrong?" Alice was beyond angry now and had a vague feeling that she will regret this later, but she realized that maybe they should end this now.

David tried to control his anger, but at the same time he could feel her slipping from him and to try to stop her, he rose, walked in the bathroom and grabbed her gently by the arms, stared at her angry face as he yelled back at her, "If it leads to the farce that was today, then yes there is something wrong! Alice, today wasn't about us at all; it was how you can try to fool my parents and our family into thinking that everything is fine. You are a poor actress because it didn't fool one person. And now you have everyone worried. All anyone wants is for us to be happy and to do that; I need to know what is wrong. I can't fix what is wrong if you don't tell me. Now tell me what happened!" David stared at her, his eyes a dark brown and he stared into her stormy blue ones trying to get her to tell him what happened.

That was the last straw, he had laid hands on her, her panic and anger reacted. Alice barely managed not to hurt David, but she used her skills and after sliding out of his grasp and his one after that, she turned away from him and ran out of the room, grabbing her purse and the keys that Carlisle had given to them earlier. She was glad that all she had time to do was wash her face, as she ran down the stairs, she had a vague memory later of seeing Riley as she ran past, but she didn't stop. Alice knew that David will be after her as soon as he realized what she did. As she hit the bottom stair she sprinted for the front doors of the house as she heard David's frantic "Alice!"

As the cold air hit her and made her gasp, she saw a car, hoping that maybe, just for once that luck was on her side and that was the car for her keys, she jumped into it, remembering at the last second that the cars in England were backwards. She quickly put the key in the ignition and turned the key, thanking God that it happened to be the right car and slammed on the gas and took off. She refused to look back as she left, knowing what she would see and knowing she was not strong enough to finish this if she looked back.

David ran out behind her and was too slow to catch her. He was staring after the lights on the road as they faded away and fell to his knees overcome with the knowledge he had driven away Alice, as Scott and Riley came after him.

Scott moaned "No Alice!" as he saw Hatter on his knees looking after the fading taillights. What had happened? Why had she run out of the house and drove away?

Riley stood there and watched Hatter in sympathy. He knew how he would be feeling if that had been Leigh leaving like that. Leigh had in fact heard the yelling and encouraged him to find out what was going on as she frantically tried to change back into her clothing. He had opened the door to see Alice running by and seen Hatter trying to follow her. He was not that shocked as Scott and the rest seemed to be. The actions of Alice indicated to him that she was going to run sooner or later. Though he was still shocked that she had decided tonight was the night to do her running. Why had they fought?

David sat there numb. She had left him. She had told him she loved him and she left. He could do nothing as she had walked on by and left his life. He sat there kneeling on the driveway hoping she will return to him, that she will come and tell him she was sorry or more importantly came back so he spend the rest of his life apologizing to her. But the road remained black and his heart and head fell with the realization she wasn't coming back right away… or even ever. David could not think of even where to go to beg for her to take him back. How can he fight for her, if she runs and hides from him?

Scott was shocked by Alice leaving and more importantly to him, she did not come back. But when Riley moved to Hatter, he also moved to help Riley as he moved to Hatter's side and between the two of them, they helped carry him and take the man into the house. He had never seen a man more heartbroken or rejected than this man in front of him.

Scott offered the only positive note he could think of, "Hatter, she will return. If not, we will find her in the morning. I know all of her places in London and if not, Sam and Leigh are listed as next of kin and we can find where she is." _Alice, why did you leave? What made you leave? You love Hatter and you never leave something you love._

Hatter just nodded absently and sat down on the chair, feeling lost and broken, Alice had left him. After her words to him just days ago, she had left without giving them a chance.

He had no idea how much later it was when he felt his father standing there later and he told him, "I drove her away. I could not stop asking what happened and we fought. I kept pushing to get her to tell me and she left." _Why oh why could I not have just kept my mouth shut?_ She would have been still here and right now, he would take Alice anyway she wanted to give him. David closed his eyes in pain.

Carlisle felt for his son. He also understood why David had a need to know that information, but wished that for once his wishes wouldn't come true at the wrong time. This was the wrong time for David to learn that you always don't get an answer to your questions. But he wanted to help him and told him his thoughts from earlier today.

"Son, there was something else acting here and I think if we found out what that was, this will make sense. But give her time, I know from the short amount of time I observed her, she loves you very much." He knew it sounded idiotic to tell him this, but there was nothing else he could tell the broken man in front of him. And Alice had completely broken his son, but he didn't blame her, not with what he had seen, Alice is far more likely to do more damage to herself in punishment than anyone could imagine and Carlisle was very worried about her well being. But there was nothing to be done right now, they needed to wait until morning and then find her.

* * *

Alice could barely see through her tears as she drove herself away from the man she loved. After tonight, she would be shocked if he still loved her. She forced her attention back on the road; she was driving to one of her homes in London that her friends were unaware of. She had so many of them from a family that was no longer here, that she could hide until she knew what to do and no one would know better. She missed David already, and sobbed. Who was she really fooling, the time for that is over and she will not do it again. But this separation... this will be better for both of them, easier for David. Make the break now and David will be able to handle everything better, get rid of the drugs in his club and go back to his life and everything she had disrupted with her presence. She thought and realizing that with the skills she had seen when they ran to England, she was not sure he couldn't find her.

Alice smiled grimly and as soon as she could control herself from crying, she pulled out her cell phone; she called and made plane reservations and a few other calls. An hour later, Alice left England; the car parked to be delivered in a couple of hours by an anonymous company, her phone in the trash can in the airport. She was breaking away from everyone and wanted no reminders.

* * *

**It will get better. Trust me. I am the one with the plan, well (author rubs her back of the head) kind of you see, Alice and David still make some of the rules. We have an agreement in place and since I am the one writing this, they will stick with my maybe plan unless it goes where they do not like it. And believe me they are harder to please than you guys. They are not happy at all... But I am telling them and you, this story is not winding down for a long time. There is so much for these two to go through to have their happy ever after. And for now they are letting me have my way.**

**I know I said I was going to wait until Monday, but let me tell you about Alice and David. They are stubborn. They want their story their way and if I try to force something, they make it VERY hard. So I will work on them and the story. I just know that it will be bad for the holidays. Cause I am a Christmas Freak. The house will be decorated on Friday, family tree will be on Saturday and who knows what will happen. **

**The good news? I promise to finish this arc before Thanksgiving. **

**But feel free to let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Well maybe not the ugly… it's sometimes just too ugly. Well if you keep it from being too ugly and definitely not fugly, then you can leave some ugly.**

**Fairfarren ~Wendy (as she puts on her riot gear)**


	18. Chapter 18 I Am On The Line

**Ok we are going to stick with David for awhile. I may go back and do Alice, but right now we will stick with David. Read on and you may understand. **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. **

**Thanks to TardisintheSGC and Duchessfaleen. You guys are keeping me sane. And thanks to those on Facebook, I love reading your inputs also!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Something I Said by Safety Suit_

_

* * *

_

The next morning was not pleasant at the Temple residence. Not when David never moved from where he collapsed when Riley and Scott had brought him in from the driveway. The one time a mention was made of his rooms, he growled out, "I no can sleep in our bed witou' her." After that, no mention was made of his room.

Then came a knocking on the door at 8am and their butler Albert had opened the door, with David and the rest of the group staring, hoping that it was Alice. Instead a uniformed individual stood outside the door and asked for a Carlisle. Carlisle walked forward, "I am Carlisle. How may I help you?"

The man stared at him and told him, "May I see some identification please?" Carlisle provided it, the man made note of it and told him offhandedly, "Here are the keys and the car is parked out front." The man turned and left, turning back momentarily at the sound of pure anguish he thought he heard. He shook his head and got in with this coworker and they returned to the airport for the next run.

David never realized he made a noise as he fell. She sent the car back. She didn't bring it, or call and tell them where to find it, she sent it back. She was cleaning up loose ends. Alice may not be coming back, ever.

Scott, Leigh and Sam stared at each other. Leigh immediately pulled out her phone and tried to call Alice again and it went straight to voicemail. Riley then made a call and left the room, seeing if he could get someone to be able to track her phone, since it was an US number.

Scott and Sam also left and went to separate rooms to make calls to everyone in England to find out where Alice stayed last night. They hoped that they could either find the place she stayed for last night or even better for where she is now.

Leigh stared at Hatter's parents and said, "I have no idea what she is thinking or why she ran. She never runs." Alice has stood up for herself so many times that it would have been better to let things go, but for her to run like this?

Esme swayed where she stood and Carlisle moved her to a chair as they watched their son as he sat on the chair unmoving. Esme said softly, "This is my fault, I asked the wrong question."

Leigh quickly spoke up, "This is Jack's fault if anyone's. He messed her up good. She is nothing like the person I met as a freshman in college. Shy, yes, withdrawn, yes, but once Sam and I made friends with her; she opened up to be this wonderful snarky loyal friend who fought for what she wanted. It was a shock when we found out she could do whatever she wanted, but that she wanted to be working for a living. She was so shy around guys and that is why we encouraged Jack. She has come closest to that friend I used to know around Hatter and I was so happy for her."

Esme sighed and before she could speak, they heard a gravelly voice tell her, "Mum it es not yer fault. It was something I said to er. I lost er, no one else did et." Esme turned to her son, tears falling as she realized David was blaming himself. She glanced up at Carlisle and he shook his head no. She was shocked but then looked at David and realized nothing would get through to him now.

Riley walked back in the room and looked somewhat lost. He came and wrapped his arms around Leigh and tried to figure out if he should tell them in front of Hatter or not.

"Wha ya find out?" David was grasping at anything he could find to not fall apart.

Riley looked at Hatter and answered, "The phone is off and they cannot trace any calls to it or from it since about the time she left here." He decided at the last moment not to tell Hatter there was a text on the phone not picked up and one that was picked up were both from the same US number. They were trying to get the contents of those messages, but it will take awhile.

David sighed and pulling himself together told his father, "Dad, I need yer laptop." He needed to do something to find her. He promised he would come after her.

Carlisle nodded and went to get it. He brought it back and handed it to David. "Here you go; I brought the one you had sent me earlier this year."

David nodded and started to work. He traced Alice's number and found that she had made calls on the road. He set up a program to find out where she called. Then as Sam and Scott came back in the room, he was compiling a list of all of Alice's properties in England.

Everyone watched him in amazement as he worked, his parents never seeing him like this either. He was flying through the keyboard and absentmindedly asked if he had a way to hook the computer into a TV.

Riley helped make it possible and he stared entranced as Hatter was flipping through screen after screen while he his programs were running something different. This was all on the TV only, mind you, as the screen on the laptop showed completely different programs. David worked with them all.

David was working like a madman. He needed to find Alice and this was something he excelled at. He grunted and told Sam, Leigh and Scott to check the list he had compiled and check all the houses. They stared at the list and realized Alice never told them about a lot of them.

"She es still receiving stuff from her inheritance. Some o' these homes were only signed over to her this month." Hatter told them in his accented voice, but they noticed that his accent wasn't as thick as earlier.

Scott nodded and they split the list between the three of them, working to find Alice as fast as possible.

Riley watched the programs, what Hatter was doing and his heart dropped for the man when the numbers she called came up.

David stared at the screen, unable to contain himself, he screamed in frustration. Then he got up and moved out of the room, but unable to leave completely, moved back in the room.

Riley told the three trying to figure out what happened, "I doubt you will find her. She called 6 different airlines and had tickets for 12 different countries." Then his phone rang, he answered it and listening to the voice he told them thanks and let him know when they get the other piece. "Her phone is in the airport." His voice was broken, thinking of the man who was standing in front of him.

David stood there staring at Riley. "Whet es the other piece?"_ Anything... give me something_.

Riley shook his head and told Hatter, "When I find out, I will let you know. But I don't want it to be a false lead, Hatter."

David shook his head and barked out, "Fine, since I not be needed right now, I'll be in the gym." And he turned and stalked out of the room.

Scott watched him and asked, "What is she thinking? Why would she do this to him?"

Sam wiped a tear and told him, "I think she is breaking, Scott."

Carlisle turned to her and asked sharply, "What do you mean, she is 'breaking'?"

Sam looked at him and told him, "I can't tell you. Hatter, she never wanted him to know. And to fully tell it, you would need to be a psychologist and have access to her records."

Carlisle stared at her and making a decision, abruptly stood and asked her to follow him. He led her through the house to his office. He closed the door after her, sat behind his desk and picked up the phone. "I happen to be a psychologist and one of the best in England and quite possibly in the States also. Where do I need to call to get her records?"

Sam stared at him and told him, "University of Pittsburgh."

Carlisle nodded and asked, "They will release her records on your say so?" When Sam nodded yes, he made the call and shortly his fax machine was humming away. Carlisle read it as it came off and when he finished he turned and asked Sam, "Why was Jack not put away for what he did?"

Sam told him, "Alice wanted it gone. So she didn't want to go through trial and face him."

Carlisle felt anger in him for how Alice had been treated. "My son needs to know this. He has been lucky so far, but you are right, she may be breaking. But it would take direct contact with Jack to do that." He turned from her to think. He then turned back to her after a period of time and told her, "We need to let everyone know. There is a crucial piece missing in all of this and one of you may know but don't realize what it is."

Sam stared at him and asked, "Do you think your son can handle this?"

Carlisle looked at her and told her, "He can read this chart better than I. He just never cared for it and wanted to do what he does instead. So he went after his dream at 16 and achieved it. But never underestimate him because of his feelings or his age. He had completed school for his degree in psychology before he left."

Sam nodded and told him, "Then yes. I am getting worried, she left and she never leaves."

Carlisle nodded, picked up the phone and asked for everyone to come to his office. David was the last one in. He was sweat, Carlisle suspected that he had attacked the punching bag and this was verified by his knuckles when Carlisle handed him Alice's file.

David looked at his father puzzled, but when he indicated that he should read it; he frowned at the timing, but started to read it. Then jerked his head up and said astonished, "This be Alice's!"

Scott and Leigh looked at Sam shocked but didn't say anything, Sam was far more protective than they were of Alice and if she thought it was the right thing to do then there was a good reason.

David read and his anger grew. Some of it he had known from what he had observed or what Alice had told him. But the rest! When he finished, he took a second to compose himself and then asked in a clear and _very_ controlled voice, "Why was he not put away for this?"

Riley frowned and he looked at everyone curious. David handed him the file and worked to control himself. Riley read through it quickly, able to pick up a lot from his work as a detective but even he was shocked. Then he thought and he stated, "She couldn't face him at the time or was worried he would not acquitted." So many times people who deserved to go to jail walked because their accused couldn't face them in trial.

David clenched his fists "And the bloody arse got to walk free to harass her all this time. But I want to know how did he get to her here, to start the final reaction?"

Riley realized that was the last piece that solved the mystery and he said in anger, "By text. She had 2 texts on her phone that my lab is trying to retrieve right now. One that was read and the other weren't. But I didn't know if they were bank balances or some other drivel." He tried to explain to Hatter why he didn't tell him earlier.

David was in complete control of his anger and told him, "It be ok. You didn't know." David closed his eyes and told them, "She be gone then." He folded in on himself. How is he supposed to function? His love is gone; she left him after she had promised otherwise just a couple of days ago.

Everyone was shocked and started to argue with him, but Carlisle finally whistled to be heard when his previous attempts failed to gain their attention.

"David is right. She ran and it looks like she covered her tracks well. This also hides her from Jack so there are blessings there. If I know my son, he will never give up searching for her, but there is nothing we can do now."

Riley nodded and knowing that Hatter would need a goal, turned to Hatter and asked him, "Can we clean up the drugs?"

David nodded and told him in a dead voice, "We can start when you wish. I want to be there." Riley nodded.

Everyone rose to leave, but Carlisle asked David to stay. When they had left and David sat there Carlisle asked him, "What are you going to do?"

David looked up at his dad and Carlisle was shocked at the depth of misery in his son's eyes. "Find her. But live what I can of me life. It be empty without her, but I have obligations to others that cannot be forgotten."

Carlisle told him softly, "If you need someone, let me know. I know somewhat how you feel, David. I searched everywhere for you. I am still so sorry that you had lived that life, but other times I am happy since all of that has made you the man you are. If anyone can find her, it will be you."

David stared at his father, nodded and told him softly, "Thanks for never giving up on me, dad." He rose and left the room.

Carlisle sighed, thinking back to that time when his wife at the time stole their son and hid him from Carlisle. He never understood Constance's reasoning at the time, but before he could ask, she died and their son was lost in the system. He had remarried to his childhood sweetheart, but never gave up searching for his son. During that time, Esme had convinced him to be a foster parent. Imagine everyone's surprise that the boy assigned to them, was the son that Carlisle had been searching for.

* * *

The next few days were spent in making plans in a secure location and then plans made to return home. In all that time, David never once slept in his room. When they left, Esme walked up there and was shocked, it looked like David had never stepped in that room the entire time after Alice left.

David made it back to his home and walked in the front door. He secured the doors and the house, moved to the den, sat down in the chair and let the tears fall. There was no where he can escape her here and in an odd way, he was glad for it.

Why did she leave? Riley's people were still working on the text messages and as tempted as he was to do it himself, some part of him hoped that she will just come back to him. David sighed, started up the computer and started to work while also setting up to run some programs to try to trace Alice.

The employees at the club, being the ones that worked with Hatter the closest, noticed the change in their boss. Some of the ladies in the club, noticing that he was not with the brunette anymore started to try to hit on him, but found themselves waylaid by the employees, politely asked to leave their boss alone. Scott noticed the reactions and noted that they were mostly the employees they had cleared.

Hatter had been working nonstop to pinpoint the individuals responsible for the drugs with a dogged determination that worried all of them. Hatter no longer spun as much and worked harder than Alice ever did. And Scott knew on top of all that, he was still searching for Alice. Alice has been moving around, but it looks like she is trying to hide.

* * *

Two weeks after their return Riley came into the club angry and went up to Hatter's office with Scott following him. They walked in. Riley had not seen Hatter in person since their return and was shocked at his appearance. He looked like he barely slept anymore. The ever present hat he was named after was nowhere to be seen and his hair went everywhere like he had been running his hands through it often, but the worst was his eyes. His eyes were just misery personified. To anyone that didn't know him well, they would think it was just a little lack of sleep that was the issue; he still looked like the dandy. But to those who knew him, you could tell that Alice's absence was tearing this man apart.

David asked Riley drily, "Well, I suppose there is a reason you barge in me office looking like a thunderstorm."

Riley shook himself and told Hatter, "We have the contents of the texts, but your old friend has gone to ground where we cannot find him."

David stared at him and Riley continued, "The one she opened, it was a deal. If she left you, and rounded up the gang members, Jack will leave you both alone. But she couldn't tell you why. The other… The other was another deal where she came back to Jack. I am glad, knowing what I do; that she never saw that one or even knew it was out there. From what you have found out, her flight left 2 hours before that text was sent. Either of them is against the restraining order that Alice had on him and gave me the ability to pick him up. But he has gone to ground and I cannot find the fucktard!" This last was spat out in anger and frustration. He may have not known Alice well, but he was in love with her best friend and he hated watching her and the rest of them fall apart.

David clenched his jaw and he spat out, "The trigger. He was going to torture both of us for his own enjoyment. And the thoughts would have been the trigger for her to break. Plus me own words probably didn't help."

Scott and Riley worked their way through Hatter's words and pierced it together. The trigger was the deal and what it would take of their relationship. It would have been against everything Alice felt and she quickly broke with what Esme said and her guilt over Hatter leaving his home. She probably worked herself up and then Hatter's and Alice's argument must have set off the final piece. And why did Jack do it? He did it to torture his old mate and to work Alice over some more. Scott's and Riley's faces hardened.

David turned in his chair, looked out the window. He slept only fitfully nowadays. He could not sleep in their bed and instead slept in his den's chair while he searched for her. He knew this to be unhealthy, but he promised to come after her and that she could not hide from him. But the rules had changed and he couldn't use his contacts, some of them may report to Jack also. And now…

"We need to find either Jack or Alice. Now that he has gone to ground, we have no idea where he is."

Riley nodded, that was the other reason he was so angry. They had been watching Jack in case he found Alice before Hatter could. Now he couldn't trust the men he had sent since Jack had escaped them. Who exactly was Jack Heart?

Scott watched Hatter and wondered how much longer he could take what he was doing. There had to be a breaking point for him also and Scott wondered how close Hatter was to it.

The men talked for a little but more, but Hatter didn't contribute much.

Soon Scott and Riley made their excuses and left. Riley stopped Scott outside the club and asked, "How long has he been like this?"

Scott looked up at the club and told him, "Since we got back. He mentioned once it was too hard to sleep in their bed. Sam and Leigh come up here and make sure he eats at least once a day. He works like he is possessed. And all the time, the programs he has made to find Alice are running."

Riley nodded and told Scott, "But his programs are the only reason we have any clue where she has been. I don't know how, but I trust he will be the one who will find her. I have to for Leigh's sake." The last was said softly but Scott understood, he was in the same boat with Sam and somewhat worse since Alice was like a sister to him.

They both looked up at the club and to the man who was slowly breaking apart but was their only hope of finding Alice.

David stared out the window and asked himself, "Why Alice, was this something we couldn't work through?" He shook his head and turned to see if he could think of something to tweak the programs to help him find her faster.

* * *

Alice was running, she had been through Italy, Greece, and was in Turkey right now. She remembered David telling her that he could find her no matter where she hid and she ran. She was also running from Jack and well everyone. She needed to stop and think but every time she tried either Jack or David popped in her head and she would leave. Luckily she had made a stop in Sweden and money was not the issue. And she made sure it was untraceable to find her that way.

* * *

**Ok I had to add a little of Alice… She is running and scared. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I promise this arc is to be finished on Chapter 20. Just to give you something to lookk forward to. I promised to have it all done by Thanksgiving, and I will try! I am loading this early, so I can have it posted in the AM. **

**Please review... And thanks for the votes of confidence! But until this is all over, I will be keeping my riot gear on.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	19. Chapter 19 When I Dream of Your Face

**Ok… There IS one more chapter to come. Just keep that in mind. And it's my favorite one so far… **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just torture you and them…..**

**Dedicated and posted early for all my reviewers. You asked for an update soon. Here I am doing as you requested. See how much I love and listen to you guys?**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down_

_

* * *

_

David stared out the windows from his chair in the office at the club, at the cloudy day. The weather outside reflected his mood perfectly as he thought about his life these last few months. The man he had been before Alice was gone. All that he did now was work and look for her. He was getting closer; he was narrowing the search and was only a few days behind her now. But it worried him that he was that close to her since she was getting more erratic.

He thought back over the last few months. They were getting ready to clean the drugs out of the club, but it seemed even that had faded out. The police and David were left with tantalizing snippets of information, but unable to find anything concrete to get it out of the city. The drug had disappeared from the club completely, but David was working with the police to track it down. He wanted it gone, especially before Alice came home.

David thought back to the short amount of time when his life had been perfect. He never entered their bedroom anymore, using one of the guest rooms as his room. The maids cleaned their room, in case she ever came home, but he left all her stuff there, not even bothering to go in the closet anymore for his own clothes. He had been wearing basically dark colors lately anyways, not able to get the energy up to really care anymore.

The only thing that had broken through to him was when they found out that Alice's house was being renovated, they thought it was a clue that she was coming home until they found out it was Jack doing it. David had almost gone mad at the thought that Jack could be adding all sorts of bugs and cameras and ran off the workers. He went and hired his own crew; he also checked the progress everyday personally to make sure it was safe. If she came back and didn't want to live with him, she would have a place to live. David also made sure everything he could add to make the house secure, was in there. No way will Jack invade her private life again.

Sam, Scott and Leigh tried to make sure he was ok, but he knew that they worried about him no matter how much he joked around with them. But all he wanted was to find Alice. He was so worried about her and his inability to find Jack as well.

Scott stood at the door to Hatter's office, staring at the man seated in the white winged back chair staring out at the gray skyline of Pittsburgh. He remembered how he had wondered that first night when Alice and Hatter had met if Hatter was truly was in love with Alice. He had watched him carefully the next few weeks while Alice went through her withdrawal, coming to the conclusion that they both had cared more for each other than Alice had cared for him. But now there was no question. Leigh, Sam and he were worried out of their mind for Alice. But watching Hatter, there was no question of his love for Alice. He was driving himself to the wall looking for her, watching out for her possessions here in Pittsburgh. He drove everyday over to her house at different times and even twice a day, to make sure her house would be safe, if she wanted it. But Scott and the rest of them knew he wanted her home. In their house, Hatter's place.

Scott cleared his throat, David told him without turning around, "Are you done staring at me now and am willing to speak finally?" Scott shook his head, not knowing how Hatter did it, but he knew where someone was at any given moment around him.

"Dormie finally showed up and you wanted to know." Hatter turned in his chair, giving Scott a cold look. Scott was glad he was not the person Hatter was mad at and asked, "You want me to send him up here?"

David gave him a slight nod. He had wondered after awhile on some things, noticing how Jack is with Alice, he suspected that there was someone in his organization that was on Jack's payroll. He had worked to find out if his instincts were right and more importantly, who it was. After months of looking, then confirming that it was indeed the man he had trusted most of his businesses to, he was going to confront him.

Scott watched him as his eyes grew cold and calculating. Scott asked, "You want me here also, Hatter?"

David looked up at him, thinking. He then told him, "If you wouldn't mind, Scott. It would be for his best interests that another person was here."

Scott looked at him, then down to his hands, inspecting them while he casually told him, "If I find out he had anything to do with what Alice has gone through, I would not be the best choice, since I may hurt him also." He looked up into Hatter's eyes, seeing the acknowledgement that if that was true, Dormie may be lucky if he survived today.

They nodded at each other in complete agreement. Scott turned and went down the stairs to the bottom floor of the club to get Dormie. He found him in his office and pouring himself a drink at 11 am. Dormie looked up, seeing who it was, sneered at him asking, "What the boss got you doing now, running his errands while he looks for that stupid broad?"

Scott manages to keep his temper by the skin of his teeth, telling him, "Boss wants us in his office when you showed up."

Dormie softly swore. "And of course, being the ass kisser you are, you had to tell him when I showed up. Ah well, no help for it now, let's see what he has for us to do now." He stood up, pushing past Scott, making his way up Hatter's office.

Scott followed the little man and would have felt sorry for him, but he had brought this down on himself. Dormie had been with Hatter long enough to know of the history between Hatter and Jack Heart. He should have known not to be part of that hatred or had anything to do with Jack.

Dormie knocked then entered Hatter's office without waiting for Hatter's acknowledgement. He walked over to the couch, flopping on it watching Hatter, seeing what his reaction was today. Jack has been pleased lately with how Hatter had been looking since that bitch had left. He had not gotten everything he had wanted, he still didn't have Alice, but he enjoyed hearing about Hatter's misery. It helped with how infuriated Jack had been when he found that neither Dormie, nor anyone for that matter, had been able to use Hatter's programs to find Alice. They couldn't even get into his network.

David turned around and stared at Dormie. The small man, who had been David's second man in most of his businesses, was also the man who had betrayed him. And more importantly, may have been the one who tipped Jack off that Alice was with David, telling Jack where they went when they left. Other than Jack and himself, this man may be responsible for his misery as well as David's mates' heartbreak and worry for Alice.

Dormie was frowning at Hatter. The look on his face was one that he hadn't seen since that bitch had left. Hatter was pulling himself back together, acting like his old self, which was not a good for Dormie's business on the side. Hatter had been ruthless before, but lately if it affected Alice, he had been worse. That was why everyone had pulled out of his club. It had hurt Dormie with the kickbacks he had been getting from Jack and the drug dealers. But it had been better for all the parties to pull out, than he being caught.

David stared longer at Dormie, finally deciding that cutting to the meat of the subject would be best for his temper. He flicked his eyes to Scott, seeing him nod, he told Dormie, "You bloody piece of shite. You think I never find out that you be on Jack's payroll?"

Dormie stared completely shocked at Hatter then realizing not only was his livelihood being called into question, but maybe his life itself. This was the Hatter that had made his fortune. Dormie made to jump up and felt a hand descend upon his shoulder, holding him there. He glanced up at Scott.

Scott stared down at the little man telling him, "You may want to stay right where you are, Dormie."

David stared at the man and told him, "You of all people should of known better Dormie. Did you think you could have gotten away with it?

Dormie stared back, scared at first then his temper got the best of him. "If it wasn't for that bitch, yes, I would have! But no, you and Jack both had to be obsessed with the same girl. You two are more alike than you realize."

Dormie then realized his mistake when he heard Scott mutter, "Stupid Dormie, really stupid to say that at this time."

Dormie glanced back at Hatter and actually cringed at the look on his face. How had he thought that Jack was the more dangerous of the two? Then he remembered what had happened to the last man who betrayed Jack. Hatter may kill him, but that man's body parts are still being found.

David took a few minutes to control himself, glancing at Scott again, he told Dormie, "No, we are not alike as you think. If I was Jack, you would be dead now, Dormie. But you may wish you were by the time we are done with you." David watched his former 2nd hand man, nodding at Scott. The two of them teamed up to question the man, working together to find the information they needed to help protect Alice.

* * *

After 4pm, they turned him over to Riley and two police officers. Riley, after reading Dormie his rights, followed them up the stairs. He sat on the arm of the couch, staring at his two friends and asked, "So, what did you find out?"

David sat in his chair, closing his eyes. He knew there was a lot that Dormie didn't give up. "Not as much as I hoped. He was terrified of Jack, what he will do to him if he found out that I knew something because of Dormie. The only good news is that Jack cannot get into my systems and is further away from finding Alice than I am."

Scott rubbed his face and flat out said, "I need a shower from dealing with that sleaze bucket."

David nodded, musing to himself, "I really let my guard down to not notice before."

Before he could blame himself, Scott spoke up, "Hatter, you left the club in his hands so you could move on and do other things. I worked here during the time and didn't suspect a thing. I saw more than you did being on the floor all the time. There has been enough blame being passed around with this whole thing. What we need to do is concentrate on getting Alice back where she belongs. Here in Pittsburgh with you and the rest of us."

David stared at him, thinking over what he said, nodded. Scott was right; he needed to stop blaming himself. How much help would he be for Alice if he was barely able to function? "Thank you, Scott. Now don't you two have something you should be doing?"

Scott groaned, telling him, "Now that you saddled me with Dormie's job, I don't know if Sam will like you anymore." He grinned at Hatter as he left.

David raised an eyebrow at Riley, asking why he was still here.

Riley looked at him and asked, "How close are you to Alice?"

David ran his hands through his hair, then hitting a button on his desk, told him, "One or two days. She stayed somewhere for a couple of weeks. Some sort of retreat. It made it both easier and harder to find her. The retreat was in Moscow and had no contact with the outside world."

Riley nodded. "Have you given any thought to what you are going to do once you find her?"

David sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face, stared out without really seeing anything, told him, "Depends on how I find her. I would like to bring her home. But I will see how she is. I will however be assigning people to her to keep her safe and to keep track of her."

Riley relaxed. "I was so sure you would rush to her and that would be a mistake Hatter. Jack is surely watching you, expecting that you do exactly that." David nodded as he watched Riley stand up to leave.

"I am sure she will come back to you, David. The love the two of you have is one that most people dream about. She will realize it and come back." Riley left. David sat there staring after him.

* * *

Later on that night he was sitting on his back porch, looking up at the moon. The skies had cleared; the weather service had promised it to be a cold night. David didn't care as he thought back to today. He missed Alice so much it was a constant pain. Even when he slept, his dreams were only of the two of them. Her house was completed; no longer would he have even that to occupy himself with.

David sighed, getting up he went to his den to look at what the program had found for today. He poured himself a drink, sitting down in the chair. The desk acknowledged him, turning on. He took a drink as he read the output files and then froze. Alice booked a flight home. She would be in the same country, same time zone and the same city by morning.

* * *

Alice was done running. She had spent a couple of weeks in a retreat that dealt with problems like what she had gone through. She realized she needed to fix what was wrong with her or she will always run scared and she was miserable. So many times she had picked up the phone to call David, but then Jack would come to mind and she would put it down. She had hated the feelings of being weak and scared of a man.

The retreat helped her face her fears. She had finally accepted that it was not her fault what had happened to her. That was the hardest thing to admit. If she blamed herself, then it meant she had some control over what had happened. But to admit she was not to blame, that meant she had no control. That is what terrified her and so many others in the same position. Control meant that there was a chance it will never happen again.

Alice also worked with someone to help her deal with her other issues. She decided that she wanted to be normal, to be how she was before Jack. This person had helped her realize that there was no going back to the person, in reality why would she want to? She had a chance at a love most people would kill for and her life…

Well, that was the other issue. Everyone told her she worked too hard. She discussed this with the person, thinking back to what David had told her. Alice worked on that realizing that David had been gently trying to tell her the same thing. It would have never ended, the working and the need to prove herself. She had been trying to fool herself that she just needed to finish school. It would have never ended; she would have made another excuse. This may have driven a huge wedge in their relationship, to the point that David may end up resenting it and she resenting him trying to get in between her work and her.

When Alice left the retreat, she felt better about herself. She moved around some more, part of her wanting David to come after her, but acknowledging she was still teaching herself to be in charge of her life. Jack had ruled her life for so long through her fear.

Alice was staring out from the villa on the cliffs of Spain and the wind was blowing her hair back along with the white skirt and teal blouse she was wearing. She was leaning on the balcony, thinking. David wanted to take care of her and she had resented it to a point. But she now acknowledged it was that loss of control she hated. In any relationship there was loss of control or you had a very poor relationship. No one person controlled both people and David had never done that. He had asked unless he felt her to be in danger. Even then, he tried to give her a choice or make her aware of one available to her.

A tear fell down her cheek as she hoped he still loved her. How stupid it was to run away, never contacting him. She knew it had been the fight or flight reflex, her body's way of trying to handle the range of emotions that had been slowly crippling her. She tried fighting, then just as quickly realizing that she just couldn't do that to either of them. The only other choice she felt viable at that time was flight. So she ran and kept on running.

Now however, Alice just wanted to go home. She was tired of running; it was never in her to run like this. She much rather face her issues. But she was scared of David's reactions.

Alice stood on the balcony for awhile and made her decision. Time to face the consequences of her actions. She made the first booking in months in her name, went inside to pack her few belongings. Alice then made her way to the airport.

* * *

David sat there all night and finally gave in to his need to see her. If she didn't want to deal with him, he will handle that then. He went, changed his clothing and drove to the airport.

* * *

Alice was exhausted as she made her way out of customs and went to pick up her suitcase. She realized she had no idea where she will be staying tonight, or even what the weather was like. She will need to find a hotel then see about her house in the morning. She needed the space between David and her for now until they figure out what they want with their relationship. She sighed wishing she had thought to call someone, since she could do with a friendly face right now, if she had any friends left after what she had done.

David was standing in the middle of the exit area for customs as close as he could be without security bothering him. He couldn't wait; he needed to know Alice's feelings. For better or worse so he could plan his next steps. He will not give up on her. He watched the people streaming out of customs, waiting for the face that meant the world to him.

Alice looked up and froze, her heart hammering in her chest. David was in front of her, dressed all in unrelieved black and she saw the minute he saw her. He looked like he had lost weight, like he was pared down to his most basic self. Was he here for her or for someone else?

David felt her and looked in front of him. Alice. She was still so breathtaking beautiful. But her face, it was worried. He finally breathed the most precious name in the universe to him, "Alice."

Alice heard him. She felt relief in that simple word, his love was still there for her; she didn't wreck all her chances. She couldn't help it, she ran to him, happy that he still loved her.

David caught her as she ran to him, drawing her into his arms. He was holding her as if his life depended upon it, maybe it did. "Alice, oh thank God. I am so sorry luv, I love you so much."

Alice felt herself crying and told him, "You have nothing to apologize for, David. I left you after I told you I wouldn't. I am so sorry, how could I have been so stupid? I may have lost you!" She buried her head in his jacket, the same jacket he had her take with them to England.

David held her, telling her, "You never will lose me, Alice. I love you and only you."

They stood there not minding the people streaming past them as the two reunited.

* * *

**There I told you they will be back together. All is not solved but they are back in the same city. Remember there is one more chapter to this arc. But maybe the hate mail will stop. Believe me, we needed this and I will tell you why if you don't figure it out on your own at the end of the chapter. **

**Thanks guys… I never realized that so many people are reading this and enjoying it. Reviews tell me that. The hit count? Could be a couple people reading it over and over. Shoot it could be me reading this as a bedtime story for myself. The reviews? They tell me you care and like the story. And honestly, it lets me know there is a reason why I am sharing this with you. It encourages me to keep working on it, not let it fall to the side until I feel the need to write. Because you let me know how much the story means to you, I am working hard to finish it and not rush it. Ask Duchessfaleen, she is my sounding board when I get frustrated. And so is the rest of facebook when I get REALLY frustrated on not finding music. I am as guilty as the next person of alerting a story because I am not sure if I like or not. If I review, I do. **

**So please show me some love and review. I need some encouragement with the holidays coming and all sorts of RL coming at me. I hate to beg for reviews, but you really have no idea unless you are a writer and get those dings coming from your email/phone saying You've Got Mail! (Which reminds me, I need to find a ringtone for my emails that say exactly that. It would be freaking hilarious!)**

**Love you all and thanks for being my inspiration. This is being posted early due to you.**

**Fairfarren ~Wendy**


	20. Chapter 20 Lost All Control

**All right I will admit… I have wanted to write something to this song since I heard it. This story helped it along and so… I am writing it. Hope you enjoy. Ok for those not on facebook or haven't heard I was rejected for submitting Tea Shoppe on Twilighted. I am giving you guys this now because... Well I am upset and probably will either write it out or go watch Alice a couple hundred times. I promise not to leave you hanging too long. But I will take the advice of duchessfaleen and regroup myself. Thanks Duchess for being there you honestly are a true friend and made me cry with your loving email. Thanks so much. Enjoy, my iPad wouldn't let me put this at the end so... Sorry guys. =o)**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just get to take songs and these characters and join them together. **

**Tardisinthesgc, yep told you this was my favorite chapter… It was the song and the discussions on Facebook! Can't wait to talk to you again! Knapsack! **

**Duchessfaleen, thanks for the Riot Gear. Here it is back until I need it again. Cause you know me, I will do something stupid again and will need it. **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum_

_

* * *

_David sat outside on the edge of the wall that surrounded the pool area, with a snifter of whiskey in his hand, wearing a deep green jumper with dark jeans. He was remembering the day a few weeks ago when Alice returned to him. He had been overjoyed at her return, thinking everything was solved. She still loved him.

But shortly afterwards, in fact when he had her in the car, she had started to destroy his happiness. Not on purpose, no, Alice was doing nothing on purpose, trying not to harm anyone, but she was definitely destroying him. She was not back home, not in their bed, not in their home anywhere. She was back at her place. Alice had also not wanted anything from here. She told him all this when he had started to turn the car to take her to their home.

David had stopped the car, turned to her ready to beg or do whatever was needed. She had put her hand on his face and told him, "Let me sleep on it, David. I need some time. I love you and I am done running, David. Can you give me that?" Of course he had. He loved her and would do anything for her. He just thought it would be a short time, a night. Not all these weeks.

He had taken her to her house. David watched her face brighten as she realized that the house was fixed back up. "I did it for you, Alice. Jack has no way to get to you in there; this house has a better system than ours. Well it does until our house is done getting the upgrades." David watched her as she looked back at the house with wonder and pure happiness on her face. She had then leaned over and kissed him. Looking into his eyes, she had thanked him for her house with a happy smile on her face. The smile alone was more than thanks, but the rest... David smiled back at her, got out and walked her to the door. He had leaned in, kissed her. Looking in her eyes, he told Alice, "Take all the time you need, Alice." He resolved to romance her the way he had wanted and thought of doing in England.

Since then life was full of dates, romance and no intimacy. Alice had skirted past any questions on what was wrong, or any questions at all to the point she had eventually walked away from him, telling him she loved him and she will call him. That had been a week ago.

It wasn't just him, no, Alice was acting odd to all of their friends. The only good thing is she had learned something while she had been gone and was not working herself to death. She had quit the Dojo and is taking classes just to keep in shape. She also was taking a more active role in her companies. David took another drink of his whiskey staring at the sky.

David could not understand why she was not with him. If they were dating, taking the normal route, he would be fine. But she seems to be holding everyone at arm's length as though she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. No matter what anyone tried, she was pushing them all away. Gently, with the promise of calling them when she was ready, but she pushed them away all the same.

David finished his glass of whiskey in one swallow and in frustration threw the glass. He watched it burst on the stones below in a spray of crystal and then his head fell forward. He needed her with him now.

* * *

Alice sat in her house in a cream tunic sweater and dark grey yoga pants with her hair down. Her legs were folded as she looked at the photos from their dates and times together over the last couple of weeks. She smiled remembering the times, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Instead when she blinked, she was not really surprised to find them full of tears again. She was scared again, scared of being with David and losing what she had learned. She needed to be with him so bad it scared her. Alice had never meant to be away from him more than a day; she had just wanted to gather her thoughts. But the ease of him letting her go, after how he had so easily had been there when she needed him, it was too much for her guilt to take.

Alice dropped the pictures, walking to the kitchen to get some wine, not noticing that instead of falling on the table, they fell on the floor. She poured herself a glass then leaned on the arch looking out the windows and at the sky above.

Alice was also a little shaken by her friends' acceptance of her time away. They all welcomed her back; nothing was said of what had caused her to run away. In fact no one wanted to talk to her about anything serious at all. It was all fun and games.

Alice couldn't take it anymore, so with promises to call them later, retreated away from them all. Even David. She tried to let him know she loves him, by not wanting anything from the house, her silent promise to him she will return.

But her defenses were being broken down. David sent her flowers and trinkets every day, never calling, but letting her know she was in his thoughts. Another tear made its way slowly down her cheek. She missed him so much, but she needed not to be treated like she was made of porcelain. She wanted the man who swept off her feet and bantered with her. Not this man who had been showing up lately.

* * *

David was trying to control himself. He needed Alice so much, but he was scared that she will disappear into thin air again if he was not careful. But his instincts were telling him to go to her. Actually they have been telling him what he had been doing is wrong, but now they screamed at him. He finally rose from the wall as he made his way inside. He glanced as always at the front door, saw that the locks were still on. Sadly, Alice had not come home. He moved upstairs and hesitated. Instead of entering the guest room, he moved to their bedroom. David opened the door for the first time in months; he stared at the room that housed some of his favorite memories.

David slowly walked in the room looking around, but not seeing what is really there, being lost in his memories of their life during that short week. He remembered that first full day in the house, the first day when he woke with her in his arms. When she had hesitantly hugged him, unsure it was ok. When he had questioned her, she had tried to cover it up by telling him about huginess. That night, she asking to sleep with him in his bed and waking to her in the morning in his arms in this bed, their bed.

A smile ghosted his lips at the thought. His smile was happy at first as he remembered her agreeing to live with him as they lay on the bed, one his happiest memories. Another memory flashed of her telling him his shower needed to be worshipped and afterwards, him brushing her hair as she spoke with him about how the shower gods had been pleased.

Then David's smiled faded as the memory of that night followed, of after being in her destroyed house all day, their shower together as he helped her deal with the memories and pain. David remembered the heartache of not being able to take her pain away when she had felt safe enough to fall apart in his arms. The following day, the whole day spent in foreplay, watching her face as she lost control just from his worship of her body. Alice getting ready for the night at the club and how she stopped his heart as he finished getting ready over there by the chair when she walked out of the closet in that black dress.

David almost cried remembering the fight later on that night that had continued in the morning, culminating in the lovemaking that had followed. David smirked as he recalled them spending the day together, cuddled up to each other. That day was his most favorite memory that was the day she had told him she was his and that he was hers. He truly believed that day there was nothing that could tear them apart. As David had moved them downstairs and made them dinner, he had daydreamed about the house being used with family, friends and children running around.

He sank down on the floor, his arms around his knees as he remembered those and more of their brief happy life together. How can he get back to what should be?

David sat there for awhile as he thought. He then jumped up, deciding enough was enough, his instincts have yet to be wrong about Alice. He had given her the time she had asked for in spades. David needed Alice home. He moved with a purpose and left their room to go after the woman he not only loved, but needed. He went to the garage, jumped in the Corvette and took off. Back in the house, his forgotten cell phone was ringing with Alice's name on the screen.

* * *

Alice stood looking out the window, her cell phone dropping on the ground. He didn't pick up. David always picked up when she called and he let her call go to voice mail. She had tried three more times and all with the same results.

Alice felt her sobs rack her body as she realized she may have finally driven him away. She slid down the archway to the ground and sobbed. How could she have been so stupid to take her second chance and throw it away? She sat there for awhile crying hard until she ran out of tears.

As Alice calmed down, she decided that she was going to fight for David. She loved him and while they needed to talk, she wanted him to understand she needed him in her life and she was willing to lose all control if he would just take her back.

She wiped her face as she walked to the door, grabbed her purse and keys as she walked out the door. Alice walked over to the car that she had rented so she was not dependent on anyone, not wanting to buy one since David had so many to begin with. She pulled out of her driveway and drove away, not noticing the lights from another vehicle coming the other way through her tears.

* * *

David pulled up to the house, not seeing the taillights that were going the wrong way, threw the car into park, got out and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door, "Alice! Please open up, it's David."

When she didn't come to the door and he didn't see any movement in the house, he panicked. Alice had asked him to keep a key just in case. He didn't hesitate in using it. David walked in and saw there were pictures of the two of them all over the floor. His face had a frown as he stopped to pick up one he remembered from 2 weeks ago. David stood up and moved through the house calling for Alice. His heart stopped when he saw her phone on the ground broken. He glanced up and saw her purse was gone. "No… No!"

David spun on his heels and moving through the house grabbed for his phone. Realizing it was not on him, he cursed. He found a phone in the living room, but the service was not hooked up. Cursing more as he slipped on the photos as he made his way out of the house. He had the presence of mind to check in the garage and noticed her car was gone. He breathed some sigh of relief. _Alice must have left on her own volition_ he thought. Then he smacked his head in disbelief, turned and ran back in the house. David checked the house security and realized that no one had forced Alice to do anything.

That was relief for David, but it terrified him also. Where could she be at a quarter after one? David couldn't think of what to do next, so he locked up the house and got back in his car. He punched the steering wheel a couple of times, then laid his head on it, tears streaming down his face. He wearily picked himself back together and drove back home.

* * *

Alice was relieved that she was still on the list to get past the guards, once she was in past the gate; she drove up to the house. She drove around the circle, parked her car on the side not wanting it in the way. She got out and stared at the house she still called home. _Hopefully, if David still allowed her to call it that._ Alice slowly walked to the front door and grasped the handle, hoping it will open. The house hummed to itself, recognizing the hand and unlocked the house for her. Alice walked in and called, "David?"

All her hoping died in her chest when he didn't answer. Alice slowly moved through the house, thinking _he may be in their room, he may have not heard her_. She moved up the stairs to their room, passing the other darkened rooms with some hope when she saw the doors open.

Walking into the room, her heart fell as she saw the bed had not been slept in and the room dark. Her hand flew to mouth to hold the sob in. Where could David be? She thought quickly and thought _he may be at the club still_.

She brightened thinking he may of not heard the cell phone when she called. Then she heard it ringing and saw it lying on the floor by the edge of the bed. She walked over to it and leaning down, she saw the phone go dead as she saw the face. She grabbed it, holding it in her hand she stared at it. Before she could think, the phone started to ring again and she saw the faintly familiar face of a beautiful female on the screen. She gasped, bowing her head under the weight of her grief, thought to herself, _I lost him_.

Unable to stop herself, she slid down to the same spot David had occupied not an hour ago and cried.

* * *

David pulled into the garage and sat there for a few minutes, trying to convince himself to get out. He lay there with his head resting on the backrest of his seat. After a few minutes, he got out of the car and headed into the house. He walked in, and while he glanced reflexively at the front door, it didn't register that it was unlocked as he walked upstairs.

David would have just gone to the guest room to drop off his black leather jacket before heading downstairs for another shot of whiskey if he hadn't heard his phone go off. He hesitated, but the thought that Alice may call him had him heading down the hall towards the noise. As he neared the door he thought he heard a sob. He moved quicker and then stopped in shock, seeing Alice in their room. Then it registered she was crying and all thought flew out of his head as he ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "Alice, what's wrong, luv?"

Before Alice could answer the damned phone rang again with that person on it again. She threw it at him and tried to remove herself from him.

David shocked, let her go, looking at what she threw at him. He sighed recognizing the artist as one who had been hounding him to mix for her on his phone, pressed ignore as he dropped his phone going after the one being on this earth who meant more than life to him.

Alice was blindly moving down the hallway, hating that she was still here when he came home. Before she could get very far, David's arms wrapped around her, "Where you think you be going, Alice?" Not thinking clearly, Alice whirled around, grabbed his arms and threw him.

"Oi! fuck me that hurt... Alice, why?" David was shocked, she had thrown him! Why dammit?

Alice stared down at the man she loved and demanded, "Who was that on your phone, David? She called five times while I was here that I could confirm and maybe one other time 'luv'!" She spat the word out at him.

David was puzzled and told her, "It was some artist that got my number from an agent and has been hounding me to mix for her!"

Alice stared at him. "Who calls someone after 2 am to have someone mix for them?" She wanted him to refute it, but she will not be lulled into a relationship with anyone.

David slowly stood up, realized what she thinking, turned to Alice, moving to grip her arms in his hands. "Alice, I have no idea why she is calling. But I love you; I have been out searching for you, trying to find you. I could not take this distance we have had since you came back. I want us… the mornings, the afternoons… the nights. I want to wake up with you in me arms every morning. This distance between us is too much. I need you in my life, Alice." He stood there pleading with her, holding her arms in his hands gently, if he thought it would help, he would be on his knees.

Alice stared at him, seeing the love in his eyes and the pleading in his body. She told herself, _you can take the risk and believe this man who has __**never**__ lied to you, or you can spend your life miserable_. "David, I came to fight for you. I couldn't reach you on the phone. I… I love you so much and have been miserable. But I cannot be treated like you have been treating me the last couple of weeks. I am not going to break; I am not going to leave again. I got help. I got help so that we could be a reality. I need you in my life also David, so I did what I could to make that possible."

David breathed a sigh of relief as he crushed her to him. "I love you, Alice and I am sorry. I have been so scared of you leaving me again. Forgive me luv for being stupid with love?" He kissed her head and held her tight in his arms.

Alice melted into his embrace. The last time he held her like this was in the airport. Since then, they have been shadows of his normal embraces. This is what she had needed, this bone crushing hug that just affirmed his feelings… that told her he didn't want them apart.

They stood in the hallway for what were only minutes, but it felt like hours to them both. David holding Alice as close as he could, while Alice did the same to David. Alice couldn't help it, she started to cry in relief that he was here holding her, he still loved her.

David felt her tears while he held her as close as he could, he raised one hand to her head and holding it to him, he told her, "I love you so much, Alice. I want you here, back with me where you belong. I am willing to beg, order or do whatever it takes for you to stay here."

Alice lifted her head and stared at him with her tears still in her eyes. "All I wanted was to be here, David. I left everything important here in this house so you would know this. But you never asked me to come home again, never wanted to talk about what happened."

David stared down at her, thinking over what she said. He then sighed and told her, "I wanted to, but I told you I would give you the time you requested. But I felt like you were pushing me away and rejecting us when you told me you didn't want your stuff. I wanted nothing more than to bring you here. But I also wanted you to come to me. To do more than tell me you love me, to show me that you did. I am not saying what I did wasn't wrong, but what could I do?" He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the woman he loved, "I just didn't know what to do, Alice. I really didn't know. I was scared of you leaving and if you did that, I wouldn't survive it again." David closed his eyes in pain of even thinking that.

Looking up at him through her tears, Alice could see how she had almost broken this man. She reached up and cupping his head in her hand, "David, I am sorry. I was overwhelmed, feeling so much between you, the run to your family home and with what Jack was doing. I felt guilty for all of that. Jack knew how to play me well, sending a text offering a deal. A deal I couldn't even fathom of doing, until your mom said what she did. Then I realized it was not just me suffering, it was you, your family and our friends. A deal of after we clean out the club, I was to leave you. In return he would never bother either of us. I was trying to figure out how to deal with that, if I should tell you and you pushed. You pushed me the same way he was. I either needed to fight or run; fighting was too hard, too painful. So I ran. I ran never stopping. I picked up the phone so many times to call you, but then Jack would surface in my mind. I would drop the phone, often leaving to go somewhere else, too afraid that he would be there physically. David, I have been so terrified of him for so long, I couldn't think straight." Alice leaned her head on his shoulder, needing his strength.

David thought, then picked her up, taking them both back to their room. He carried her and sat down on their bed holding her. Alice in turn, curled in his lap until he was holding her there to him. He rested his head on her, closing his eyes relishing in her being with him.

Sighing, Alice continued, she needed to tell him all of it. "After months of this, I got tired. I wanted to come home. I needed to see you. But I couldn't do that to either of us, since I knew I would run again if confronted. So I made the hardest decision in my life. I turned my back on coming home to you, enrolled in a retreat that helps with people like me. I needed to fix me so that if you still wanted me, there would be hope for us. They not only helped me with Jack, but they helped me understand what you, Scott and everyone else had been saying about working. I knew after that I needed to get that fixed or that could of hurt us too, David. I did all of that to make us possible."

David softly told her, "I know most of it, Alice. I promised to come after you, and I was working on it. But once we found out about the text message, I did it all myself, not using anyone so that Jack couldn't find you."

He took a deep breath, but needing to get this out now, "Alice, we know what he did to you. Sam gave me dad your file, he's a psychologist, one of the best in the world. And I have a degree in that field also. I did it to honor my father, but hated every second of it. But I know why you were terrified of Jack. I don't blame you and I want to kill him for what he did to you. So I was careful to make sure he couldn't find you through me." He looked down and leaning his head on hers he stared into her blue eyes and told her, "Cor Alice, I had never been more terrified in my life that I wouldn't be good enough, fast enough to find you and keep you safe."

Looking into those brown eyes she murmured, "I love you David. I was scared. I made so many mistakes that I was scared of making more. I tried to do what I could to fix them, but I was scared I would lose my will being around you. But tonight, tonight I couldn't take it anymore. I needed you so much, I called to beg you for the chance to talk, to see you, to explain. I had hoped you would listen to me, come back to me, be the man I fell in love with. When you didn't answer your phone, I was heartbroken, thinking I had lost my chance with you." Her eyes had silently shed tears down her face as she looked at him.

David reached up with one hand and carefully wiped those tears away. He told her, "Luv, you will never lose your chance with me. Me phone must of fell out of me pocket when I was sitting here, remembering our life in this room. I had refused to believe that was our entire life here and had gone to your house to demand you to come back with me. I pounded on your door and when you didn't answer, I used my key to get inside. I found a bunch of pictures of us scattered all on the ground, your phone shattered on the floor. Alice, I was so terrified. It took awhile for me to think to check the security system to make sure you left of your own free will. Then I couldn't think of what else to do, so I came here. To get quietly drunk so I may be able to sleep tonight without you in my arms. Alice, tonight was the first time I had been in this room in months."

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "I am so sorry, David. I have screwed up so much."

David held her close and rebuked her, "Alice it wasn't just you. I made my own share of mistakes. Neither one of us are exactly in the clear in this. But what matters most to me is what do you want to do now?"

Alice looked up at him and told him softly, "I want to come home, David."

David smiled in relief and told her, "Alice, you have been home since you walked in the door." He pulled her to him and raising her face to his, he kissed her.

Alice closed her eyes, feeling his mouth on hers, demanding her surrender. She yielded to him, and moaned in pleasure of having her David back.

David broke the kiss, staring down at her and told her, "I love you. I will keep telling you that until the end of time. Alice, I cannot express the feeling in me with those three words adequately, but that is the closest I can come. You are mine and I am yours."

Alice leaned her head against his chest and told him softly, "I love you too, David. Now can we please go to bed, I haven't had a good night sleep in months."

David grinned and asked, "All that work, my speech, me pouring me heart out to you and you just tell me you love me and can we go to bed?"

Alice looked up at him and told him with a straight face, "Well, I have been dreaming of this comfy bed for all those long cold nights."

David shook his head, "So you came back home for our bed?"

Alice thought for a second, then straightened on his lap and squirmed out of his arms in one quick movement. David tried to grab her but she smoothly twisted away, evading his arms. Alice then grabbed her sweater pulling it off and being thrown at him as she sprinted to their bathroom. She yelled back at him as she ran, "Nope, I really came back for the shower, the shower gods were calling me!" She laughed as she ran in the bathroom, her bra being tossed to the side.

David stood grinning, telling himself _Cor do I love that woman!_ He took off after her, shedding his clothes as he followed her trail.

He caught her as she was getting in the shower and he pushed her in the room, all the way against the wall as he hungrily kissed her. As Alice melted against him, he trailed his mouth, leaving open mouthed kisses down her throat, lapping at the water beading on her.

Alice moaned and as he moved to her breasts, she wondered how she could ever live without this man. She ran her hands in his hair and held him at her breasts as he drove her nuts. She moaned and arched towards him, wanting more.

David stopped and moving back up, kissed her asking if she wanted this. Alice jumped and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around him. "David, I do so solemnly swear that if you stop, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

David smirked as he kissed her. "Alice, luv, I never will stop loving you in any way I can." She smiled back at him and gasped as she felt his fingers caressing her as his hands cupped her butt. He then pressed her against the wall harder as his hands stopped supporting her and then started to caress her thighs and moving slowly, torturing as he moved closer to where she needed him.

David was watching her face as he worked to pleasure her, to make her ready for him. He had missed watching the pleasure cross her face that he caused. He kissed her, swallowing her gasp of pleasure as he inserted two of his finger in her. He closed his eyes as he felt how tight and wet she was for him and broke the kiss to pepper her face with kisses as he could feel himself getting harder.

Alice rested her head against the tiles of the shower as she felt David building the fire in her higher. She was gasping for air; she couldn't seem to get enough when she felt his thumb press against her bundle of nerves as he hit that spot in her with his fingers at the same time. She screamed his name as she came, David supporting her.

When she came back to earth, she opened her eyes to see him there, his wet hair hanging in his face, water droplets all over him, "Hello luv."

Alice dragged his head down so she could hungrily attack his mouth. She also tightened her legs around him, making sure he knew where she wanted him. Her hands were busy as well, running up and down his body, rememorizing what she known before intimately.

David moaned as she bit his lower lip and he bucked his hips into her. "Alice, I need you so badly."

Alice looked him in the eye and told him, "Then take me, David. I want you in me now."

With that David pushed her up and slid in to the hilt in one quick motion. He stopped, letting her get used to him again when he saw the flash of pain go across her face. He kissed her and softly told her, "Let me know when you are ready, Alice." He worshiped her with his lips, chasing water on her skin with his tongue and kissing her skin when he caught the drops, encouraging her to relax until he felt her buck into him.

David leaned back so he could watch her as he moved in her. However, soon he couldn't keep his eyes open in the sheer pleasure he was having in being with her like this.

Alice was gasping his name as he thrust in her, she could tell when he started to lose control and he went faster. She moaned in pleasure and that was all it took for him to move even faster, harder in her. Then the both of them came with the other, screaming each other's names as they grabbed hold of the other.

David could barely hold them both up, his legs were shaking. But he couldn't, wouldn't let go of her. He was panting with her as they leaned against the wall, using their weight to hold them up.

David caught his breath and leaned back, not losing their contact with each other and asked, "Are the shower gods, going to accept this?"

Alice looked at him and grinned, "I think this is their preferred method of worship actually."

David kissed her neck lazily and told her with his mouth barely above her skin, "Then I guess we will need to see to it that we repeat this many times luv." And then he kissed her and his fingers gently trailed down her sides.

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "I love you so much, David. Thank you for coming back to me."

David pulled back and told her, "I love you too Alice. I promise I will not try to ever leave. I won't be perfect, no one is. But I will continue to do what I promised before."

Alice opened her eyes to stare into his and asked, "And that was?"

David told her softly, "For you never to regret being here with me, to always love you, to worship you."

Alice smiled at him and before she could say a word, David stopped her with a kiss. "Shhh luv. Let me have the final word this once." She nodded back him smiling.

David sighed and told her, "One plus to doing this in a bed is that I don't have to let you go." He slowly separated from her and grabbed her shampoo from the shelf, used it to wash her hair. He murmured to her, "I miss your hair and doing this, Alice."

Alice smiled as she felt him massaging the shampoo in her hair. He had the same fascination with her hair that she had for his. They finished washing each other and moved from the shower, both relaxed and tired.

David grabbed them both towels and after using his briefly, he moved to the back of the door to grab their robes. He turned and put his on as he watched Alice finish drying. He was frankly admiring her body, loving how she let him, giving him her own admiring gaze.

Alice looked around and he asked, "What you need, luv?"

She glanced at him and smiled, "Wondering where you hid the comb again."

David walked up to her, helping her into the robe, he combed his fingers through her hair. "Luv, you won't need one tonight." Alice sighed in contentment as he pulled her back in his arms.

They moved to the bedroom, David raising an eyebrow at her. Alice pulled the robe closer, commenting, "David, why is it so cold up here?"

David came up rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her and commented softly, "I told you no one but the cleaning people have been in this room for months. The house shut off the air, not sensing anyone in here."

Closing her eyes, Alice sighed. David tightened his hands on her arm and told her softly, "Alice, there is no blame that belongs to just one of us. Put it behind us and let us make new memories together."

Nodding her head, Alice commented, "I rather sleep in something loose tonight." David nodded and moved to get them clothing from their closet. He grabbed yoga pants and sleep shirt for her while he slipped into lounge pants and a t-shirt before taking her clothes.

Alice was sitting on their bed and looked up as he entered the room. She stood up and he gently pulled her to him by the robe and kissed her. She felt the slash fall apart from the robe and his hands hungrily run over her body. She gasped and looked up at him.

David controlled himself with effort and told her hoarsely, "I hope you have no plans for the next few days, Alice. Methinks you will be occupied otherwise."

Alice moaned as he pulled her to him. "No plans other than making" she gasped and worked to continue "you happy. Oh God David!"

David pushed her on the bed and for the rest of the night they made love, needing each other in every way. When they finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, Alice and David were so wrapped around each other; there was no telling where one started and the other ended.

* * *

**OMG. I was going to end at the beginning of the shower thing, but these two… What can I say, they are in love. **

**So that is the chapter I have wanted to write. Well up to the shower part that crept its way into the story, but it fits the two of them so I will leave it in there. This song has been actually stuck in my head begging to be a part of a story since Alice and Hatter. It was one of my ideas for a one off scene, but this worked out WAY better. We all had a more vested interest in it. Well at least I did.**

**Just an off question, does anyone listen to the music I list for the chapters? I was wondering about that today. I will still post the songs, but I am not kidding when I say the music helps the mood. I try to post some of them on my you tube (Kittyintx) for the harder to find. Let me know your thoughts!**


	21. Chapter 21 My Dreams, Our Life

**I decided to post this when I realized that.. I forgot to post it! I am so sorry everyone! Will ya forgive me?**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just listen to these two as they sit me down after the last story arc. They were NOT happy about it. **

**TardisintheSGC, I miss you! Come back soon! I wanna write! I really suck at betaing my own work!**

**Duchessfaleen, Thanks as always for listening as I vent!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All I Want by Staind_

* * *

As David woke up, he wondered if last night was a dream. Then he felt Alice there, lying in his arms and wrapped around him, decided if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake. Then the full events of last night were remembered and he smirked. David couldn't help it; he had his woman back in his life, their home, in their bed. She loved him; he never could stop loving her. She was all he dreamed about, all he thought about. He watched her face, inches from his, rememorized the lines and adding the very few new ones to his memory.

Alice and David lay there, she sleeping, he watching her sleep until the real world intruded upon them in the form of his phone going off. When Alice woke to the noise frowning, David smiled and told her, "Good mornin' luv."

She stretched in his arms and smiled back at him. "Good whatever time it is David." Alice frowned at the light in the room, it was bright for morning. Then she yanked her arms back under the blankets as David laughed.

"I thought you enjoyed the cold?" David asked her as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her and looked down at her, his brown eyes laughing at her.

Alice looked up at him and answered, "I do, when I am all cozy and warm, staring out at the cold. I just don't get easily chilled and hate jackets." She cuddled next to him, enjoying the warmth and David himself. She had missed this so much.

David watched her, his eyes never wanting to leave her, "So, you are not all cozy and warm now?" He smirked down at her.

Laughing, Alice reached out and pulled him on top of her, bringing his head down for a kiss. She grinned up at him when they broke the kiss and she told him, "Very warm and cozy. I missed you, David. Not just what you can do to me." David's smirk grew at that comment, "but for this. Just this time when we are together, loving each other. Talking… nothing more." Her blue eyes watched his brown ones.

Leaning back to the side so he didn't crush her, he reached with one hand and caressed her face, "Alice this is us. All our wackiness and needing each other. This is what makes us up. I told you before that if you didn't want me to touch you, I would do it. As long as you stay in my life. As long as I can love you and see you every morning when I wake, every night when we fall asleep. I can't live without you. I tried for the past few months. It was a mockery of a life. It really was spent looking for you and dealing with whatever obligations I had. I fooled everyone but our closest friends."

Staring at him, Alice told him, "I understand, I did the same. The only difference was that I was the one choosing to keep us apart, you were trying to bring us back together."

Shaking his head, David pulled her to him, "Alice, you need to stop blaming yourself. I read your file. I know what that bloody arse licker did to you and you had no choice. He knew how to play you. Now. Now I think he would have a bloody heart attack with how you are. That is if we knew where he was. The coward ran away when Riley tried to arrest him."

Frowning Alice asked, "Why… no scratch that _how_ was Riley able to even attempt to arrest Jack that Jack took it seriously enough to disappear?"

Lifting his head in shock, David looked down at her, "You didn't know?"

Shaking her head, Alice told him, "Everyone didn't want to talk to me about anything but lighthearted bantering. Nothing serious. That is why I couldn't take it anymore."

David sighed, "We are all scared you will leave us again. Everyone was a wreck, especially when Jack disappeared. The searching got frantic on their end; mine had been that way before. I was still the only one who could track you." David closed his eyes remembering those times. "In fact, we found out that Jack had an insider in the club because of those searches."

Alice started and asked, "Insider? Who… Why?" She was searching his eyes as if to find the answer, but in reality she was wondering who it was and who they were to David and how much it hurt him.

David told her in a flat voice, "Dormie. He is in jail for now, protective custody in reality. He is terrified of Jack and me."

Alice frowned, she understood about the terror of Jack. Sometimes she thinks David doesn't take the risk from Jack serious enough. Yes, he did take them to England, but she just had this feeling he didn't know how bad his ex friend had gotten. "Why is Dormie afraid of you?"

David sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position. He looked down at Alice and gently brushing some of her hair back told her, "Alice, I grew up on the streets of London. Me muther hated me and one day when I came back to the flat, she was gone. All me life she had told me about me father and how he was a sleaze ball. It was either be stuck somewhere and I heard the stories even then of the state, or living on me own. I choose to live on me own, Alice. I stole, begged and did everything but take a life or sell me body to survive. When I be 10, I was finally caught. They sent me to a foster care home of a psychologist thinking he may be able to handle a wild child. To everyone's surprise, it turned out he was me father. "

Taking a breath, David continued, "I hated him at first. I didn't trust me muther, but all my life I was told about this man. Those months were hard on all of us. But slowly he broke through to me. The night I finally listened to Carlisle, I found out me muther was his first wife, who walked out on him taking me as punishment. She died later, but he couldn't find me. While he searched for me, he married his childhood sweetheart, Esme. She finally convinced him, after many unsuccessful attempts at having their own children, to open their home to foster children. After that, well life was better. I passed my A-Levels early, 13 years old to be truthful. I went to college and graduated early there too. But I was bored stiff, Alice. Me father and mum encouraged me to follow me dreams, and the rest is history. But you never take the streets out of the kid. It allowed me to survive in LA. I am not known as a nice person, Alice. I have had to be the person no one would cross to make sure I could survive in London and in LA." David cupped her face gently and told her, "That is why I moved here. Dormie came with me, he knew how I could be and Scott mentioned he has a pretty good idea also. But, I never will be that way with you Alice.-"

Alice stopped him with her finger on his mouth. "David, I trust you. I love you. I don't doubt you are this person, while I saw a glimpse of him a couple of times; I am not scared of that person. He is you and no matter how mad you were, you were gentle with me and took care of me. You always take care of me and put me first. Always."

Kissing her finger he told her softly, "Because I love you and to hurt you is to hurt myself. I can't express enough how I feel about you, Alice. You are me life. You are my first thought in the morning, my last at night."

Alice pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. When they surfaced for air, David searched her brilliant eyes. Alice told him softly, "I love you, David. I trust you completely with all of me. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to truly understand us. I was so scared you would control me absolutely; I would have no free will. But now… Now I understand that we are both that way. If you do control me that way, I control you the same."

David leaned his head against hers and told her, "Alice, we are two halves of the same coin. I would never stop you from living your dreams; I would help you and stand behind you every step you take." He kissed her gently and feathered kissed all over her face until she giggled.

David grinned down at her and asked. "Are we done with all the soul searching talks?"

Alice grinned back at him and told him, "I don't know Stuart Smalley are we?"

David thru back his head and laughed. When he caught his breath he told her, "Doggone it, people like me!"

Alice was laughing at him, he was so happy grinning at her. She had missed that look on his face.

David pulled her to him and kissed her. Nuzzling her he asked, "Just to be sure I was not dreaming last night, you are not leaving?"

Alice sighed happily, "I am home, David. We will probably need to go back to my place to pick up some things, but this is home. You are home."

David whooped and throwing off the blankets, he picked up Alice and jumped off the bed with her. He put her down to immediately pull her to him and kiss her exuberantly.

Alice laughed at his silliness but her grin wouldn't leave her face either. But then she felt the cold air hit her skin and she burrowed into him. "David! It's freezing!"

David looked down at the woman in his arms and held her to him. "I guess we can't spend the day like this can we?" He sighed in disappointment.

Alice looked up at him and told him, "No, we cannot be naked all day. Knowing you, remembering last night that went on to this morning, we would do nothing but be bunnies. And as cute as bunnies are, I want to spend time with _you_. Plus it is way too cold! It needs to snow!"

David was smirking down at her and told her, "I know of one way to get you warm." He moved against her, smirking as he saw her eyes widen.

Alice couldn't believe this man in front of her. "Are you the energizer bunny?"

David chuckled as he kissed her neck. "What is with the bunnies today luv. I think you protest too much."

Alice groaned as he moved down her neck and his hands… God his talented hands! She pulled herself together and breaking free of him, she ran to the other side of the chair.

David stared at her, and he started to grin. "What's wrong luv?"

Groaning to herself as she took in his body, "How the hell am I even able to move today and how can you be wanting me after last night? Didn't you get your fill then?"

David smirked and moved towards her, "I am just that good, luv. And I will never be done with wanting you or ever have me fill of you. I crave that body of yours. The only thing I crave more is you." David reached out and grabbed her.

Alice yelped and slid through his hands again, running to the only open area, the closet.

David ran after her, grabbing the doors and closing them behind him. He lifted an eyebrow at her, "Now be a good girl, Alice and come here."

Alice was backing slowly away from him, saying, "When have I ever been a good girl, David?"

With that, he groaned and leapt for her. He caught her and kissing her deeply, demanding and receiving her submission to him, he proceeded to claim her mouth as his, as his hands claimed her body. Alice's hands were driving him nuts as she ran her one hand through his hair and the other stroked his body from his back all the way down to his cock. He couldn't help himself as he bucked into her.

David moved his head and told her hoarsely, "Cor Alice, if you keep that up, this will be as much of a quickie as you will ever get."

Alice moaned, she needed him. "Is that a promise" she gasped as he caressed her, "Or a threat David?"

David lowered her on the black leather bench in the middle of the closet, kneeled between her legs. He hesitated for a second; wanting to make sure this was what she wanted.

Alice moaned, begging him, "Please…" David didn't need anything more from her, but he held himself barely in control to make sure she was ready. Then he thought for a second and lifted her up to meet him, he licked her.

Alice bucked in his arms, his name falling from her lips as he worked at her with his way too talented mouth. He stopped and brought her down as he moved up her body. He kissed her as he thrust into her.

Alice had never tasted herself like this and it turned her even further on. Then as he entered her, she bucked up at him. She wanted him, all of him, NOW!

David smirked as she mewled below him; he was working on keeping her on that slippery edge, drawing out her pleasure. But then she started to move under him and he could feel her gripping him as he thrusted in her. He threw back his head in pleasure, her name falling from his lips. He picked up his pace, answering her plea, working them both to the end they were craving. As they came together, screaming each other's names, they never felt closer to each other. Afterwards, David held himself barely above her as he tried to regain control of his muscles.

Alice was lying below him with a grin that could have rivaled a Cheshire Cat. "I love you, David. Even though you are trying to outdo the Energizer Bunny."

David grinned at her and asked, "Are you complaining luv? Because it sure didn't sound like a few seconds ago."

Alice laughed, "Well, you are better than my previous rabbit. So I guess not."

David sat back and pulled Alice up with him. He held her to him lovingly and told her softly, "Thank you Alice, for coming home, for giving this street rat another chance."

Alice closed her eyes, hearing his pain he had gone through and his love for her. "David, there was no other real choice was there? I love you and there was no life without you." He pulled her closer to him.

They sat there taking the moment to be with each other. Finally David sighed, kissed her head and told Alice, "Luv, you wanted to get dressed?"

Smiling as she looked up at him, "While you did manage to warm me up David, I will need something to wear out around the house you don't want the deer to be frightened."

Laughing, David looked around the room. He then frowned, "Alice, did we not buy you any sweaters?"

Alice looked with him. Then she laughed, "Nope. I think you were secretly planning another shopping expedition. It took a lot to get my boys in black and gold's sweatshirt."

David grinned, "That may have been. It is one of my favorite memories, that day." He held her to him briefly then stood up, putting her on her feet.

Sighing as she glanced around, "I guess I can wear a pair of jeans and find some shirt. And a jacket."

David walked over, grabbed some boxers and dark blue pants. He proceeded to put them on as he told her, "Your sweatshirt was cleaned and put away, Alice. We can run to your place here shortly and grab whatever you need." He reached over and grabbed a dark grey jumper. "Of course, you can wear one of me jumpers, luv."

Alice frowned and had to ask, "Jumper?"

David pulled his over his head and waived at it. "Jumper. You know, this."

Shaking her head, Alice commented, "More English lessons to come. Here I thought I had learned enough by watching the BBC Channel in Europe obsessively."

His eyes laughing as David walked to her, "Obsessively? Why's that luv?" He pulled his still naked Alice to him and kissed her.

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "I missed the accent." She sighed in his arms; she loved the feel of them around her.

Shaking his head, "Well, it used to be the way to learn how to speak proper English, but nowadays, they be getting as bad as you Yanks." David released her and then leaned against the wall, watching her.

Grabbing a matching panty and bra set, Alice started to get dressed, grabbing a pair of light jeans pulling them on. She then stopped and looked around the room. It really was too cold to wear anything but a sweater.

Noticing her look, David walked over and grabbed a blue jumper that he meant to get rid of. The only reason he hadn't was that Leigh had somewhat jokingly told him to keep it in case he lost more weight. He walked back over and handed it to her.

Smiling in thanks, she pulled the sweater over her head. It was still large on her, but not too bad. Alice grinned wryly to herself, she was getting as bad as David!

Then Alice felt his arms going around her, pulling her towards him, and then he speaking softly, "Cor Alice. You are more beautiful every minute I see you. Grab some shoes and we will pick up your stuff. I would really dearly love to have you with me, totally moved in." He kissed her neck and let her go, grabbing some socks and black work boots shoes.

Alice grabbed some boots and socks, sat back on the leather bench, smiling. As she put her shoes on, she frowned as she looked around the closet. "David, where are some of your clothes?"

David sighed and turned to look at her. "In the guest room."

Alice was trying to figure it out, and then she remembered him telling her he hadn't been in the room for months. She flicked her eyes up to his realizing what he was saying.

David stared back at her, his face showing no expression. He was worried since he knew that her guilt will be blaming herself again, no matter how many times he told her it was his fault also. "Alice, it really is both our faults, but yes, I could not be here, in our room, sleep in our bed, use our shower. It was painful for me. Now can we please work on the future? You returned for me. You love me. That is all that matters."

Realizing that David was right, Alice nodded. "I can't promise I won't blame myself sometimes, but I will try, David."

David just stared at her and held his hand out for her. Alice finished putting on her shoes and moved to take his hand. David pulled her to him, kissed her softly murmuring, "I couldn't get enough of this before, now… Now I really rather just stay in bed with my lips worshipping every spot on your body."

Alice closed her eyes as his words made her tingle and told him. "Energizer bunny. I really need to find where those batteries are."

David laughed and kissed her softly, "Ready luv?" At her nod, they left the room.

Alice walked next to him and softly asked David, "You were sure I would come back."

David looked down at her and told her, "I couldn't bear thinking you wouldn't. But why the statement?"

Alice started down the stairs and was pulled to a stop by David standing at the top looking down at her.

"You didn't erase my name off the guard's list, the house was unlocked for me." Alice replied looking at him.

David moved down the stairs to her, "Alice, when I added you to the house computer, you were added for life. I made it permanent. We are permanent. This is your house."

Alice shook her head and told him, "I don't deserve this, David." As David made to interrupt her, she quickly put a finger on his mouth. "I don't deserve this, but I accept it. I love you and it always amazes me every time you tell me the same. But, I am learning to accept it." She moved her finger from him.

As he stared at her, David answered her, "You deserve so much more, Alice. And I will be proving that to you every day for the rest of our lives. And yes, it amazes me every time you tell me you love me. That you took a chance with me, with the broken heart you had then, the pain you had experienced every time you tried to open it, it is beyond comprehension. I am honored you choose me." Leaning down, he kissed her softly, but insistent as he wrapped one arm around her waist and his other cradling her head. He felt her arms wrap around him, one hand playing with his hair.

Losing herself in his kiss, Alice closed her eyes. When she felt him feathering kisses against her face and then kissed her eyelids softly she opened them to see his soft chocolate brown eyes staring down at her with his love for her shining in them. It made her breath catch.

"David, thank you for giving me another chance, I was scared that I had used them all up." Alice breathed out.

David answered her just as softly, "You will never run out of chances, just as I hope I don't." Then he smirked down at her, "But the makeup sex was phenomenal and well worth it. We should fight just to get to do that!"

Alice grinned mischievously as she pulled out of his arms and ran down the stairs. "I rather just not fight and have the makeup sex instead!"

David's eyes twinkled as he laughed running after her. He missed this. The bantering, the snarkiness, the pure Alice that was her and their life. Life was so much better with her in it; he never wanted to go a minute without it again.

Alice was laughing as she hurried to the garage when David caught her. She looked up in his face and saw he was grinning as he looked down at her. She missed this, them being together and her being the happiest when he was happy and him being the first person to make her happy, truly happy. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

David looked down at his woman in his arms and kissed her head. "Where were you thinking of going, luv?"

Alice looked at him, still grinning and told him, "Well, I thought you wanted to leave and get me moved in. So to the car?"

David was smiling and told her, "Hungry luv? And what about your keys and such?"

Alice just shook her head and told him, "Donuts. I am craving donuts. And as good as you are as a cook, I don't think you can make me donuts."

David laughed. Then his face grew still and he asked, "Alice, where is your car?"

Alice was confused and answered uncertainly, "In the drive, I put it out of the way. Why?"

David had been hurt earlier when she had first come back and bought the vehicle. "I didn't see it before. But we need to move it in the garage."

Alice stared at him perplexed. "Why?"

David looked down at her quickly and told her, "So it can be with the rest of the other cars."

Alice was still confused and asked again, "Why?"

Frowning, David wondered if this was a game, "Because it can be ruined sitting out there."

Alice just stared at him and then asked, "David, you have been acting odd about that vehicle since you saw it. Why?"

David closed his eyes briefly and answered, "I was hurt. You didn't ask me for one of those vehicles in our garage, you didn't ask me to go along with you when you bought the bloody thing. It was one more thing you had that you didn't need or want me with you for." He opened his eyes and looked at her.

Alice's face was shocked and it surprised him. The words that came out of her mouth surprised him even more.

"David, it's a rental. I didn't feel right with how everything was at the time, to ask you for a car since mine was totaled when they wrecked the house. But I needed a vehicle and thought it was silly to get one when my hope was to be with you. You have so many, that to me buying one was like buying a flower in a garden. So I rented one until we were back together."

David just stared at her and told her softly, "I am not the only one that believed we were going to be together, Alice. You didn't want your stuff; you didn't want to buy a car." He cupped her face gently in his hands, "You were doing what you can to tell me you wanted to come home and I never saw it. I was too busy getting jealous or hurt. I am so sorry, Alice."

Alice looked up at him, rubbing her face against his hand. "As you said, the blame rests with both of us. All I want is you, David. Will you have me?"

David just stared at her and said, "Aye. I be not only having ya, Alice. I be keeping you." He kissed her passionately and sweetly.

Alice sighed and kissed him back until she ran out of air. She reluctantly pulled from the kiss and opened her eyes. David was still watching her and smiled. " 'Ello luv."

Smiling, Alice told him, "Now can we please go so we can be back here sooner?"

David stepped back then held his hand out saying "Keys, luv."

Alice looked at him bewildered again. "Keys?"

David told her gently, "I need your keys luv. I will get the vehicle back to rental place. But as soon as you give me your keys, I will show you where the keys are for every vehicle in the garage is. Even for your favorite. They are all as much yours as they are mine. Me girlfriend is not going to drive a rental." Then he smirked, "Who knows what someone has done in it?"

Alice grinned up at him, "And I know what someone has done in any of yours?"

David rested his head against hers and told her, "Well since we haven't done anything in them, then yes you do."

Alice grinned at David. She then frowned.

"Alice?" David asked.

Still frowning, Alice replied to his question, "I have no idea where I put the keys last night. I wasn't particularly thinking straight."

Grinning, David told her, after a quick kiss, "I will take care of it. Now let's get going before we get sidetracked again."

"Is there a mouse in your pocket David?" Alice looked up at him mischievously.

Pushing her against the wall as he picked her up he commented huskily, "No mouse Alice, but I guarantee you like what I have in my pocket."

Feeling him underneath her, Alice got even more mischievous, "And what kind of guarantee is it? I like to know since I have heard from the harem candidates. They are jealous and want their Alice back."

David nipped at her jaw and his accent was prominent as he told her, "Your harem was kicked out me luv. Ya be mine, Alice. And if ya doubt me, I ken take ya here and now."

Alice couldn't help it and moaned. "David…"

David smirked down at her, "How's that for accent luv?" He kissed her briefly and letting her down gently, grabbed her hand. As he made their way to the garage, he heard her mutter, "Tease. I got me a tease." His smirk got bigger. They entered the garage and he took her over to a plain box on the side.

David tugged her in front of him and he pressed her backside to him as he slowly slid his hands down her arm and told her, "This be the box that holds the keys luv. This is like anything else in this house, needs you only to touch it to open." He raised her arm and put her hand on the box as he nipped and kissed along her neck. The box opened, but the two of them were busy in their own world.

Stopping long enough to reach out and grab the SUV's keys, David shut the door and stepped away from Alice. He kept his smirk as she stumbled slightly and then followed him to the SUV. He opened the door for her, watching her as she slid into the seat. He then leaned towards her, "I be not a tease, Alice. It not be teasing when I fully plan to follow through with this later on." He kissed her briefly then shut the door. He moved to his side and got in, turning on the vehicle. He glanced at Alice and saw her start to grin.

It took a second, okay a couple of seconds for Alice to think again. But then his words registered, she looked at him and said, "Point to you dear." Then she leaned closer to him, her hand caressed him through his pants and told him, "But you may want to think of how much later is." She then grinned and leaned back in her seat, her hand on his upper thigh still.

Taking a second, David growled and told her, "I be definitely thinking on the time Alice." He reached down, grabbed her hand and raised it to his and kissed it before he purposely put it back on his leg, higher than it was when he lifted it.

Alice's laugh was sounding through the vehicle as it exited the garage heading towards her house.

* * *

**So yeah… I got back my beta version from another website. To make life easier on my beta, I went back through my story correcting what I could. And found out I needed some love time between Alice and David after the last few chapter.. Plus after they talked to me.. sternly.. very sternly, I have decided to give them some fluff time before we get back into the plot. Hope you guys like it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**I admit, I have been working on Revelations more. I am reading Tea Shoppe at night to get back in it since it helped for Revelations. Plus I am stuck. I know what I want to do after the chapter I am on, but how to get there? Grrrr…**

**Fairfarren all! ~Wendy**


	22. Chapter 22 Here I am, Lost in the Light

**Yeah.. will write more…**

**This took me a full 4-5 days to write. Not that it was hard to write, but that I loved the song too much and would stop to listen to it. LOL! Plus I have been having bouts of insomnia. Not fun. It makes me easily distracted. Ohhh shiny toy…. Author goes after toy, then remembers author note oops. Sorry!**

**Also, Sorry every one for not posting. I redid Alice and Hatter. I am slowly reposting them. I will add an additional Chapter when I am done. There is a reason, and you will know what it is later, I hope! Anyways. I am posting this and off to write on Revelations. ****Anyways… Fluff and someone enters the picture…**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. **

**Huge thanks are owed to the following people:**

**TardisintheSGC. Thanks for everything. Looking forward to ya coming back! Love ya!**

**DuchessFaleen: For all the listening she has done… Great help on this and the other stories. Love the fact you are always behind me 100%**

**Alaina Downs: Oh God. THANK YOU! I really couldn't of been able to do Alice and Hatter and been able to get out of the rut with Tea Shoppe. Thank GOD I didn't post so you could help!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Afterglow by INXS_

* * *

As David drove them to Alice's house, he was reminded of last night's drive and the misery that it was on the way home. Now however, he glanced at his love as she sat beside him laughing. _Life could not be better._ But as the thought crossed his mind, he reflexively looked in the mirrors. The past months he had made it be a habit to keep them safe. When he saw no one had followed them, he glanced at his Alice and smiled.

Alice noticed his glance to the mirrors and how he had relaxed. She knew David took her safety as importantly as she took his. He was watching out for her, and she had no problem with this, not anymore. She rubbed circles on his thigh from where he had laid it earlier.

David glanced at her, reached down to her hand on his thigh and held it. He rubbed his thumb on it, the smile never leaving his face. He was happy, he was now living.

Alice smiled. She looked out the window of the vehicle. She could not explain how happy she was to be with him, this playful David. As she thought of the fun of this morning, a memory surfaced of what she was obliged to do shortly. Alice froze for a second, heartsick at more separation. "David?"

Glancing at her, David's eyes flicked to try to see what she had seen, "Alice?"

Alice turned around and saw his rigid posture. "David, sorry. I just realized a couple of things."

As he relaxed, David glanced at her as he brought her hand up to his and he kissed it. "Not worried, but what did you realize, luv?"

She smiled at him as she hummed, Alice replied trying to get her bearings, "Mmm, just I need a new phone. Who is working at your club to replace Dormie, it's almost Christmas season, and…" Then she remembered. She was not going to enjoy this!

David glanced at her and answered quizzically, "Yes, it is almost Christmas season luv. But what are you asking?"

Her heart clenched, _I just got back!_, she looked away not seeing that they were at her house. How to explain this? He can't be with her, not with the situation at the club…

David pulled in, jumped out of the vehicle making it to her door in seconds. He opened it and gently cupped her face, "Alice, please don't. Just tell me." He begged her as he stared at her. David didn't know what was wrong, but she was worried about something and he couldn't take the pain in her eyes.

Alice looked at him and asked, "Can we go inside?" Her look was one of trying to figure out something.

David stared at her and nodded. He held his hand out to her, Alice grasped it getting out. Then she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

David held her and murmured, "Whatever it is, Alice we can take care of it, luv. _Nothing_ will part us, not now, not when I have you back."

Alice sighed and relaxed into David, trusting him. They moved to her door and David checked the security as he let them in. Then he remembered something from last night. "Alice, why isn't your phone hooked up?"

Alice glanced at him and told him, "Because I didn't need it. I had my cell phone and I was planning, hoping actually, to come home soon."

David shook his head as he muttered under his breath, "So blind I be." He then closed the door, made sure the security was set. Then he pulled her to the couch and sat her down in front of him. David dropped to the coffee table and watched her.

Alice's face had a slight grin and she asked him, "What is with you and coffee tables when there are chairs all around?"

David just sat there with her hands in his. He waited for her to tell him what is wrong.

As she sighed, Alice reluctantly told him. "I have to go to New York City Thanksgiving weekend." She turned her head away as she tried to control herself. She wished she had forgotten this until later.

David let go of one of her hands and pulled her face gently back to his. "When do we leave, luv?"

Alice stared at him, how could he leave with her? She decided to ask him straight out, "David, who is mixing at the club now that Dormie is gone?"

As he stared at her, he realized what was bothering her. "Alice, Dormie _never _mixed music at the club. I mixed it all. I just found another body to take his place. All they do is put the programs in. We were together too short of a time for you to see me work at the house." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. He then looked deep into her eyes and told her softly, "I actually look forward to that, so very much. Now let's get what you need from here, lock this place down, we will get you a new phone. Then we will go home and begin that life. That would be definitely be my cuppa tea, luv."

Alice smiled at him. She lifted her hand to cup his face as they stared at each other. "I love you David. How can you be this perfect?"

David couldn't help himself as he told her, "I'm not perfect luv. I have done many things in me life I regret. The biggest being not begging you to come home earlier, in pushing you at me parents home."

As she sighed, Alice told him, "David-"

David kissed her softly and then told her, his face close to hers, "Alice, I be not blaming myself. I be stating a fact."

Alice nodded. She then kissed him again. Just like David, she could not get enough of him.

David pulled away from her reluctantly and told her, "I like the tables because of this luv" He grinned at her. Then he stood up and held his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand, and David pulled her up in one smooth motion to him. He held her for a long minute then stepped back with a smirk on his face. "Now luv, why don't you take me to your room?"

Alice laughed at his innuendo and told him, "You have been in my room before, my old room that is." She glanced at him as she moved to her bedroom. "You will be disappointed dear. There is no room closet. However, I did notice the luxurious bathroom. I wonder who put that in."

Following her, David laughed. "Must have been one of the harem. I wouldn't add anything to this house that would not entice you back home." He was grinning at her as she looked back at him... "They were mightily put out with me when I tossed them out." Then he pulled her to him, caught her as she fell into him and told her, "When I told them, I would be more than all of them to you, I think that was when they were the angriest."

Alice sighed in his arms and told him, "Well you seem to be able to take care of me for now." As she felt him chuckle, Alice smiled. She will never get enough of this amazing man.

David kissed the top of her head as he held her easily to him. He had been worried earlier, not knowing what was bothering her. Now, now he understood that she didn't want to leave him and since that was less than a week away, depending when she had to leave, no wonder she had been upset. He would have been also.

"Alice, why do we need to go to New York?" David had been trying to wrap his mind around that fact.

Alice blushed and hid her head. This was the one family duty she performed every year that she had always hated. She felt David's hand bring her face up to his. She opened her eyes to see him watching her.

"Alice, tell me what is bothering you about this trip. Don't tell me it is nothing, because I can see that it is something. Let me help you luv." David watched her.

As she sighed, she realized that he was being here for her. "David, I am part of the committee that starts the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, an honorary permanent member. This year will be bad with a lot of Alice in Wonderland references due to the anniversary of it. The committees finally gave up on having me on a float; they thought it would be great to have a descendent of Lewis Carroll that is named Alice on the Alice in Wonderland float." Alice shuddered. Her worst nightmare would come to pass if she had allowed that. Bad enough they will be interviewing her.

David smiled at her. "When do you normally leave?"

Alice stared at him then told him, "Normally as late as possible and try to get a trip back here the same day if possible. There has never been a reason for me to stay. Jack never knew about it, in fact most people don't know where I disappear to."

David's arms tightened around her. He asked her, "May I make the arrangements luv? I would love to spend the time with you in New York." He was hoping she would say yes, his mind was furiously thinking of all they could do in New York City.

Alice shyly smiled at him and told him, "David, I am so happy you want to come, I don't care. If you want to stay there, then we will stay as long as you like."

David looked down and then kissed her softly. "I love you, Alice. Is there anything you need to be doing for the next couple of weeks?"

Alice drew back and asked, "Couple of weeks?"

David smiled, waited for her to answer.

"I am free for the next couple of weeks except for what I already told you." She watched him as she gave her answer. She was trying to figure out what he was planning.

David grinned down at her. "Let's get what you need from here luv. We may need to go shopping. We be leaving today or tonight, whichever comes first."

Alice just stared at him. "No flying David. I have no idea how I didn't freak out before."

David pulled her closer and murmured into her ear, "Maybe cause I was with you, luv?" He kissed her below her ear and grinned as he felt her shiver. "But we be driving luv." He pulled back to look her and felt his heart twist with love as he saw her.

With her eyes closed, Alice looked like she was an angel standing there in a shaft of light. Then her brilliant blue eyes opened and she asked him, "Driving where David?"

David was still staring at her. He realized she asked him a question and answered, "To New York luv. I think it is time for a road trip. Just the two of us, no one to bother us, no one to haunt us. I need this Alice. I need to have some uninterrupted time with you, will you give me this?"

Alice nodded, replying softly, "I need it to. I… just thought you would need to…" Alice couldn't continue.

David reached up to cup her cheek as he told her, "Alice, you are my priority. You heal me. You love me and I love you. When I say nothing will separate us, I mean that. Unless you want us separated, then I would search for you again. If you _ever_ need me, just ask and I will be there. Capiche luv?"

Leaning into his hand, Alice told him, "Capiche. Thank you, David. Now I think we need to get me out of here right?" She grinned at him and ran up the stair to her bedroom.

David watched her go up the stairs and grinned to himself. He will always follow her. David ran up the stairs after her and heard her laughter from the main suite. David had never been up here to know which one she had claimed as hers. He had made each room be individual and tried to put as much luxury as he could while not making it seem so. David wanted Alice comfortable and safe, even if she was here and not with him.

Alice was in her blue and white room. She loved this room when she had found it. She realized that it was her old room and the hidden area was still there. But David had rearranged the walls and gave her a larger room with a full bathroom. She had been amazed when Leigh had mentioned he designed her house himself after asking countless questions of her friends. He understood her and it showed in this house that he had lovingly restored for her.

David came through and saw her frowning at her closet. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her as he stood behind her. "Not a big closet or choices luv." In fact there were only a few sweaters and jeans. Then his heart stopped and he asked her, "Is this all you have luv?" He was worried someone had broken in here…

Alice sighed and leaned back into him. "Yes. I have been buying clothes as I need them; mostly for our dates. Otherwise I was in sweatpants and sweatshirts. No need or want to leave."

David shuddered. "Sweatpants and sweatshirts luv? Did I not teach you anything?"

Laughing, Alice turned in his arms, sliding her hands underneath his sweater, touching his skin and looked up at him. "David, I am a poor student. Maybe you need to teach me some more?" She grinned mischievously at him.

David then smirked at her, "You seem to be doing well in your other lessons, luv. Maybe you need some… motivation?" Her touch as always turned him on. He loved the feeling of those small hands on his skin.

Alice danced out of his arms and laughed at his face. "David, seriously, a freaking 100 Energizer Bunnies couldn't hold a thing to you. Now are you going to help me?"

David couldn't stop his smirk from growing as he stalked towards her. "I be tellin' you earlier luv. I never can get enough of you." He grabbed her and pulled her in his arms as he told her softly, "Nor do I ever want to. I love you, Alice Hamilton." He kissed her softly holding her to him gently.

Alice leaned into him, with her eyes closed. When the kiss ended, David held her and they just connected. After awhile, David reluctantly kissed her forehead and told her, "We need to get moving, luv. It looks like we will need some more clothes for you." He smiled at her and was happy when she smiled back at him.

The two of them worked together, packing up what Alice wanted back at their place. David's smile faded a couple of times; thinking of how much she had done, hoping she could come home. She had made the first choice, but between the two of them they had made a mess of things. He had tried too hard not to make her feel like running, that he almost pushed her away. She had felt so much guilt that she couldn't talk to him about how she felt.

As they finished, Alice looked around the room smiling. David had gone to put her suitcases in the car. She was saying goodbye, since she couldn't see ever returning to live here.

David had been watching her as he leaned on the doorway and softly asked her, "Alice?"

Alice turned and smiled at him. "Just saying good bye, David. I am ready."

David nodded as he watched her face. He held out his hand to her. When she took it he pulled her to him and softly told her, "Thank you, Alice. I love you." It was all that needed to be said as they left the room and the house.

David held the door to the SUV open as she got in it. He kissed her and told her, "Are you ready, luv? It will be a quick trip and then home we go."

Alice turned and mischievously asked, "Quick hmmm. Just how quick will this be?"

As David took in her look, he replied cautiously, "As quick as you wish, Alice."

Alice tugged him closer and kissed him passionately. As she broke the kiss she told him, "That's good. Just wanted to make sure you weren't just being a tease earlier. "

David couldn't help himself as he growled at her. He stepped in between her legs and pulled her roughly against him. Then he told her huskily, "Alice, when we get home, we may not make it to the bedroom."

Alice gasped as she felt him. She was completely turned on, but managed to regain her equilibrium quickly. "Be that it may happen, we still need to go buy me yet more clothes, pack and get ready for this trip."

David had her against him as he held her, fighting his body to take her back inside and claim her repeatedly as his... He sighed and told her, "Alice, not only are we _now_ going to be leaving tomorrow, you may need to get the first bit of rest on our way out of here." He kissed her as passionately as she had earlier kissed him. When they surfaced for oxygen, he muttered to her, "Oh yes, we need to hurry, luv."

Alice laughed lightly as he closed her door after she straightened on the seat. He moved quickly to his side and got in. He reached for her hand and sat there for a second.

Alice got worried and asked, "David?"

He needed to gain control or he would ravish her in the vehicle or drag her back into the house. David could not get enough of her. David then started at Alice's quiet question. "I'll be fine. I just needed a sec, luv." He kissed her hand and then started the vehicle.

The banter they had earlier returned as they drove to the mall. David had opened her door for Alice then tossed the keys to the valet. They walked into the mall together.

Alice had laughed at his look when the valet had jumped to open her door. He refused to let anyone near her. It was not possessiveness as much as he wanted, needed, to be the one that was near her. He liked caring for her, taking care of her. But he would let her do it if she needed it.

They walked through the mall, stopping in the stores that caught either of their fancies. David was grinning as he helped her buy clothes. He remembered, with a crooked grin on his face, his thoughts at the house when they first went shopping, his chagrin at having to wait for her to try on clothes.

They walked past a store when Alice tugged David into it. "I love that blue sweater!"

David laughed as she went to check the jumper out. Then he felt a tingle on the back of his neck. Walking casually, he moved closer to Alice. His instincts calmed some when he was within touching distance. He wrapped an arm around her and told her softly, "Methinks Hatter would like this one also."

Alice nodded understanding perfectly. David looked at the sweaters and grabbed one along with the pants that would look great Alice. "This outfit be one that I can't wait to see on you, luv." They moved to the counter, paid for their purchases.

As they moved out of the store, David kept an arm around her. They continued shopping, but there was more purpose and less laughter. Alice had understood the codeword and made her choices quickly with David's input.

As they left the mall, David put the bags in the SUV that was waiting for them. He put her in the vehicle and moved quickly to his side. As he climbed in, he hit a button on the touch screen. As he belted up he kept an eye on the screen until it flashed green at him, telling him the vehicle was clean. He then pulled out and took them quickly home.

Alice had been irritated at the intrusion. She had never seen anything, but trusted David's instincts completely. They were close to the house and the safety it lent to them. She relaxed minutely.

Then in front of the SUV, a car slammed to a halt in front of them, as another came out of nowhere to stop behind them. David swore as he maneuvered the car to a stop, thinking through his choices. He had noticed the car behind them earlier, but not noticed how the one in front stayed with them. David quickly sent a message out to the guard house. He then glared at the cars and told Alice, "Do _**NOT**_ get out of the car, luv. Please let me handle this?" The last thing he needed to be is worried about someone grabbing her. She will be safer in the SUV.

Shaken, Alice nodded, how could she even let down her guard? Then she gasped, recognizing the man who was standing outside the vehicle in front of them and bit out angrily, "David. Jack."

David nodded; he knew who had orchestrated this fiasco. He then asked, "Do you trust me, Alice?"

Alice was angry but answered him, "Completely love." She was ready to spit nails that Jack would _dare!_

Not looking at Alice, David got out of the SUV, shutting and locking it. He needed to see what his ole mate wanted. He watched the blond man with ice cold blue eyes that was dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a light grey shirt and a bright red tie walk towards him.

Jack walked up to David and greeted him, "Hatter! So nice to see you chap! It has been ages since we last saw each other." His English accent was barely there as he spoke; his voice more cultured than it had been in the past.

David stood his ground and raised an eyebrow as he waited to see what Jack planned to do. He rolled his weight slightly to the balls of his feet; habits coming to the fore that had helped him survive when he was younger.

Jack stood there appraising the man in front of him. He reluctantly noticed that Hatter had not lost anything of his past self. He had somehow managed to merge the street rat that had taken care of himself, the son of a Duke that had excelled in schools, the man who had a huge reputation on the west coast as one not to cross and the famous mix master. The man in front of him had all of the above plus something more that Jack could not put his finger on. He had a need to make Hatter mad and asked, "How is Carlisle and dear Esme?"

David just watched him. Jack never could keep quiet and it had unnerved him on how David could keep silent for days when they ran the streets together. At the end, it had rattled him enough to make him loose his temper quite often. It was one of Jack's weaknesses that David will exploit time and time again to David's favor.

Jack kept his temper in check. Then he thought of what would rattle the man in front of him. "So, since you are not interested in small talk, I will get to the point here. Give me Alice and I will let you out of here."

David just continued to watch Jack. He would love to beat the crap out of the man in front of him for what he has done to Alice. But she is here and he will not risk her safety, sanity or life. So he kept control of his temper and worked on the man in front of him anger issues. He may slip what his plans were and that is all David needed so he could react accordingly.

Jack clenched his jaw, how does Hatter keep his temper? Jack then said, "She is just a pain in the ass to you anyways, Hatter. I promise that no one will hurt her and no one will interfere with your club. All you have to do is hand her back to me."

David stood there, his anger clear to those that would know better, but Jack had only known the street rat. While he hated Hatter for having everything he should have had, he had not kept tabs on Hatter as close as Hatter had kept in the past or especially now with Alice in the picture. This is why he made the mistake that David was waiting for.

Jack leaned closer thinking he had been wrong about David and that he was not dangerous anymore, his soft life making him soft. He told Hatter, "Alice is mine, David. I claimed her already and you need to give me back what is mine." What happened next Jack could never clearly recall the exact movements from Hatter or how he did it.

Moving quickly that no one could react; David grabbed Jack by his throat and pushed him on the hood of the SUV. He mentioned casually as though he had not thrown a man two times his size bodily across him to Jack's guards that had raised their guns at him, "I wouldn't. I will kill him before you take two steps." The guards stepped back to their place at the way David so casually worded his warning to him. It was just so cold and calculating, but said as if it was just a forgone conclusion of what will happen.

Jack was choking, scrabbling away at the hand at his throat. David leaned closer and told him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, his voice the same as how he warned the guards, "Leave Alice alone, Jackie boy. She is mine, willingly and completely. You will leave the two of us and our friends alone or I will maim you right now."

The words were low, but Jack had no problem hearing them.

Alice watched as David threw Jack on the hood. She was frightened, but for David. But she did as he asked and trusted him.

Jack gasped out, "You bloody farcin arse! She be mine!" He was glaring at Hatter as he scrabbled and tried to breathe. _How did Hatter gain the upper hand so quickly?_

David just held him there, staring down at him. He finally told Jack in a voice that was not to be argued with, "She never be yours, Jackie boy. You couldn't even fuck her properly. But your bloody mind games be over now. She IS mine and if you ever touch what is mine again, you will be a memo in history. Now git yur arse from her sight, yur not worthy to be this close to her." He threw Jack at his guards and stood there.

Jack was about to do something extremely stupid when they heard cars coming. A lot of cars. Jack glared at David and told him, "Hatter, this be not over. Alice will be mine again soon." Then he ran to the cars and they all left right before the guards that David had called could stop them.

David watched them leave then turned and moved quickly to his side, unlocked the vehicle and jumped in the seat. He then asked curtly, "Can you hold it together, Luv?"

Alice barely nodded when he slammed on the gas and rushed to the gate. The guards were out, and after checking with David and hearing him mutter something, the guard let them past, then the gates completely closed and locked for the first time since Alice had been here. David drove them quickly to the garage. Once the car was stopped, he was out of the door and at Alice's side in seconds.

Alice felt him undo her seat belt and pull her to him. He held her close as he felt her tremble in his arms as she couldn't stop her reactions. Alice then felt him pick her up bridal style and carry her inside the house. She was holding him tight, making sure he was here with her.

David cursed himself, he shouldn't have scared her. He took her to their room, laid her down in the bed and softly told her, "Alice, wait here for a sec, luv. I need to set the security." He moved quickly to the closet. He had upgraded the security to allow him to control it from their room if needed to be. He set the security and moved back to Alice.

Alice barely registered David leaving before she felt him gathering her to him. She grasped him and told him, "Thank god, David. I thought you were going to be killed!"

David felt relief that she was not afraid _of_ him. He tried to sooth her and gently told her, "Alice, I told you I could take care of myself. I had to stand up to him, make him aware who he was messing with. It may make him hesitate before he comes after us again." He kept soothing her and felt her trembling calm down. He closed his eyes and worked to calm down himself as well. Jack had made him very angry. He had dared to try to not only attack David close to his home, but more importantly, try to take Alice away from him.

Alice calmed herself down and was just being held by David. Then a thought rose and she asked David, "You need to call Riley and let him know. Just in case they ever catch him, this can be another nail in his coffin."

David held her close and sighed. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Riley's number.

Riley was over at Leigh's watching a movie with her, her feet were in his lap and he was rubbing them. His cell phone went off and he reluctantly answered it. "Riley."

Riley sat straight up when he heard Hatter's voice tell him that Jack had attempted to kidnap Alice five minutes ago. "What the hell? Where are you? What do you mean he attempted to kidnap Alice?"

Leigh straightened up and removed her feet from Riley's lap. "Alice? Who is that?"

Riley held up a finger for silence as he concentrated on Hatter's voice. Then he told him, "I need to come over and get a statement." Then he listened to Hatter and widened his eyes. "For how long?"

David had thought and realized that Jack was off his rocker and may attack their friends. Without hesitation, he asked if they will stay at the house. They also needed to talk and see what they were going to do.

Riley thought and told him, "This will be okay for the girls, but…"He listened to Hatter's reasoning and then sighed. "I will get Leigh ready after we pick some stuff up for me. We will be there as soon as we can." Hatter quickly told him the password for the next hour and told he will need to call if they go over that time. Riley agreed and put down the phone.

Leigh was sitting there fidgeting and finally asked Riley, "What happened to Alice?"

Riley shook himself then told Leigh, "Alice and Hatter made up last night. They went to her place today to get what she had there and also went shopping. While they were at the mall, Hatter sensed someone watching them. He gave Alice the codeword and while they continued to finish their shopping, they hurried. He got them on the road and was heading home when Jack stopped them just outside of his home. Hatter defended them and when the guards from the house were almost upon them, Jack left. Alice and Hatter are at the house and want us all there. Hatter is giving us each one of the guest houses on the property until this is taken care of. He says Jack has completely lost it."

Leigh sat there and then squealed. "Alice and Hatter are back together?" She started bouncing in the couch.

Riley sat there and was amused. He then gently asked her, "Leigh, baby did you hear the rest of what I said?"

Leigh rolled her eyes and told him, "Yes I did. But the most important thing is that they are back together. They were both miserable apart and you could tell that Alice wanted to be back home with Hatter."

Riley smiled at her, amazed that this beautiful woman wanted to be in his life. She understood about being with a cop and didn't mind. "We need to get your stuff together, Leigh."

Leigh nodded and went to pack. She was looking forward to seeing her friends.

David got off the phone with Sam and looked down at Alice. She was still curled in his arms. He kissed her head and softly asked, "You got all that, Alice?"

Alice nodded and cuddled in him more. She just wanted David to hold her. She had been frightened by the guns that had been pointed at him. And she had been turned on by the way he had just thrown Jack up on the SUV's hood. The look on his face… the way his muscles had rippled in his sweater. And to know he did it all to protect her that was what turned her on the most. But how messed up is she that it turned her on? Her cheeks blossomed with heat.

As he looked down at Alice, he noticed her cheeks coloring and he wanted to know why. Alice doesn't easily blush. "Alice?"

Alice's cheeks blazed even more.

David asked her again, with more force, "Alice."

She sighed and answered embarrassed. "Just… shit I can't tell you! There is just something wrong with me that I thought… damn!"

David frowned as he thought. Then he smirked, knowing what Alice may be referring to, he told her, "Alice, there is nothing that you should not be able to tell me luv. But let me guess. You got turned on by what happened?" At her shocked look and then her tiny nod of her head he smirked. "That is normal luv. Very normal. And you know what?"

Alice said shakily, "Let me guess, you want me to?" As David laughed, she continued, "Not that it shocks me, being the Energizer Bunny." Then she gasped as she felt David's mouth on her neck.

David smirked as he marked her as his. He then told her huskily, "Alice, this will be like in England. I have this need to claim you luv. If you don't want it, tell me." He knew he had always wondered if what he did that night affected what had happened the following day.

Alice felt herself get wet as she arched towards him, needing him to touch her, "God yes, David." She remembered that night. That night had kept her sane through most of the time away. That night gave her hope that he would still love her.

David didn't need any other encouragement as he set her on her feet. "Strip now." He began shedding his clothing as he watched her strip. As soon as Alice was without clothing he jumped her, pushing her on the bed roughly as he kissed her. He needed her, now. He moved down her neck, tasting, claiming this woman as his as no one else had or will.

Alice gasped as his mouth left hers to claim her breasts. She needed him. She was not worried about how rough he thought he was being with her, even now she felt worshiped by him. He just needed to feel her, claim her and love her. He needed to reassure himself that she was still his, that this was not a dream.

David left her breasts as he moved his hand down to her wet folds and slid one finger home. He moaned at how wet she was for him. "Alice, Cor do I love you. You are so wet for me and only me." He added another finger to help him bring her to an orgasm faster. He stroked her and added his thumb to her clit as he watched her fall apart in front of him.

Alice could feel the tingle in her core as he expertly worked her towards an orgasm. He always made sure she would come first. She moaned as he lightly bit her nipple when she arched to him. David's other hand was holding her up towards him as he rested his elbow on the bed. The assaults from his mouth and fingers were enough to push over the edge.

David smirked as he heard her scream his name. He let her ride out her orgasm and then he removed his fingers and licked them. He loved her taste. She watched him, when he was finished she pulled him to her mouth and kissed him, hard.

Alice moaned as she could feel herself wanting him…"David…"

David settled himself between her legs, pulled her down to him and stared at her as he waited for her to agree to what he was about to do.

Alice felt herself get wetter as she told him, "God David, please!" She needed him inside her!

David plunged himself into her up to the hilt. "Alice!" He pulled out and thrust back into her. "Tell me how you want it, Alice." Cor was this heaven!

Alice was arching up into him again as she begged, "Oh God, Hard and fast, David. Claim me."

With that David groaned as he followed her demands. He pumped himself in her, feeling that spot that Alice reacts to and making sure he hit it each time. He felt he was in heaven as he claimed her. He leaned down and sucked hard on her throat leaving another mark then moved to her mouth, swallowing her cries as he made love to her. He felt himself getting close and moved his hand down to her clit and started to rub. He will always to work to make her come around him.

Alice was overwhelmed as she felt herself come and then felt David come at the same time. Their cries rang out as they came violently.

David moved to her side and held her close to him. Cor, how he loved this woman. He nuzzled her as he held her close.

* * *

**Yeah… So anyone else need a cigarette? **

**I worked on this chapter for 4 days. Insominia is not conductive to writing it seems. LOL **

**So Jack… David did tell us he could handle Jack right? author flips back to previous chapters Yep He tells that Alice many times. Before anyone gets too upset that he didn't beat the living crap out of him, remember Alice was there. And we all know how he is about her. She comes first.**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23 In A Place of Hearts & Gold

**So you get to hear what David thought of the altercation on the road. **

**PS. In case you didn't catch it, Alice and Hatter got updated and reworked. Nothing removed, a lot added. This is now how I had it my head. I am actually watching for the first time Alice on TV. I have seen numerous times on DVD and on my iTunes/iPod, but never this way. Now I am remembering how much I love my version of it!**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. **

**Thanks to my ever present support groups on Facebook: you asked for this, you got it!**

**Special thanks as always to Alaina Downs (For helping with my mistakes and for helping me get past the future chapters!) To DuchessFaleen (For supporting and giving me your opinions!) and to Tardisinthesgc (For being there to make me laugh!) All these fine ladies are the ones you need to thank for the chapters and any improvement in my writing.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Vox Populi by 30 Seconds to Mars_

_

* * *

_

David held Alice as she cuddled to him, murmuring to him her love. He heard when she fell into a light sleep and felt her as she relaxed that last little bit. That was when he lay there and thought. What Jack had done tonight was similar to declaring war on him. He had attacked them outside David's home, tried to take Alice, who he knew was David's. David had obviously claimed her publically, never hiding their relationship to anyone. For Jack to do what he did, either he was completely losing it, or he truly thought he could take David.

David carefully sighed, looking down at the woman in his arms. He will do what it takes to make her safe. They really needed to get the drugs gone. Those worried him a lot; he never wanted to see Alice in that state again. But Jack was just as much a worry with his madness. He remembered his guests that were coming and leaned down to Alice.

Alice was lightly sleeping, loving this time with David. She felt him move and she opened her eyes to meet his brown ones.

David smiled down at his love, "Alice, we have guests that will be appearing soon. If you wish to stay here, I will get them settled."

Alice stretched in her lover's arms. "I want to be there also, David. You are not going to fool me. You will be discussing what happened tonight and I need to be there. You might forget to tell me about it later."

David's eyes widened and he asked in a hurt voice, "Don't you trust me Alice?"

Alice glanced up through her eyelashes to him and told him, "Completely, David. I trust you to try to keep me safe and that includes the insane idea you would have of keeping things from me. But, that is okay. I would do the same." With that she patted his cheek and tried to move quickly from him.

David was used to her underhanded ways to get away from him and he let her go long enough to get his feet on the ground then he caught her and threw her over his shoulder. She was screaming at him as he walked them into the bathroom. He flipped the fireplace on, on his way to the shower room. Alice was still screaming at him and hitting him on his back. He felt himself harden as he felt her nipples harden on him. This made him think of something he had wanted to try.

David smirked as he turned on the showers and slid her down his body, right where he could enter her as he backed her into the wall. He swallowed her gasp as he raised her on the wall then let her fall enough to have him slide back into her.

He did this a couple of times, licking her breasts, nibbling on them and her neck when he raised her up, moving to her mouth to swallow her cries. The water was pounding down on them, and neither cared as they made love on the shower wall.

Alice was shocked when he entered her as quickly as he did, but it had felt so good, she couldn't help herself and moaned. Then he repeated the movement, licking and nibbling on her body as he entered her deep and long. There was no hurry, even though he had mentioned their friends coming. Alice sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling him move in and out of her at a slow pace.

David was watching her, seeing her love in her eyes, face and body as he made slow, deliberate love to his woman. He loved to watch her as she let herself go and just feel what he did to her. It turned him on and he loved the feel of him sliding in and out of her like this. If he could, he would do nothing but do this, to be as close as he can to the woman he loved, to please her.

The two of them said nothing; there were just sighs of pleasure and the sound of their bodies as they moved against each other. Neither wanted it to end, but their bodies had other ideas as they both felt themselves tightening, feeling the other, knowing they were both close. David panted, as he worked to maintain the pace he had set, but he watched Alice, wanting to see her come in his arms because of what he was doing to her.

Alice opened her eyes to David's brown ones as she started to feel herself unravel.

David started to move them faster, determined to come with her, for them to be with each other in this.

As he started to move faster, Alice gasped loudly, and then both of them cried the others name, as they came. They moved together and leaned against each other when it was over.

David kissed everywhere he could reach, and murmured over and over how much he loved her.

Alice replied and rested her head against his. She finally caught her breath and told him, "Energizer Bunny."

David laughed softly and asked, "Is that so bad, Luv?"

Alice shook her head and grinned up at him, "Well, I don't think I will worry about ever needing to buy batteries for mine anymore."

David stilled and then said, "Fuck me." All he could think of is Alice working to bring herself to orgasm.

Alice laughed and asked him, "David?"

He was still locked in that thought pattern and barely managed to say, "Umph?"

Alice laughed harder and finally told him, "I was joking David. I figured you would know that with… well…" She blushed.

David snapped out of it; saw his Alice and her embarrassment. He thought for a second longer and understanding dawned on him. "Alice, luv, there is nothing to be ashamed about."

Alice relaxed against him and felt the water raining down on them. They both stood there until David gently moved to grab her shampoo. "Alice, we need to hurry. Our guests will probably be here soon."

As she nodded, he gently washed her, worshipping everything about her. He was still amazed that she was back here, with him. He wanted times like this to repeat for the rest of their lives together.

Alice returned the favor, smirking as she felt his muscles. When she caught David's look, she explained. "Miles and miles, and it's all mine." David laughed at her, but she didn't mind. She was truly happy to be back here in his arms, being loved by the only man she ever truly wanted to spend forever with.

They finished their showers and got ready. As they excited the bedroom, David pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Yep, this outfit is certainly huggable. It passes your hugginess tests." He smiled as he felt her laughing. She was wearing a heather grey cashmere tunic sweater with cream leggings. She had commented on wanting to be comfortable.

Glancing up at him through her eyelashes, Alice admired her boyfriend. He was wearing his black pants, and a dark hunter green sweater. He managed to make the casual look like he was stepping out for a model shoot as usual. Even with his bare feet.

They continued down the stairs. David casually mentioned, "They should be here soon. Scott and Riley had called for the new password already."

She nodded as Alice followed David into the kitchen. She watched him make tea for all of them, smiling at how comfortable they were.

David looked back at her, smiled and asked, "Alice, can you go to the family room and start the fire. It's a cool night out there. I will bring the tea in a sec."

She slid off the stool, but before she could make it far, David pulled Alice into his arms, his head muffled in her neck, "On second thought, you can stay right here and we will move in there shortly." Alice had nothing to say, wanting to be where she was.

The two of them stood like that until the tea kettle whistled. David reluctantly moved away from her to put together the tray. Alice moved and they worked together, kisses abounding between the two of them.

By the time they moved into the family room, David had Alice laughing. He had realized that she needed to laugh and be calm when their friends came.

Alice laughed; her eyes twinkled as she teased David. "But c'mon. I mean really. Rumpy Pumpy? How can you even say that with a straight face?"

As he looked back at her from where David was setting up the tea, he replied, "When you grow up with the phrase Alice, it's quite easy. Just like you Yanks say you going to shag someone!"

Her eyes widened and Alice told him, "No one says that in this day and time, David!"

Before David could answer him, the house phone rang. David picked it up and answered it. "Yes, I have been expecting them. Please send them on the way in." He hung up and walked to Alice. "They are here, luv." He pulled her in his arms. He felt her tremble slightly and tightened his grip on her.

Alice was slightly nervous; the gates had been opened to the house. Her fear of losing David from earlier was calmer, but she needed time to truly be over it. She was also nervous to be facing her friends after all this time.

There was a knock on the door; David moved to answer it after glancing at Alice for her to stay. She realized that she was not the only one to be worrying. He opened the door, but not before she saw him roll his weight to the balls of his feet.

David looked and saw their friends, moved to the side to let them in. Leigh didn't disappoint as soon as she saw Alice, she ran and jumped at her. David had suspected this may happen and left Alice in front of the couch. This was great foresight, since they both fell down into the couch with Leigh letting out high pitch sounds. David, Scot, Riley and Sam were laughing at the sight in front of them.

Alice realized David had again protected her. She laughed and told Leigh, "If you don't want to let our secret out, Leigh, you'd better let me up!"

Leigh looked up at her and grinned, Alice was being snarky again. "But love! I have missed you. I have been patient with you about Hatter, but seriously, when are we going to have that threesome?"

As the two friends grinned at each other, Sam called out, "Yeah Alice, I have been waiting patiently since you met Hatter, but I really am getting lonely for our threesomes!" She walked to them and joined the two of the on the couch.

Alice grinned, and told Sam and Leigh, "Well, would it be just our threesomes, or would it be a foursome or just a plain orgy?"

The three men just stared at their respective girlfriends. David groaned and said softly, "Fuck me." Riley and Scott nodded their agreements.

Sam kept a straight face as she commented, "Well, I wouldn't really want to share Scott with anyone. But, we can always have them watch…" She trails off seeing each of the men swallow and change their stances.

The three girlfriends looked at their flabbergasted boyfriends and laughed. Sam leaned over, kissed Alice on the cheek, and hugged her. "Missed you, Alice. Sorry." She couldn't get anything else out before the three were in a group hug, tears very apparent.

David smiled briefly watching them. Alice hated what she had done; this was very healing for her. He moved into the room and the three longtime friends separated. As Alice stood up, Scott grabbed her and hugged her to him.

"Alice, never do that again. You scared me. How am I supposed to protect you if you aren't here? How is your big brother not to make a mistake dating your best friends when his little sis is not here to help?" Scott had pulled her back and had shaken her a couple of times to emphasize his point.

Alice looked at up Scott, irritation that he couldn't trust her evident in her voice, "I can't promise anything, Scott. But I have David. He protects me quite well as you will hear shortly. " Looking at Scott, her voice softened, "I love you Scott, as a brother. But, please don't question me as though you are my keeper."

David watched her confront Scott. He knows that Scott sometimes bugs her with his over protectiveness. The two of them used to talk about it. And with what happened earlier on the road, he knows she does not mind him protecting her; which is good, since he will always protect her, the one person he loves more than his life.

Scott stared down at Alice and finally nodded his head. Alice hugged him and then moved back to David's waiting arms. The three couples moved to seats. David guided Alice to an oversized armchair and seated her in it. He then moved around and served the tea they had brought in.

Riley looked around the room, impressed. The view from the windows was spectacular. The pool was lighted and threw a light blue light in the air with the steam floating off the water. This made the view down to Sewickley look like it is a dream. Then there was the room itself. Like what he had seen of the house so far, it was warm and inviting. All done in wood and stone, with the fire place lit, it gave an impression of a family room, but very grounded. Then he looked at Hatter and realized this was what this man is; a man grounded in his love for Alice, will protect her from all the outside elements, but is very warm and loving to her. The house suited the man.

Then Riley saw the glance at Alice from Hatter. He remembered the looks, the way their bodies orientated towards each other. The way Hatter had made sure she was comfortable before anyone else. Served Alice her tea first, then the smile between them at a private joke after she tasted the tea. He realized that and the other things he had seen, that the two had made up, and that this now truly is Alice's home, if it hasn't already been.

Leigh looked up as Riley tightened his arms around her shoulders, and she looked back at Alice and Hatter. The two of them had finally made up and now everything will be alright. Well, as soon as they deal with crazy Jack. But watching Alice and Hatter made her happy to have found her other half as well. She glanced at Scott and Sam and realized all three of them had found their other halves. If nothing else of good came from all this, it would be more than enough that they had found each other.

David served everyone their teas and seated himself on the arm of Alice's chair. He looked at them and decided to lay it all out. "Thank you for coming. I have no other way to say this other than that Jack has become looney. He broke the code of the streets by attacking Alice and me at my home. This is basically the same as declaring war. He tried to take Alice from me."

Alice shook her head at his explanation and told them, "David locked the car after they stopped us on the road before the turn to here. He stood there, and took on Jack and his gun toting guards by himself". Alice trembled slightly remembering watching him, knowing she couldn't have done anything.

David reached for her and held her hand in his. He looked down at her and his anger he was holding in briefly made an appearance as he saw her frightened look. Alice should never be having that look on her face.

Riley leaned forward and asked Hatter, "You took him on by yourself?"

David looked up and answered, "Aye."

Riley shook his head. "How did you think you were going to be able to walk away from this, Hatter? All my intelligence I have gotten on this man shows he is very dangerous."

David's eyes narrowed for a second then he asked, "Riley. Can you stop being a bobby?"

Riley narrowed his eyes and thought. He realized he did trust Hatter. After watching this man's dedication to the woman Hatter was sitting next to, knowing his own woman and knowing Alice through her, he trusted them. He nodded his consent.

David sighed, looked down at Alice and began to tell them. "I was born to Carlisle and me muther. My muther took me from Carlisle when I was little and hid us both. She fed me lies about my father as she drank herself to oblivion. One day I came home and she was nowhere to be found. After a week, I lit out, not wanting to be picked up by the crown and placed in homes. I lived on the streets, and did everything but murder and offer me body for food or money. I met Jack then. He and I became mates and ran together for years. When I finally did get caught, they put me with Carlisle, thinking he may be the only one who could handle me. To me shock, Carlisle was my father. Esme and he married later, and though he never stopped looking for me, he agreed to foster a child. They took me from the streets, taught me how to be human. But you never fully remove the streets from someone. Once I graduated from what you yanks would think of as college, I came here to LA to make a name fer meself. The rest as they say is bob… er I mean is history." He glanced down at Alice and saw her grin. She knew what he had almost said and it amused her now as much as it did earlier.

Riley had to ask the one question that was burning, "You don't have a record…"

David glanced up at him and said, "I was never caught. I was picked up off the streets when a bobby happened to come down the street at the wrong time and realized I was not where I belonged. He took me in to question and that is how I got to go in the system."

Riley nodded and thought. This explained a lot about Hatter. But he realized it did not matter. If it didn't bother Alice, then it didn't bother him. He looked up and told Hatter, "OK, I see how you think you could take on Jack. Surviving the streets for so long and such, but Jack? He is a sociopath!"

David sighed and told him. "Jack has triggers. I know them. Plus, Jack could _never_ best me. No matter how many times he tried to physically overpower me, wrestle me, just plain beat the shite out of me, he couldn't." He rubbed soothing circles on Alice's hand. He noticed she was done with her tea, took her mug, and placed his and hers on the table. Then he pulled her out of the chair long enough to settle himself in it and then pulled her back to him, nestling them both in the chair. The trembling from Alice calmed and he relaxed. He wrapped her up in his body and arms, letting her know she was safe here, with him.

Scott didn't miss what had happened and sighed softly. Alice trusted Hatter completely. And to be truthful, he was having problems letting her go. Not romantically, but as a brother figure. Alice had been alone so long and he mistook his feelings as a brother to her as romantic love. He knew now that they would have not been happy together in the long run. She needed Hatter. She needed someone that understood themselves like Hatter understood himself. He was not ashamed of who he was.

Sam spoke up, "So what now Hatter? Why are we all here instead of our respective homes?"

As he looked up from Alice, the others saw the love he had for her on his face and the worry he had for… them?

David told them, "Jack is completely bonkers. Mad as a box of frogs. I cannot let any of me mates be in danger when all it would of taken is a phone call and opening the guest houses on the property to you."

Leigh spoke up, "Thank you Hatter." She knew how dangerous Jack was. She remembered how frightened they had been for Alice the first time. And now Jack was worse. She was brave, but there was no reason to tempt the bastard.

Sam told Hatter, "I thank you, too. But, in the interest of the time, is there anything else?"

David glanced up from looking at Alice again, and told them, "Alice and I are leaving in the morning for a trip up to New York. I have given instructions about the four of you."

Alice straightened in protest, Jack had attacked them! Before she could say anything David told her, "Alice, I was not kidding. I need this time with you. It will be safe, since there will not be a way for anyone to track us love. You proved you were good at it, I am going to prove to you how much better I be."

Sam watched them and spoke up again, "Alice, go. You and Hatter need to just be with each other. This mess will unfortunately still be here to deal with. Hatter has made us, the only people who could have been in danger, as safe as he could. Now, go. When you guys get back, we will go to war and take care of this crap. Be free for awhile. Be yourselves."

Alice felt tears come down her face as she heard and saw the agreements on her friends faces. David tightened his grip on her and asked, "Why do you not want this, Alice?"

Alice turned to David as everyone quieted. She looked in his warm brown eyes and saw the confusion in them. She reached out quickly and cupped his cheek, noting he has not shaved for awhile. "David, I want this. I need this. I am just not sure if this is the time."

David rubbed his cheek in her hand and then told her, "Alice, we need this more than we need to deal with the issues here. We need to have time to be us. To connect to each other, be ourselves without any tragedies, any interference." He deposited a kiss to her palm and stared at her. He would not force this upon her, but he needed her to agree to this. To want this and needs this as badly he needed it.

Alice forgot their friends, forgot everything but the man in front of her. She searched his face, his eyes to see what he was trying to tell her. She had listened to his words and more importantly, the words he was saying behind them. He wanted to have her to himself for a little bit. Not to have to worry about Jack, the drugs or anything major than the two of them. This trip will help them out. Help them be stronger together. She sighed and nodded agreement.

David watched her and didn't relax when she sighed. "Alice, I need you to want this."

Alice looked up at him and told him, "I do, David. It's just with everything happening, I feel selfish."

Riley had been watching their exchange and cleared his throat. "Actually, Alice, it would be better if you both left for awhile. Make Jack worry. Make him put out his resources to find you, wonder about you guys. Maybe then he will stick out his neck and we can catch him. Please go. It would make my job a little easier."

David locked eyes with Riley for a second, sending his thanks, before he turned to his attention to his love. "Alice."

Alice looked at him and told him, "I guess we better get packing then. But, I want to see these guests' houses. I have never got the full tour of this place."

David hugged her to him and told her softly, "I love you, Alice. Thank you." He then indicated that she needed to stand.

The friends all stood and helped clean up their tea. Leigh commented, "That was really good Hatter. What blend is it?"

Alice grinned as she heard him answer, "Me own. There is some stocked in the houses. Along with me mum's tea in case you need it." They all moved towards the kitchen.

Curious, Alice asked, "Esme made the tea that helped me?"

David looked up from the sink and answered her, "Aye. She is the one who actually taught me how to do teas. It is a hobby of hers."

They all finished with the tea service and David guided them towards a door on the far wall of the kitchen. He reached back to grab Alice's hand and pulled her up to him. Standing behind her, he told her, "You are right, luv. You need to know more about this house. Reach out your hand and grasp the door knob." She did and realized it was locked. Then everyone heard the lock rescind. Alice glanced at David as well as everyone else.

David answered her question, "The house is programmed to you. Everything is keyed to either yours or I's handprint, retinal, body scans, and voice. One of those will open _everything_ in the house. And just like the safe room, it will notice you are in duress and will work within parameters to make you safe. It will notify one of us, as well as our friends. If one of us is in the house, it will allow even your friends anywhere but the safe room."

Riley and Scott whistled appreciatively at the system and the complexity of it. Riley especially, knowing that that kind of security didn't come cheap. He also knew it was something new. In fact it had come on the market. His eyes widened, "You made this!"

David looked over his shoulder and told Riley. "Yep." He popped the p. Alice giggled in his arms.

He turned back to what they were doing and told her, "This door will lead down to me recording studio Alice. No one but us can use it, unless we bring guests. Again, not under duress."

Alice nodded and they all walked down the stairs that were revealed when she opened the door. There was another door on the bottom, but it unlocked again under her hand. They then walked in on a studio that didn't seem like it belonged in the house.

Alice was dumbfounded. She knew what David did, but this… this was amazing. "Wow."

David looked at her and lightly laughed. "Alice, this is nothing. I am actually a little worried when I do bring a band in to work with. I get obsessed."

Alice laughed at him and asked, "Do you really think you are going to bother me, chase me away?"

The friends laughed at his look on his face, of chagrin. "No luv, me worries about the long hours, how I drive meself. I am worried that you will be too worried."

Alice hugged David and told him softly, "_We_ will handle this together as well as other things. That is what this trip is to do right? Have us connect so that these little hiccups are able to be overcome without being a trial. This is to help us start on working on our forever, David."

David stared at her and told her, "And you say you have no gift for words luv." He pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

Leigh started to bounce in Riley's arms. These two are going to be the stuff of stories. They would be a fairy tale if this had happened in the past.

Leigh's little chirps as she bounced, made them all laugh. David and Alice held hands as they moved through the studio to a door on the other side. Opening the door, there was a path that led to what they could barely make out houses. The two closest to the house looked like they had lights on; David motioned to them and said, "You can take the pick of what you want. There is a path from each to the driveway."

He turned and looked at them all and asked, "Any questions?"

Scott grinned and told him, "No boss. We will get out of your way. Go!"

David laughed at him, and put his arm around Alice who was shivering, and gently guided her back into the studio. Alice glanced back as she saw her friends head towards their temporary homes.

Before long, they had made it back upstairs and David told her, "Alice, go ahead and head up. I will be there shortly."

Alice nodded as she yawned. She moved up the stairs, on the way up she realized this may be the third or forth time that she has ever made her own way up the stairs. She started giggling as she walked down to their room. When she entered, she went to the closet to change into pj's. Then she stood there staring at the closet, smiling.

David walked in and saw the closet doors open. He made his way to them, then stopped and watched Alice as she looked around the room. He could not bear to be away from her any longer and moved.

Alice leaned back into David when she felt his arms wrap around her. "I have no idea what to pack." She couldn't help it and yawned again.

David laughed lightly and told her, "We will figure it out in the morning luv. Let's get to bed." He moved to his side and quickly changed. When he turned around he saw Alice smirking at him. He smiled back at her and asked, "Did you see something you like?"

Alice's smirk grew wider and she told him. "I did, but then…"

David walked to her with a swagger and asked, "Then what?"

Alice watched him with an appreciation for his moves. This man drove her crazy and she never wanted it to end. "Then, you started with the gob."

David laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Seriously, woman? You complaining?"

Alice smiled up at him and told him softly, "No. I love you David Temple. All of you."

David looked down at his woman, the woman who he loved more than anything else and he told her, "I love you too Alice Hamilton. So very much. Thank you for taking this time with me." He gently kissed her and then took her to their bed. Both of them were exhausted by the day they had had and wanted nothing more than to be with each other. They got into bed after David set the timer on the lights.

As the lights dimmed and went out, David pulled Alice to him, wrapped her up in his arms. He could hear the beating of his heart, felt hers under his hands. Their hearts seemed to be in harmony and he smiled. He kissed her neck and they fell asleep together in the soft darkness of their room.

* * *

**Well, here is another chapter of Tea Shoppe. I have some others written, then I need to get back into this. I really want to finish this, get on to the other story. It is driving me nuts. BUT, I also want to do this story justice. **

**Thanks to all who review. We have had quite a lot discussions on reviewing, since very few have been reviewing. Here is the thing. When you review, you make it where I have more incentive to write. Otherwise, I put it off, feeling like me and maybe a couple of others are reading it. The couple of others are my beta and personal cheer person. They read the stories ahead of time to make sure I am not mixing Revelations and Tea Shoppe. (Not a good idea!) So again, no incentive to fix the errors they find and post. I do it anyways, since I know some of the ladies at my work place and on Facebook enjoy these. **

**So the short of it is, you may take a few minutes to give us your feedback, but we spend hours and sometimes days and days of our time to give you these. Even just a line saying thanks…is enough to let us know that others are reading and liking what they are reading. Otherwise, I think you are like me and hate it. Not wanting to leave a negative review, since you can't think of something positive.**

**So please review, it is greatly appreciated!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	24. Chapter 24 Love Forever, Love is Free

**They leave on their bonding time. The song was picked because it cheers me up. Sooo… Fluff. Unless my characters take over the story. **

**Ok this starts the arc that I wanted from the beginning (where the comment about the Corvette being taken was inserted) but I have no idea how to tell you, how hard this has been to write. Not so much this chapter… Only a few things were added.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I instead plan like 20 chapters ago what to do, and then grow frustrated that it does not go smooth! LOL!**

**Aliana Downs: Thanks for being so awesome to sit with me on Facebook and for helping me out so much! **

**Duchessfaleen: thanks as always for being such an awesome support! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Feel Good Inc. by Gorrilaz_

* * *

The next morning dawned on David and Alice wrapped around each other. The two were tangled up like they were trying to touch every part of themselves. This was a sharp contrast to what had happened before Alice left; then they were often spooning against each other. Now, they needed the contact with each other, even in sleep.

As usual, David woke first, tightening his hold on Alice. When he was fully awake, he smiled ruefully. _Sleeping like this is enjoyable, but havoc on the bed._ This is the reason they needed to connect again, to realize the other wasn't leaving; not that he didn't mind them wrapped around each other. They were closer in many ways with what had happened, but they both need to trust that the other was here for the long haul, him included. This trip would normally only take 6 hours, but he planned to have them stop often and just be together.

He sighed and kissed Alice lightly. He was content to lay here just as they were until she woke. Alice had not been sleeping well and it was beginning to show on her delicate skin. Last night she must have been exhausted, he had anticipated a few nightmares from her. But, she had slept as soundly as he did. He chuckled to himself knowing why he had slept soundly. Making love to his woman always helped him sleep deeply.

David lay there holding Alice and watched her sleep, enjoying the fact she was here with him. He refused to think on Jack or anything else until they get back. He wanted to just be with Alice, love her and show her what forever will be like with him.

As he watched her for hours, Alice stirred and woke up. The first thing she felt was David holding her and how close their bodies were to each other. She smiled as she opened her blue eyes to meet his brown ones watching her.

"Morning, beautiful." David huskily told her, as he kissed her good morning.

Alice stretched in his arms and then pulled his head down to hers to kiss him passionately. When they came up for air, David smirked down at his love. "Luv, as much as I would love to continue where this is going, we need to pack and leave today. But, I promise to make it up to you soon." As he was talking to her, he kissed wherever he could touch. Slowly moving his body as he kissed her until he was on top of her, as he worshipping her body.

Alice laughed at him. "David, if you keep that up, we will be taking the time to be doing something other than packing." She watched him as he stopped and stared into her eyes. God, does she love his eyes. Right now they were a warm chocolate brown, showing his love for her clearly.

David stared down at her, trying to control himself. He leaned down and kissed her gently. He felt her arms wrap themselves around him and one hand start playing with his hair. He loved when she messed with his hair. It was something he never allowed anyone to touch before her.

They lay there kissing, cuddling for awhile before David sighed. "Luv, we need to get moving." He kissed her one final time, and then got out of their bed, pulling her upright, with Alice protesting. He moved to the closet, opening it to try to figure out what they will need to take with them.

Alice watched her lover move away, appreciating the sight of him. She couldn't think of what else she could call him, since boyfriend seemed like too little of a word to explain what he really was to her. She sighed and slowly made her way to the bathroom, trusting David to bring her something to wear.

She started the shower and stripped, folding her clothes. She laughed, David's OCD was rubbing off on her, but it was not a bad thing. It allowed them to have a lot of privacy; the maids only came a couple times a week. In fact the only reason the maids came at all, was because David didn't want her to worry about keeping this huge house clean. Alice smiled as she remembered that discussion when they were together the first time. He felt that she had too much to do, and he much rather spend the time with her, instead of her cleaning the house.

Before she could step into the shower, Alice felt David's arms wrap around her, and his voice come right beside her ear, "Would you like company, luv?" He gently moved one hand up and down her arm.

She turned around and smiled at him, taking in the sight of him naked in front of her. She bit her bottom lip. She took David's hand and tugged him to follow her into the shower. Once in the shower room, Alice stopped and David wrapped his arms around her.

Staring down at her, David was overcome with feelings of love and amazement for this small woman. He was constantly amazed that this woman in his arms loved him and wanted him to be with him. He kissed her gently, never being able to have too much of her. His need to kiss her, to hold her, was only superseded by the need to just… _be with her_. Their lovemaking came a close second, mostly because the feeling of the two of them joined on every level was intoxicating. But, as he has told her many times, if she didn't want him that way, he would take any way she would let him have her.

Laying her head against David's chest, she relaxed in the shower with him. Alice felt him rubbing circles in her back. He gently nudged her, and as she looked up at him, he deposited another kiss as he started to work her shampoo into her hair.

He massaged her head, watching her face as she relaxed even more under his ministrations. He smiled as he worked the shampoo through her hair. "Alice, I love your hair." He murmured, entranced by the feel of it in his hands.

Alice sighed and told him, "Well I guess its fair turnabout since I love your hair also." Then she grinned up at him, "I guess we have mutual admiration of each other's hair. Does this mean we need to form a fan club for hair?"

As he grinned back at her, he quipped, "I thought there was a fan club for hair already. I saw it on some commercial once."

Alice started laughing, "That's for hair loss, dear! Not…" and she couldn't talk anymore as she was laughing so hard. She just waved her hand between the two of them.

David was grinning wider than a Cheshire Cat at the sight of her laughing. He enjoyed watching his love laugh.

They continued to joke and laugh as they washed each other. Alice ended up on the bench again with David between her legs as she washed his hair. They both grinned at each other remembering the last time they had been in this position. Alice was wondering about David. He has never turned down all her subtle hints for him to make love to her before.

He rubbed his cheek against her thigh as she washed his hair. David knew he was confusing her. He was confusing himself. But, as much as he wanted her, as much as it was obvious he wanted her, he was content in treating her as a lady. He wanted to romance her. What he had done before, when she first came back, didn't count. They had been in a holding pattern, as they both dealt with the aftermath of her leaving. Then with all the mishaps with him misunderstanding her… he just wanted to romance her as they were now. He wanted to be able to show her more than the physical way, how much he cares for her.

He rest his head back on her stomach, as she rinsed his hair, and looked up at her, taking in her face, her features, as she stared back at him. He reached up, and cupped her face and told her gently, "I love you, Alice, so very much sometimes it is hard to breathe past these feelings. Thank you for the next couple of days, weeks, whatever it takes for us to reconnect, luv."

She blinked at him and told David, "I need these days as much as you. Now I understand what you mean. We need to get away from all this, with no one around so we can just be. Connect, love and be happy with each other. No Jack, no family issues, no plans of any sort to deal with our lives as they are. So, it really needs to be me thanking you David. For emphasizing that we need this time. You needed it, and so did I, I just had these feelings of guilt to leave all this and just go."

David turned, and knelt on the shower floor, even with her face and gently cupped her face with both hands. "Alice, there is nothing I won't do for you. Ever. Even if it just to get you away for a couple of days for you to process what had happened last night, to keeping you safe. I cannot live without you and just want everything to be fine between us. We both have issues of needing to know that the other is here. This trip should help us reconnect, love each other more. And it will keep you safe in so many ways. One, it will keep Jack away from you for a couple of weeks. Two, it will bond the two of us, and help us when we need to act, not to think why we are doing it. And it will build our trust levels, because I think, no, actually I know I have issues with it. I cannot stand another man near you. Of course, I know that will not ever end, me being possessive and all. But it will help me…" He was silenced by Alice's lips on his.

As she came up for air she opened her eyes to David's. She smiled and told him, "I love you, David. But sometimes you can run on and on. I understand, all of it. I know you have this need to be possessive towards me, but I have the same need with you. But, we both know how to back off and let the other take control. And personally David, I love when you are possessive over me. When you go all cavemen and need to claim me as yours. It makes me feel loved and safe. Especially since I know you would back off if I needed you to." She stared at him, seeking the understanding from him showing he understood.

Looking into her sapphire blue eyes, David saw all the confirmation he needed. He pulled her into his arms and told her gently, "Cor, Alice. You understand me better than anyone, even my father." He kissed her gently on her neck, below her ear. He could not believe how perfect this woman is for him.

David sighed, released Alice and stood up, extending his hand to her. Alice didn't hesitate in taking it. He hit the all stop and gently escorted her out of the shower room, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. He gently tugged her to him and kissed her gently again. Smiling down at her, he grabbed his and roughly towel dried his hair, telling her, "Go ahead and get ready, Alice. I will be getting ready and start our packing." Kissing her gently again, he held her close for a minute and then let her go as he was moving out of the bathroom. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Take your time, luv." He grinned at her and left.

Shaking her head, Alice got ready. It never took her long, she wore very little makeup and normally would either blow dry her hair, or she will just pull it up. She gathered her personal things to be packed away. She moved out of the bathroom towards the closet. When she walked in, she got an enjoyable view of David moving around still in the towel. This amazing man always fascinated her. The way he thought, the way he moved, the way he looked, the way he loved her. She took a page from his book, leaned against the doorway, and watched her man as he moved around gathering what they would need. He was also running some program on the screen.

David had seen her come into the closet awhile back, but he was allowing her the pretense of her watching him without him seeing. He kept his smile small. He had already removed what they would need from the safe, and was updating the security system to allow their mates entry into the guest homes without them being here. As it stood now it will allow them for twenty four hours to be in the houses, but after that it would normally lock them out. He was changing it for their mates to be allowed whenever, even after this time.

Alice watched him, knowing he probably knows she is here. He always seems to know where she was at all times. She finally moved up behind him and put her arms around him. He paused and put his hands on hers. Alice smiled and told him softly, "David, I love you too, and you know I never take long in the bathroom. What is wrong love?"

Standing still as he thought quickly, he turned and looking down at her, said huskily, "I know if we start anything Alice, we will not want to leave. But, bloody hell, Alice; you are not making it easy. I want you. I always want you." With this said, he kissed her and moved down her neck.

Alice leaned her head away to give him better access, and breathlessly told him, "I want you David. Inside me, filling me. I want that connection with you. Please!"

That was all it took. His Alice begging him. He groaned and pulled off her towel, giving him access to her body. He nipped along her jaw line, soothing the bites with his tongue. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, his thumbs caressing her breasts as they past. He heard her breathy moans from her mouth, felt her hands on him, moving up his body to his head, holding him close as he moved down her neck.

His hands moved down and cupped her bum, raising her up to where he can access her breasts with his mouth. Alice leaned back, trusting him to hold her, giving him easier access to her body. He groaned at her and nipped one of her breasts.

Alice was overwhelmed with how he was playing her body. David was in complete control and she had no issues with that. Especially not when he was doing what he was to her!

David continued to worship her body, making love to her, and possessing her as his. After their talk in the shower, he needed her. But, he had wanted to give her romance, the light touches she deserved. But her begging him tore all those ideas down and gave him this. This need to give her what she wanted, he told her earlier, was the truth. He would give her whatever she wanted from him.

Alice gathered enough thought to tug at the towel still covering him and free him. But after the towel fell on the ground, David moved them to the leather bench. He lowered her upon it and immediately moved down her body. "I need to taste you Alice. I love how you taste." He followed words with actions, as he licked her from top to bottom. He then flattened his tongue as he licked her clit and inserted two fingers in her. As he felt her buck her hips under his other hand that was holding her down he smirked. He loved how responsive she was to him. He continued his assault on her, trading his fingers for his tongue and then moving back up to her clit. When she came, he lapped it up. When finished, he moved up her body, licking his fingers as he went. Alice watched him with hooded eyes, her face full of lust still for him.

When David reached her lips, she grabbed his head and brought it to hers, kissing him passionately. She went to move one hand down to feel his cock, but David grabbed it, and breaking from their kiss, he caught the other and brought both up above her head. He looked down at her, his love and lust for her evident in his face. But his eyes, his eyes were only full of love. Alice stared into them, willing her own love for this man to show.

David drew a shuddering breath as Alice moved under him, making him very aware of what she wanted him to do. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he pushed his way inside. Their mutual moans of pleasure were swallowed by the other. After she was comfortable with him inside of her, David moved his hands down her arms sensuously as he thrust in and out of her. He moved slowly at first, but Alice made it clear to him that she wanted more. He smiled down at her, keeping his pace. He wanted her to come one more time before they both did.

As David moved in her, she could feel her orgasm building. No matter how much she tried to get him to go faster, bringing their mutual release, he never sped up. She soon lost her need as her orgasm started overtaking her.

Still smirking as he watched her unravel underneath him, his name falling from her lips. He kept moving, waiting for her to come back to him before he worked towards their mutual releases. When she opened her eyes, he smiled then lifted her up as he leaned back on his knees, looking down at her lying in front of him. He started thrusting harder, holding her hips as he thrust into her. He moaned as he felt her start to tighten again around him.

Alice was amazed as always at the pure stamina that David had. She knew what he did to her was not normal by any stretch of anyone's imagination. But she enjoyed it, oh so much. She closed her eyes, concentrating on him inside of her, the feeling of them joined so intimately, he claiming her body as his again and again.

David was watching her and told her huskily, "Alice, open your eyes, I want to watch you as you come, as I claim you as mine. And I want you to watch me, as you claim me, luv." Alice's eyes snapped open, and they stared at each other as David worked them both towards their orgasm. As Alice reached hers, it set off his, and brought out their mutual release. Alice loved to watch David when he came.

Leaning back over her body, David panted as he kissed her. Making love to Alice was never completely a gentle undertaking. But she loved it, and it fulfilled his own need to make her, his. He stared down at her, love of his life, and told her, "I love you so much, Alice. And calling it love often falls so far from how I truly feel. But, that is all I have to describe it to you." He kissed her again.

Alice lay there enjoying the feelings that he made her feel. She kissed him and told him. "I know what you mean. Just like calling you my boyfriend feels so inadequate."

David smirked and kissed her again. "Then I guess I will need to come up with a new title, heh luv?"

Alice gasped and stared at him. All she could see of him was his smirk. She was suspicious but his next words helped relieve her… some.

"Alice, luv. I think I like what you called me last night. Your lover. I like all the implications of that. But, I will think of something when we be in polite company." He kissed her and stood up. He grinned and helped her stand up. "I need to get cleaned up, grab what clothes you want to bring luv." He moved out of the closet as she watched him.

She laughed quietly as she found a purple long sleeve shirt with a light grey undershirt. She paired this with a pair of blue jeans and found a matching bra and panty set. She followed David into the bathroom and laughed to see him in the shower room. She followed him and they both cleaned up and got ready.

David had grabbed a black sweater and dark blue jeans. He changed into these, along with the black boxers he had ready. He finished quickly, and watched his woman as she finished getting ready. He grinned at her as they moved together to finish packing. They touched each other constantly, little things like trailing fingers on each other arms, kisses bestowed when they could. Minimal was said and minimal was needed to be said. They just enjoyed being together.

Once they were ready, David took the bags downstairs. He had asked Alice to grab a jacket for both of them. She grinned, grabbed his brown one and the one he always gives her, his black one. As she moved downstairs, she glanced around their room, smiled wider and left. As she walked down the hallway to the stairs she was lost in memories of when she first was here. When she reached the stairs, she saw David at the bottom, looking up at her. She descended the stairs quickly and launched herself at him from the bottom two.

David caught her, laughing. He then noticed what she had grabbed and grinned. "Now Alice, I know that girlfriends like to steal their boyfriend's clothes, but both of my jackets?"

Alice wrapped her legs around him and told him, "You told me to grab us both jackets. I don't have one so I grabbed one of yours."

David grinned down at her. "Well, I guess that will work, especially since I love to see you in my clothes. But I think you need a jacket that fits you, luv." With that he walked them over to his closet and pulled out a black leather jacket that was smaller, and made for a woman.

Alice glanced in there and saw a purple velvet jacket. She let go of David and reached for it. "David! Where did you get this? I love it!" She slid it on and saw that it fit her well.

David laughed as he watched her twirl in the jacket. "I saw it when we were shopping yesterday. I grabbed the leather one, but I had a sneaky suspicion you would like this one too. We will take both with us." He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.

They grinned at each other and David took the extra jackets. "Have your purse, luv?" When she nodded, he offered his arm to her. They walked out and she saw that their stuff was loaded into the corvette. She grinned at him. He grinned back at her and told her, "You wanted a trip in it right?"

Alice laughed and told him, "Yes, dear. I really wanted a trip in it." David was still grinning as he opened the door for her to get in. He shut the door, opened the trunk again, put their jackets in there. After he made sure it was closed, he got in the car. Starting the car, he glanced at Alice and the grin spread over her face. It couldn't help his matching one. He maneuvered the car down the driveway and up to the guard shack. After giving them instructions on their mates, he asked a question. When he received a negative response, he smiled and told the guard to have a great day.

David quickly moved out on the road and took off. He really loved to drive this car. The only thing he hated on it now was the manual. It meant until they were out of the city, he couldn't touch Alice as much as he wanted.

Watching David drive the corvette was something Alice enjoyed. _Be honest, Alice, you love watching him period._ She grinned to herself as she watched the forest go past them. The trees had all turned and the view was magnificent. When she had left, the trees were beginning their fiery appearance. Now they were brilliant colors of orange, yellow, and red, the only green you can see were the pine trees.

David and Alice chatted as they moved through the city. David mentioned that they were going to stay in the Alleghany Forest for a couple of days. David's eyes grew distant then looking at Alice quickly, he told her, "I came to find out about this area actually because of a trip here in the past."

Alice looked at him, interested in hearing anything about his past, beyond what little was in the magazines and the internet. David has started to open up more about his past since she has come back, as though he realizes that she is not going to leave him for something in his past.

Realizing that Alice wants to know more about his past, but not wanting to push him too much, he tells her, "I was getting burned out in LA. Too much drugs around me, too many woman pushing themselves at me, too much fakery. I had finished a mix session with a band and needed to get away. The drummer heard me muttering one day about needing to get away and he suggested this Bed and Breakfast, saying he could get me in there, the owners were old friends of his family."

Turning in her seat, Alice listened to David, watching his facial expressions. She had always wondered what had been the turning point for him to move to Pittsburgh.

Thinking of the past as he maneuvers the car onto Blackburn Road, David continues the story, "Eddie made good on his promise and got me a room. Before I left, I had a nasty row with one of the singers from another band, seems she was more interested in my bed and money than in me. I was extremely frustrated and refused to mix for anyone for awhile, that band being the last I worked with for awhile. I was more than ready to get away from everything. I even had the room booked under my real name to assure some privacy."

David chuckled, "It made no difference, since when Eddie told me the owners were old family friends, he really meant the old part. I really never learned the man's name, his wife, Hedwig, always called him Ducky. But, the man has to be over eighty years old, his wife not far behind. They had no idea of who I was, the only reason that they guessed I was famous was because of Eddie. I was originally booked to stay a week, but ended up being here for a couple of months. I could not believe the beauty of the area, and as it move to fall, I fell in love. It was so calm after Los Angeles. Plus Hedwig and Ducky welcomed me wholeheartedly. She reminds me of Esme as a grandmother. When I first arrived, I was angry and withdrawn, staying in me rooms. Hedwig wouldn't accept it and constantly interrupted me, asking when I was going to come and try her cooking." David laughed as remembered one incident clearly, "She had at one point 'locked' me out of me rooms, saying I needed to get out and enjoy the scenery, not stay cooped up in a room."

Alice watched as David maneuvered the car onto I79 effortlessly. She was enjoying listening to him. Though, she was wondering who the singer was, but decided against asking. It really didn't matter since David is with her. Once he is on the freeway, Alice moved her hand to grasp his.

After merging over to the far left lane, David continued, "I decided at that time to build a house out here. I also decided that I could do something I always wanted to do in LA, open a club. That is how I decided Pittsburgh, and then decided on Sewickley Heights as my home. I went back to Bed and Breakfast and Hedwig and Ducky helped me out with the planning of my move here and the house." David paused and then he grinned looking over at Alice, "Hedwig will be most happy to meet you, Alice. She has forever been telling me I need to find myself a good woman. Thankfully, that is all she has done is tell me, I don't think I could have stood meeting anyone at that time."

David tightened his grasp on Alice's hand, glancing at his woman. "Alice, I am eternally grateful all that happened, it had led me to you." His smile faded and he told her, "And there is more, when I had to head back to Los Angeles, there was an…unfortunate incident at my home. Someone thought he could mess with Hatter, and attacked me in me home. I took care of the matter, called the appropriate authorities, and made bloody sure my house here was top of the line for security. Like I told you before, I wanted it to be me home for not just me, but if I was ever lucky enough to find someone that I cared for, to be their home also. And now it is."

Smiling back at her other half, Alice is amazed by him even more; that he had gone through so much and had been willing to take a chance on her. The glimpse into David's past was one she will never forget, making her eager to meet the elder couple who had helped him. The two of them talked for a little bit until David noticed that Alice's eyes were dropping. He turned on some music and sure enough, when he next glanced at her, Alice had fallen asleep. She continued to sleep for the couple of hours it took for them to get through the traffic in Pittsburgh, and to their destination. During this time, David held her hand and would glance at her as much as he could. He smiled to himself, hoping against hope that this trip work out for the two of them, as they needed. He chuckled at how Alice how almost ruined his plans with her comments earlier.

It was not far to the Bed and Breakfast, but they had started out late. With the short amount of daylight, they ended up driving up there after sundown. David gently woke Alice by kissing her. When she woke, he smiled down at her, "Luv, we are here. Let me get you up to the room."

Alice blinked at him and asked groggily, "What about checking in and our luggage?"

David chuckled, his practical Alice. "I already took care of it. Once I get you in the room I didn't want to leave you." He reached in and unbuckled the seat belt and then lifted her out of the car. Her head fell to her spot. He shut the door with his foot and locked it as he carried her.

Alice fell back asleep, trusting him to get her where she needed to be.

David glanced down at her and smiled. As he carried her up the stairs, the lady who owned the Bed and Breakfast opened the door. He softly thanked her as he carried his lady up the stairs to their room.

The older lady smiled at his look on his face as he passed her. She moved back to the living room after locking the door. All her residents are in for the night. She walked to the living room and sat down next to her husband. He took her hand and kissed it asking, "Is that the last one I take it?" She smiled and told him, "Yes and David is definitely in love, Ducky." Her husband gave her a quick kiss as he turned back to the show. Hedwig sat there happy that her favorite boarder was back.

David moved into their room and gently closed the door with his shoulder. He edged in and deposited Alice on the bed. He looked down at her with her hair fanned across the quilt and smiled. He then moved around the room, locking up and then getting everything ready. He moved back to the bed, leaned down and kissed Alice.

Alice woke up to David kissing her. She responded and he chuckled. She opened her eyes to find them in a room with light teal walls with nautical designs tastefully done around the room. Then her eyes snapped back to her favorite sight, her lover. He was leaning on the bed above her, his hair everywhere. He was smiling at her.

David watched her take in the room and then her eyes flicked to his. He smiled and told her, "I didn't think you wanted to sleep in your jacket and clothes anymore than you already have."

Alice jerked and then she started to apologize, "I am so sorry David! I should have…"

A finger on her lips stopped her from continuing. David leaned close to her, and told her gently, "Alice, you needed the sleep. You haven't been looking all that well lately and you admitted to me you haven't been sleeping all that well since you left a couple of months ago. I would like to take this time to get you healthy and both of us need to sleep. So, no apologies, luv." He brushed her hair off her shoulder.

Nodding, Alice leaned up to kiss him lightly. Then he moved out of her way so she could get ready for the night. He grabbed his lounge pants, changed quickly and moved to the bed, turning down the blankets. He watched her get ready, content in just being with her. When she moved back in their room, he motioned her to join him. When she did, he turned off the lamps above the bed, and pulled her to him. He moved the blankets to cover them, and then kissed Alice's head. "Night, luv." He chuckled at her sleepy response and soon heard her breathing deepen. He held her close, letting her breathing and her heartbeat that he could feel, lull him into sleep.

* * *

**Now David and Alice are on vacation!**

**Ok… Did you guys get the references? One should be obvious, the other for anyone who has ever watched movies. The last one is for one of my favorite bands, I use them a lot in Alice and Hatter and in Revelations also. I just figured in tipping the hat to them.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, you guys are the reason you are getting the chapter faster. I have been dreading trying to get these chapters out, but I really want to get to the good stuff in NYC! So 2 more chapters… at least!**

**Please review, it gives me the incentive to keep working on this!**

**Fairfarren ~Wendy**


	25. Chapter 25 Dreams Bursting at the Seems

**More vacation time. They sit down and **_**talk**_**. You find out more about David's childhood, Jack and David. And you find out what shocked everyone earlier in Alice's file. **

**This is M Rated. Yes there has been sex, cussing in it. But there is also adult content in here. Meaning there is an adult situation that is best read and understood by adults. If you are not old enough, please don't read. It gives me shudders to read it. There is a description of… Well I say pure evil. There is pain and descriptions of it. All in all. It can be a bad chapter for those who get queasy easily. If you wish to skip past it, it is when Alice tells David what happened to her. Don't say I didn't warn you. I also hope this answers a lot of questions you guys had for me.**

**And before you read anymore, to clear up some confusion, all roads, specific places and such are REAL. The club does not exist of course, that is from my head, but everything else is there. I use Google Earth to make sure my families and my memories are correct. **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. Nor do I own Disney, fairy tales.. or anything really than the idea of this story out of my head. **

**Thanks as always to the awesome job of Alaina Downs for Betaing and Duchessfaleen for helping me with this chapter. **

**BTW – If you haven't read Alaina Downs story, Firsts, please do! Even though we have different views of Hatter, I enjoy reading this. My differences are for Alaina and Duschess, and we have a grand time talking about this. But really, I love this story so much, Read it!**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Fireflies by OwlCity_

* * *

David woke as usual before Alice. And like yesterday, he lay there watching his love sleep. He was getting a little worried. She still looked exhausted even after sleeping in the car and then the eight hours they got last night. He moved and looked down at his Alice, taking in her face as she sleeps. She moved closer to him and snuggled into his arms, sighing gently. David held her and lay there thinking, planning their time together, and making sure Alice got enough rest. If she didn't improve soon, he will be insisting on a trip to get her checked out.

Later that morning, Alice woke. She was enjoying the sleeping in, as she had not been sleeping well when she was apart from David. Nothing had really helped, and she had actually tried to get sleep aids also. It was amazing that just being back with her David was enough to let her sleep. She looked up and saw David's eyes and noticed that they were concerned.

Alice reached up and cupped his face, asking, "David, what is wrong, love?"

He looked down at her and thought for a second. Then following his instincts, he asked her, "Alice, is there something wrong, luv?"

Frowning trying to think what he was meaning, Alice answered him, "Not that I know of, David. Why?"

David looked down at her, raised his hand to hers still cupping his face and then kissed her palm softly. He softly told her, "Alice, I be worried. Ever since you have come back to me you have looked exhausted and sleep a lot. But, it doesn't seem to be helping."

Sighing in relief that this was something she could explain to him, Alice told him, "David, I was not sleeping well while we were apart. Even with prescribed sleep aids, I never felt rested. Since we have been back, I have been sleeping better. Actually, I have been sleeping so much better, but I guess being without a good night's sleep since I left you in England is taking its toll on me now. I am sorry to have worried you."

David smiled in relief and told her, "I was just making sure I wasn't going to have to go on a quest to wake my sleeping beauty."

Shooting him a grin, Alice asked, "Hmmm…would you have been my Prince Charming?"

David chuckled as he answered her, "Well, I personally liked Prince Ali Ababwa better. He wasn't a pushover."

Laughing, Alice asked him, "Aladdin? You liked Aladdin better than Prince Charming?"

David asked, "Well, who was your favorite Prince then?"

Alice looked at him and answered, "Simba."

David frowned and asked, "Simba? From the Lion King? Does he qualify?"

Alice shook her head at him and answered, "The name of the movie answers your question. He was the son of the Lion King. Then when his dad dies, he is the Lion King. So therefore he is a Prince."

David's shoulders shake with his laughter. He finally asked, "How is it you know so much about Disney Princes?"

Eyebrow cocked, Alice retorted, "Me? Have you heard yourself? I have the excuse of being female. What is your excuse?"

David squinted his eyes at her, then answered, "Alice, me club is themed after the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. My nickname is Hatter. How many Disney movies you think I was subjected to?"

Alice started laughing. "I cannot see your father, the world renown psychologist, making you watch Disney movies!"

David smiled watching her laugh; he would do anything to keep her that way; or screaming his name when he makes her come. Either would be the bee's knees.

David answered her, "How else was he going to have me knows what a normal childhood was when I didn't have one. Plus, I had never watched a Disney movie and how could I interact with people normally if I have no idea what they are talking about?"

Alice was still smiling, but her brain was clicking away behind her blue eyes. She could understand now why Carlisle did subject his son to the Disney movies even though David had been past what Disney would consider normal viewing ages. Even to this day and age, people her age talk about the Disney movies; they bring them up in odd conversations, kind of like this one. But, she couldn't help it and asked, "Did your family also take you to any of the Disney Parks?"

David groaned remembering, "Yes, all of them actually. And no, for your information, that damned song 'It's a Small World' never gets out of your head; EVER. If I ever wake up screaming it is because I actually had a recurring nightmare that the robots on that ride took me prisoner and tortured me singing that song over and over and over. Think about it for a second, Alice, me a boy from the streets of London, who had to grow up and live out of dumpsters at one point, dealing with the sugary goodness of Disney? It was a recipe for disaster. I never knew there was a character called Mad Hatter until I was shown it! I got my name because of the hat I wore and that I actually try to help people… I was the one they passed the hat to. And then to realize my nickname was an old crazy man to the rest of the world?" David shook his head in disgust at the memory.

Alice couldn't help it and started to laugh again. When she could she gasped out, "But you took the moniker of Mad Hatter when you working in LA!"

David rubbed his face with his hand and answered her, "Why not? I had to have something that if someone called me Hatter that I would answer to! And I REALLY didn't want people to know my real name. Can you imagine what they may have done to me if they knew I was the son of a Duke? The people that I know would have kidnapped me without a hesitation for a chance at some easy money. But Hatter, Hatter was known by that time around the world in the seedy side, as one you don't mess with. And, I made bloody sure that there was no question as to whom I was. I built up that reputation, Alice. Doing everything I could to make sure I was allowed to live, without interference." David stared back at his love, needing her to understand that his life was not easy and that there was a dangerous side to him.

Alice's face turned serious and she told him, "David, I know you can be dangerous. But, you are never that way to me. You are not that way to our friends. But, you have been that way when you have thought I was in danger. You will be that way if you think there is something that may harm what is yours. And I would never want you to be any different, David. Ever. I told you before, I love all of you; David Temple, Hatter & MH. And who ever you need to make a name for in the future to show whatever side you want. I love _you, _and only you. That is what scared me before; that you would be like Jack and take over everything about me leaving me a shell of myself. I barely remember my parents and their love. The only experience I have had was Jack and that was not love. You were so demanding and possessive of me. But at the same time, I knew you would sacrifice yourself for me."

She looked at David. Then taking a deep breath, she continued. "It was confusion raging through me, especially when I knew that I would let you do it. I love you so much that I would let you do whatever you needed as long as I got to stay here, with you. But, it frightened me. When I was at that retreat, I spoke with my therapist about it and they helped me realize, that while you are possessive of me, you never have restricted anything of me. You have learned to balance yourself with your needs and the needs of others. Now, knowing what I do of you, I understand how you do it. But then? No idea how or why and it frightened me. By the way, my therapist is mightily impressed with you."

David smirked at her automatically, but his brain was whirling away with her revelations. He was shocked that she would compare him to Jack, but at the same time it made sense if that is all the love she had known in her life. And he knew he was intense, it was something he has actually discussed with his father often. But, to find out it scared her, that is what worried him. "Alice, I love you more than my life itself. I would do whatever is needed to make you happy. And yes, I would sacrifice my life if it meant you could live yours. But, I would never run your life for you. If you ever wanted to walk away, I would fight for you; do what I could to convince you to come back to us. But I would _never_ hold you hostage, or do anything that Jack has done to you. I would never even think of doing what Jack has to make it hard for you to leave. I figure that showing you my love, that I love you move than anything will be enough to keep you by my side."

He kissed her gently and then stared down at her. "I love you and only you. You are the only one I can love for the rest of my life. You are it. I never believed in soul mates, Alice. Why would I with what I have seen on the streets? In my own family, with me twisted muther? But, to find you, who I cannot imagine being without? To know that my life was empty when you were gone, it just showed me how much I need you. You balance out the negative in me and help make me whole. I want nothing more than to prove that to you for the rest of your life, to worship your body, to wake up next to you. To know you are with me, and whenever I leave, I actually have someone waiting for me to come back, wanting me to come back and be with just them. To have what my father has with Esme? That would be something I thought I would never have in my life. I thought I had lost the ability to love another human being. Then you came into me club and turned me life upside down. And I never want to be right side up if it means you will not be with me."

Alice's breath caught, listening to him pour out his love to her, for him to try to tell her how he feels about her. Her eyes fill with love for this man, and she tells him, "David. I love you. I know you are my other half also. I want us to work out, I want everything with you. I did what I resisted for years and went to get help. David, I love you so much I have no words like you to tell you." She felt inadequate, not being able to articulate what was in her heart, her mind, her body and soul. She loves this man so much, and now, it doesn't frighten her. What frightens her now? That he will leave or be taken from her.

David kissed her thoroughly, then when neither could do anymore due to lack of oxygen, he leaned back and told her, "Alice, all I can say it the one line I wish I could say otherwise: all we need is love."

Alice couldn't help it; she burst into laughter and couldn't stop. She was crying she was laughing so hard. That David, Mr. Eloquent himself came up with that line, it just caused her to lose it.

David was laughing also. He knew that while they needed to talk, he didn't see any reason not to make them enjoyable. This is why they needed some time to be. They had not had the time to understand each other and to work towards what they have now; the ability to talk to each other on how they feel, to be able to connect and start their lives together. They have this incredible love for each other, and that would be enough to last forever, but he wanted more for them. To have that love not be the end all, but the start of what is to come.

They laid there in the bed for hours talking about anything and all. Their childhoods, David's rough one, but the times he remembered. Alice's and her growing up in Pittsburgh. David couldn't get enough of her life growing up. When her parents were there, it was a magical time. The childhood every child should have.

He laughed when she told him about chasing fireflies in the night, but when her parents told her that she could keep one by her bedside, she had told them it wouldn't live without the forest there. But if they would let her sleep outside, it could live.

Or there was the story when her mother had to sit her down and explain that daddy longlegs don't like to be in pockets. Alice had tried to convince her mom that they told her they wanted to be with her and asked to be put in her pockets. Carol had tried to convince her daughter this, after she went to wash her clothes and had spiders crawling all over her.

Alice loved hearing about David's childhood. She knew it was just as hard for him to share his stories as it was for her to do so. Hers was because of the loss she felt from her parents. His was because he didn't really want her involved with that life.

But he did tell her stories, like the time he had found a lost kitten on the streets. He had remembered that one of the children that Jack and he had rescued the night before had cried herself to sleep. Jack and David had been trying to figure out which shelter to leave her in, so that she would be safe and not having to live on the street wondering where the next meal was going to come from. So he brought the poor kitten to Carlotta and she had jumped in his arms in joy. David had hugged her back and then stared at her for hours. Trying to figure out what he did to cause her to do that. He ended up taking her to a shelter and told her he was going to watch over her. He did and was happy when they never took the kitten away and then the foster home she was put in was run by some loving couple. He had laughed later when he thought about it since their last name was March. Santi and Sheila March and they took care of Carlotta. He still checked on her once in awhile to make sure and to keep his promise.

Alice was not shocked to learn that David had rescued and protected children on the streets. And that once he had found a home, he had tried to bring Jack to it. To have his father fix Jack like he fixed David. But, Jack acted like he was healed, while he carried on his malicious ways behind the family's back. When David found him torturing a small dog, he told his father after he beat the crap out of Jack, finally breaking for all the petty stuff Jack had done to him and the children they had rescued. Jack had been vindictive and just plain mean when he would be in the mood. David had protected who he could, sticking with Jack only because David was the only one that could jerk Jack back to reality. And Jack had been the one to save him, to feed him when he would have died.

Jack was sent elsewhere to get help. That was the last that David had seen of Jack until a couple of days ago. He had heard all that time how much Jack hated him. David had ripped apart his chances of having an easy life with the Temples. Jack had to work harder to get what he thought he deserved, what he thought David had gotten too easily. Money. Status. This is all Jack cared about, who cares about family? And David was the one who took all that away. David was the only one that has ever bested him. And in Jack's mind, that made David someone that he wanted revenge upon.

This story made it where Alice understood David's conviction that Jack was after him. And to have Alice added to the mix was just a plus. Alice decided to tell David some more about his ex-friend.

By this time, David had gone downstairs to get a tray for the two of them, and brought Alice a single red rose, just starting to bloom. He had presented it to her with a kiss. As she had admired it, he told her softly that he loved her. They were sitting up on the bed, Alice between David's legs as he held her and gently stroked her arms with the rose, watching the rose as it gently caressed her skin, imagining what else he could be doing. She was wearing one of his nightshirts and he had on the matching pants. They were comfortable and just enjoying being with each other.

Alice was leaning against him and she finally asked him, "David?"

David had his eyes half closed, enjoying the feel of Alice in his arms. He answered her, "Hmm?"

As she took a deep breath, Alice closed her eyes, "David. I think you need to know more about Jack. Why I am so frightened of him. I don't think you realize who he is anymore."

David's eyes snapped open and he held Alice tighter in his arms. Jack was a sore subject. He has tried to take from David what was _his_. "Alice. I doubt you are going to surprise me on what Jack can do. He is a bloody arse licking bastard. He was one then and has seemed to have only gotten worse over the years."

Alice sighed and told him, "Listen to me, David. I am going to tell you this once. I cannot tell it to you again." David made to turn her to him and she stopped him. "I cannot tell it to you and watch your reaction. Promise me you will not rush out of here. I will need you afterwards."

Once she got David's reluctant promise, Alice started on her tale, "He did it to test my loyalty to him. The last person I know of, or at least the last person he did this to in front of me, was dismembered. I luckily, or unluckily, depending on your thoughts, was sent away for the actual deed. And when I rejected him and what he did, I was beaten."

Alice closed her eyes, knowing what she will be telling David will hurt both of them. She did what she could to retell this, using short, clinical sentences. "He broke my bones. Jack did, by himself. All because of my reaction to him and his ways. He was in a locked room with me. He tied me up and worked to break me and my body. When he would take a break, he would calmly eat and talk to me like we were a normal couple eating together. When he would finish, he cleaned up and would go back to what he was doing to me. Jack told me he was being careful not to leave a mark, because he didn't want to scar me. This went on for days until Scott broke in and saved me. They took me to a hospital and I healed physically, without a scar on my body for anyone to see as he promised. I was admitted to a psychology hospital for the mental scarring. But, because I did not witness the murder and they could not find any proof of it, they could only put Jack away for what he did for me. It wouldn't have been life. So I didn't bother reporting it. After I returned home, he kept acting like we were dating. I was stupid and let him continue acting like that. It was safer for me. After a month had gone by, is when he came in and demanded that I leave Sam and Leigh. I snapped. The rest you know. He never did anything in front of me, and I tried everything I could for him to do something, _anything_ so I could get him arrested and put away for life. But now… now I know that I was stupid, David. I was so stupid." Alice broke finally.

David held her, while controlling his own anger. Jack _had_ broken Alice; his Alice was strong and came back. This information was some of what was in her file that he had read in England. But, the depravity of what Jack did was worse. He had thought he had been prepared, but now he wanted to murder Jack.

David regained control of his anger. Alice needed to let the pain of that time go. He did however have to ask, "Alice, did Jack ever lay hands on you again?"

Alice looked up at him, with her tears still in her eyes, "No. That is why I went back to the dojo. I refused to ever be in a situation where he could hurt me again. Now, I know that none of it _was_ my fault. It was hard for me to admit it. It still is. No one wants to hear that all that happened to them was not under their control. When I tried to argue that it was my choice to stay with him that long, I was asked what would have happened if I would have left then. And I know that he would have killed me."

It shook David on how matter of factly she sounded when she said that. But sadly, David knew she was right. His Jack and this Jack was still the same person, just worse. And, he would have killed her. In his mind, he owned her. But, with what she has done since then actually was the best thing. Jack wanted her; she was the possession that escaped him. But, to be able to do something to David was the added bonus to getting Alice.

David told her, "Alice, he does want both of us. He will do what it takes to bring us both down. He was obsessed with you and now it is worse since this is a chance to get back at both of us." He kissed her and then told her in a fiercely intent voice, "Aye, he will def'nently try fer both of us. And he will fail. You be mine, and I be yours, Alice. He will not touch you."

Alice turned and looked in his eyes, seeing the love for her and the protectiveness he had for her. She softly told him, "I never wanted to tell anyone, how weak I was. How utterly stupid I was. But, David you scare me. You are taking Jack too lightly love."

David sighed and told her, "I never take Jack Heart lightly, luv; especially when it comes to your safety and wellbeing. What you think is me being not worried about him, is not that. I know Jack is a smart man. I just cannot do more than what I am doing to keep us safe. And I will dedicate a lot more time in bringing him to ground when we get back. But, for now Alice, let's forget the bloody scum licker."

Alice leaned against him and agreed. David's arms came around her and held her to him. She always feels safe in his arms.

David kissed her softly. Then he told her, "I love you Alice; but it has been a couple of hours since we ate and I am getting hungry. Why don't we get some food and come back up here to sleep some more. I want you healthy luv. Plus as soon as I can get you healthy, the more I can exhaust you again."

Alice laughed. "When I am with you, I like to believe the planet earth is turning slowly. I much rather stay awake when I am with you. You are much better than any dream I can come up with."

David looked into her eyes and laughed softly. "Alice, now you be quoting from songs…"

Alice grinned into his eyes, "You would _not_ want me to sing! I promise you that. In fact I think I did do that once."

Closing his eyes as he remembered that magic day, he told her softly, "I want more of those days, Alice. Those and days like this; but that day was better."

Alice hummed in agreement. "Yes, I had one of the hottest artists in the world singing to me. How much better could it be?"

David leaned towards her and told her softly, "It can and will be better, Alice. We have our entire lives to better one day. And, I will sing to you again. I promise."

Grinning, Alice leaned forward and kissed David. Then their stomach's rumbled. The two of them stopped and sheepishly looked at each other before they burst into laughter.

David got out of bed and went to their bags. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a black pullover jumper. He also grabbed jeans and Alice's beloved Steelers sweatshirt. He tossed them to her as he got dressed. He was soon dressed and then realized Alice was quietly chuckling.

David looked up at her. "What?"

Still chuckling Alice asked, "Is this all you want me to wear?"

He stared at her. "What else you be needing, Alice?"

Alice grinned evilly and then stood to change. She unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt and let it fall. David moved to her without even realizing it. She was not wearing anything under his shirt.

He huskily told her, "I don't think we are going anywhere right away now, Alice." He leaned down to take one of her nipples in his mouth. When he heard her moan and felt her hand holding his head at her breast, he smirked. He picked her up, bringing her breast to an easier height for him to lathe his attentions on it.

Alice arched towards David, wanting him. She had been amused with the no under garments for her clothes, but when he had acted a little huffy and confused, her evil side had taken over. She should of known better. And now, now she just wanted him in her. She worked at his jeans, and finally got them unbuttoned, and she soon had his cock in her hand. She smiled as she heard his curse softly, then she gasped as he bit down on her nipple. "David!"

David smirked and lowered her on the bed, he moved quickly to cover her, knowing she was ready for him. As he entered her, he heard her moan, "Oh _God_ yes." He leaned down and kissed her as he moved inside her. "Alice, you are so _tight_!"

Alice was beyond caring that she was hungry. David was feeding her other hunger with his body. His words of love were helping push her over the ledge.

David felt her orgasm start and he worked to keep himself from falling over the ledge as quickly. He kept up the pace. When he realized she was tightening again, he couldn't help but smirk.

Alice never could understand how David managed to keep going. From what she had learned when she was away, men were not like David. In fact her bunkmate in Russia was speechless. "You left a man that works to pleasure you? And does it multiple times?"

Alice had corrected her and said, "Every time."

Her bunkmate looked at her and told her, "Твой друг —дурак." And that had ended that conversation.

Alice could feel her next orgasm coming, as he started going faster and harder, hitting her g-spot each time. "Oh, fuck yes, David!"

To hear Alice actually cuss was enough to push him over the edge. But, he made sure to pinch her clit, and have her come with him. He collapsed on his love, careful not to put his full weight on her. He looked down at her as they both worked to catch their breaths. Alice looked up at him and then they both laughed.

Alice looked into David's eyes and told him, "We never seem to be able to go a day even, do we?"

David settled to the side and pulled her to him. He then pushed a lock of hair from her face and asked, "Do you want to, Alice?"

She leaned up and told him, "Never, David"

David leaned the rest of the way towards her and said before he kissed her, "Thank God."

* * *

**And there we go. This chapter had to be done to clear the air about a couple of things. I hope this was good!**

**Твой друг —дурак – Means Fucking Idiot. Which yeah, since I wrote why, I can understand the statement.**

**Now to clear up a misunderstanding: When I said there were only a couple of chapters left to go, I meant of this story arc. My muse has bitten me, and it may be longer chapters, not that any of you I think will mind! **

**Please let me know what you think, I really do lighten up when I get a review. If you did review, and I didn't answer (And I normally do!) Please let me know. I accidently deleted over 99 emails on my phone. Most of it was old, but still if I lost one, let me know!**

**Farifarren~Wendy**


	26. Chapter 26 I Want To Wake Where You Are

**Yeah, I am now in unchartered territory again. I am posting as I am writing. Well after Alaina and Duchess get done with it. But they are getting back to me within a couple of the days at the **_**latest.**_** They are just completely awesome, I have no idea how they do it!**

**Note: I do take some liberties.. Since I needed an Apple store, I inserted one. There is not one as far as I can find. But the place is as always, real. I really research this stuff guys.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. **

**Thanks as always to Alaina, Tardisinthesgc and Duchess. Alaina for betaing, Tardisinthesgc, well you guys wouldn't have had this without her. She pushed HARD for it. And Duchess, well you know why sweetie! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Slide by The Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

The next morning, David got up before Alice. No shocker there, but normally he liked to lie there, holding her until she wakes. But, this morning he wanted to get downstairs, and see if he can surprise her with breakfast.

As he quickly got dressed in some lounge pants and a shirt, he thought over the information she had shared with him last night. He knew Jack had done a number on her, but the full impact of what he had done, it was…diabolical. No, more than that, it was cynically insane.

Who in their right mind would first damage Alice in any way? But, to do to her what Jack had done? David clenched his fists as he worked to control himself. The worst was when Alice told him that when Jack would take a break, he would act like everything was normal, and that he was not torturing her. That was the point when David wished the man was in front of him so that he can dismember him with his hands. Then a line crept in his head and he chuckled evilly, a sound that would have shocked Alice. A rusty spoon would be better, much better; it would hurt more as Alan Rickman's character had said.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, David glanced at his love, making sure she was still sleeping and fine. She had woken a couple of times with nightmares, but had turned to him, and he had soothed them away as the night passed. David hoped that it meant that they were getting back to where they were before. He knows that Alice loves him very much, but the damage from their misunderstandings needed to be healed.

He kissed her gently on the forehead, smoothed her hair from her face. Then David grabbed the key, and left the room after locking the door. He made his way downstairs quietly, not sure if any other guests were awake at this time. He knew Hedwig would be, from all the time he had spent here, she always beat him to the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, he could smell cinnamon in the air, and grinned as he saw that she had been up for awhile. Fresh cinnamon rolls were on the counter cooling, so that the icing wouldn't completely disappear. He cleared his throat gently, not wanting to scare her.

Hedwig turned around smiling, "Good day, David! How is your lovely lady this morning? Resting, I hope." She had turned on the tea pot just a few minutes ago, hoping for him to come down. She turned back around to grab his tea items.

David accepted the mugs she handed him and the canister of tea. It was his own blend; he sent her some every time he made some for himself, as he had promised her when he moved into his house. She was one of the few that enjoyed his blends and that he felt comfortable enough with to share them with her. He answered her question, "She is sleeping; she has not been getting a lot of sleep lately. I am hoping this trip helps her get some rest before we have to head out." Before they have to deal with everything at home, that is the least he wants, to make sure they both were well rested.

Hedwig smiled and went back to making her icing. She always made normal icing and orange icing. Some of her guests liked one or the other and more importantly to her, her Ducky liked the normal, while she liked the taste of the orange. She waited to hear what David wanted to talk about or ask her. He came down here for a reason, she was used to him by now.

David leaned against the counter, watching her as he waited for the tea to brew. He felt his muscles relax, just existing in the moment. This is the other reason he came down. While he was in no way upset or mad at Alice, he knew he needed to calm down completely. In fact, because he _didn't_ want her worrying, is the reason he came down. Plus, he had never managed to bring her breakfast in bed, and as part of his resolution to try to give her the romance, he wants to enjoy breakfast in bed one morning.

Hedwig turned and started icing the rolls, asking David, "Is there something wrong, David?" David was exceptionally quiet, even for him.

He sighed, then told her, "Nothing that we can't work out between ourselves, or with some help from our mates. I can't tell you more than that, Heddie." In truth, he will never tell her anything about it. She shouldn't know about the filth out there in the world. He is upset as is that Alice was so well acquainted with it.

Hedwig sighed, and told David, "Well, I am here if you need anything. I assumed you wanted to keep your visit to me quiet when you told me your real name. So, in the computers and everything, I have you under Nick Cutter and his wife Claudia. I told you before that you remind me of that actor, Andrew Lee-Potts from that show Primeval. I love that show. But, I figure that you will be safe here under that set of names from whatever you are running from this time."

David had fixed his tea, taken a swallow of it, before hearing what his pseudo name was here for this visit. He had barely managed not to choke, but he glanced at Heddie as he finished swallowing. She was grinning, knowing what she had done.

Hedwig knew how to take David down a few pegs when she felt he needed it, or helped him laugh when she thought he needed it instead. She can tell there was something wrong when he came down, and since he was unwilling to talk about it, she did the next best thing and made him laugh. She knew it amused him whenever she brought up the young actor from his country, there had been much mention there of their similarities in the past in the news articles.

All of a sudden, they both heard someone laughing. David smiled, recognizing the laughter as he turned towards her. Alice stood in the doorway, with her hand covering her mouth as she laughed. She was dressed already in the blue sweater and dark grey leggings that they had bought back in Pittsburgh. She had on some dark grey low cut boots, her hair down loose. He set down his mug and went to her, pulling her into his arms and murmuring to her, "Morning, luv, you look beautiful. I was going to bring you some breakfast once she had finished. Why are you up?" He hoped that she didn't wake from another nightmare, and he was down here, instead of being there for her.

Alice looked up at him, seeing that he was much more relaxed and happier than he was last night. It was not something anyone else may have seen, but she knew her David. He had been mad and frustrated that he could not have protected her. It didn't matter that he had no idea who she was during that time, his love and just who he is, demanded of him to protect or avenge her. Neither had been possible, nor would he even think of leaving her like that to get his revenge. Not now, not when no one knew where Jack was.

Alice relaxed even further in his arms, and told him, "Well, I smelled cinnamon rolls. And, who can sleep through fresh cinnamon rolls? Plus, I missed you." The last was said very softly, for him to hear only.

David kissed the top of her head, as he held his love, his life to him. It is times like this he wants for the two of them. They just need to get there, get rid of Jack and the drugs.

Alice grinned as she asked, "So, what is this I hear about a look alike?"

Hedwig looked up in surprise, and asked, "You never heard of Andrew-Lee Potts?"

David groaned, and told Alice, "Now you are in for it. Andrew is one of Hedwig's favorite actors. And yes, we have both noticed a resemblance to each other."

They both jumped when they heard something slam against the counter. They turned and saw Hedwig standing there, glaring at David. "You met him, and didn't bring me anything, say anything about it to me?"

David couldn't help and he started laughing. Her face was just too funny! He tried to calm down enough to say something, anything, but her face kept setting him off again.

As she watched him, Alice had a huge grin on her face. She has never heard him like this, so carefree and like a child. He has grinned, been playful, done much to show his fun, childlike side, but this, this is seeing him anew. What he could have been, if his mother had been straight in the head. For a second, Alice felt her anger course through her at David's lost childhood.

But then, as she watched him, she realized growing up the way he had, is what had made the man in front of her. The man she loved. And who loved her, who knows himself well enough because of what he had been through, to recognize his feelings for her as what they are, as soon as they made themselves apparent.

David finally straightened up, and had seen the flash of anger on Alice's face, then her relaxing and looking at him in love. He made a mental note to find out what had upset her, then replied to Heddie, "Where I met him, was not exactly a place to make small talk. But, I will get you an autograph, it was wrong of me not to consider it before. I should have expected you to bite me arm off for any news of Andrew."

Hedwig just shook her head at him. "And you think I am going to let this go, David? You better put paid to your words, young man!" She turned to Alice and asked her, "How _do_ you put up with him?"

This set off Alice's giggles. When she calmed down, she commented back airily, "Oh, it's the sex and his looks. You can put up with much with that combination."

David had taken another swallow of tea and this time he did choke. Hedwig and Alice exchanged a look and then went to help him. After David had stopped coughing, he looked to Alice, "Sex and me good looks?"

Alice looked down at her nails and frowned. "Oh, I chipped one." Then looking back at David she asked, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

David growled at her.

Hedwig couldn't keep it in and started laughing. She told David, "Oh, I approve of this one! She will do an excellent job of keeping you in line, David."

Alice grinned at her as she moved to David and wrapped her arms around him. She told Hedwig, "I love him. I can't let him get too big of an ego. If I did, he would be hell to live with."

David looked down at her and told her, "You think I be letting you get away with that comment?"

Alice looked back at him and replied, "Why not? It is part of the truth. The whole truth is that I love you, but you already know that." Then thinking of something, she stepped away and arching an eyebrow, asked. "You _do_ know that, right?"

David couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. He grabbed her, and pulled her close as he answered her, "Yes, luv, I know that. Cor, do I love you, Alice." He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him.

Hedwig watched the two of them with a smile on her face. Whatever is bothering the two of them, they will be able to work through it as long as they love each other.

David sighed, released Alice enough that they could look at each other, he asked her, "Luv, you want to stay in, or have a look around? It is entirely up to you. I am just happy to be spending time with you."

Alice looked up at him. She told him softly, "I think I will love a chance to just be, David. No more talks like yesterday for now. Is there somewhere we can just walk and look at some stores?"

Hedwig spoke up, "There is the Grove City Premium Outlets. There are a lot of places there and it is all outside."

David looked down at Alice, cocking his eyebrow, he asked, "That be fine by me, Alice, are you up for more shopping? Plus, I think I owe you a phone, luv."

Alice sighs, "Well, I do not need a new wardrobe, so I should be good. But we will discuss the phone later, David." She looks at him sternly, before giggling at his facial expression.

David chuckles and asks her, "Will you be okay here, while I get dressed?" He looked down at her serious, willing to do whatever it takes for Alice to feel safe. But, he feels that she needs the time to gather herself. Plus, he can tell Heddie would like to have a few minutes with Alice.

Alice smiles at David as she comments, "I believe I will be safe for the couple of minutes it takes you to get dressed, David." She hugs him and tells him softly, "Thank you, David." Acknowledging that he would have stayed or done whatever she needed him to do.

They look into each other's faces and he kisses her softly, telling her, "I will right back, luv."

He moved quickly out of the room, running up the stairs to get ready.

Alice looked after him and then turned to Hedwig. "I believe you wanted to talk to me?"

Hedwig chuckled, not shocked that any woman of David's would be that observant. "David is like my own son. Ducky and I never managed to have children, but there are a lot of children we have adopted from the time here. David is one our favorites. When he came here from LA, he was so tired and lifeless. We helped him get back on his feet, but you have brought him to life. Thank you. For whatever is bothering you both, trust in each other and your love for each other. It will help you surpass anything."

Alice smiled and told her, "I love him more than anything. And now we both understand each other more. I went and got help for problems that I thought could tear us apart. I don't ever want to live without him again."

Hedwig smiled back at Alice and told her, "Now, let me give you a piece of advice. I have no doubt that you can buy whatever you want, and neither would David. But, let him buy you whatever you want. It will make him happy. Does it really matter who buys what? You love each other, does anything else really matter?" She had seen the look from David and Alice. She felt that maybe her words might help something that never need be a problem if they look at it in the right way.

Alice stared at her as her mind furiously thought. And she realized that Hedwig was right. It did make David happy to buy her things. He knew she could buy whatever she wanted, but it meant so much more to him to be able to provide for her. She told Hedwig, "Thank you, I never thought about it that way. But, you are right."

David walked in the room, holding her jacket in his hand while wearing his black one. He heard the tail end of the conversation and asked, "Who is right?"

Alice glanced at him, felt her mouth drop open and then quickly shut it. David was wearing a dark grey thermal shirt that hugged his body under his black jacket and stone washed jeans. He didn't bother with his hair and it was all over the place like she loved. She took a deep breath, wondering again what he ever saw in her, and thanking everyone above that he loved her.

David grinned, knowing with her look, that she liked his choice for clothes today. It was verified when she walked over and hugged him. She muttered low enough for him, "Very huggable, David. And you better never wear anything like this to the club." He chuckled and told her, "There is only you, luv. Only you."

Hedwig smiled as she portioned out two of the cinnamon rolls and then asked, "What flavor icing would you two like?"

Alice and David separated to eat, David making Alice some tea as Hedwig iced their cinnamon rolls. The three of them ate as they chatted, Alice complimenting Hedwig on the cinnamon rolls. Eventually the two finish up their breakfast and get up.

David told Hedwig, "We will be back later. If you go to bed, don't worry about locking up, we will be able to get back in."

Hedwig set her hands on her hips and scolded him, "First off, you needn't be keeping Alice out that late. Second, you don't need to be picking my locks, David! Now go, have fun and I will see you two when you come back."

David grinned at the older lady as he escorted Alice out of the kitchen with his hand on the small of her back. As they made it to the porch, Alice shivered, and David immediately stopped to hold out her new jacket for her to slide into. After giving him a look, she complied.

David had moved the corvette to the driveway and they moved to it. He opened the door for her, but before she could get in, he held her to him. "Mmmmm, Alice. I love you so much. Thank you again for this time."

Alice closed her eyes and told him, "I love you too. But, I will get real tired of this all the time if you keep thanking me. It sounds like you had to twist my arm to get me to agree to come with you. I told you, I wanted to come. I just felt guilty about leaving at that time."

David chuckled and told her, "This just feels like a slice of heaven. And it is all because of you being here with me. Just humor me, luv."

Alice shook her head as she climbed into the car. David shut the door and moved to the driver's seat. He put the car in drive and left. Once he got it into fourth gear, he reached out for Alice's hand. Once their fingers were entwined, The two of them relaxed. They chatted about whatever came into their heads.

The time alone soon came to an end, as they pulled into the Outlet Mall. David looked around briefly and then parked in front of the Apple Store. He got out, checking their surroundings as he straightened his jacket. Then he moved to Alice's side and opened the door for her, extending his hand for her.

Alice noticed the vigilance David took, and reluctantly concluded it was for the best. He was now taking Jack a little more seriously. Not for himself, per se, but for her. He will never let Jack get his hands on her again, if he can help it. So Alice waited patiently for David, to open her door, and took his hand as she got out of the car.

Smiling down at her, David pulled her closer to him. He ducked his head down and told her, "You do look beautiful, Alice. And thanks for waiting for me. But, let's get your phone taken care of. This place seems less an outlet mall as an open mall with all the shops around."

Alice laughed, as she asked, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

David grinned down at her as they entered the Apple Store. He replied to her softly, "Both. But, if there is anything wrong with the phones, we will just get them elsewhere."

Just then a woman came up and asked if they could be helped. David quickly told her he wanted two new iPhones. Alice signaled to him that she was going to look around, and once he looked quickly around the store, he nodded. She could see that he was puzzled, but the sales lady kept him occupied.

As she moved around, playing with the computers, iPods and iPads, Alice kept herself entertained. She remembered Hedwig's advice and removed herself so that she wouldn't work herself up. Because the more she thought about it, it really doesn't matter. Neither of them really worried about money. So it was not like it was hurting anything. It made David so happy to buy things for her. And he _knows_ she can take care of herself that way. She couldn't explain the rest; her reluctance to let him pay for her goes back to releasing control, her fear that everything will be owned by him. But, it really wouldn't be. And if for some reason it did come down to that, she can always buy herself whatever she wanted to replace what he had taken away from her. Not that David would ever take anything away from her.

David soon got them both phones, set up and ready for them to use right away. He had been keeping an eye on Alice as he did all that. Once they get back to the Bed and Breakfast, he will finish setting up the two phones. Well, as much as he could finish until he got back home and really got the phones set up his way. He wanted her to be safe, so he will make the phones to be able to control the house, and do much of what the cars and house can do. Also, with them both having the same version, he can make them tie into each other, that way if either is in trouble, the other can find them. He will talk with Alice about it, make sure it is okay with her. Thankfully, he knows the technology behind the phones, so this will be easy for him to change. What he didn't know, his friend Steve will help him out with.

He moved to Alice's side as she played with the iPad. He leaned down to her ear and asked her, "Do you like it?"

As she leaned back into him, she answered, "It's fun to play with. I got the hospital set up on them when they first came out. The possibilities are endless with them, and from what I hear, all we have received is positive feedback. But, I am still unsure."

David's arms came around her as he watched her play with the device. He murmured to her softly, "If you want one, I can see about talking St. Nick into getting you one. I got in good with the jolly fellow. He owes me some favors."

Alice loved how he talked as though he couldn't buy everything in the store right now and it would not even dent his pocket book. But, here he was teasing her, and suggesting it as a Christmas gift. She replied back, "Now, on one hand I think it is funny that you of all people would have a in with Father Christmas. On the other, it would not shock me at all. You conning him would make all the sense to someone who knows you, since being on the good side of the list would be so hard for you."

He chuckled as she put down the iPad. "I am so wounded Alice! Are you calling me naughty?"

Alice grinned and told him, "Well, what you do to me is naughty. But then, I enjoy it, it feels so nice. So would Santa consider it naughty or nice?"

David groaned and leaned down so that he could kiss the spot below her ear. Then he murmured, "I think it should fall under nice. But, it wouldn't matter since I will never stop as long as you think it is nice." He held her tight then told her, "When you are ready, I have your phone."

She went to turn around and he handed it to her. She glanced at it, and as she turned it on, she noticed that it had all her contacts in it. She looked up at David as he watched her and she could see that he was waiting for her to get upset. She realized then that it hurt David when she wouldn't just accept his gifts, when she would try to buy everything herself. And right there, all her thoughts on the matter were closed. She would accept them from now on.

David watched her, waiting for the never ending argument of who was going to pay. He understood why she felt that way, but he hoped that she will learn to accept the gifts from him. He wanted to give her things, like clothes, jewelry, things she wants…the world. He would give her everything, since it signified a very small part of what he felt for her. Plus, it is just money. He can't take it with him when he leaves this world; it was just a way to keep track of the game. There is nothing he rather do with it, than make Alice happy and safe.

But, it had surprised him when she had wondered off in the store. Normally she would stick close by him, to try to stop him from buying whatever it is for her. This time she had left, after letting him know.

Alice told him softly, "Thank you, David. I am sorry. I never knew."

David stared at her for a couple of seconds and finally asked her, "Sorry for what, Alice? And, what didn't you know? All you ever have to do is ask me, and I will tell you everything. There are no secrets between the two of us."

She sighed and asked if they were done. David indicated they were, and stood there, waiting on her to answer.

Alice tugged on his arm and slid the phone into her back pocket as they left the store. Once in the busy sidewalk, she walked with him arm in arm, as she told him, "I am sorry for all the times I argued with you about buying things. I never knew that it meant anything to you. It was a kneejerk reaction."

David stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk. He turned to Alice, and held her arms gently as he told her, "Alice, I always understood why you argued. Did you ever hear me complain?" When she shook her head no, he continued, "It does mean something to me, why wouldn't it? But, if you didn't feel comfortable with it, I always thought we discussed it. The only time I totally overrode you was on your wardrobe. Other than that, I don't mind us discussing it. Yes, I love to buy you stuff. There is something about giving the woman you love what she wants, is indescribable. But, if you feel more in control in buying your own things, then tell me. I will never stop trying to buy you everything, but I want you to feel in control, not guilty or worried." David stared at her, hoping that she understood. He loves her and never wanted her to feel out of control. He understood why she needed the feeling of control, especially after Jack.

Alice looked at him and told him bluntly, "It doesn't matter now. It was a habit. It doesn't mean a damn thing anymore, David. You love me. I know this, as I know there is no reason not to let you buy me things. It makes you happy, and honestly, it makes me happy knowing you are happy, and that you care enough to buy me things. This is something I need to let go of, you are not trying to _buy_ _me_ when you give me things."

David jerked back, he never thought, nor would he ever think that! As he opened his mouth to tell her this, Alice told him, "I know, David. I know. That is what was so wrong about how I thought about it. So, just accept it when I say I am sorry, and I will work on being better. This has nothing to do with you."

David shook his head and told her, "It has everything to do with me, luv. You are everything to do with me. I love you, and any issues you have, I want to help you with. I live with all your faults; I just want to wake up where you are. _WE_ will work through it all. Bloody hell." He dragged his hand through his hair and then looked at Alice as he tried again, "I cannot say this right. Alice, I love you and want to help you through everything."

Alice moved into his arms and he wrapped them around her. She said, loud enough for him to hear her, "I love you too, David, so much. What did I ever do, to deserve someone like you in my life?"

David held her and answered her, "Nothing, it is I who did something so right, for life to give me you."

Alice laughed, looked up at him, and asked, "Am I your favor from Santa?"

David laughed as he looked down at the woman he loved, the woman who made his life, aces. And he told her, "You must be, luv. You must be."

* * *

**WOW! Finally. Sorry this took so long. I just had a mini midlife crisis when I realized I was turning 35 this week. I am so not ready for this, especially when I realized that I told my mom when she was this age that it was OLD. I feel like I am still 29, but obviously life is moving so much faster.**

**So there is a reference to a movie earlier in the chapter, anyone catch it? I will let you know if you are right. Hehehehe**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love them all. And yes you inspired me to write more. I was planning to end this in a couple of chapters, now, obvisouly I am not. But I am not giving up Revelations, since that is one of my favorites. But I reread Tea Shoppe. I love it too, but Revelations has been in my head since I first watched Alice.**

**Please review and feed the hungry muse.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	27. Chapter 27 When I See Your Face

**Hello all my wonderful Tea Shoppeies? Shoppers? Oh bloody hell, we will come up with a name for us. If you have a suggestion, let me know! **

**So I am in a great mood. A couple of things have happened to me since I last updated!**

**My nephew was born, and you are going to laugh, his name is David Christopher. My baby cousin is in here, she was named Riley, but I needed a male name and she made it in here with a very slight sex change. LOL Now my nephew is going to give David his middle name. Pics are on my profile, he is adorable. Unfortunately he hasn't been as well and I haven't gone over to see him since I haven't been well either. **

**I found a way to solve my problem with switching in the stories. I actually put David in Revelations. Go ahead, gasp and do what you need to. Oh yeah, Alaina caught it, so I removed it. But needless to say, this shook me up. Up until then I had no problem keeping them separate. As you guys know, Revelations is a personal favorite. It's my personal bedtime story. This one is…not. I love this story. I really do! But it cannot ever be one I read until I fall asleep. **

**I was sick last week, nothing major, just a low grade fever that was miserable when we had a BAD cold front coming through. I had it for 2 days then stupid me tried to go back to work and ended up with a high fever. I broke that and then had a migraine of epic portions that I have managed to escape from for 9 years. Not a bad escape plan, if you ask me. I just need to figure out how to make the next escape last longer. Now this story isn't to make you say aww sorry Wendy, it is my way of explaining that I was stuck in bed, but not too ill to just stay there bored. (PS I did manage not to catch the nasty crap that was the reason for the fevers, and since there are family members who were ill before me and are still ill now, I am thrilled at how things turned out…)**

**So bored as heck, armed with an iPad, I went back to my old fanfiction, Twilight. But someone caught my interest with a Carlisle/Bella pairing. Then we started talking. When I expressed an interest in writing a fic with the two and what she calls feral, I call it being down and dirty, she told me that she doubts I can write it without paraphrasing her. She has had many people attempt this, but they end up paraphrasing her. Which is wrong. Very wrong. I would be pissed too. But she talked it over with me, just leery of another trying to rewrite her story.**

**Now you guys know me. I just can't let it go. So I took up the challenge. The story, as some of you have probably seen by now, is called What If. And yeah, I did the research; pictures are on Facebook and such, houses, cars, and of course bathrooms. LMAO! I know you guys are shocked. **

**So why am I telling you this? See I found I could write Revelations better with that in the middle. And then I wrote another chapter after the epic chapter for Revelations (18K!). While I did this, I found myself able to think about Tea Shoppe. The current theory is that What If allows me to separate the fics. So I will be writing that one in between each of the other two. This works since I plan for it to be lengthy. And they are all getting pretty wordy, but what do you expect with that cast… they all could say a few lines and it be over 3k words. Specially with my tendency to explain to you about breakfast and lunch to be able to start my dinner story. What can I say. I like detail.**

**So no, I am not giving up any of my stories, or helping anyone. It was just getting too much for me to be able to switch between all the stories. And yeah, sparkly vampires are getting to be rewritten. Come on, it's me! Don't act like you are all that shocked!**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. If I did, I would be able to work on this full time and not worry about little niggles like working for a living.**

**Alaina and Duchess, here is your chapter. I will try to work in all of your wish list. Thanks for all your support, it means the world to me. You both are truly amazing just the way you are. =o)**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars_

* * *

David and Alice walked down the sidewalk, his arm around her waist as they chat about the different stores they walked past. They are trying to relax, letting go of the tension from Alice's outburst, and also from not attacking each other from their declarations. To be truthful, the relaxation was more to calm them from the sexual tension.

David was keeping an eye out, making sure no one got too close to them, but at the same time, he was having fun just being with his woman. He often stared at her, shocked that she was here with him, that she loved him and him only. She was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her head as he listened to her.

The two of them made the picture of a couple in love, and while Alice didn't notice, David saw the glances, the smiles from people who walked by. He grinned.

Alice turned to look into the storefront of Champs and then looked at David. She asked him, "David, can we go in here?"

David raised an eyebrow as he looked into the sports store. "Sports, Alice?" He can't see her wanting to exercise right now.

As she laughed at his tone of voice, she told him, "Well, I need to replace my Steelers sweatshirt. They are the favorites to win their division. I told you before that I am serious about supporting my boys in black and gold."

David grinned at the sound of her laughter and the lightness he heard in her voice. In answer to her plea, he moved forward to open the door. He gestured her through the door and followed her with a hand on the small of her back, under her jacket. David craved her skin, and saw no reason not to indulge in his craving.

They walked further into the store and looked around for the team displays. David noted the large display of Steelers merchandise and guided his Alice over to it. As she smiled in gratitude at him, she moved to look through the racks, David just watched her, leaning against a column, his arms crossed in front of him.

Alice kept getting a lock of hair falling into her face and she would impatiently push it away while she picked out a sweatshirt and then she found a hoodie made for a woman. The smile that has not faded since their kiss on the sidewalk outside of the Apple store just got bigger. The lock fell into her face and she just blew it away.

David laughed. He couldn't help it, but he loved to watch her and the look on her face when she blew the hair out of the way was just too funny. He moved to her side and before she could do anything, he gently took the lock of hair and fingered it. "You know Alice, all you ever have to do is ask for help and I am more than willing to help you with _anything_. Tucking a stray piece of the hair out of the way for you is nothing, next to what I am willing to do for you." And putting action to words, he tucked the hair behind her ear and then kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling back, his eyes take in her face, and then he grinned. As he kissed her nose he stepped back and took the shirts she has found already from her.

Alice just watched him, her heart beating almost audibly in her chest. This man in front of her amazed her, constantly with his actions and the love he had for her. And somehow, in the grand scheme of the universe, he was hers.

To lighten the mood she told him, "Well, I knew bringing you along would benefit me in some way. I just didn't think I would have you so well trained!"

David choked back a laugh and he just asked, "Trained easily? Me? Alice, you can ask me Mum and Dad. It took them forever to teach me how to eat without having an arm around my food." He was leaning back against the column, and looked like pure sex and confidence as he did. The thing that always amazed Alice is that she doesn't think he does it on purpose.

Alice didn't understand his comment, and she just raised an eyebrow as she continued to look through the racks, never moving where she couldn't take in the living work of art that consists of David's body at rest. She amusingly wondered what would of Michelangelo thought of him if David would have posed for him?

David shook his head and informed her as he mused back to that time of his life, "I got used to guarding my food from Jack. He used to try to grab our food if he was still hungry. After awhile he stopped when it would get him nothing but a split lip when he tried it with me, but the habit was too ingrained. When I ended up with Carlisle and Esme, they worked really hard to domesticate me." He chuckled at some of the memories those words helped revive.

Alice shook her head and asked, "Do you mean tame you?" She was confused, but also wanted to keep him talking, his accent was coming to the fore. Not like when he was angry, then he slipped back into the street talk he grew up with. No, right now, it was all proper, but the accent was the same that had turned her on in the club when they had just met. Just now, it was more…him.

David smirked at her and asked, "Do I look like I was tamed to you? Me Dad decided from the beginning that to tame me would have broken me. He sat me down and explained what they wanted and needed to do. I am the son of a Duke. But at the same time, he didn't want me to lose the edge I had from the street. He also told that he honestly wouldn't want to change me. To do so would be to belittle what I had done to survive. So they set out to help me fool the world, to make it where I was civilized, without giving up a single thing of who I am." He remembered not believing him. How could they let him be himself and be the son of a Duke? He waited a long time for them to show their true colors. A very long time until he realized they had been showing him their true selves the entire time.

Alice saw the pensive look that had crossed his face. She walked to him and cupped his face in her hand as she stared up into his brown eyes. They smile at each other and she murmured, "Lucky for me that they didn't." This man would not be the man she loved with her heart. Then Alice chuckled, _Who am I fooling, I would love this man in any world, time or life…_ She told him softly, "You are my life, David. I would love you in any scenario, but this way, this way we know the true selves of each other."

David's smile got cheeky and he told her, "So very true, luv." He kissed her softly, his lips pressed a little hard before he ends the kiss. He looked down at his love and told her, "I would have loved you even if you came down a rabbit hole."

Alice matched his grin as she cheekily asked, "Or through a mirror?"

David replied airily, "Or on the back of a flamingo."

Alice tapped her finger on her lips as she asked, "How about if I was balanced on a board above an abyss? Or running for my life from a beast?"

David reached down and pulled her close to him and told her, "Alice, I would come to love you, take a bullet for you, and come for you no matter what, even if it would cost me life. You be me life." He stared down at her, wished that they were not in a mall. He pulled her close to him and rested his head on hers as they stood there; just enjoying the moment the world has allowed them.

After awhile, Alice leaned back and then looked up at him. "I just have to ask, was that why you learned to make tea with Esme? To learn to be civilized?"

David laughed and waived for her to continue shopping as he told her, "The tea making was…unexpected. To say I was not happy when I first came there would be a gross understatement. I had no idea why I was there and then finding out that the man I was raised to hate is the one who had me, well, I was bloody pissed. I had stormed out of the house angry yet again. This time I walked trying to get me temper under control for hours." He could understand the young man back then, but at the same time couldn't help but be embarrassed for the person he was then, to what he is now.

David paused in his story as he followed Alice when she moved to the cash register. He put her other items on top of the ones he had carried and once the cashier rung up the purchases, he paid for them. David won't lie; it made him feel unbelievably grateful as she let him pay for things she wanted. He was answering the primal being, the one that is him to the core, that he was providing for his woman.

David gathered the bags in one hand and put his hand on the small of her back, as he moved them to the front doors. As they approached the doors, he removed his hand to open the door for her. Once back on the sidewalk, he put his arm around her again. None of this was done out of conscious thought, he was just moving them out of the store. And of course, he wanted her as close to him as he can have her in public… at least without breaking some laws. That would come later.

Alice looked up at him, quietly amused by his possessiveness. But she doesn't mind. This is David to the core, the man who loved her so much. He would not do a thing to hurt her and what did she really expect? She knew that her exclamation on the sidewalk of buying her rocked him.

She knew it was hard for him to hear what Jack did to her, then to hear the reasoning behind her not wanting him to buy her anything, it was the icing on the cake. She knew it was due to her words and the love that they have that he can get over it, at least for now. David Christopher Temple was an amazing man and he was hers as much as she was his.

David looked over at her, worried when she was this quiet. Alice had suffered so much in her life that all he wanted to do is give her everything and protect her from experiencing any more of the cruelty in the world. The fact that she can love him, be with him is truly a tribute to the strength of the woman beside him.

And if Jack came anywhere near her, _anywhere_, he will tear him apart. Plain and simple. His old mate had to be put down like the rabid dog he was. No man will ever hurt Alice, and he will let the word leak to the streets that if anyone messed with her, he will not hold back in his revenge.

Alice asked him, "So what happened next?" She had seen the look on his face, and tried to guide him back to their normal joking selves. She wanted this time to be about them, not the past. They were the future.

David pulled her tighter to him and kissed the top of her head in thanks before he continued, "I found a small one main room cottage in an out of the way area. I was curious and walked in. Esme was there, working at a table. But, the room Alice, it smelled like heaven would in my mind. There were all these jars in shelves built into the room. And in them, were tea leaves. I just stood there staring, never imagining that a place could be real. It was as far as from the streets as it could be, but not be in the level of luxury that the house was. It was a place to relax and let everything go." David looked down at her and told her, "When we go back, I will take you there. It is a place of peace and healing."

David looked up and then he chuckled at what had happened, he picked up the story again as they walked, "Then as calm as can be, as though I hadn't stormed out of the house in a rage, Esme asked me to either come in and close the door, or to leave. I was so shocked that I shut the door." .

Alice chuckled at the awe in his voice as he spoke about the woman that he acknowledged and loved as his mum. She put her arm around her man and squeezed. With another kiss on her head, they continued to walk as David told her the story, "I stood there just staring, trying to figure out what is going on when Esme asked me to come over. I did and saw that she had some jars in front of her and was carefully measuring the leaves from the jars into a bowl. I watched her for the rest of the day, the process of blending tea calming. We left later and didn't speak the whole time. Afterwards, I noticed that when things became…stressful, she would leave. I started to follow her and she would always end up at the cottage blending tea. After weeks of this, she asked me one day if I was just always going to watch or would I like to learn?" He grinned. When they had some time, he needed to call his parents. They will be happy to hear from both of them.

Alice laughed and told him, "I can see her saying that. Esme has my respect for managing to make you civilized."

David grinned down at her, his eyes laughing. "You act like it was an impossible task!"

As she straightened as though offended, Alice remarked back, "According to you, it was!"

David couldn't hold it in and threw back his head as he laughed. "Alice, what am I going to do with you?"

Alice looked up at him, grinning as much as he was and answered him, "Love me."

He stopped them both and pulled her close to him as he ducked his head down to capture her lips with his own. His lips massaged hers before he pulled back and told her softly, "For the rest of our lives and then some. I love you so much, Alice." He kissed her again, struggled to keep it PG rated for the children that surrounded them on the sidewalk.

When he could control himself, he held her to him, his head resting on hers. This woman was his, and he will keep her safe, in his arms or wherever he can have her.

Sighing, Alice looked up and told him softly, "David, we need to keep moving, or this will become either rated R, or it will be a testament to love as we turn into statues here." She really didn't want to move, to end this moment in time. But she was beginning to trust that he will be here and there will be moments like this in their lives to come.

David smiled and kissed her again, he could kiss her every second of every day and never get enough. He then released her and looked up at the sun. He asked her, "Do you need anything else, Alice?" When she shook her head no, he kept the one arm wrapped around her and guided her back to their car. As they walked, he finished telling the story, "I agreed to learn. It was so soothing. You had to concentrate so much at the beginning to make sure you understand the process. It helped distract me and gave me something to do when I stressed. Eventually I mastered the process and started to make me own blends. When I became proficient in that, she taught me the healing tea. She had developed it after helping Dad one night in his studies. She had become interested in the healing properties of the herbs. It is her greatest accomplishment with teas and she was so proud to teach me. To pass on her contribution to the world to her pride and joy. Her words, not mine." David stopped and remembered the look on her face as she told him that, and the feelings that had overwhelmed him, the first time he had felt love in his life.

David then looked at the woman who now benefited from his mum's lessons and told her, "The entire time was one of bonding for us. It also helped me master the last lesson of keeping me temper." David deposited the bags from their shopping excursion in the trunk, then opened the door for her to get in, held her hand to assist her. He kissed it before he let it go and shut the door.

David again looked around as he moved to the driver's side of the vehicle. Nothing caught his interest, but that did not let him be less vigilant as he seated himself and started the car. He ran the diagnostic on it as he finished his story, "I had learned how to control it on the streets, but as me Dad showed me, it was not complete. But me Mum, she showed me how to release it, either through tea making or being physical. Between the two of them, they worked to make me how I am now." David glanced at her as he read the display and got ready to back out of the spot.

He was no longer afraid to tell Alice anything. She had seen him at nearly his worst and had only been worried that he may be hurt. She had heard about his life and loved him for telling her. Alice was here to stay. Even when she ran away, she was trying to protect him, and she worked to come back to him. She got help, she planned, and the most important thing was that she loved him during the whole time. Being scared, with what he knew now, was not a reason to blame her. She had reacted to what she had known. But, her love for him made her reevaluate and come back to him, doing what should have been almost impossible to even fathom for her, she trusted him. She trusted him, even though Jack had put her literally through hell, mind fucked with her head, she trusted him. And he will never betray that trust.

Alice stared at him and told him, "David, I never expected that. But then, you are so full of contradictions that nothing is beginning to surprise me. However, I don't think it was just them. You _know_ yourself. To the core. There is nothing that can teach you that. And I thank God himself that you do. Because of that, we are here, together." She looked into his eyes, reached over and pulled him to her. She murmured, "I love you." And then they kissed.

This kiss was not rated PG-13. You will never find this in any Disney movie. However, it was David and Alice to the core. It fit their never ending desire and love for each other, the passion that as Leigh has commented before; if this had been in the past their love would have been a fairy tale.

Alice immediately surrendered to him when he demanded entrance into her mouth. He caressed her bottom lip with his tongue before he took possession of what is his. Alice moaned as his tongue slid against hers, as he pillaged and claimed every part of her mouth as his, then allowed her to do the same to his.

They kept this up for a little bit before they came up for air. David moaned, "Alice, Cor what you do to me." He kissed her throat as she sat there gasping. He forced himself to calm down, promised himself that they will complete this later…

David kissed her closed eyelids and then her nose. He breathed out, "Alice. Look at me, luv." When she opened her brilliant sapphire eyes to meet his brown ones, he told her reverently, "I promise we will continue this later. I will worship every part of your body before I claim what is mine. Then when we are finished, I will do it again and again until you beg me to stop. I love you so much, Alice. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, both inside and out. And you humble me when you agree to be mine, when you love me, when you are just the way you are." He had brought his hands up and held her face in his as he tenderly punctuated his words with soft kisses on her face.

And when tears fell from her eyes, he kissed them away too. He held her in his arms until they both calmed. Then he only released her hand to shift the car, they backed out and then he took them away from the mall.

David looked at the time as he debated. He wanted Alice to himself. But it is too early to take her home and have Heddie ask them about their day. And if they walked in the door and wanted dinner, she would definitely ask them. David just wanted to spend more time with his luv. He _needed_ it.

He looked around and found an Elephant and Castle Pub. He grinned and asked Alice, "Is this be okay for us to sit and eat at?"

Alice had been thinking and when David asked her a question, she looked up quickly. Then noticing the restaurant they had pulled up to, she couldn't help herself. "English food, David? Really?"

David grinned at her and said to her, "I like to have some comfort food sometimes, Alice. You are not the only one."

Alice sighed, then she told him a voice that sounded as if she was sad for him, "English food, David? Beans on toast? _This_ is comfort food?"

David reached across and pulled her to him. He murmured against her lips, "Alice, you know I hate beans on toast. I am wanting some Yorkshire Pudding." He kissed her gently, quickly, then he got out of the car. He chuckled at the site of her as she looked shocked that he had left her there like that.

He looked around again, always trying to make sure he was aware of their surroundings. Nothing caught his attention, and he opened the door to help his lady out of the car. Then he couldn't help himself and grinned at her facial expression.

Alice was _not_ happy about his stunt. She growled at him, "Just wait mister. I _will_ get you back…remember last time?"

David's grin somehow got bigger, he remembered her teasing him before. He pulled her roughly to him, her back to his front. He ground his erection into her backside as he told her seductively in her ear in a tone of voice that left nothing to the imagination of his desire for her, "Oh, I remember Miss Hamilton. I remember you teasing me, me teasing you. And I remember with great pleasure how that day ended. And it _will_ end up better than that. I will do as I promised earlier." He bit her ear lobe gently as she moaned and pushed her butt back at him. "Alice, my luv, do you really want to do that? I have no problem in taking what is mine right here."

Alice moaned again, completely turned on to the point she didn't care. She let her head fall back on his shoulder as he kissed her neck. She felt his hands move towards the front of her. And he just held her as he laid his head on her, breathing hard.

David managed to control himself and told her, "Just a little while longer luv. Just a little bit longer." Then trying to diffuse the situation he murmured, "Just a 'lil bit longer, me luv, and then we can go have some rumpy pumpy."

Not able to control herself, Alice burst out laughing. "Rumpy pumpy? Oh dear God, David. You are going to be lucky you get any if you say that again to me." She moved out of his arms and shook her head as she laughed again.

David let her go only until he could grasp her hand. Lacing their hands together, he brought their hands up together and kissed them. He moved to beside her and lowered his lips to her ear as they moved to the restaurant, "Would you rather bonk me in the bloody parking lot, Alice?" He heard her breath catch and he continued, "I thought not." He reached and opened the door for her and escorted her in the pub with a hand on her back.

Alice worked to clear her head of the mind fuckery that David was doing to her in a good, sexual way. _He better live up to his promise!_ Then her mind was brought to the here and now, not from something that David did, but because some woman tried to flirt with him!

The busty blond that was at the hostess stand had taken a deep breath when the door had opened. She was tired and wanted to go home. She looked up and saw a brunette step in and then following her was a handsome man that looked familiar to her. She had actually dropped her grease pen and managed to grab it before it fell on the floor. The man was taller than the brunette, and with dark hair and eyes. His hair was all over the place, those lips curved in a smile. And the body that his clothes were showing to great effect…

Then she noticed that he had his hand on the back of the woman beside him and was staring into her eyes. Jealous, _He deserves someone so much better than her, like me, s_he asked in a sultry voice, "May I help you?"

David stared into the amazing woman that was his Alice's eyes; he barely registered the person in front of him. He looked up at the question, and answered, "Two, please." Then he turned his attention back to Alice. He was shocked to see her eyes go hard and turn to the person he had just spoken with. Confused, he looked also, trying to figure out who had pissed her off.

The blonde smirked when he answered her, but then the smirk almost came off when he effectively dismissed her. But the woman. She had turned and looked at her when she had asked the question of the work of art beside the brunette. _Maybe he will see she is a jealous bitch and will leave her._

Alice seethed inside, as she watched the woman work to take what was hers away. She knew David wouldn't leave her, but it pissed her off that this blonde bimbo even tried! When the Blonde Bimbo's smirk grew bigger, Alice couldn't help herself. _I see thee and thy unworthiness to even look at David. Because of your idiocy, from now hence, I dub thee BB and BB will be thy name._

This proved too much for even her, and Alice laughed.

David put his arm around his Alice and pulled her close. He put his mouth near her ear and told her, "You are going to share your joke with me, right?"

Alice started to laugh even harder. She gasped out, "Later." He thought he heard her say something about BB's but he just shook his head and watched her gather herself together. Once she was semi calm, he turned his attention to the person who had garnered Alice's wrath only seconds before. He shortly realized why Alice had been mad.

BB was ogling David. She was sure that the idiot brunette was taking care of removing herself from his presence all on her own. Seriously, what could be that funny? She gathered two menus and smiled at the handsome man, walked towards their table, which was conveniently placed where she can watch him. She swayed her hips as she walked and she tossed her hair to the side as she looked over her shoulder at him seductively.

David almost laughed. He leaned down to Alice's ear and murmured, "You are more beautiful, more classy and more importantly, you are the only woman I love. Now how about we give her a show, me luv?" Then he kissed her neck.

Alice laughed lightly and then she moaned. "Poor BB." He was doing such amazing things as always with his mouth on her body.

David ducked his head in her shoulder as he realized he had heard her correctly the first time. His shoulders shook as he let Alice move them towards their table. He had managed to control himself as he moved to pull out her chair for Alice. Once she was seated, he dropped a kiss on her lips then moved his chair closer to her. He quietly asked, "BB?"

Alice smirked at him and she seductively answered him, "Blonde Bimbo. But it may mean worse if she doesn't get a clue and stop staring." She then nuzzled into his neck as his arm came around her and squeezed. Alice took the hint and sat back in her chair.

BB was slightly upset, _I gave him an opportunity to not have to sit next to her! Ah well he is still in direct view of me from the hostess stand…_ She smiled at David and told him that their waitress will be out shortly to take their drink orders. She moved back to the stand seductively and settled back behind, making sure she pushed her breasts up with her arms as she leaned down.

Alice rolled her eyes at the idiocy of BB, but then that is why she earned her name. She turned to David and arched her eyebrow.

David looked back at her and finally he said, "What! You don't think I am encouraging her?"

Alice just stared at him with her eyebrow lifted.

He laughed and shook his head again. Then he leaned close to her and said silkily, "Do you seriously think I would even _look_ at her when I have you? Alice, you have me completely under your spell. I think of nothing but you. Everything I think about has to do with you." With that he kissed her, letting his lips and hands give her the PG rated version of what he wanted to do to her.

Alice kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Soon they had to stop due to the extreme awkwardness of their position. Then David told her softly, "BB is jealous."

Alice couldn't help it, she started to laugh.

David watched her as he leaned towards her. His body language, his attention, everything about him, screamed his dedication to this woman. He watched her laugh, enjoying the sight with a grin.

Soon they were interrupted by their waitress. This one is also blonde and at first she tried to ignore Alice. That was soon put to bed with Alice telling her quite bluntly, "You know, I am sitting right here. Ignoring me to try to get in my man's pants is just not going to work. And snubbing me is only going to hurt you. Now, why don't you try again?"

Then David had to choke back his laughter when she muttered loud enough to be heard, "One Blonde Bimbo is enough, do I have to rename everyone in this restaurant?"

Alice was kind of shocked at herself, but she is not really angry, David was doing an excellent job in keeping her from getting to that point, but she is irritated. This is her man! And he was not paying them any attention, why are they so hell bent in getting his attention?

David had her hand in his and he rubbed his thumb over it, calming her. When the waitress moved away, he asked her seriously, "Alice, do you want to leave?"

Alice looked up at him and told him honestly, "And let BB1 and BB2 think they chased me out of here? Hell no."

David lost it then. He couldn't keep it together and laughed.

Alice started chuckling along with him. It was funny when you think of it. We had an insane psychopath and a drug gang after them and she was mad about two idiots that are no threat to her?

David wiped at his eyes with his free hand and then he told her, "Seriously Alice. Life is nothing but aces with you."

She grinned at him. The rest of the dinner passed with them joking and teasing each other. BB2, as they soon dubbed her, was at least civil to Alice. BB1 threw her hate looks the rest of the evening. Which cracked both of them up.

But when the evening was over, David made Alice's night. He walked with her out of the restaurant and stopped at the door to look back at the two ladies. He just bluntly told them, "You never had a chance, even if I would of met you before her. But now, there is no chance in hell or heaven that I would give her up for anything." With that he escorted his lady love out the door to their vehicle, knowing that he had done more to make her night than anything else. And it had cost him nothing but the truth.

When he got them to the car, he trapped her against the door and snogged the bloody hell out of her. When she gave back as much as he gave to her, they both moaned. His lips left her mouth and told her, "Bloody hell, Alice! I need you." He rocked his rock hard erection into her and barely managed to stop. He pulled her away from the door and opened it to seat her into it.

He moved quickly to the door and got in. He started the car and ran the diagnostic, as he turned back to Alice. He managed not to kiss her, just held her face in his hands. He told her, "There is never a reason to be jealous with me, luv. But I won't lie, it turned me on…."

Alice smiled and sarcastically replied, "Really? Never would of guessed."

David groaned and seeing the all clear, hurried them home. He didn't want to take her as he is right now, he promised worshipping. Right now he wanted to claim her…and again and again.

They pulled into the Bed and Breakfast and David grabbed their bags. He opened the door for Alice and escorted her up to their room. Thankfully, Heddie had seen their faces and just waved as they swept past her. She laughed and said, "Young love…."

Hatter pulled Alice into their room and closed the door. He dropped the bags on the floor, never taking his eyes off his woman. He stalked towards her and pulled her to him. He bluntly told her, "Alice, Cor do I want you. But I may not be gentle as I like the first time." He pleaded with her to understand. His hands were already roaming her body, he pulled her close to him and rocked his hips into her as he devoured her neck.

Alice was already wet. She wanted him, now. But she knew he really wanted to take his time. She pulled his head away from her neck and started to kiss him. She started it closed mouth, their lips massaging against each other. Before long, unable to stop the heat that always flared between the two of them, she took his bottom lip in between her teeth and lightly pulled.

David pulled her closer as he growled at her. He let his tongue trace her lips, and when she opened her mouth to him, he caressed her tongue with his own. His one hand was holding her head to him, as his other was on her back as he held her close by him. He slid both hands down her body to her arse, and lifted her up. Alice automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, she was just as desperate to be close to him as he was to her.

When they had to break the kiss, David kept kissing her jawline and then down the column of her neck. He loved the taste of her skin and made sure to get as much as could of it.

Alice dropped her head back, giving him access to her neck. She couldn't help the moan that came out of her at the feeling of his talented mouth and tongue caressing her skin.

When he got to her sweater, he reluctantly let her down as he drew back enough to pull it up and off of her. During that time, Alice took the opportunity to rid him of his jacket and thermal shirt. As he attached his mouth to her body, she ran her hands over his chest. Alice loved the feeling of him, the power he has in his body, all leashed to the intent of making her feeling loved.

David reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Her beautiful breasts were calling out to him, and it was a shame to have them hidden. He couldn't worship them as they deserve.

As it loosened on her, he picked her back up bridal style and deposited her gently on the bed. He removed the bra, kissing down her arms, as he removed each strap. When he removed the last of it from her, he looked down at her.

Alice was lying on the bed, her hair spread out like a halo, her eyes heavy with love and lust. Her nipples were already hard, waiting for his attention as he continued to gaze at her. He told her honestly and in complete amazement that she was his, "You're beautiful, Alice." He then lowered his head and began to torture her with his worshipping of the body that was _his_.

Alice's back arched towards him as he nibbled and licked his way to her nipples. Every inch, every centimeter of her breast was worshipped as he moved to her nipples. And when got close, he switched to the other one. He kept this up until she was begging him to do something, anything. He looked up at her and then he took one nipple in his mouth and bit down gently on it. His other hand had taken the other nipple and pinched it at the same time. This had Alice scream out his name she arched again into him.

David smirked and then spent time paying special attention to both of her nipples and breasts. He slowly moved his other hand down her body, and played with the hem of her leggings. He finally moved down her body, again laving every single part of her body he can reach with his mouth with attention.

Alice was writhing on the bed as David did as he had promised earlier. He was worshipping her body inch by inch. And she loved it as he did so. But she couldn't deny that the rest of his promise turned her on…

David removed her leggings and underwear at the same time, trailed kisses down her legs as he removed them. Once they are on the floor, he looked at her spread in front of him. He could see that she was soaking wet for him, and he paused to gather himself. He wanted her to feel worshiped, later he will let himself loose and take her as roughly as she wanted.

Alice whimpered and asked David, "Please, I need you." She didn't care, she needed him. Her body ached for him.

David smirked and told her, "I told you I would worship you, I am not even close in being done with step one." With that, he lowered his face to her pussy and licked her from top to bottom, tasting her. "Cor Alice, you taste so bloody good." With that he got serious and began stroking his tongue in and out of her. He can never get enough of her taste, and knowing this drives her crazy in addition is enough to have him dead set in having her come at least twice this way.

Alice can feel her belly tighten as David kept his promise and worshipped her lower lips. "Oh god, David… David… Fuck… I'm…DAVID!" She came apart as he increased his speed and then nipped at her clit.

Alice's hands were in his hair and he groaned as her thighs tightened around his head as she came. He feasted on her juices as she came around his tongue. He watched her as he kept it up, moving up to her clit as his fingers started to stroke in and out of her. He curled his fingers to hit that spot inside her and can feel her walls began to tighten. He looked up at her as she was bucking her hips up and told her, "Come for Alice. Now!" He moved back to the feast that was his, and only his, to enjoy.

That was all it took for Alice to fall apart. When she caught her breathe, she noticed that David was above her, and had managed to undress himself. He stared at her and kissed her with all the passion he felt.

Alice moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. His wonderfully talented tongue and mouth. He stopped long enough to ask, "Are you ready, luv?"

When she nodded, he moved on top of her. He slid his cock up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices. When she hissed and cussed at him, he smirked and then entered her.

They both moaned at the pleasure of being joined this way again. After giving her time to accommodate him, he started to move slowly in her, determined to make this last as long as possible, to draw out their mutual pleasure. He had, after all, promised to worship her. And he kept his promises to Alice.

Alice could feel the building orgasm overtaking her, and wanted to bring David to the same end. But nothing she did; beg, plead, move or anything, made him speed up. She could see the effort it was taking on him, but he never faltered. Before long, she gave in as he relentlessly forced her into another orgasm.

David watched as she gave in and climaxed again. He grit his teeth as he kept his orgasm from coming, he wanted to extend this pleasure as long as he could. Nothing beat being hilt deep in his woman, bringing her to pleasure time and time again. But, Cor was it hard as he felt her walls milk his cock.

Alice came down her orgasm to find David still thrusting in and out of her. She opened her eyes and stared at the man above her, her lover. "David, oh gods, does that feel good. Please, baby, please?"

David moved back and kneeled on the bed, he brought Alice, with him as he lifted her. The new position let him reach a new depth and position inside his love. He immediately gasped out, "Oh fuck, Alice. Cor does that feel good…does it feel good luv, does my cock feel good inside of you as I thrust in and out of you?" He moved and thrust as hard and deep as he could, his eyes closing on their own from the sheer pleasure of Alice's body.

Alice gasped, David had never talked like this in the past, not to this level. _Fuck, does it turn me on!_ He was hitting her g-spot every single time he thrust into her. "David…. Ugh… I love your cock in me. Oh God, David… DAVID!" Unable to hold it back she exploded around him.

David couldn't resist it, not with how hard she came around him and his neck tendons were steel hard as he pounded as deep as he could before he released his cum inside his woman screaming, "Alice! Bloody hell, you be MINE!"

Alice could feel him as his hot cum shot inside her as her walls help milk his cock of every last drop.

When it was over, David managed to bring her up to him and help support both of them. He kissed her reverently. He smirked when he saw she as limp as a noodle, knowing that it was him who made her that way. He looked at her, and softly moved the annoying lock of hair from earlier out of her face.

David just stared at her and then softly sang… "Oh her eyes, her eyes, Make the stars look like they're not shining…"

He kissed her gently on her eyelids to have her open her eyes. He continued, "Her hair, her hair…Falls perfectly without her trying…"

He ran his hand through it, loving it as always.

He continued his singing, "She's so beautiful…And I tell her every day." He smiled at her then continued, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change…Cause you're amazing." He caressed her face and then kissed again gently on the lips. Singing to her as she had said that she loved,"Just the way you are." He smiled at her as she smiled back at him, "Cor Alice, I love you. I would love to kiss your lips all day long. Just always let me be the one, that's all I ask." His brown eyes pleaded with her.

Alice cradled his face in her arms and told him, "Forever and then some. I am yours, David. I love you."

David brought her close so he could nuzzle her face.

It was quiet for awhile in the room as the two bonded. Then Alice gasped and David told her with an evident smirk in his voice, "I told you I planned to do it again and again, Alice." The noises that came out of that room were gasps and moans for the rest of the night, as well as the love the two inside have for each other.

* * *

**WOW! Finally. I think I did all the items on the list! Love you guys and will someone pass me something? I don't smoke so a cigarette would be bad... but it feels like I need one!**

**Yeah. I am trying to push my boundaries with the smut… Let me know what you think…**

**LMAO… I love reading these notes when I am tired. I can write well, but somehow in the note aread I fall flat on my arse. **

**Let's see this started I think at 6k words before the edit. I added up to 8801 words. Then I sent it off to be beta'd and my word counting thing is messed up since it has not moved since I started to write this. Stupid word count thingie. Ok I am going to finish editing What If. You guys know what that means, yep, Revelations chapter is up to be done next!**

**Please review and feed the hungry muse.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	28. Chapter 28 You Love is a Symphony

**I am so sorry everyone. I fell down on Monday and got hurt, bruises, but dang did it hurt and my whole body hurt the following day. Thank God for Aleve. The reason I fell was because I had not slept since Friday night, and my body decided it was time for me to fall asleep, as I was taking a shower. Yeah not one of my greatest moments…funny as hell now, but yeah I don't expect the teasing to go away. During that weekend I could not concentrate and afterwards, I had ignored my phone and such. Not such a great idea now, , but I needed to sleep and concentrate on that. Plus yesterday sucked so much, I had an agent yelling at me and even went to my VP about it. Not good. So here I am writing, hoping to update all three stories. **

**If you reviewed, I WILL be answering them, if you don't get an answer by the end of the week, let me know! It may of dropped off by accident, and I NEVER want to ignore anyone. I take the time to write the stories, and you guys take the time to thank me by writing the review. They delight me, so I write back. Everyone is happy. Except when I can't sleep and babble. Hmmm…maybe I am babbling now? lol **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. If I did, I would be able to work on this full time and not worry about little niggles like working for a living, or annoying agents...**

**Alaina, Brumier and Duchess, thanks for all you guys do! Like when I needed to vent and wrote an email and you all jumped in to help calm me down. Thanks, you may of saved his life since the idiot called me back...every half an hour asking for his stupid report.**

**Mucho, mucho, MUCHO gracias to Alaina for taking the time to correct my mistakes. You make me feel better about posting this stuff. Duchess, you are such awesome support… you always have been and I love that you were even willing to read What If. Brumier, lol… I love talking music with you! We have such similar tastes it is eerie! And yes, I would love to see your take on some of the songs I have picked!**

**For those that haven't read their stories, First by Alaina and well… ALL of Burmier's is AWESOME! Her stories are the ones that helped push me to write. And even more awesome, she reads mine!**

**Thanks ladies…Truly. You help me continue when I feel so frustrated. And give me great ideas and yes, pics. **

**Word count before editing- 5,119**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Your Love is a Song by Switchfoot_

* * *

The following morning, both Alice and Hatter slept late. Hatter woke before his beloved, looked down at her as he heard her breathing in. Then his body became fully awake when he heard a noise at the door. He kissed her forehead quickly, then moved carefully away from Alice, and grabbed some lounge pants to slide on. With a last glance at the love of his life, he carefully moved to the door.

If an outsider could watch David at that second, they would have seen the David from the streets, or as Alice had pointed out, Hatter, come to the fore. Nothing was more important to David than her, and him protecting her is what his body is prepared to do. His weight was on the balls of his feet and his whole body listened, and when he heard some clinking, he threw open the door.

Heddie had been humming to herself as she put down the tray she had made for her favorite couple downstairs. She was preoccupied on that and some other details, so when David threw open the door, he scared her. Heddie jumped, and then held her hand over her heart. "David! You frightened me!"

David's posture relaxed and the Hatter persona faded away as he apologized to her, "I am so sorry Heddie, I wasn't sure who was outside the door." He looked down and saw a tray holding some covered dishes on it with a clear simple cylindrical vase with a red rose in it. Realization rocked through him made him feel bad, Heddie had made a breakfast tray for them. David shook his head; he needed to make this right with Heddie. With a look to make sure Alice was still asleep, he slipped out the door and softly closed it so that his luv didn't wake from them talking.

David looked up and the remorse was clear on his face as he told her, "Heddie, I'm so-"

Heddie shook her head, interrupted his apology and as she smiled at him, "No, David. I am sorry. I knew when you called and wanted your visit here to be secret there was something going on. And when you brought her in that night, the look on your face as you carried in her into the house told me that you are in love. But none of it was as clear until it was the look then of your sheer determination and how you held her to your body, and your reaction now that has solved the puzzle for me." She smiled at his look of concentration and continued, "Something has happened to that wonderful woman in there, and you are in full protective mode. I just remembered you saying that you wanted to bring her breakfast in bed one day, and thought it would be nice to bring it up for you." Heddie laid a hand on his arm and told him, "Just promise me that you won't stop protecting that woman in there. If anyone ever deserved someone like you, it is her. And you most deservedly deserve her." She stared in his eyes to make sure he understood she meant it.

David looked into her eyes, remembered the prior night, and breathed out, "Aye, I will protect her life, love, her achingly wonderful soul of hers with me own life. She means everything to me." And that is a huge understatement.

Heddie smiled at him, her face showing that it is made for smiling as her wrinkles disappeared, she advised him, "Love like that comes once in a lifetime if ever. But you are smart, David. I know you will do all you can to protect and keep her. Just remember, women love their men to show them their love and desire for them. I know you know that, for while I have seen you with her briefly, it is clear as daylight. Never forget it, because depending on the pain she has gone through, she may doubt it once in a while." Heddie hoped he understood what she was saying, but then David was extremely smart. He did have Alice. And while she didn't know that story, she knew that it will be extremely interesting with these two. A simple meet in a bar would never do it justice, and would seem too normal for these two. She wondered how they _really_ met.

David smirked and told her, "Oh, I am sure to show her my love every day, I can do nothing less with Alice. She won't allow anything less than my total love and devotion to her. Don't worry, I won't ever forget. But thanks, Heddie, for everything. I need to take this in to her. What time is checkout?" He needed to be back with Alice. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and they would be separated for awhile. Hopefully he can be with her in the stands, but she had told him there were some very early morning things that the judges need to do before the parade ever started.

Heddie shook her head, "No worries about that for you two. Just when you need to leave, leave. I am actually putting on the books that you are staying longer. That way your cover won't have to be changed next time. And maybe next time you will remember to get me Mr. Potts' autograph!" Heddie glared at him. _How could he forget her love of Andrew Lee Potts? _It wasn't like she browsed the internet for any pics of him and his lovely Hannah. She also read any fan fiction that featured him in any of his roles. Him in Alice on Syfy was one of her favorites.

As he laughed, David hugged her promising he will get it next time. He grabbed the tray and quietly made his way back in the room. After seeing that it was more of the cinnamon rolls and will keep for awhile, he put the tray on the table, but grabbed the rose to take with him back to their bed. He also removed his lounge pants before he slid back under the blankets. He pulled Alice back to him, and smiled when she shifted closer to him. He laid there on his side, his head propped on his hand as he looked down at his luv. He thought about what Heddie had said and an idea came into his head. He will need to take a side trip while he is in New York.

David let Alice continue to sleep, he noticed that the circles under her eyes were fading, something that made him happy. _Guess Alice was right, sleep was all that was needed._

He knew they had to leave today; the rooms he had reserved for their stay in New York were not as private as these were. But this hotel knew what to do with people that were well known to the public. He had laughed when not only his name but Alice's had guaranteed a place for them. Here he thought her influence only extended to their home city, but it sounded like her family's name was bigger than he thought. He knew she was what he considered blue blood here in the States, but he was beginning to realize she was the equivalent of his father here. He smirked, knowing that his side trip will help make that more of a reality for her to be both on both sides of the pond.

A couple of hours later, Alice awoken to something trailing down her body. She stretched and opened her eyes to David's brown ones. They were not looking at her; however they concentrated on what his hands are doing. Alice glanced down at her body and saw the rose that David was trailing along the curves of her body. She sucked in a breath, and his eyes flick to hers, full of the love he has for her.

David brought the rose up to trace her face, his eyes following the rose as it traced her cheekbones and down to her lips. When Alice's mouth opened, he could not resist her, _never ever_ resist his luv, he leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, the rose falling on the floor, forgotten. His lips caressed hers with a gentleness that takes away her breath as they slowly kiss.

Alice felt him move to over her, as he continued the kiss; his hand cupped her face as he showered her with his love and devotion. He pulled away and she opened her eyes to see his staring back at hers. He smiled and softly said, " 'ello, luv."

David watched her smile back at him and she just as quietly replied, "Hello." He has no idea what is in store for today, with them leaving and all, but he wanted these few minutes with her.

David leaned back down and kissed her. He then moved to her side, and reached behind him over to the table to bring her the breakfast tray.

She looked up as he deposited the tray on the bed with an eyebrow arched, "David?" She was confused, there is just no way he could of left the bed for that long. Not after last night.

He leaned down and kissed her then smirked as he answered her unspoken question, "Luv, Heddie dropped off the tray. And I am thinking you may need some sustenance after last night." He nuzzled into her neck as she gasped. He chuckled and murmured, "And maybe for later."

Alice arched her back as he kissed her nipples and sighed in pleasure of his talented mouth working at one then the other. "Oh God, David." She had her hand in his hair holding him to her breasts. Her eyes rolled back in her head as his tongue danced between her breasts and he latched on the right one.

David hummed as he nipped and licked her breasts. By the sounds that Alice was making, it felt good to her. He was careful with the tray on the bed, but he wanted his breakfast too. His left hand made its way between her thighs and slowly inserted his fingers into her clit, mindful she may be sore from last night and this morning. He mirrored the tugging on her breasts as his fingers thrust into her. He lifted his head so he could watch her face as he pleasured her.

Alice couldn't think. How was this man able to even think of this after last night? But then she remembered exactly how many times he had her orgasm and how many times he had came with her. Soon though, thought became impossible as she felt her body tighten with her orgasm.

Then she was shocked when he stopped and her eyes flew open. David has never stopped from giving her pleasure.

David couldn't take it, he needed her so badly. He moved the tray to the floor, then he moved in between her legs and he pumped himself a couple times as he looked down at his woman. He let his eyes travel over her, slowly, noticed her flushed skin, her nipples that were still standing at attention and swollen from his attention to them. David smirked, proud of himself for that as his eyes slowly traveled over them, finally reaching her swollen mouth and then her lust filled eyes that lock on his own.

Alice growled, "You better be thinking of finishing what you started, David. Or I can just take care of it myself." With that statement her fingers slowly moved down her body and once they reach her clit, she started working it.

David grunted and he ran his hand over the head of his cock as he watched her. "Cor Alice. What you do to me!" With that, he moved quickly and thrust himself in her as he slid his arms under her thighs, pulling her to him roughly.

Alice gasped in pleasure, but as she went to remove her fingers, David huskily told her, "No. Touch yourself luv. I want to see your fingers give you pleasure as I take you as mine." David leaned back so he could watch her.

She had no idea where all this talk came from, but GOD did she love it. She did as he asked and continued to pleasure her bundle of nerves as he pounded into her watching her fingers the entire time. The combined pleasure of her fingers, his movements inside of her and him watching her was enough to make her come.

David could not believe the pleasure he was receiving as he made love to Alice and watched her pleasure herself. Then he felt her inner walls tighten and he moved faster, bringing them both to completion. He would have loved to drag it out for as long as he could, but they had other places they needed to be. But after yesterday and last night, they were in a place that they could start interacting with others and not be worried about the other's feelings. The healing from their separation was almost complete, the rest of it will be just time. And David will make sure they had that time.

He rode out their mutual pleasure, and pulled her up to him as they gasped for air. He kissed her then just held her to him, she straddling his lap and he still in her.

Alice smiled and told him softly, "David, if you plan to keep doing this, we may need a vacation from our vacation." She cuddled into him as she said it, her actions speaking louder than words on how she really felt.

David chuckled and told her honestly, "Just wait until we can have a vacation without any obligations. I don't think I will allow you out of bed. Cor, Alice. I love you so much, it runs through me like a train." He said all this as he kissed her, his hands holding her to him, caressing.

Alice laid her head down on his chest and just relaxed into him, felt him hold her, caress her, in essence, love her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt so loved by him, who couldn't with this much attention lavished upon them?

David felt her relax and he smiled as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He remembered when he had seen her at the club. From there, who would have known how much she would mean to him to the point that he was kneeling in bed holding her after they just made love. David has never let someone in this close to him. And with her, he would not only let her in, he opened the door and all the windows as wide as they would go and wish there was more he could do. To say he loved, worshipped, would give his life to make her happy, that was an understatement of his feelings. There was _nothing_ he wouldn't do for this woman.

They both relished this moment but then David sighed. He looked down and told Alice softly, "Luv, we need to eat and then get out of here. Tomorrow you have a date with Macy's. I need to make sure we get there and you are rested. Plus we will have more time in New York to be together." He kissed her forehead. Then he chuckled. "I will get you to have breakfast in bed when you wake. One of these days."

Alice laughed, "David, if you think I would rather have breakfast than you, you surely need to keep your mind wide open to the very real possibility you may need help."

David kissed her and commentated, "No help needed, since I know I rather have you for breakfast every bloody day, Alice." _And then some…forever will be too short._

She moaned as he kissed down her neck. He realized what he was doing and stopped, resting his head on her shoulder. Trying to behave while still being buried in Alice was just not a feasible choice. But he hated when they were not joined this way, in the most intimate way a man and a woman can be together. He leaned forward, dipping Alice to the bed, and put his arms around her. He managed to keep him inside her as he got off the bed and moved them to the bathroom, felt him harden inside her. He decided that while this was not their shower, they needed to christen it.

Alice at first was confused by what David was doing, and then she was floored as his wiry body maneuvered them off the bed and him carrying her to the bed, all the while, he kissed her and she could feel him become aroused inside her. Then he managed to turn on the shower, closed the door, and proceeded to rest her against it as his fingers moved down to her ass as his kiss deepened. David was never less than amazing.

When they had to stop to gasp for air, Alice took the second and asked, "What are you up to, David?" She had an idea, but wanted to hear it from him.

David smirked as he looked down at her, pushed against the shower door as the water heated up inside. "Well…You see, I know how much you love to worship the shower gods. And I remember that this is their favored method of being worshipped. So I was going to help you give thanks to them." He leaned down and captured her lips for a brief kiss before he smirked at her again.

Alice laughed and she cupped his face gently as she told him, "David, how the hell did I survive without you?"

David stopped and he looked at her seriously, "I have no idea, but you are _never_ going to find out again. Your mine Alice and I am yours, from now, until the end of time." Then his eyes that had been dark with their intensity lightened and he asked her, "Are you ready Alice?"

Before she could realize what he was asking, he moved them into the shower. And there, against the wall, he proceeded to make her speechless. He thrust into her as he kissed her hard. When he left her mouth, he moved to her ear and told her quietly, "This is what I wanted to do to you last night in the parking lot. The other half of what I wanted to do will wait until we get to New York. But it involves you on your hands and knees, begging me for more." He nipped below her ear as he heard her groan at the idea and that she got wetter as he moved faster. Quickly after that he brought them to completion.

They both spent the rest of the time getting ready, washing each other, David's smirk never leaving his face as he watched her lean against him, her legs still unsteady, not only in the shower, but as they got ready. He supported her, as he always would, but his smirk finally caused Alice to comment, "One of these days I will bring you to your knees, David. And then I will be the one smirking." At that point, Alice was dressed in a dusky rose lace camisole with a white roll tab cardigan over a pair of well worn jeans. She had just finished packing their items from the bathroom and David had walked in shirtless in light colored jeans, his hair a mess as usual. He had moved behind her and held her when he had noticed that she had shifted her weight on the counter.

David moved her hair from her neck and nuzzled it as he brought her flush against him. "Alice, you do that daily. Hourly in fact with the realization that you love me. You want me, even with me past."

Alice looked at him, and with a serious look on her face she told him, "Actually I want your house, your garage full of awesome cars, your Mum and Dad. Shoot David, I just put up with you so I can say I am dating a Duke's son!"

David couldn't help the laugh that came out of him, as her eyes and body told him what he already knew in his soul, Alice loved him. "If that is what keeps you with me, I will be sure to keep you in whatever manner you desire. As long as you never deny me yer body, of course. I have needs you know!" His accent came out as he teased her.

Alice grinned back into the dark eyes in the mirror that were laughing at her. She was happy. Completely, utterly happy and the man who was holding her was the reason for it. He loved her and it didn't matter who she was to him. "David, I love you."

David kissed her neck in acknowledgment and a promise of his own love. He asked her, "Almost ready?"

Alice turned in his arms and mock glared at him, "I will be when you put on a shirt." She was teasing, but a very small part of her was not.

David shook his head as he grabbed the bag on the counter. "Alice, no worries, luv. I am not going to entice Hettie with me body."

Alice sighed, David seemed upset. She followed him out to the main room and told him, "David, how would you like me to walk around in a bra or a corset?" Maybe she could get him to understand, but at the same time, she was teasing. She trusted David. She just wanted him to understand why that small part of her will always be jealous.

David dropped the bag on the floor as he spun to face her. He growled as he told her, "As long as you are mine, and I am to be there beside you, I don't mind. But I will freely admit that I will be highly possessive and all over you." He took a deep breath, "Alice, I am yours. I can't help but want to feel you against me skin as much as possible. However, I am aware of you and your wish for me body to covered, nor have I forgotten last night." He indicated a white shirt on the bed, "I have the rest of me clothing ready." He was puzzled, did she not trust him? There was no hesitation, there has never been any since he met her eyes in his club, he was hers. Completely.

Alice closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, realized he thought she was upset, and then opened them to tell him, "I don't doubt your love or complete commitment to me. But I don't think it is right to drive a woman to lust by seeing you. David. You are devastatingly handsome, and mine. I was teasing you." She moved into his arms and put her own into his back pockets. "I figured with as much as you love to tease me, I should be able to tease you about this one thing!"

David looked down at his woman and told her, "Tease moi? Belle dame, you can tease me whenever you wish." Then he laughed to himself, he truly trusted her, he let himself slip a lot around her with his education that was hardly normal. Hatter, or Mad Hatter was a normal sod, with a street education that hardly included the nicer side of French.

Alice cocked her head to the side and asked, "Belle Dame?"

David's eyes and voice were soft as he answered her, "Beautiful lady." And she truly was inside and out.

Alice looked up at him and then her mouth quirked at the end. "French?"

David's eyes twinkled as mischief entered them, "Well, they say it is the language of love."

Alice then dramatically swooned in his arms, her eyes closed, as she told him, "Talk away in the language of love, my darling." Then she peaked up at him with one eye, "Just don't be surprised that I have no idea what you are saying."

David laughed as he pulled her back up. "You Americans have no appreciation of other languages."

Alice moved out of his arms and tossed his shirt to him as she looked for her shoes. David shrugged it on, and buttoned all but the top three buttons. He left it untucked, but rolled his sleeves up absently as he looked around to make sure they were not leaving anything behind.

Alice watched him and grinned, "Sure we do! I love French fries, French toast, tacos and enchiladas. If I didn't know how to say those, well how else could I get them? You just need to realize that Americans think with their stomach."

David shook his head in amusement as he put their bags near the door. "I would believe that if I had not lived here this long."

Alice stood up and moved to his side as they looked over the room one last time. They had bonded in this room again, told each other about their pasts and had made love here. Alice was sad to leave, though she understood they needed to.

David sensed her reluctance to leave, put his arm around her waist and told her, "We will be back Alice. I promise. But we need to leave. Traffic in the Tunnels will be bad."

Alice leaned against him and then she straightened. She smiled at David and then went to grab a bag. David, unsurprisingly, grabbed the bags before she could, left her with snatching their jackets instead and he nodded for her to precede him. She arched her eyebrow at him.

David just stared at her with an innocent look on his face. "What, Luv?"

Alice kept the look up, but David just stared back in complete innocence. Finally Alice humphed and told him, "You just want me to go first so you can stare at my ass."

David got this thoughtful look on his face and he commented, "Ya know, tha' may be a good point, Alice." His accent is coming out to play a lot today it seemed. But he knew Alice got a kick out of it, so he didn't correct himself.

Alice couldn't help it, she started laughing. David, not wanting to stare at her ass?

David grinned at her but when he indicated for her to go first, she denied him. Then his face dropped his amusement and he told her seriously, "Alice, yes I love looking at yer bum. It's a fine bum, and mine. But the real reason is that I can see if someone tries to take ya, hurt ya, or anything else. Either I be beside ya or behind ya. Just let me take care of ya, at least until bloody Jack is taken care of. I got to keep me eyes wide open to keep ya safe." His eyes plead with her, his accent getting even thicker as he told her.

Alice's face was still as she thought on what he told her. She finally nodded and walked in front of him down the stairs. David wasn't happy about the nonverbal agreement, but it can wait until they are in the car. The 6 hours between here and New York will be enough time for them to talk.

They make it out to the car and deposit the bags and their jackets. They headed back into the B&B to tell Heddie goodbye. Duckie was out fishing.

Heddie noticed them walking to her, beside each other, but something seemed to be on Alice's mind. David wasn't happy about it either. She sighed, one last thing to get them to understand before they leave.

Heddie walked over and hugged them both. She pulled back from Alice and just stared at her. She then asked, "What is wrong Alice?"

Alice looked up at her and she answered with her voice dead, "Nothing."

Heddie laughed and told her, "Now, Alice. 'Nothing' is a woman's tool against a man. Never try to use it against a woman. It makes you look like an idiot. I give you the benefit of the doubt since I get the feeling you have no mother."

Alice's shoulders slump and she looked defeated. David moved as though he was going to take her in his arms, but Heddie shook her head at him. She mouthed to him, "Watch and learn."

Heddie then released Alice but still held her arms as she looked her in the face. "Alice, honey. You need to talk to us. David and I are not mind readers. If he said something to bothers you, you need to tell him. If something is bothering you, he needs to know what it is before he can fix it. And David will fix anything for you. I do believe if you told him that the sun rising in the East bothers you, he will ask which way would be better and attempt to change it for you. And knowing him as I do, he may actually be able to do it. His love is strong for you, stronger than anything I have ever seen."

Alice stared up at Heddie, thinking over what she said. She glanced over at David, saw that he was trying to figure out what has bothered her and she hung her head down lower. Why can't they just be normal? She was having fun with him, but his comment upstairs reminded her of the problems they have. Not with each other, but with others.

Heddie watched the emotions float across her face, knowing that David was watching the same thing. She finally asked Alice, "Now let's try this again, dearie. Alice, what is wrong?"

Alice looked up at her and closed her eyes. She then told them. "I was just reminded of all the…issues that are waiting on us. I was happy, and managed not only to forget them, but to truly relax with David. To allow us to just enjoy the minute." She wished now she had kept it better hidden.

Heddie realized that this touched on what David was protective over Alice for, what he didn't want Heddie to know about. So this time when David moved to take her in his arms, she allowed it. But she didn't leave the room. She told them both as she watched David hold Alice close to him, "You two love each other so much. But you need to talk to each other. You do very well on it, don't get me wrong. However, there are times you both also need to give the other space to work out your issued." Then she stopped and then laughed to herself. These two give each other space? That was not the issue right now, but it will become one in the future. So she attempted to help them by continuing, "Actually, seeing you two, you may not want to do that as much as others do. It will kill the two of you. But to give each other a minute or two, an hour or whatever is needed, that would be good."

As she thought on it, Heddie turned to David, "David, you need to understand she needs time to think it through. You like to ask blunt questions and get your answers."

David nodded, thought back to England and how he pushed Alice for an answer, to only have her leave him. He had kept that in mind ever since as a lesson to give her space. He knew that he was not the only one that had pushed her that day, but he did need to learn that it was not a great trait to have.

Heddie saw him realize what she was trying to say, but continued for Alice's sake, "Alice is a strong woman whose heart is wide open to you. But you need to let her be herself and to remember that."

David couldn't help himself and he commented as he ran his hand up and down Alice's back to soothe her. "No worries, Alice has and will tell me to back off, even during times she shouldn't."

Heddie shook her head as she told Alice, "At the same time, you need to talk to David. Alice, he will push for answers. That is his way. The more he does it, the more he loves you. Just remember that and be sure to tell him, 'I need some time to get my head around it.' Nothing more needs to be told to him, and David will let you have that time. Unless there is something he knows that you are in danger from. Then you need to get your big girl panties on and deal." She glared, she loved this woman in front of her like a daughter. They may have only just met, but she had David's heart and that was all Heddie had needed to know. David is the best person to keep her safe, so she needed to remind Alice of what she obviously knew. Listen to David.

Alice stared back at Heddie in shock, then she started to grin. She told her, "I will. And just for your information, I always wear big girl panties. David really likes them."

Heddie laughed. Oh yes this woman is just perfect for David. They talked for a couple of minutes, she made sure that these two will last forever. They just needed to realize some things and they will be fine. They would have done it later down the road, but she is just saving them some heartache now.

* * *

**Ok ladies. I know we had a whole new plan for them, but David wanted this and he **_**really**_** wanted the time with Alice. So Mickey D's next chapter?**

**Thanks for everyone's support, I am trying to get What if done then off to Revelations, but I will start on the reviews probably tonight... Sorry again!**

**Word count after editing: 6,146.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	29. Chapter 29 Wht is There 2 Complain About

**So… listen up, here's a story about a little girl that lives in a blue world, and all day and all night and everything she sees, is just blue like her inside and outside… oh wait. Umm. Yeah I got a little carried away there. **

**So what's up? As I promised on Facebook and as much as possible, I have not forgotten this story. You guys OWE Duchess. Huge. She has only mentioned this story almost every day. Even though she loves Revelations and well we will just call it the Tin Man story. I gave it waaay to long of a title to refer to as anything but that.**

**Here is the deal. I am going to try to work on this excusively. You are getting this chapter so you guys know I am not going to forget it. From here on out, I may publish on the other stories, or if I get stuck on this one I will publish what I have. Does anyone mind me working to finish this as completely as I can? **

**Also, a warning I am putting everywhere. I have not slept more than an average of 2 hours a night for the last six months. I had people ask me to go to the dr's and brushed it off, thinking I was fine. Let me tell you. I have been diagnosed with Insomnia and was VERY surprised when I found out about those two hours. I honestly thought it had been more. Instead I find out that I was very close to being in the hospital. So, please, don't ignore stuff, even if you are like me and hate the Doctors. In fact, I have learned my lesson that back there I go again tomorrow.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I do however own this story as in the plot. The only other copy of it should be the twilight version that is driving me up the freaking wall with the edits. I can't wait until I get one beta on that.**

**This is unbeta'd and I apologize for any mistakes. I wanted to surprise you guys. Forgive me? And it may not get as edited as normally, but who knows?**

**Word count before editing- 5,313**

Song I listened to for this chapter:_ Good Life _by OneRepublic

* * *

David escorted Alice to the corvette and handed her into the vehicle. He kissed her hand before he let slide out of his slowly with his eyes on hers. Once it was gone and she was safely in the car, he closed the door and moved quickly to the driver's seat. Waving goodbye to Heddie, the two of them take off.

Before long, they pulled out on the freeway and were heading to New York City, approximately 4 hours away. David was thinking about his side trip while he will be waiting on Alice to finish her duties with the parade. He really wants to make sure everything goes as he was planning; Alice deserves nothing but the best, especially with all the drama she has dealt with in the past. They just need to get through tomorrow and their time would be their own again.

David noticed that it was quiet in the car and he glanced over to where Alice is sitting. He asked her softly, "Alice?" He only stopped looking when he needed to look at the road. Even then his gaze would fall back to hers as much as he could.

Alice has been in her own world, she has been preparing herself for the rigmarole of the duty she has to be part of tomorrow. Thanksgiving has long since been a holiday she has enjoyed. It reminded her too much of what she has lost, her family.

She argued with herself, as she had in the past, reminded herself that she had her friends. And even more importantly, she now had David in her life. David was not going anywhere, neither of them could take it again if one was to leave the other. She chuckled as she thought of those moronic books that Leigh had tried to make her read of the sparkly vampires. She was reminded of the wolves and how wolves mate for life. Of course, that is a story, and only in stories do you truly find your happily ever afters.

Although she and David had worked out a lot of their issues from her departure, she found herself falling into a pit of hopelessness. With the holidays reminding her of everything she had lost, she can't find much to find be positive about for the upcoming month.

David's question had brought her back to herself, and she looked over at him. She lifted an eyebrow, as she tried to hide her feelings away. He knew her too well if she tried to say anything.

David asked again, "Alice, luv, what's wrong?" He can see she is worried about something. She is not happy and he wanted to see a smile on her face.

Alice took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to not exactly lie, since that would be a waste of time, but to sidetrack him, she answered him, "Just preparing myself for tomorrow. It is a huge hassle and no fun all in all." Better to tell him a partial truth than listen to how he was there for now and so is the rest of them. She knew this, but she cannot bring herself out of the rut she was falling into.

David frowned as she looked back out the window. He knew she was not telling him the whole truth, but he remembered Heddie's warning about pushing Alice too hard, but all his instincts are telling him to push her. He fought with himself, and finally went the middle road, "Well, luv, if you need me, I am here and quite literally hostage to you telling me whatever you would like. There is nothing much I can do to get away from you in here, and to be truthful, I really wouldn't want to." He grinned at her.

Alice smiled briefly at him, but it fell off her lips once she went back to staring out the window at the trees that they passed. Alice was depressed and she needed to dig herself out of it and stop thinking of her family. It doesn't help, only hurts her to remember the past.

David's grin fell from his lips and he started to get worried. They spent the next hour being quiet. But when he heard Alice's stomach growl, he decided that a side trip was needed. Not a long one, they had a timeline to be in New York to make sure she got some rest before she had to be up in the morning, but a quick stop will do, and maybe then he could find out what is wrong with Alice.

Noticing a sign in the distance, he decided to head to Williamsport PA for lunch. It wouldn't be fine dining, but maybe it will remind her of happier times. Who doesn't have at least one happy memory of the restaurant?

Alice felt bad about keeping silent, but she really didn't want the lectures she was bound to hear. And yes, she knew she would hear more lectures the more she kept quiet. She argued with herself, she felt the need to tell David everything, knowing as she did that he would do much to help her, be there for her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and told herself she needed to grow up.

After a couple of minutes, she sighed. David is too much wrapped in her thoughts all the time. At one time in her life, it had been terrifying to have one man on her thoughts this much and she had every right to be terrified about it. Now, the man who occupied her thoughts was a man who loved her with everything he had. He cared for her, and yes, he was possessive, but he also gave her everything he had inside of him. He never controlled her, unless he thought she was in danger. And as he had told her in the past, he was there to catch her if she fell, to support her in whatever she did and just be by her side forever if she allowed it. And right now, she was not allowing him.

David had been glancing over at her, worried that he may have pushed her, but he can't really see how. Not anymore. He hasn't pushed what had bothered her this last hour, he was giving her space, but-David sighed as he passed his hand over his eyes briefly. He doesn't like that she had pushed him out. He gripped the steering wheel as he scans the street for his choice for lunch.

Alice opened her eyes, she stared straight ahead as she said, "I hate Thanksgiving."

David glanced at her. He said slowly, "Okaaay." It unexpected, but it was something. He hoped she would continue. He cannot help her if she won't tell him what was wrong.

Alice stared out the front window, not able to look at him if she was to get this out. "Thanksgiving was a big deal with the family, everyone would come over and it would be this hectic deal. My Dad was the one that did the Thanksgiving Parade, and normally we would all gather around the TV and tried to catch a glimpse of him. When we first woke up when it was getting ready to start, my mom would give all of us these little minute pumpkin pies she baked in these little dishes with whip cream on them. All my cousins and I would just sit there, enthralled at the magic of the holidays, the floats, everything. Then of course Santa would close the parade and us kids were told we had to make our Christmas lists." Tears slowly made their way down her face.

David's heart clenched, but he let her continue, somehow knowing that she needed to get through this, and if he didn't let her, she would bottle it all back in. She needed to let it out. He needed her to get it out.

Alice took a deep breath and resumed the memory, "We would go off to make our lists, so excited. The house smelled oh so wonderful. We would eat a late breakfast of taquitos." She looked over at David and chuckled a little, "For the longest time I had no idea what made up a taquito, since my family only made them when we made the homemade stuffing. It was so the leftover sausage would go into the taquitos. I honestly thought they somehow had celery, onions and green peppers sautéed in them."

Alice shook her head at the memory, the tears continued to fall down her face. "The days prior were spent in baking and making cookies and such. And after the parade and the lists are done, we would play all sorts of games, us kids and adults sneaking those cookies and candies, being yelled at for ruining our dinners. Monopoly became banned in the house after a six hour game was ended by mutual consent. My dad would come home and we all flew around getting everything ready for dinner. We would all sit around eating, poking fun at each other. Afterwards it was a free for all. Eat whatever we wanted, do whatever we wanted. The next day was shopping for the moms, football for the dads until the moms came home. Once they did, it was Christmas time and the next few days were spent in decorating and just…family." The last part was whispered.

By this time, David had pulled into the fast food restaurant and stopped the car. He heard her choke out a sob and with no memory of how he got there, he was at her side, door open and her in his arms, crying.

He held Alice, as she sobbed, and he can figure out what had happened from what she had said. It had all fell apart when her parents died. And Alice had been through foster care, rich style, boarding homes and such. She came from a very rich family life to one that no one really cared about. And for this woman in his arms, it had been almost too much and she just hid from it all.

He closed his eyes, and again vowed that if he did nothing else, he would love this woman in his arms for the rest of his life and give her everything he can. He kissed the top of her head and as her sobs quieted, he told her softly, "Alice, I love you. I know that you already are aware we have friends that are our family, much less me own family who already loves you. There is nothing wrong with wanting what you had in the past, and with memories like those, I don't blame you. Don't ever feel ashamed for sharing your past with me, or even wanting it. I will do what I can for you to have as close as I can to a semblance of that past in the future, luv." He said the last staring deeply into those sapphire eyes he loved so much. They maybe red right now, but they were the only eyes he wanted to stare into for the rest of their lives.

Alice just gazed back into his eyes, and sighed in relief, that had been a minor lecture, if it had actually been one. "Thank you, David." She felt better having told him what had bothered her.

David arched one eyebrow and asked, "You really didn't think I would lecture you, did you?"

When she tried to sheepishly look away, David sighed. "I see we still have a ways to go. But you know what, Alice?"

Alice looked back into his eyes, waited for him to continue.

David smiled as he told her, "I wouldn't want it any other way, luv." And with that he kissed her, gently on the lips, his lips showing her his love in the tender way that they caressed her own. He drew back from the kiss, and looked her in the eye as he asked, "Now, would you like to join me in some lunch at the fine establishment behind me? It is considered high dining in some countries."

Alice looked up and started to laugh. "McDonald's considered fine dining?" She just stared up at the golden arches above her head.

David chuckled as he stood, then helped her from the car. "Well in Russia, it was the height of fine dining. Lines out the door and down the street! Norway still has the most expensive Big Mac out there, over seven dollars if memory serves me." They started to cross the parking lot to the entrance.

Alice can't help it but she had to stop and stare at her lover. "How do you know that?"

David tugged her out of the way of a car, and answered her, "Been there once. There was a guy there bragging about it."

Alice just shook her head in amazement. They walked into the restaurant with his arm around her. They stood in line as David pulled her closer to him, her back to his chest. He kissed her on the back of her head.

Alice rested her head on his chest, relaxed, all right with both of them again. Her eyes ghosted over the menu and she realized that she had not been inside a McDonalds in years. She chuckled.

David looked down at her at the sound. He wanted to know and since he knew her, he expected that this will be amusing. He lowered his head to her ear. "What's so amusing, luv?"

Alice just chuckled and finally said, "It's been years since I have been in one of these. I picked up a cheeseburger or two in drive thru, but haven't actually been inside one. They have big kids meals! I mean really!"

David just chuckled, his own eyes looked over the menu, not really noticing the looks they were getting from the staff. He really didn't care or thought that anyone would be threat. Plus he had taken in the people inside when he came in.

Soon it was there turn to order, and they quickly gave them. They moved off to the side as they waited for their orders to be ready. Alice is still chuckling and David just shook his head.

Once their order is ready, David moved fluidly forward and grabbed the tray, handed Alice her drink. The girl behind the counter winked at him and he just shook his head, some people just never got the hint. He took their tray over to the drink station, filled his up and asked Alice, "Where you want to eat, luv?"

Alice grinned mischievously at him, and ducked into the doorway of the play area. David can't help the grin that crossed his face. He just followed behind her, sliding into the booth that she had chosen next to her.

Alice lifted her eyebrow at him in a silent question, and he leaned towards her and nodded to the young man who had been eyeballing Alice when she was at the drink station. "I have to protect your virtue, you know. I think he wants a moment alone with you."

Alice choked on her fry and ducked her head. When she gained her composure she glanced up at the 18 year old who was looking her way. She can't help it and commented airily, "Well, we could meet in the playground. Who knows, he might want to lock me into Officer Big Mac's Jail."

David chuckled, he leaned in and asked, "Or he may want to play on the fry guy bouncers with you."

Alice can't help it and just openly laughs, "Naw, those things freaked me out. I mean really a large metal spring? I would much rather go down the Hamburgler spiral slide with him?"

David looked down at his luv and wrapped an arm around her. He then wondered, "How come in all of the McDonald land was there no females?"

Alice is looking up with her eyes full of happiness as she answered, "I think there was one, Early Bird?"

David all of sudden gets mischievous and he glanced up to see the guy who is still hanging around. He quickly reads his name tag and called out to him, "Hey, Steve!"

Steve looked up, jealousy kicked in for a second that this guy had such a gorgeous woman with him. And he had seen them outside when they got out of the Convertible. _Some guys seem to live a good life. Why can't us poor blokes have a chance?_ "Yes, sir. How may I help you?"

Alice is leery, when David is in a playful mood, she is not too sure how this will go over with other people.

David just asked, "Do you either know about the McDonald Land characters or have some pamphlets or something about it? My girlfriend and I were just wondering why there were no female characters."

_Oh God._ Alice knew this was a bad idea.

Steve just gaped at him.

David can't help himself and continued, "Because it would have been so very sexist of them not to include female characters."

Alice was holding her head in her hand as she tried not to laugh out loud in the poor kids face.

Steve stammered, "I-I-I am-m not sure, s-s-sir. Let m-m-e check on-n it." He ran from the play area.

Alice can't hold it in anymore and was laughing so hard she was leaning against David. When she was down, she wiped her face, grabs her Coke and takes a drink. She took a deep breath and then peeked over at David.

David loved the fact that Alice had completely forgotten what had her so upset from earlier. This picture of her ass one that tells him he really was living a good life. His woman was happy, he was happy, what more can you ask for?

Alice started to chuckle again at the look on David's face. She knew he did it all on purpose. His face told her that, but she can't help herself. She finally closes her eyes to get a handle on her laughter. "You scared that poor kid. He probably had no idea what you were talking about and now he thinks somehow they are going to get sued."

David bumped her shoulder and told her, "Hey as an employee of McDonald's they should have a training class that touches on the past of McDonalds. And McDonaldland is a very important part of their past. Especially to children!" He credited his past with being able to keep a straight face through that speech. Who knew being a con man would help him now?

Alice hiccupped. She just stared at him as she frantically tried to drink enough to not do so again. When she thought she was safe again, she just said, "David Christopher Temple, I swear you make up shit from the air alone." Then her face got serious as she turns to him. "And you know what, Mr. Temple?"

David shook his head at her, his grin spreading on his face.

She leaned over and softly kissed him. "I love you for it." Then she reached over and stole one of his frys.

David's dimples come out as his grin grew bigger and yelled at her, "Oi! No stealing the frys! Next you be turning into one of those pom pom thingies." He leaned over and ate the fry from her fingers.

The rest of their visit was like that, joking and playing around. They never saw Steve again, nor any other McDonald employee, which made them both laugh as they made their way to the corvette.

David opened the door with a flourish and told her, "Your chariot awaits you, my love."

Alice giggled and took his hand to be seated. He kissed the hand and shut the door, whistled to himself as he made his way to the driver's side. He slide into the seat, shot her a cocky grin and started the car. He dropped the roof, laughing at her as she started. Normally he wouldn't open the top up, but it really is beautiful out here and with the heat on their feet, they shouldn't get too cold. He backed up and took off, spinning them back on the road to make their way to New York.

They spent the time, holding hands and chatted about anything and everything. There were a few scenic overlooks, and David took the opportunity to pull over on each and just stand there with Alice for a couple of minutes, holding her as they looked out on the beauty of a Pennsylvania fall.

For Alice, it was a healing time for both of them. The time in the Bed and Breakfast had healed a lot, let them talk about their past. But this, it was heavenly to just spend time with the man she loved. To do nothing but chat, enjoy nature.

Neither was very hungry enough to stop, and as they made their way into New York, Alice took the chance to actually look at the bustling city. It was night and she realized it was actually beautiful in it's own way. The life that was New York personified throbbed, and she can already feel the excitement of the city for the holidays. She smiled, snuggled into David's jacket again. She had slipped it back on and he had laughed at their last stop. She loved his jacket since it smelled of him.

David had glanced over at her as he fought through the New York traffic and was glad she still enjoyed herself. He had smirked when she stole his jacket, stating that it smelled better than hers. He had allowed her to steal his jacket as he grabbed his brown one out of the back of the car. He had offered to put up the roof and she had looked at him like he was crazy.

Right now, she had laid her head back and was staring up at the skyscrapers. The lights from the stores are playing on her face and he sighed. Who knew a stop in a McDonald's would make today into one of those days he wanted to lock up forever in his memories?

David made his way to their hotel and pulled up. He got out and moved to Alice's side, escorted her out of the car, as he glared at the valet. He tossed his keys to him as he put his hand on the small of Alice's back to escort her into the Hotel.

Alice just shook her head. The Plaza. She should have expected it with David, but it still surprised her when he would do things like this for them. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way through the lobby to check in. Before they made it too far, the concierge stopped them.

As he looked up, he saw Ms. Alice Hamilton and the Mad Hatter make their way through the hotel lobby. He had thought they would have been earlier, but was happy he could catch them. He grabbed the key cards for the Royal Terrance Suite, notified the valet of the details and made his way over.

David stopped as he saw the concierge make his way to them. When the man stopped, David glanced over the lobby by habit. He thought he saw someone he recognized but the concierge drew his attention before he could make a positive identification.

Demetri bowed slightly. "Ms. Hamilton and Mr. Temple I presume?" With David's nod, the concierge continued, "Here are the keys for the Royal Terrance Suite along with my card. I made sure your bags are delivered there correctly. I have also made sure that there will be a breakfast sent up at the time you had requested. Is there anything else you need, please don't hesitate in contacting me. My personal cell is on the card. If you follow me, I will escort you to the rooms."

Alice shook her head. When David said he would take care of everything, he really meant it. She sighed, knowing that tomorrow morning will be an absolute headache. She knew that Mr. Dagmar will be relentless in still trying to get some sort of limelight on her. She was in fact expecting something.

David had seen her sigh and waited for their rooms. He would find out what was bothering her, he really wanted nothing more than to relax before tomorrow, for it was to extremely busy for both of them. He had already looked up an app on his iPhone to find what he wanted, and the call he had made when they had pulled over for a bathroom break promised that he can come in early to pick it up. He just needed to solidify plans on how he planned to go about asking.

Demetri had led them through the hotel, calling the elevators to the right floors, his work hopefully going to work out as well as possible. He loved his job and loved to orchestrate everything for his guests. He moved to the doors to the suite when they made it, opened them and stood aside as they made their way in.

David nodded absently when he saw that their bags were already delivered and he turned back to Demetri. He held his hand out for the keys and slipped the tip to him smoothly. He cracked a smile at the look of surprise on Demetri's face and just told him, "Thank you. We will call when we need anything."

Demetri nodded, a little dazed. He could have sworn there was no money in Mr. Temple's hand or in his until Mr. Temple's hand had already been back on Ms. Hamilton's waist. He shut the doors behind them, having noted the obvious want for privacy.

Alice left David's side, exploring the room. When she noticed the stairs she turned back to David and shook her head. "Only you, David."

David laughed and moved to her side to reach down and kissed her gently. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Only me, what?"

Mirth is shining in her eyes as she answered him, "Only you would have stairs here that you can carry me up. What was wrong, you weren't feeling so manly after so long of not carrying me up our stairs?"

David grinned and then moved to pick her up. She laughed in his arms and he carried her up to the bedroom, "Oh, I think I showed you this morning about my manliness. However, I do like to carry you, and you need to rest tonight. 3 am is going to come early, luv." The last was said honestly and David gently set her down. He was staring into her eyes as he pushed off his jacket, letting it fall from her shoulders. He continued to undress her, kissing her skin gently as he exposed it.

Alice felt so very cherished as he slowly undressed her. Once she was undressed, he kissed her lips, then grabbed the robe he saw lying there and wrapped her into it. He held her close as he whispered, "Do you want a bath or shower before bed?"

Alice was standing in his arms, feeling so completely safe and loved. She nuzzled her head in his chest and smiled when his arms tightened around her. She finally sighed and told him, "I think I will need a bath, if that's alright. It's only 7, and I will need it to relax enough to fall asleep."

David nodded and told her, "I will go start it. Be back in a moment, if you want, you can unpack for us. We will be here for a couple of days."

Alice smiled at him, and before he left her, he looked into her eyes again and just left with a gentle kiss. She moved over to the windows and sighed at the sight below. She can see Central Park and the lights outlining the lake below. The skyline of New York City was beyond and she was again amazed she had never taken the time to just _see_ it.

David had started the bath, got the room ready and turned off the water once everything was ready. He moved back in the room. Then he saw that Alice was standing there, her hand gently resting on the wall beside the window, her look of amazement as she stared out the window. He couldn't help but lean against the doorway and just take her in. While he was in the bathroom he had shed his jacket and sweater, intending on joining her in the bath if she will allow it.

Remembering the days when she had been gone and how he had prayed for just a chance to be here like this and knowing he was here from now on almost brought him to his knees. The love he had for this woman far transcends anything he had ever known. He finally moved to her, took her into his arms as they both gazed out on the calm that was the Park below them and the busy city beyond it.

After a few minutes he softly asked her, "Ready?"

Alice turned to him with a smile and just asked, "Only if you are."

David just smiled down at her and led her into the bathroom. He enjoyed the gasp from Alice as she took in the candles that he had lit in the room. He took off her robe, caressing her skin as he did, murmured, "So beautiful."

He led her to the bathtub that was big enough for both of them, and helped her into it. He quickly removed his remaining clothes and slid in behind her, pulled her back to rest on him as they both relaxed.

There were no sounds but for theirs for awhile and they enjoyed this peace. Not wanting to break it, but Alice wanted, needed to get off her chest, her worries for tomorrow.

She played with his hand that she had in between her own petite ones and she asked him, "David?"

He had been watching her play with his hand and answered, "Hmm?"

Alice looked out at the candle in front of them and told him, "I am worried about tomorrow. The committee is really pushing for me to be a part of this year's Macy's Parade. I think they have figured out some way of making it possible."

David kissed her head and thought. "Why is this year any different than any other year?"

"It's in honor of and themed after Alice in Wonderland."

David closed his eyes as he commented, "And they have a living Alice that is the descendent of the man who wrote the bloody books. Bloody hell, Alice. I be shocked that they don't do something. Why didn't you tell me sooner if you have been worried about this?"

Alice smiled slightly, David was, as always, on the same wavelength as her. "Because there was no way I could have thought of a way to get out of it. And normally it would just be a pain in the ass."

David finished her thought, "But with the trouble with Jack, it may end up as more." He sighed. "No help for it now. However, since this visit is going to be obvious, let's make it huge."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean?"

David grinned. "We will make it more about us. The people in Pittsburgh know and don't care. But this is New York City. The two of us being together will make huge news. So, we will let it out, not hiding, nor flaunting it. I promise you that it will be huge. And with so many of the paparazzi around us when it hits, there will be no chances for Jack. But, I rather let them 'find' us."

Then he laughed and kissed her head again, "This will make it easier for me. I won't have to try to hide. I can be just like we are at home and let what happens, happens. But, only if you want to, luv."

Alice turned over what he said in her head and she realized that their relationship would come out one way or another. This way would be natural and work more for them. She nodded; shocked that she is going to do this. Expose herself to the world basically.

David could feel that she was not altogether happy about it and he told her seriously, "Alice, if you don't want to, we don't have to." He would do nothing that she didn't want to. They could find another way to handle this.

Alice turned in the tub so that she could look at him. "It will be out one way or another. This is as good as any other way. I just am not used to exposing myself this way."

David couldn't help but laugh. "It won't be as bad as you think. It will be more a play on our names than anything else. It will die down, it's Christmas and there are always better news around there than celebrity gossip about two people. Well, I say that but for gossip rags we will everywhere. But in the public mind we will die out soon enough. Especially when we go home, Pittsburgh doesn't do the scene like LA or New York does. But this way, we won't have to worry about it later."

Alice gazed into his eyes and finally nodded. She turned and leaned back in his arms, allowed them to surround her.

They stayed there until David noticed Alice nodding off. He got them both out of the bathtub, and after making sure she was dry, carried her through to the bed, he slid her into it. He looked down at her; she had fallen back asleep already. He moved her hair out of her face tenderly and went to clean up.

When he was done, he made sure their robes were close and he slid into bed next to her, gathered her into his arms and fell asleep with her in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

**And here we are. So am I back? Does it remind you of Tea Shoppe and fit? Please let me know!**

**Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, there was a one shot done on Tea Shoppe on my Songs for Alice. Check it out!**

**Word count after editing: 6,035. Told you not much editing this time. Remember, the more you review, the happier and more motivated I am.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	30. Chapter 30 Still By Your Side

**So, I am still working on finishing some stories. But I promise I will at least update ALL my stories once a month. So here is this one. Hopefully, the Tin Man fic will finish soon and I will finish this one. I am hung up on something in Tin Man for me to update… so who knows. But this is less stressful and I am still recovering from being sick.**

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I do however own this story as in the plot. The only other copy of it should be the twilight version that is driving me up the freaking wall with the edits. I can't wait until I get one beta on that. I also do not own Apple, but own a iPhone. And yes, it has woke me up with the vibration alone.**

**Mucho thanks to Hattie. Without your input, sweetie, I don't think that I would continue. Whenever I get down, you are there to back me up and give me any support needed. Even though we both are struggling with Jeb's prophetic name who would of thought that such a little detail and would have such huge reaction! Love ya sweetie and thanks for all you do!**

**Word count before editing- 4,214**

Song I listened to for this chapter:_ By Your Side _by Lifehouse

* * *

The next morning David was actually woken up by the buzz of his phone, instead of awakening himself. Years of living on the streets have him awake instantly, turning to stop the alarm, and looked down at his woman beside him. He sighed; he knew today will be hard since she really was not the type who wanted to be in the spotlight. On the other hand, he knew that she had admitted so much when she agreed to let their relationship be public. He knew it had made him unbelievably happy to know that his woman, the only woman he will ever be around, ever love, wanted to tell everyone how she felt.

David sighed again as he wiped his face. He hated that he had to be away from her with everything that has happened, but she needed to get this over with. Then he can treat her to positive parts of New York before they headed home and dealt with the drama there. His eyes traced the lines of her body in front of him then leaned down. His one hand caressed her hip as he kissed her shoulder and murmured, "Alice, luv. It's time to get up. I allowed you as much time to rest as I could, luv."

Alice could barely open her eyes. She asked, her exhaustion evident in her voice, "What time?"

He pulled her to him, he kissed her shoulder again as he answered her, "2:30, Luv. You have just enough time to get ready." He looked down at her as he held her, never will he ever get his fill of her.

She sighed, obviously she did not want to move from his arms, however her duties for today sink in and she then slowly got up. Her head hung with pure exhaustion for a second, then she got up and moved to the bathroom. Alice felt nothing but reluctance for today. She knew something was going to happen and she was not happy with it. But this was a family obligation and she always kept those. She moved to the shower, hoping that it will wake her, she knew David would have given her time to do that.

David watched her with eyes full of worry for her. He knew from her comments last night that she was dreading today. He will just have to make sure that he will be there by her side during the parade, well as close as he can get. She will never have to go through anything without him near.

There was a knock on the door and he quickly grabbed his pants he left by the bed and pulled them on. He went downstairs to the door, peeked through the eye hole and saw it was the room service he had ordered for this time. He opened the door and gestured them to the table. He watched them set the table and tipped the room service waiter as he left.

He moved back up the stairs, grabbed his shirt and finished his own plans to be ready. He was keeping it down low, a black button up shirt that he tucked in to his light jeans. He knew it would be cold, but planned on wearing his jacket as he went and attended his errand this morning. When finished, he had already acquired a spot close to Alice on the parade route. Without his infamous hats, he tended to blend in the background.

He heard her moving around in the bathroom and went in to finish getting ready. He stopped and just stared at his beautiful Alice. She was dressed in black and white, a long tunic style sweater that ended mid thigh with thick black leggings with a black belt that rested low on her hips. She had a black turtleneck underneath the sweater. The coup de et to her outfit that was ready to bring him to his knees and beg her not to leave? The thigh high black boots. David swallowed and moved behind her as she tried to adjust the black beret she was putting on.

Alice looked up and smiled at her lover. The utter love and devotion in his eyes floored her each time she saw it, but she never doubted him. How could she after all this time?

David wrapped his arms around her and told her, "You are so beautiful. I get you for the rest of the time, right?" He kissed her throat as he just relished having her in his arms.

Alice leaned back, resting in his arm as she enjoyed his attentions. "You always have me. Are you jealous of a couple of hours I have to be apart from you?"

He grinned and told her honestly, "Yes. When I won't be by your side to tell everyone that you are mine? To know that the whole country will be seeing the beauty that is you? Woman, if you don't know me by now…" He trailed off as he kissed her throat again, trailed his kisses up to that spot under her ear. He knew the points on her body that she enjoyed, it had been his pleasure to learn each one and use them whenever he could.

Alice sighed. She was not easy with the time they had to be apart, there was a niggling worry in her stomach that she needed him today. Based on that and how David always told her to go with her gut findings, she made a decision, based on their conversation last night. "David, come sit by me. Be with me."

David looked up quickly and met her eyes. He wanted to be sure this is what she wanted. "Are you sure, luv? If I do that, I can guarantee that our relationship will be out there for everyone to know. There will be no getting away from it." It would be a farkin' pap nightmare, but not to have to hide...

Alice just looked in his eyes, saw the want he had. And she realized that while they have not kept it secret, neither have they made any announcements. This meant something to him. "You want to tell everyone."

David turned her around and just stared into her eyes. He finally told her, "Hell yes! I want to scream out to the world that you are mine and that I love you. I want everyone to see the woman who I love and wish they were me, knowing that you are it, the only woman I will ever love." Who wouldn't want to do that with this woman?

As she stared at him, she made the simplest decision in her life so far, "Then join me." Anything that made him this happy is worth it.

David pulled her to him, holding her close to him. He just told her, "You will never regret this. Cor, Alice, I knew every day we are together is a day I thank God for. But knowing you want others to know, not wanting to hide it, you have no idea how that makes me feel." He brought his head down to rest on hers.

She just chuckled. "I think I am getting the gist of it, David. Can you handle the few hours in between? I can't take you with me to the preliminaries."

David just smiled, thinking of his little side trip he needed to do. "I can deal with it. Now you need to get going, luv. I had a car ordered for you; all you need to do is deal with whatever they came up with. I will be there and will help with anything during the parade." He kissed her forehead, and gestured for her to precede him.

Alice nodded and grabbed the white jacket as she made her way downstairs. She was thinking of how she would deal with whatever Troy came up with for the publicity. Maybe what she was going to offer instead will make him happier.

David didn't resist admiring her as she made her way downstairs. He finally had to ask the question that was bugging him. "Where did the jacket come from?"

Alice looked back at him once she reached the ground floor. "Leigh. I have always asked her to pick out an outfit for Thanksgiving. She just knows that I need to be outside for a long time, look good and keep warm. She has never failed me once. I didn't even bother to ask the last couple of years, and this year, I just packed the outfit without seeing it. Besides, it makes her happy and I always look good for the camera." She made her way to the breakfast table to grab one of the English muffins. She smiled as she realized he had made sure she had her choice of what she wanted to eat.

David just snorted. "Remind me to thank her for the boots." He quickly poured her a cup of the tea he had ordered for her. After he added her honey as she liked, he handed it to her. He grabbed himself a bagel as he watched her, making sure she ate.

Alice smirked, "Actually, those are mine. I bought them in Milan during the time I was running. This outfit was too much to pass up, they just cried for these." She tasted the tea and realized it was one of his. _How does he manage to have his teas everywhere?_ She could taste the pumpkin spices in it and realized it reminded her of holidays. She wished she could take some with her; they would need it for the next couple of hours.

He just closed his eyes. "You have _any_ idea of how those affect me? Or how they will affect the rest of the male population that is going to see them?"

Alice's smirk gets bigger. "Well, to be completely honest, the only male reaction I was interested in is yours. And I do have to say that I love it."

David gave up. "You win. And now I am going to be thinking whiskers on kittens and all that." He had to think of something; otherwise he will need to change clothes for something less tight. He pulled his shirt out of his pants.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "Little girls in white dresses and blue satin sashes? Really?" The thought reminded her of the holiday season that is about to start. Then she wondered, when did that song become a Christmas song?

David just grinned at her. "Hey what can I say? To me that is the epitome of innocence in a song. And if it helps me get through today without having to take you aside, can you really complain?" And he hoped to God above, that it never ended. The day he didn't want her, there had to be something wrong. Like he better be six feet under, since there is no way he will survive her leaving first.

She just shook her head as he grabbed her jacket from her and helped her put it on. She was still chuckling as he shrugged on his black jacket and escorted her with his hand on her lower back out of their suite. She leaned against his side when they were in the elevator, taking refuge in him for the little while she had.

When they exited the elevator, David gently guided her to the main entrance, nodded to the driver that was standing outside the vehicle. He opened the back car door for her. David quickly spun her around to face him. He searched her eyes and kissed her quickly. He murmured to her, "I will see you shortly. But, if you need me beforehand, for _any_ reason, text or call me, I will be there as fast as possible and I really don't care what others think. You are my only priority, luv. Nothing else matters except you and your safety. Got it?" He stared into her eyes making sure she understood.

Alice nodded and smiled, "David, it will be okay. I will see you shortly." She was not going to tell him about her gut feelings. Last time, he took her away to England, and she needed to do this.

He nodded and handed her into the vehicle, as he wished he was following her inside. He shook off the foreboding he had and just kissed her hand before he released it. The driver closed the door and quickly made his way to his door. Before he got in, he made eye contact with his boss. He nodded, letting David know he would watch over her. He got in, and soon the car was taking it's leave of the man who watched it. David had a flashback of the last time he had to watch her drive away in a limo.

When it turned the corner, he nodded to himself. He hated watching her leave, but he knew he needed to take care of his errand. He asked, "Is everything ready for me?"

The concierge who had materialized once the vehicle had departed answered. "Yes. They are awaiting your arrival."

David nodded and walked over to his car. As the valet got out, he slid in and took off.

* * *

Alice just sighed as they turned the corner. _He is going to be with me in a couple of hours._ She kept chanting the thought over and over, as she fingered the phone in her pocket. To anyone who observed her, they would just see a young lady staring out the windows. Alice had already donned her persona to be able to get through yet another public appearance.

Her mind still on David, she only absently noted that they had pulled into the garage where the floats were being readied for their big day. She nodded to the driver as he handed her out of the vehicle. She moved over to the gathering of officials for this year's parade. This was the only excuse she had later for David in why she never noticed him.

The Grand Marshal of this year's parade greeted her, "Good morning, Miss Hamilton. I hope your holiday has started well?"

Alice just raised her chin as she answered politely, "As well as can be expected this early. Is everything going fine so far, gentlemen?" Alice had quickly glanced and noticed that she was the only female so far. Something bothered her; she had thought there was one more person…

Before she can think more of it, the group made its way to their meeting room. Alice sighed, knowing that was because of the newbies that they had to go over the rules of the parade. She just stepped to the side and let the Macy representative know that she would have someone join her in the stands. The man just nodded and made a note. As a lifetime sponsor of the parade, her family had a right to have guests. This just was the first time she took advantage of it, and she hoped, it would be normal from now on.

Alice moved to her seat and didn't bother to remove her coat, she just unbuttoned it. She knew that this would be quick, unless they have a thick one that didn't read the paperwork. It didn't happen often, but it did once in a while. She instead, waited to see what they had planned to do with her.

It didn't take long and then the real man in charge, Mr. Gibbs to enlighten her. "Miss Hamilton."

Alice looked him in the eye, "Mr. Gibbs. How are you this morning?"

He smiled at her and then asked the question she had waited for, "Miss, Hamilton, there is still time to add you to the parade. It would be a way to honor your ancestor." His eyes told her she didn't have to, he had to ask. Alice had been used to this double standard with him during this entire year. She understood though why he had to do it.

Alice's eyes harden, nobody but David and the man in front of her would have noticed, though. She told him, firmly, "I have no desire to be anywhere but where I am always, Mr. Gibbs. Hamiltons don't belong in the parade; we have always been a judge. So thank you for the honor, but I must decline." She can see the apology and knew that he will have a word for her later. She forgave him, how could she not? It was the ones behind him that pushed for this that she was angry with.

Then a voice that sounded familiar to her spoke up, "Miss Hamilton, surely you wouldn't deny the country a look into a much celebrated author's offspring. Especially one named after the main character?" The rich voice was slightly condescending as though they knew that she would give in, since they knew better.

Alice turned around, her stomach churned. There in front of her was Mark, her doctor from when she had been drugged. Her mind flew to the day she had been released from the hospital and the attempts he had made to find out where she was going. And all the times he had tried to stop David from being with her when she was recovering. There was a chill in her voice as she acknowledged him, "Doctor Master. What a surprise to find you here."

Mark grinned at her; his eyes briefly ran over her body as he answered, "I am pleased to find you remember me, Miss Hamilton."

She pulled her mask over her features more firmly as she told him, "Nonsense. How could I forget the Doctor who had helped me make such a speedy recover?" She nodded to him, then answered his prior question, "Dr. Master, I am not taking anything from the celebration of my famous grandfather. The world doesn't need to have me distracting them from his wondrous work of art. I had nothing to do with the book since I was not alive or even thought of when he wrote it. It would be unjust of me to take any credit for it. No, I am here to complete my family duty to this amazing event and as a tribute to my father who had completed these duties prior to me." Her voice was firm, not letting any doubt her resolution in not participating beyond the normal.

Mark looked as though he was going to rebuttal, but Mr. Gibbs quickly interrupted. "Miss Hamilton, would you be averse to allowing the media to announce the relationship as they pan over you?"

She looked over at him, her mask firmly in place. Before she said anything, he stood and asked the room to let them speak in peace. The room emptied, Mark being one of the last to leave, his eyes raking over her as though she was his.

Alice just stared at the man in front of her.

Troy looked back at her and told her, "Alice, I am sorry. You have no idea the pressures being put upon us as soon as the media realized who you are. You know I wouldn't push."

Alice sank back in her seat. She looked up at the friend of her father's. "Troy, I understand. It may end up being more of a media storm than you think." She let a smile play on her lips.

He frowned and made his way to the woman he thought of as his niece. He knelt before her and took her hand, as he asked, "Alice, what do you mean?"

She smiled, "My, I guess you would call him my boyfriend, will be joining me in the stands." That term did him such injustice for the way they truly felt for each other. She really needed to find a new term to explain him in polite company. Lover just didn't fit the bill all the time.

Troy just stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

Alice shook her head, recognizing a trait from her father, and finished with, "His name is David Temple. But the world knows him as MH or Mad Hatter."

Troy just stared at her, then started to laugh. "Alice, you are dating the Mad Hatter?" At her mischievous nod, he stated, "Oh this is just too much. Does he know and understand what will happen if you two do this?"

Alice turned serious and told him, one of the _very_ few to know everything, "He knows _everything_ Troy. And he loves me." Her voice held a trace of wonderment in it. Her face was lit up by a glow, as she thought of David and their love for each other.

Troy took in her face and the look. He may be single, but he recognized the look of a woman in complete love with her man. She never once looked this way when she dated that asshole Jack. He grinned at her, "And that is how it should be, Alice. I want to meet the gentleman."

She smiled back as she told him, "He actually has made it a goal that I stay here and enjoy New York." Only Troy will understand the background to that one. She has hated New York City since her parents had left her to come here. They never arrived, but it was enough to sour her on the city. David was set on making new memories, totally unaware of what he was rewriting.

Troy is thrilled, maybe she will stay here and he can see more of her. He always made a point of touching base with her as often as he could. But they both worked and often the only times was after a meeting for the Parade. "He sounds like he knows how to treat you right. If I don't meet him today, bring him by either the office or home. Since your father is not here, I need to put the fear of the living into him. Does Scott approve of him?"

Alice just nodded. "He approved of him the first day we met." She laughed to herself, remembering how Scott had seemed so reluctant to stick up for his boss. But from his approval that night, so much good has come.

He nodded, getting up. His mind was churning, as he told her, "With your statement a few minutes prior, you know this is going to hit the media. Are you prepared?" Troy can't help it. He loved her as a niece, but in reality, he thought more of her as his daughter, in fact, unknown to her, he had made it so as far as he could.

Alice put her chin up, "Yes." Her voice was nothing but conviction, seeing David's face and hearing his reasoning why, she would do nothing else. But then she grinned, her face looking years younger as she told the man in front of her, "I love him." She looked up at the man she had hidden her affections from. She had tried to protect him from Jack and thought she had done well, no one suspected anything. She then realized, that not even David knew of him.

He noted the absolute happiness in her eyes as she thought of her beau, this one should be a keeper. He will have his men look into his background. From what little he had paid attention to, the man knew how to take of himself and was more than able to take care of Alice. No one can blame him for making sure, right? Then he frowned, "What is up with that Doctor?"

Alice's face became still. "He was my Doctor when I was admitted for the drugs. He tried to keep David out, and when that didn't work, he tried everything else. He also tried to find out where I was going to be. I have a bad feeling about him, and so did David. But he was the best Doctor and actually did work to have me recover." She frowned, her mind flashing back to David raging about that to Scott and Sam when he had found out. That was when they had worked out that odd schedule, where she was never alone in the hospital room except for nights.

Troy thought about it, worried. He had seen how the man's eyes had raked her body and asked, "When is your boyfriend supposed to meet you?"

She frowned at him, "At the stands. He told me he will be there when we arrived. Why Troy?"

He looked down at her, the only remaining living reminder of a friendship he had treasured. He remembered when her father had made his will naming him as the executioner of it. _Troy, you will do well by Alice. I trust you. Even though she will hate it, put her in the boarding schools. If she grew up here, she will be spoiled rotten._ Troy had hated every moment of it and made sure Alice understood why. Hell, it had taken a long conversation to understand that because he was not married, Robert had not wanted to land Alice on him. He had tried to fight the will, but was not allowed. In the end, Alice had told him point blank she could not stand New York City and would not hear of him leaving. Then she had looked in his eyes and made one demand, "You won't leave me?" Troy had grabbed her to him and promised he would never leave her. And he never had, even when she didn't think he was there, he had someone looking out for her.

He frowned as he remember the spectacular failure that was Jack Heart. He still had no idea how the man had slipped past everything and managed to get such a grip on Alice. The night she had been admitted, he had been beside himself and at her side. When she woke, she told him everything. She wouldn't believe it wasn't her fault, no matter what he had said. She had broken his heart that night.

He brought himself to the here and now and told her, "If you both are uneasy about the good Doctor, then we need to take precautions." He thought for a second. Then he smiled. "I think, due to the theme of this parade, that I will need to escort you. And hand you off to him, personally. Don't want to make too big of a scene." The last is said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He didn't care that their long association would come to light, the secrets needed to end.

Alice looked back at him and shook her head. "I think you and David will be evil. Let me text him, so he is aware of how wide open you are blowing this." She watched him, realized that he too didn't want to be hidden from her life. She wondered how many of her friends she had hurt by keeping so many secrets.

As she decided that this ends now, she would tell David about Troy and the rest of her family about each other, she pulled out her phone, but before she can do anything, Troy's hand stops her. She looked up to see him studying her.

Troy asked her, "Are you sure, Alice?" He would give her this one last out.

Alice just looked at him and told him honestly, "Yes. It means the world to him, knowing that I love him enough to tell the world. He told me he wanted to shout it out to everyone on the planet that he loves me. But he never wants to hurt me, so he has kept a low profile. Troy, he is willing to do whatever it takes for me to be happy. And Jack infuriates him." She took a deep breath, "And you know how he feels, you never wanted to keep our relationship secret either have you?"

Troy just studied her and finally told her, "That is how it should be, Alice. And yes, I did it for you, but sweetheart, I have always wanted what was better for you." Then he stood up and helped her to her feet, holding her to him. After a minute, he released her and grinned down at her, "Let's go blow the media's mind. This should be an interesting Parade."

They both laughed as they made their way out the door. He had her hand in the crook of her elbow; his hand covered hers as he escorted her to the car. His face was full of pride for the woman beside him. Today the media will find out not only about Alice's boyfriend, but about the person who had looked over her for so long.

As they made they way to the car, neither noticed that Mark had been waiting outside the door. His intention was that he would ride next to this woman who fascinated him, but obviously, Mr. Gibbs was making that an impossibility. _Who was he to Alice? _Disgruntled, Mark shot him a glance, and stalked over to the car.

Once Alice was seated, she texted David, **The good dr is here. I am to be handed over to you when we reach the stands. Sorry, I found out I need to tell you more.**

The car started and she looked back at the marching bands, floats and balloons being readied to follow them on the route. The phone buzzed in her hand, **What? Who? Are you sure, Alice? You need me there now?**

Alice smiled, as she answered him, **Never been more sure. My dad's bf, I guess he is my adopted uncle, he is watching over me. He wants to meet you. I want you to meet him. Sorry.**

His response was just as quick as the last. **Nothing to be sorry about, luv. I will be happy to meet the gentleman. I am almost there, I will always be there for you in any way you need me. I love you.**

Looking down at his answer she comprehends that their relationship is exactly that, so simple, yet everything. She smiled and felt her uncle pat her shoulder. She glanced up at him, and he nodded forward. She realized the parade was to start. She shifted to make sure the phone was in her pocket and started the princess wave.

Troy laughed as he leaned down, "That is one lesson you learned well from Disney, Alice."

Alice blushed as she remembered David and her conversation on Disney. She answered her uncle, "One of the few actual real life lessons I learned from Disney that I can apply."

He laughed even harder. The rest of the time was more fun than normal. By Troy joking with her, he left there being no opening for Mark to speak with her. Which was exactly what the President of Macy's had planned. He didn't get where he was without using his head.

* * *

David was the epitome of patience; he had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a lamp post. Well, at least that is what he looked to any observer. Inside, he was impatient for his Alice. After he had found out that Mark was here, he had finished his purchase, erased the app from his phone and made his way here after locking his keys in the car. He planned for the Hotel to pick up the car.

From the sounds coming his way, he can tell that the car with Alice would be here shortly. He already knew where she sat; he had researched the matter beforehand when he thought he would be where he was now.

He watched everything going around him, hyper aware, and when the car stopped in front of the stands, he made his way to the front. Unknown to him, the way he moved was purposeful and with complete confidence. People melted out of the way of the authoritive young man. This was a man who had no problem doing whatever it took to give him what he wanted. And right now, he wanted his woman by his side where he could made sure she was not only safe, but he could shower his affections on her. He patted his pocket that held the end results of his errand and grinned.

David came to a stop in front of the crowd. He observed the president of Macy's escort his Alice from her seat over to him. His eyes only left her to glance around, taking in the crowds and surroundings.

Troy watched the young man in front of him and saw in him a total dedication to his daughter. He nodded his respect to him, and handed over Alice. He smiled as he saw the love in both of their faces, and smiled approvingly on how Hatter treated her. Alice had not lied; this man worshipped her and would not allow anything to harm her without using everything he could to keep her safe.

He smiled and introduced himself, "Troy Gibbs." He watched the man to see what he would do next.

David made sure Alice was tucked into his side, with his arm safely around her and held out his hand, "Hatter." So very few people have earned the right to call him David, and he would like to keep it that way.

Troy just shook his hand. He told him point blank, "Take care of her." He stared into the eyes of the man who loved her. He will not back down on this.

David looked down at her then back to Troy, "With me life." He can see the love the man had for Alice. He would be talking to her soon, they had told each other no more secrets. But he can tell that this was not one that she had kept from him on purpose. That is why it didn't bother him.

The two men nodded to each other with respect and David escorted Alice to their seats. He leaned down to her and said, "And it starts, luv." He seated her and sat down beside her.

Alice just snuggled herself closer to him. "Well, at least this year, I may enjoy myself." She felt the last of the knots in her stomach fade away with him here with her. David would take care of her.

David just laughed quietly, his arms wrapped around her. There is no mistake they were together, and he knew when they left, they will be surrounded by the paparazzi.

Then remembering the car, he reached in pocket for his phone, sent off a quick email for the hotel to take care of his car. They just had to let him know when they are there for him to start the car for them. Amazing what apps are out there.

David then remembered the other reason more than one relationship with Alice is being blown open today. He glanced around and quickly saw the good Doctor. He was glaring at David.

David just grinned, and his attention went back to his Alice. "Oh, I think this will be a very interesting Thanksgiving Parade. Too bad it wasn't themed for the Wizard of Oz." Plus he thinks the rumors and gossips will cause this to be one of the most memorable Parades. At least it won't mess up the parade for the kiddies.

Alice glanced up at him, "Why?" She had thought about all the backwash this was going to cause. And found that she didn't care. But she waited to see what David had come up with, no matter what, it should make her laugh.

His grin stayed in place as he told her, "Then we would know to look for the lions, tigers and bears." His eyes remained fixed on her face as he waited for her rebuttal. He loved these discussion with her.

Alice laughed as she quipped, "Oh, My!"

The two of them laughed as they relaxed into each other, knowing that the storm was just getting ready to descend. Hopefully they will be as lucky to end up on the other side of the rainbow.

* * *

**You guys don't know, but I have been crossing fics alot lately. Tin Man has references to another of my fics, I added one to this one. But it is general, as general as the Alice mention. I like throwing those in, they tickle my funny bone.**

**Word count after editing: 6,261. Holy cow! I started off with less words at the beginning and ended up making this a bigger chapter than the last. Hope you enjoy!**

**Just to make it fun. Two character's last names came from TV shows. Whose and what TV shows?**

**Oh yeah, for David's errand, all the clues but the most obvious are there. And yes there is an App for it. I put it on my phone for research. And was promptly asked to remove it when it gave some people ideas. LMAO!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


	31. Chapter 31 She Makes Me Believe

**The rumors of my demise are greatly exaggerated. Well, now they are, there was a time that the pain was so bad it might have been merciful to give it to me. **

**Ok here is the lowdown on what is going on. For those of you that have favorite me, or follow my writing, I am writing another story. It is my payment to my Beta for going back through every story that was not Beta'd and doing them as I move them**_**. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON ANY STORY!**_

**Yes, I am moving my stories over to WordPress. Too many people that I know got their stories yanked because of content. And to be honest, we all know this would be one of them if they ever read it. There is no way for me to even edit it until it is moved! Whole chapters would be basically missing. And that is what I am doing. When I move the stories over to WordPress, I dress them up. Now Alice and Hatter got the first run down. And In The End (My new True Blood Story) has the same thing happening, they are what I experiment on.**

**Once What If is caught up, Tea Shoppe is next. My Beta is eager to start this one. Part of what removed the fun was when I submitted to TPB, they made the first chapter have over 200 corrections. And it never got any better. Kinda depressing really. My Beta doesn't think it is that bad, and so we are starting there. ALL the one shots EXCEPT the one for this story are up. We may add it to the story line. So be Patient, once it is caught with this chapter, I will be posting to WordPress first, then here with corrections. And yeah, the smut is going to be gone, replaced with the line, Read lemons at WordPress page. **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I have however spent YEARS and much time on this story. Please make up your own.**

**Stephanie, Happy Birthday Girl! =o)**

**THIS IS UNBETA'D. We will fix it when we get there.**

**Word count before editing: 2,668**

Song I listened to for this chapter:_ She is Love (Live) _by Parachute

* * *

_Previously:_

_David just grinned, and his attention went back to his Alice. "Oh, I think this will be a very interesting Thanksgiving Parade. Too bad it wasn't themed for the Wizard of Oz." Plus he thinks the rumors and gossips will cause this to be one of the most memorable Parades. At least it won't mess up the parade for the kiddies._

_Alice glanced up at him, "Why?" She had thought about all the backwash this was going to cause. And found that she didn't care. But she waited to see what David had come up with, no matter what, it should make her laugh._

_His grin stayed in place as he told her, "Then we would know to look for the lions, tigers and bears." His eyes remained fixed on her face as he waited for her rebuttal. He loved these discussions with her._

_Alice laughed as she quipped, "Oh, My!"_

_The two of them laughed as they relaxed into each other, knowing that the storm was just getting ready to descend. Hopefully they will be as lucky to end up on the other side of the rainbow._

_Now:_

* * *

David and Alice enjoyed their time in the stands for the parade. He had laughed when Troy had come to join them, hot chocolates and blankets in his hands. David had situated Alice between his legs and covered her with the blanket.

The rest of the parade had the three of them laughing and joking. For once the corner that was the Hamilton's was not silent and sullen, but full of love and laughter. It had brightened up the rest of the stand to the point it had been commented on by different people in the news.

And of course, Troy's proximity and David's open affections to Alice didn't go unnoticed. The symbolism of their names wasn't lost on any and much was questioned. Was it a ploy by the two? Or was it a gimmick of Macy's since the President was there?

Luckily someone in Pittsburgh was paying attention this morning, and quickly called Kevin Frazier so he can break the news.

Kevin had been talking to his co host about the couple and making sure that the stuff they are supposed to talk about is still there. But even he knew how much of a huge story this could be. Alice and the Mad Hatter?

Then his phone texts him. He reads the text, his eyes widen and he quickly shoots the text to others as he asked to make sure.

Once the confirmation is received, he turns to Brooke and tells her, "I just received a confirmation that Alice Hamilton, the descendent of the man who wrote the Alice in Wonderland books, and the Mad Hatter have been dating for awhile. For those of you who don't know, Mad Hatter, the world renowned recorder, had moved to Pittsburgh where he had opened his club called Tea Shoppe. According to sources stepping up, the two had met at the club and then after had been seen in each other's company. Neither have confirmed nor denied dating, and from what we are seeing in the stands, I believe it is a confirmation."

Brooke smiled and commented back, "Also to put to bed any speculation about Troy Gibbs being with Miss Hamilton, it has been confirmed he has been a close friend of the family, and was named Miss Hamilton's guardian when her parents lost their lives."

Kevin looks at the camera as he stated, "I believe what we are seeing is what there is, a couple enjoying the parade with a close family friend." And that is what was said. Being a family show, the producers were very aware of not wanting to have speculation ruin the show.

* * *

In another part of the nation, a glass is thrown across the room as a blonde man demanded, "Why was I not told she was back in the states? And how dare she be out in public with _him!_" He is almost panting with the anger shooting through him. This is _not_ going to plan.

A blonde woman was lazily examining her nails. "Why does it matter what the cow is doing, Jack?"

Jack snarls at her, "Because _Duchess_, she is mine. And nothing of mine is to be around that berk of a woofter!" He turns away from her, his hands clenching as he thinks of ways to harm Hatter and to get her back.

Duchess just shakes her head. She is keeping it quiet on how she can't get the MH to give her a call back. She was a little disgruntled. She wouldn't have minded getting a little of him either. Jack has been too preoccupied with that little mouse to be with her. No matter, she will work with him to get the bitch back to Jack, leaving the Hatter for her to pick up. She grins as she listens to Jack raving, as she has her own images to pay attention to. She pulls out her phone and checks her star rating on IMBD.

* * *

The parade is over, but the interviews had started. As Troy and the two lovebirds descend the stands, there was a mob of people waiting for them. The flashes from the cameras already going off.

Alice stiffened. She expected this, but as always reality is a new perspective. But this is making her friends and family happy. And for that, she can endure.

David leaned his head down her and told her quietly, "I'll take care of most of the talking, but, luv, you will need to say something. Can you handle it?" He watches her carefully. He will do whatever is needed for her.

Closing her eyes for a second, Alice nods and lifts her head high.

Troy, to give the couple a minute, stepped forward into the fray. He is smirking, unable to keep it hidden. He will be in her life so much more, and nothing will bring him down from that high.

"Mr. Gibbs! Is it true you have been Miss Hamilton's guardian? And why keep it a secret?"

And that was just the first questions of many shouted. Troy held his hands up and waited for them to calm down. Once they did, he tells them in a normal voice that makes them all take a step towards him, eager not to miss any sound bites.

"It is true I have been Miss Hamilton's guardian. There has been no secrets kept, just because the press didn't know nor think to question us about it doesn't automatically make it a secret. I have always been open with my affection, and have been extremely proud of my Best Friend's daughter." The pride was unmistakable in his voice nor was the look nothing more than a father would bestow on a daughter.

The crowd is stunned for a second, but before they can say anything, David steps forward with Alice. One reporter hurries to ask, "Mad Hatter, is it true you and Miss Hamilton are romantically involved?" He knows that Alice is not used to the media, so he is hoping to startle some information out of her, making him have the big scoop.

Alice smiles and before David says anything, she answers, "It is very true. Hatter and I have been together and are very much in love." She looks up at the man that owns her heart, with nothing but love in that gaze.

David's heart leaps as his love just admitted to everyone her love for him. He just took her hand in his and kisses it. Then he tells the crowd, "Now if you will excuse us, we need to get Miss Hamilton into the car, it is a bit beastly out here, don't you agree?" With that he puts Alice's hand in the crook of his arm and boldly walks forward towards the waiting car. The crowd melts away from him.

With that, the crowd of reporters are shocked again. They are not used to getting straight answers and normally are ready to try to trip up whoever they are around. But these three are open.

Luckily the photographers are on the ball and they take photos of David and Troy on either side of Alice, and even though the Driver opens the door for them, David hands Alice in, climbing in after him and Troy after the two.

Yes, they had managed to shock the paparazzi for now, but they will get their two bits in. I mean really, what would you expect with the news that Mad Hatter is actually dating someone, and that the person is Alice?

* * *

Yep the media storm has not hit, but it will be coming in with a strong front with just that information.

In the car the three look at each other and just laugh. David comments, "I can't believe the paps were that easy to get by." His arm is around Alice, holding her to him as he normally does when they have a driver.

Troy is relaxing in the seat across from them. He likes and wholeheartedly agrees with Alice being with Hatter. The man brought out the child he once knew. Watching their body language tells him that this man would do anything for the woman next to him. And that type of love is not to be pushed aside. That is a once in a lifetime type, the one that every woman wishes for herself.

He smirks and tells the man, "I don't think they were anticipating our reaction. Next time you see them, they will have the time to dig into our pasts and start asking the harder questions. If I was you two, I would suggest having an interview with maybe Today or something like that. Let them scoop you that way and maybe you will keep the information positive."

Alice leans into David as she sighs. She tells David, "Whatever you think. I spent my whole life hiding from the press. Unfortunately, that will make this a little harder." At least for her it will be. To have her life exposed to the nation. But she looks into David's eyes and sees the happiness in them and that makes it all worth it.

David looks down at his woman and kisses her forehead. "No worries, luv. The Gov'ner here has some wise information. We will do as he asks and from there deal with it. I warned you they will try all of this and more, but nothing matters." Then his face darkens. "In fact this may help. If the media is focused on us, then bloody Jack will have that much harder of a time to take you." He will take every advantage he can have against the bastard.

Troy jerks at his words and asks, "What does Jack have to do with you two?" He remembers that time, and even though he was not there, the information he had received made him very happy when Alice had gotten away from the man.

David looks across at the man in front of him. His eye narrow in thought then he asks Alice, "Do you mind me telling?" He has an idea that the man in front of him will have some valuable input and will be able to help him protect her. Every advantage.

At her nod, David sits back and tells Troy everything that has happened. Troy at times was angry, at sometimes laughed at some of the arguments Alice would have with David as he tells him their story.

They pulled up to Troy's home, a huge brownstone. He looks to both of them and tells them, "I would be overjoyed to share Thanksgiving with you both." He states it, without letting either know how much he wishes this. Since it out on their relationship, he wants to get a start on forming it to be what he has always wanted with her. And Thanksgiving Dinner is the best step to take.

David and Alice look at each other and Alice smiles, "We would be more than happy to share dinner with you." Alice thinks it will make a nice new tradition. With the man she loves and the man she figures is as a father figure to her, who else would be better to start a new tradition with? Maybe next year David's family will join them, hopefully.

With that the trio went inside. A home that Alice has not seen in years, but never the less, a true home to her. She smiles, and comments, "Just as I remembered it." As David helps her out of her jacket, his hands trailing on her body as he smiles down at her. He hands off her Jacket to the butler waiting for it and then hands his own as he shrugs out of it.

He escorts her as they follow Troy into the house, his hand trailing down her back until he rests it on the small of her back. The only time he removes it is when they enter the family room and he hands her into her seat, seating himself beside her with his arm stretched out behind her.

Troy grins at her as they sit down in the family room. "No woman to change anything. The only one I would listen to wasn't here." He teases her. He nods to the maid who comes into the room, seeing her grin as she realizes that there will be family here for dinner. She has been with him for years and remembers the Hamiltons and more especially Alice. She has always been fond of her.

David is watching the two, noticing how Troy reacts to her. He smiles as he recognizes that Troy thinks of Alice as his daughter. He had taken care of her for so long. David makes a note to look into Troy. Not because he thinks he will harm her, but he suspects that this man has done everything he can to make Alice his daughter. He also will try to get them to interact more often, but observing Troy, he can see that it won't be him that he will have to encourage.

Troy is overjoyed to having them both here. Now that their relationship is out in the open, he is hoping that there will be many more holidays he can spend with her. For now, he will enjoy the time with her and treasure it.

The three of them spend the rest of the evening, laughing and getting to know each other better. Before the night is through, Hatter would become David, and Troy would become closer, much closer to them all.

And Jack will have no idea what will hit him later when Troy joins the rest of the group in keeping Alice safe. There is nothing to plan when you are going against the love a father has for a daughter. Nor the love a man has for the other half of his soul.

* * *

**I know it is short. But I didn't want to get too far into the story until I am done editing it. Now saying that, you guys know I add to chapters. And it was too much of a great place to end it. **

**Just be patient, I am working on so much now and REALLY want to get this finished up. But it kinda works with the seasons lining up. And if you watch my WordPress site, you can see how close we are getting. **

**I also had some strong hits to me in RL also. I had been misdiagnosed since I was 18. Last year I was in major pain, and after months of testing, they found that my gall bladder needed to be removed. But in the meantime, I was fired, being caught in a catch twenty two. I was told I had to go back to work, but they wouldn't allow it without a Dr's note. The Doctor flat out denied me going back to work. They knew this, but left it as it is. **

**I haven't found a job, but was getting better, when my Dog of 14 years died. Dodger had died while I was sick and made me worse, and Bear, Bear was bad. I was babysitting my nephew for a couple of days and my mom called for my Husband to come home. He died and it hurt. He was my dog and had been with my husband and I since we first moved out. Long time and lots of living there.**

**Right after that, like days after, my grandfather who had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's got worse to the point that my grandmother couldn't deal with it. My Dad and I helped watch him for a week. He was bad, but not so much. They found a place to take him and needed me to take him out of the house. That day was phenomenal. I needed that day, but when we went home, well it made him more agitated than normal and he got forceful. I was scared and my dad came home early and took over. I went home and cried.**

**He went to a home and we were told not to visit until he was settled. We were also told he was quite advanced for just going into a home. Not two weeks after that, he passed away. Even though my mind knew he had been gone, that the person in front of me was a shell of the man who helped raise me, the heart thinks differently. Today is the one month anniversary of his death. **

**With all this has been many other hits and lets just say I am happy that my problem was fixed or I would be in constant physical pain as well as mental.**

**So give me some time. I just got back into writing, need the encouragement. **

**Leave me a review; let me know I still have some fans out there.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


End file.
